What Lies Beneath
by MusicChiller27
Summary: AU - Undertaker/OC and other WWE Superstars new and old - 10 people all with different and unique powers join forces to maintain the balance between the living and dead. When a threat arises, they all journey to meet in a specific location to start strategize whatever the threat is. But this time around, everything has changed and none of them see the twists and turns coming.
1. Chapter 1

**What Lies Beneath**

Chapter 1

Some called them hunters.

Some referred to them as psychos.

Especially Lynn.

Her real name was Brooklynn Meyers, though most called her Lynn for short. She hated the name Brook, absolutely despised it. From the time Lynn was a little girl, she could see and talk to spirits.

Her whole life was devoted to helping the supernatural, understanding their world, and destroying those who tried interfering with the balance between the living and dead. There were five other individuals just like her, who could do similar things. Lynn was the only one who could both see and talk to the spirits, as if they were another person, as if engaging in a conversation.

Her mother died when Lynn was just an infant and her aunt Sophia took her in, raising her, teaching her the ways of her gift. Some gift. Lynn was special indeed. Her aunt died shortly after Lynn graduated college with a journalism degree.

When she wasn't hunting spirits or trying to help them crossover, Lynn spent her time writing novels, secluded deep within a dark forest in an unknown destination. Only when she knew it was time to go hunting again did she leave. It'd been three years since their last hunt.

The time was at hand once again.

The ten knew when the time arrived because every one of them had the exact same dream. It always involved one of them dying in the end, which is who the spirit would be haunting. Currently, it was Lynn. He was in his mid-thirties; soaked from head to toe, pale with a cut over his right eye, yellow teeth and wore a pure black suit.

Lynn looked in the mirror, pulling on her black fingerless glove, flexing her hand slowly before making a fist. It was time to go find the others; this spirit was evil, demonic and sometimes drained the energy out of her. Earthbound spirits lived and flourished on earth by being around the living.

Lynn wore blue jeans with a black tank top, black hair swept up in a high ponytail. She wore very little makeup, not really needing it, not caring about her appearance. Walking out of her house, Lynn threw her duffel bag in the backseat if the Ford Focus before sliding in the driver's seat, driving away moments later.

**~!~**

During the 'off season', Mark Calaway tended to just...dick around. He did a little of this and a little of that. Most of the time, he just tinkered with motorcycles or did tattoos. Occasionally, he went off 'hunting' on his own, though truth be told; a group was actually needed most of the time for this shit. The occult and supernatural crossed paths way too often for one person to make the attempt at going it alone.

"Hellfire." He muttered, using the heel of his black steel toed boot to raise the kickstand of his Harley Davidson motorcycle and sped away from the bar he had been all but living in, feeling change coming in the air.

Again.

Mark was not surprised in the slightest when he reached the basement apartment he was renting to find Steve Austin sitting outside on the porch steps. "You know...I live UNDER the house." He commented, after parking his Harley.

"More like in the damn bar. You smell, son."

"Hey, the more I drink the fewer dreams I have to worry about."

Steve snorted, shaking his head; the fading sunlight glinting off his bald scalp. "That's why you're sober? And here?"

"Can't escape it all the time. You're feelin' it too?"

"Yep."

**~!~**

Trish bit her bottom lip, looking at the phone, raking a hand through her dark auburn hair nervously. The dreams were getting more intense by the second, sitting in her comfortable bed. Sometimes she hated what she did, what she could do. Trish sighed, closing her eyes, and dialed the number.

"You feel it don't you?" Mickie's voice sounded somberly over the line, sighing heavily. "Have you heard from the others?"

"No, not yet. I'm sure I will though. Where should we meet?"

Mickie was quiet for a minute. "Nobody can ever find Lynn. She'll show up at Mark's so we need to head there. At least we know Steve and Glen will be there too. John will be going with us."

Trish raised a slow eyebrow, groaning. "Mickie, tell me you didn't..."

"I did, be ready in an hour." She hung up.

**~!~**

Steve and Mark were still sitting on the porch steps when Glen Jacobs showed up, working their way through a case of beer. These things took time. First off, everyone had to assemble and, as they usually wound up all over the southern United States, it could take a day or two. And Lynn was never anywhere to be found, so she usually found them. Generally, wherever Mark was is where she'd pop up, so naturally the group migrated to Mark.

"Hey there, Jacobs." Steve greeted, tossing Glen a beer.

"Austin, Calaway." Glen popped the top and downed it, wincing. "My head is pounding." He groaned, settling down alongside them. His 'thing' was a headache when things started going downhill. The worse whatever was happening was, the worse his headache got.

**~!~**

Beth had visions that usually helped them find who the dark spirit or force was. She currently rode in the passenger seat, Randy Orton in the driver's, staring out the window. They weren't together per say, more like best friends, who used each other every now and again for comfort. Beth had dated his friend, Cody, but broke it off after catching Cody in bed with another woman. Randy took her in and they were currently roommates.

A lot had changed in three years.

"Do you think they're all going to Mark's?" She asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"That would be my best guess." Randy grunted, rubbing his temples. The force was dark indeed with unimaginable power, possibly the most lethal yet. Randy had to focus, gripping the steering wheel. "We have another day before we get there. Just relax and lay back, babe."

"Call me babe again and I'll put your head through that window."

**~!~**

Melina glanced at John, frowning. "Pay attention to the road."

"I'm nervous." He shot back, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Well?"

She stared down at her hand. "I don't know; my lines are changing." Her frown deepened. She had grown up using palm reading as a way to make money off of tourists, at least until puberty. Then her own palm had started showing her interesting things, scary things.

John didn't ask, trying to focus on the road instead of the urge to start writing. "I need a pen." He said finally.

Melina didn't question it, just held out a pen and, after he had taken it, extended a yellow notepad, holding onto it while he automatically began writing nonsense, his eyes still on the road. He was an automatic writer.

From the backseat, Mickie and Trish peered over John and Melina's shoulders, trying to read what John was writing.

**~!~**

After taking a redeye flight to Texas, refusing to drive all the way from Colorado, where she was currently located, Lynn drove the two hours to Mark's place. It was near daybreak when she arrived. The ghost hadn't shown himself since her last dream, so Lynn had virtually nothing to go on. She had to get it to appear somehow to at least reveal the name. Sighing in frustration, Lynn took a swig of her coffee, pure black.

She'd gotten used to the taste over the years from a lot of sleepless nights.

That was until she could handle the spirits coming to her. Lynn pulled in the parking lot of Mark's apartment building, putting it in park. This was it. They were about to go on another hunt and Lynn felt both scared and excited at the same time. Slowly stepping out of the car, Lynn retrieved her bag and turned around, only to stare at a chest.

"Hello Mark."

"Brooklynn." He rumbled, staring down at her, emerald green eyes glittering at her in the darkness; the only light coming from the porch and it was flickering, threatening to go out. "Everyone else is here." He informed her, where else would they be? They all wanted to stop having nightmares and, the only way to do that, was to settle whatever was going on with this spirit.

"I had a feeling and how many times do I have to tell you its Lynn?" She sighed when he simply shrugged; knowing Mark would never call her by anything else. He was the ONLY one who got away with calling her by her full birth name, shutting the door, pressing the lock button on her rental. Brooklynn was born and raised in Texas, though she hated the heat. Her Aunt agreed and moved her to Florida when she was still young. The woman was always a few cans short of a six pack, but Lynn loved her regardless. Brooklynn met Mark shortly after her graduation from high school, on a chance meeting while he was in Florida for a tattoo convention. They became instant friends, understanding each other and the darkness they both dealt with. "I-" She sighed again when he simply took her bag, shaking her head. "Could've gotten it."

"It's quicker this way." Mark said with a half grin, ribbing her for a moment, before his expression turned serious. "Glen's downstairs drunk off his ass." He informed her.

This wasn't anything unusual when his migraines struck. When the pain reliever stopped working, he resorted to whiskey until he couldn't feel it anymore. Thank the stars for Mickie; she had countered any mean drunkenness with some sort of concoction she whipped up, though it smelled like shit.

Lynn simply nodded with a leather jacket on, feeling a chill in the air. This was Texas and she was cold, something definitely wasn't right. Lynn followed Mark up the steps and back down again, glad he had a lower floor. It would be easier to escape, not to mention if she had to leave suddenly to talk to a spirit.

She was the only one out of the group who could see and communicate with them so, naturally, most questions went to her. Lynn took a deep breath before entering the apartment, which was bigger than it looked on the outside. She didn't say a word, surveying the surroundings. It was a habit of hers, finally relaxing when she didn't sense or feel any spirits, walking into the next room where everyone waited.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence."

"Randy..." Mickie's tone held warning, shaking her head before walking over, staring into Lynn's deep amber eyes. "It's so great seeing you again, my sister."

"Likewise..." Lynn was distracted, letting her other bag slip from her shoulder, turning the corner past everyone and staring at Glen, nodding. "Sorry, I thought I felt something." Maybe she was more tired than she thought from the trip, shaking herself mentally.

Steve smiled at her from his place at the table where he was keeping Glen occupied with a game of cards, distracting him from the migraine that was threatening to break past the whiskey. "You felt Mark." He informed her. "He's got a familiar prowling around outside, honey."

Mark rolled his eyes, ignoring the knowing look Beth and Melina shot him.

"That cat I kicked was his pet?"

Glen started laughing when Mark began kicking John.

"Don't. Kick. My. Cat."

"Right, of course." It had been three years, Lynn would have to get used to Mark's creatures, shaking her head. They weren't ghosts, more like concoctions he created to help keep them safe, to stand guard. "Though I highly doubt an earthbound spirit will have a problem getting past his pet." Smirking, Lynn walked over to give Steve a hug, frowning at Glen, feeling terrible. "It is good to see you if it's any consolation big guy." She winked when Glen just cracked a painful smile, turning around. "Before any of you ask, no, I haven't spoken to the spirit yet...and I'm going to tell you right now this one doesn't need to be crossed over. It needs to be destroyed. I think it's helping Nemesis."

Nemesis was a leader, so to speak, who controlled evil spirits that tried breaking the barrier between the living and dead. He was worst battle they ever had with a ghost, not to mention Nemesis was still lurking in the shadows and John had nearly died. Lynn would never forget that as long as she lived, shaking herself again, needing to keep her focus on the task at hand.

As if on cue, John groaned and not just from pain, after suffering those heavy kicks from Mark's wicked steel toed boots. "No...no...no..."

He remembered that night with Nemesis all too well. He had been trying to write out a spirit's thoughts, as it hadn't been able to communicate with Lynn, though she could see it. Instead, he had gotten stuck writing so fast, his hand had literally started burning through the paper; Nemesis had been involved in that one.

"Relax." Trish advised, pushing her brunette hair over her shoulders. "If the cat-"

"Bastet."

"Bassie senses something, or Lynn does, we're all here and more prepared this time."

"That will not happen again, John. Nemesis is weakened right now, but he is building an army." Lynn took the bottled water Melina handed her, nodding her thanks, and began pacing back and forth slowly. Its how she got her thoughts straight and helped her think clearly. "I had a dream the other night and Nemesis told me we're about to open hell's gates. He warned me that he would have his revenge..." Lynn could still feel the invisible restraints, remembering how cold her blood ran when he touched her face, the dream in a black and blue swirl of nothingness. "The spirit came to me soon after and all I could get from him was a description...Mid-thirties, pure black suit, soaking wet, pale, cut over his right eye, yellow teeth...He died near water, that's all I know for now."

Beth arched an eyebrow. "Water?" That was her territory, though not in the usual sense. When focusing her energies on water, occasionally oil would do it too in a pinch, she could see past events. This was odd, but sometimes useful when trying to deal with a spirit and needing to know information about the person it had been while living. "Do you want to-"

"If Nemesis is involved, you'd be sucked right into the water more 'n likely." Steve said, watching Lynn curiously.

"Maybe if I touched Lynn, I could get a glimpse of this guy and see what's up?" Randy suggested, holding up a black gloved hand. A necessity, if he didn't want to be overwhelmed if he by chance picked up a pencil or something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lynn did not like being touched, unless she initiated it, but knew this was for the best. Beth saw reflections of the spirit's past when it came to water, but she would have to touch the water the spirit died in order to see something. Randy had to touch objects that associated with the spirit, but sometimes he got lucky with the mind.

"I don't know if it will do any good, but you are more than welcome to try." Lynn spread her arms out, everyone giving them room because if Randy got overwhelmed, he sometimes lashed out without realizing it.

Hesitantly, Randy stood in front of Lynn, seeing her eyes close. He closed his eyes as well, pressing his black gloved hand to her forehead, both of them tensing as images flashed through Randy's mind. Lynn knew, just by the way Randy was trembling against her, it was working.

Mark, Steve and John were all standing around them, ready to stop Randy if by chance he did lash out. Brooklynn was tough when it came to handling ghosts and all that. She could hold her own in a fight, but Randy was not a small man by any means. Actually, none of them were.

Glen groaned, burying his head in his arms on the table. "Stop it; no more…you're pissing it off..." He muttered.

"CAT!"

Lynn used all of the strength she had to shove Randy away, flying back and landing on the floor, grunting. Randy flew back into Steve, who caught him thankfully. "I'm fine, I'm alright." She waved hands away, slowly getting to her feet and seen Randy was blinking rapidly, knowing he saw something from how pale he was. "What did you see?"

"A man...jumping off a bridge...and a woman screaming at him not to do it...I-I think he committed suicide..."

"Did you get any names?" Sometimes the visions and images they got together gave them the answers they were seeking. When Randy shook his head, Lynn immediately went to her bag and pulled her laptop out, beginning to research anything and everything.

"Honey, what are you looking for?" Steve asked gently, sitting down beside her and watched her fingers flying. "We don't have a name, a location...do you have any idea how many suicides there are in this state? Let alone the rest of the country?"

"Brooklynn, relax." Mark advised, now sitting in his leather chair, Bastet curled on his leg comfortably and staring holes through John out of her yellow eyes. "We're all tired from today, let's rest and crack this in the morning."

"That and Glen's passed out." Melina said, draping a blanket over Glen's hunched form.

Sleep.

Mark was right; she had to sleep in order to get in touch with this spirit again. He wouldn't come to her any other way, he as a dream spirit, only haunting her in her subconscious. Though Lynn remembered everything she dreamed about usually.

Lynn closed the laptop, knowing she wouldn't find out anything more until she got the name. The name was the key and then the rest would follow. Stretching out on the couch, Lynn folded her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes, exhausted from her long trip here.

Mark arched an eyebrow, watching as she made herself...well, he was going to assume she was comfortable, on his couch. "Up, Bas." He gently nudged the feline aside, watching her instantly head for John, and snorted. The cat was almost human and definitely out for revenge for that kick. "C'mon, darlin'." He knew Brooklynn didn't care much to be touched, but was probably the one person who could get away with it. "You're sleeping in a bed."

"You mean with you." She murmured soft enough to where only he heard, leaning her head on his chest, feeling his chest rumble. He was chuckling, that motion being the only indication. Mark liked Lynn sleeping with him because he could not only put her to sleep in the blink of an eye, but was the only one who could help her when she had nightmares. Lynn sighed when her back hit comfortable bedding, slowly opening her eyes to stare at Mark. "Thanks."

Lynn rolled over on her side as he joined her moments later, both of them facing one another. She missed him, always did, and probably always would. Lynn sighed as he ran his hand up and down her side, cracking a small smile, starting falling into the dark abyss.

Mark lay awake, listening to the others talk quietly, as they sorted out sleeping arrangements. He never claimed to be a good host; in fact, he had once said they needed to stop congregating at wherever he was living at the time. Like roaches, they all kept coming back. He snickered quietly when he heard a yowl, giggling and a shriek of pain. When things settled down, he relaxed completely, draping an arm over her side and pressed his lips to Brooklynn's forehead, kissing her gently before allowing himself to drift off as well.

**~!~**

_Lynn walked through the long, narrow hallway, doors on either side, opening them and seeing images with every step she took. It seemed as though this spirit was tormented from the time he was born. It was a man, she was certain of that. Lynn wore a white nightgown, following the spirit as it moved from side to side, going invisible, messing with her._

"_Wait! Please, I can help you!"_

_The spirit was suddenly in front of her, his pale blue eyes locking with hers, the cut over his eye deeper as blood ran down the side of his face._

_Lynn stared back at him, arms at her side, absolutely no fear in her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked softly, causing the spirit to slowly back away. "No wait please, please I can-"_

"_Wake up."_

**~!~**

Lynn bolted upright in the bed, staring back at the spirit she saw in her dream, amber eyes wide with wonder. When the spirit began floating out of the room, Lynn immediately slid from the bed and walked out of the room, knowing she had to communicate on the spirit's turf so to speak. When he stopped and turned to face her, they were in the dark parking lot.

"Who are you?" She asked again, feeling a little dizzy from the energy the spirit radiated. "Please, I can help you. What's your name?"

"How can you see me? Am I dead?"

Bastet had watched all of this with interest, debating on waking her Master but didn't, sensing the spell would be broken if she did. With the quietness and stealth only a cat had, she made her way outside. Paws made no noise as she padded across the parking lot, finally sitting beneath a car, watching through slanted yellow eyes. To her, the thing was like grainy film, flickering in and out of focus.

"Yes, you are dead. What is your name?" She asked softly, kindly, having a lot of patience as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You're a little confused, do you see a light?"

"No...No, I can't go into it! I can't!" The spirit shouted, anger clear as day in his tone, gripping his hair with his clammy fingers. "I can't..."

"Okay, alright, calm down." Lynn took a step toward him, eyebrows furrowing together thoughtfully. "Just tell me your name. Please?"

The spirit looked at her for a moment, almost as if wondering why she wanted to know, finally deflating momentarily. "Kyle Winters." He looked around, then down at his hands, running them down the soaking wet suit. "How can you see me?"

"It's...complicated. Kyle, you have to go into the light..."

"NO!" The lights streetlights all cracked and smashed at once as he disappeared, blowing her back against the building, his energy strong due to being around so many living beings.

"Damn..."

The moment this spectral had gone beyond the normal quiet haunting and showed it could manipulate physics, directing it against her Master's favorite, Bastet had used the link Master had set up, wincing when he did. A second later, Mark appeared in the door of the apartment building, eyes in the back of his head as he cast a protective shield around Brooklynn. It wouldn't interfere in her association with the spirit -that he could not see, which was discomforting to put it mildly-, but it would protect her from it.

"Mark, he's gone. Put the shield down." She could feel the aura around her, taking another deep breath, and slowly stepped away from the wall. She was in the same white nightgown as her dream, which sometimes happened. "He won't be back for the night." Lynn sighed when he stopped her, turning her around and lifted the nightgown, smacking his hands away or trying to at least. "Mark Calaway..." She sighed resignedly when he wrapped an arm around her waist, inspecting her back. "He just blew me back a little, nothing major." She pulled the nightgown back down, knowing he enjoyed the peek he received, shaking her head. "Come on, let's go back to bed. We'll talk in the morning when everyone's awake."

"Woman, if you insist on leaving the bed in the middle of the night..." Mark trailed off, looking down at Bastet, who was following Brooklynn and nodded. "Then she'll go with you."

Bastet made a noise that sounded quite like a human snort, sauntering past them, her tail in the air.

"She's jealous. Did you get the guy's name?"

"I don't need a protector, Mark. I've been doing this all of my life or have you forgotten that part?" Lynn scowled, knowing sometimes the man could be overprotective, walking back inside his bedroom. "Yes, I did. I'm not telling you until the morning so I don't have to repeat myself." She slipped back in bed under the comforter, hoping she could fall back to sleep, feeling Mark pull her into his arms. "I know you do this to cop a feel." Smirking, Lynn snuggled back against him, sighing in contentment. His arms felt wonderful, three years was far too long to stay away from him. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that, but I go where the spirit guides me, you know that."

"Apology accepted."

He yawned, not offering one in return. Mark was just like that. He was Mickie's counterpart, in the sense that she was a Wiccan. She was a 'good' witch; she couldn't cast any negative magic or do anything that might harm someone else; otherwise the 'rule of three' would bite her in the ass. He was a Warlock and, once many years ago, he had been...a little...wicked, to put it mildly. For the most part, he was reformed; though he never hesitated to use his considerably 'dark' resources if called for.

"Smartass." Lynn muttered, smacking his arm lightly, shaking her head.

Mark was her best friend; they could joke around with each other like this all the time. Lynn knew Mark would never hurt her; they meant too much to each other and knew each other too long to long to let something come between them. Not to mention when Lynn slept in Mark's arms, it was for the most part very peaceful and restful. Within moments, both were fast asleep, not knowing what awaited them when they woke up.

**~!~**

"Lynn, Melina is freaking out. Her palm just...kinda...disappeared."

Mark pulled the blankets over his head, as well as Brooklynn's, wondering if John had a death wish, since he had just walked in without knocking; glad he didn't sleep in the nude anymore.

"My LINES disappeared, you moron!" Melina shrieked from the living room.

"Alright, I'm up." Lynn slipped from the bed, having been up for about fifteen minutes now; knowing coffee would have to wait until later. She had no idea what no lines on a palm meant, though it could only mean one thing. Death. Was this one of Kyle's tricks? Was Nemesis involved? He had to be; Kyle was evil, she could feel his energy radiating, especially when he admitted he could see the light, but refused to go into it, refused to crossover. "Is everyone up?"

"No. Steve and Trish are in the guest room." John sounded disgusted.

"Cena, go put coffee on." Mark ordered, rolling onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, groaning as he rubbed a hand down his face. "One of these days, I'll murder him, you know that right? Then it'll be his dumbass you help crossover." Grumbling, he pulled himself out of bed and looked at her. "Rough night?"

"Yes, nothing I can't handle though." Lynn said distantly, slowly walking out of the room and went to her laptop, starting it up. Kyle Winters. She would never get that name out of her head as long as she lived.

"What are you looking up?" Mickie asked, walking over to sit next to Lynn.

"Kyle Winters." She answered, eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. Lynn hadn't slept more than an hour, but she stayed in Mark's arms for the comfort. She couldn't get the ghost's image out of her mind, knowing there was a lot more to this puzzle that had to be pieced together. "That's the spirit's name."

"You saw him?" Beth was the next to ask, sitting in a nearby chair, followed by Melina and Glen.

Lynn nodded, finally finding him and turned the laptop to face everyone. "Kyle Winters, thirty-three years old. He jumped off a bridge about a year ago and killed himself." Lynn stood up, raking a hand through her hair. "I was right, he did kill himself. There was a suicide note left at the scene of the crime and his then girlfriend, Julia Avery, found it. Julia is the woman you saw in the vision, Randy."

"The woman I heard." Randy corrected, wishing he did have a face to match the scream, eyes widening when Lynn turned the screen, showing a shot of this Julia.

"Okay, so we need to go to this bridge and let Beth find out WHY he killed himself."

"Because he's a moron?" Melina snorted, rubbing Glen's head. "How's the headache?"

"Bareable, thanks to Mickie."

"There's one problem, Avery went missing shortly after Kyle killed himself." Lynn rubbed her temples together; remember the dream she had briefly the night before. "Kyle showed me a long, narrow hallway in what looked like a mansion. There were doors on each side and when I opened one, I saw the woman on an operating table. There was a doctor and he was letting her...bleed to death." Lynn whispered that last part out, wondering if that's what Kyle was trying to tell her. "I think Kyle is trying to tell me that Julia was murdered, but I'm not for sure. I couldn't get a good look at her face in the dream. I have to talk to Kyle again."

"What makes you think he'll tell you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lynn sighed at Trish, accepting the cup of coffee John handed her. "Spirits communicate anyway they can. Last night was the first time I wasn't in a dream and Kyle came to me. I have to gain his trust first and then he'll tell me what I need to know. Though, he won't come here again. We'll have to move someplace else."

"Go to the town the bridge is in, he has connections there obviously from both his past life and death."

"Exactly and it's somewhere on the outskirts of Phoenix, according to what the newspaper article says."

"And I want to see the water he died in." Beth said firmly. "It'll help us figure out what made him jump to begin with which is bound to be helpful in figuring out how to get him to..."

"Crossover."

"What makes you think we can get him to crossover if Nemesis is involved? Seems like this spirit doesn't WANT to go into the light."

"He told me he couldn't go into the light, which means something is holding him back, unfinished business. Nemesis is more than likely trying to get Kyle to join him, filling his head with empty promises. The look in Kyle's eyes last night showed me two things: Fear and love." Lynn explained, remembering the haunted look in Kyle's pale blue orbs, how he was panicked when she mentioned going into the light, crossing over. He had unfinished business and they had to help the spirit any way they could.

"So basically, what you're saying is, we're going to be battling Nemesis again to try crossing Kyle over."

Lynn nodded mutely, sipping her coffee.

"What if Kyle is already working with Nemesis and they're just fuckin' with you, Lynn?"

"That's a good point, considering everything Lynn has already seen."

"Then why would Kyle show me that room with the woman on the operating table?"

"It's what I would do if I was trying to get into someone's head." Mark said bluntly, ignoring the uneasy looks the women shared, while the guys all rubbed the backs of their necks. His past while not often discussed -openly and in front of him at least- wasn't a secret. They all knew who he had been and what he had done. "Beth made a point and you should keep it close to mind the next time Kyle comes to you, darlin'."

"I don't trust Kyle, not by a long shot, and I will. We have to leave immediately and head to Phoenix, try to find a place."

Lynn was well off financially so she could buy a house for all of them easily. Being a writer and bestselling novelist had perks, though she knew everyone would chip in. They were a team, a family, and brought together to keep the balance even.

Trish nodded, biting her bottom lip, deciding not to say anything about the vision she had the previous night. "I'll go get ready to leave." She walked out, seeming troubled, Steve following.

Randy and Melina walked out next, followed by Glen, who was still rubbing his temples. He couldn't imagine having migraines to where it was ear splitting pain. He somewhat was blessed to have the power to touch things and receive images.

Lynn walked past Mark into the room, grabbing her bag, and immediately pulled out an outfit. She was still in the white nightgown from the dream.

Leaving John, Mickie and Beth to their musings, Mark followed Brooklynn, kicking the door shut behind him as he peeled off his shirt, having slept in his clothes. This was disgusting as he did smell like a brewery and made a face, knowing Brooklynn had probably suffered. "I'm getting a shower before we leave. Want to join me?" He was only half teasing; glancing at her as he pulled a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans from the bag he always kept packed, for obvious reasons.

"You know what will happen if I cross that line, Mark." Lynn replied with a cracked smile, glancing at him, not believing how incredibly gorgeous he was.

The man dripped sin and sexuality, it was simple as that. His chest and muscles flexed, arms sleeved with tattoos. She turned around, not able to stare at him any longer, and felt him walk up behind her.

Since they first met, every time the gang was together again, Mark had tried getting Lynn to sleep with him. Somehow, someway she always managed to keep her sanity and say no. Hell, she was insane for declining, but didn't want to ruin the bond and friendship they created together.

Though as time went by, it was getting harder and harder to resist him.

At this stage in their friendship, propositioning Brooklynn had become a habit that he did more out of...habit than anything else. Sure, if he thought she might actually succumb to him, he'd really make the attempt to seduce her, factoring in that it wouldn't destroy their relationship. As it was, he was attracted to everything about her, but he knew she saw him simply as a friend and nothing more.

Hell, given his past, he really didn't blame her.

"Your loss, darlin'." He drawled, winking at her and turned his back, pushing down his jeans. Once he was naked, he threw the clean clothes over his shoulder and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Lynn simply sighed and removed her nightgown, only for it to evaporate before her very eyes. She pulled out a blue jean skirt with a black halter top, brushing out her black hair, having showered the previous day. Not concerned with makeup, Lynn pulled on socks and black tennis shoes to finish the outfit off, nothing special about it. She walked out; giving Mark his privacy, bag in hand.

"Thank god, my headache is finally gone..." Glen groaned in relief, leaning his head back, which meant nothing was surrounding them at the moment.

Lynn knew the nightgown had been a partial factor in it, but didn't say anything, hearing bickering coming from the kitchen. Randy and John were at it again, as always. 'Damn fools.' She thought, shaking her head.

"Okay, how are we doing this because I have to tell you, if I have to ride in the car with THOSE two," Mickie paused, throwing her thumb over her shoulder at John and Randy. "I'm going to probably kill them."

"I'm riding with Steve."

"That's not surprising." Randy snorted, glaring when John popped him upside the head. "Hit me again and I'll-"

"What are we, five now?" Melina snorted, walking past them, sitting beside Glen, who simply shook his head.

John wasn't amused at all, especially since Randy had removed his gloves in order to start touching things…like him for example. Which was surprising since Randy usually did not like touching or being touched since he'd wind up seeing a million and one things. However, on occasion, Randy had a mean/prankster streak and he usually liked to inflict it on...John. "That was PRIVATE."

Steve choked on his coffee, looking at Mickie incredulously. "On top of the car?"

"Steve, don't read my thoughts!"

"It wasn't on purpose, son, though if you got any others like that..."

"He has several." Randy said smugly.

Mickie was beat red by now, glaring at Randy, ready to hex him into the next century but refrained, for several reasons. "You're such a bastard, Orton." She growled, sitting on the couch next to Melina.

"I just got over a headache; I'm gonna smash your heads together if ya don't stop it." Glen looked up when the door opened and Mark stepped out, his usual wear, standing up slowly.

Lynn winced when a second later, Randy and John's head did collide, without Mark touching them, causing curses to resound around the apartment. "I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out yet with how much noise we're making." Lynn said seriously, shaking her head. "We should try taking no more than three cars. That should be plenty for ten people.

Are you serious? That's-"

"Come on Steve, whoever wants to ride with us, follow. He has his big black truck we're taking." Trish took Steve's hand, flashing a smile, guiding him out of the apartment.

A mind reader and a woman who seen visions; seemed like the perfect couple of Lynn didn't say so herself.

"Cena rides with Brooklynn." Mark said flatly, watching as John rubbed his head, Randy and Beth following, Randy rubbing his own skull. Sometimes, being wicked had perks. "In case he gets the urge to write."

"Good, I brought him crayons." Glen snorted, tossing a bag at John. "Mickie, you riding with them then?"

"As if she would let him go by himself." Melina rolled her eyes, looking down at her palm and smiled, the lines were back, which meant she wasn't in danger of dying at the moment, nor her friends. "And Mark...?"

"Is riding his motorcycle. Bastet will go with Brooklynn." He held out the cat.

Bastet's yellow eyes narrowed.

"Why do we have to bring the cat with?" Lynn sighed when Mark just shot her a look, rolling her eyes. "Fine." She wasn't in the mood to argue with him, knowing they had to get a move on.

"Randy will ride with me; Glen can join us if he wants. I personally wouldn't want to ride with a cat or the love couple if I were you, Glenie." She smirked when he just groaned, walking out with Randy.

Lynn was the next one out, John and Mickie following with the cat, who had its beady eyes locked on John. "One fight and I'm throwing both of you out." She stated evenly to both John and the cat, meaning what she said, popping the trunk. Mark always went on his bike, which Lynn didn't mind, sliding in the driver's side. "Bastet is sitting in front. I have three rules, memorize them. As long as I can't see, smell or hear what's going on in the backseat, you're fine."

Mickie turned redder than a tomato, looking down at her lap, glaring at John. "Touch me and I'll hex you."

"Cena, don't touch my cat."

"Yeah, yeah I won't touch your pussy." John shot back, sliding into the truck, before Mark could do something evil; like perform the hex Mickie couldn't, sighing in relief when Mark couldn't see him anymore.

"Bastet, feel free to murder him." Mark sighed, smirking when she yowled and shrugged at the look Brooklynn shot him. "Don't throw her out, she means well...mostly." He walked over to stare down into her face, his eyes covered with sunglasses. "Any problems and she'll let me know." He said softly.

"I know; we'll be fine."

Lynn still couldn't believe after all this time how protective Mark was of her. She reached out, caressing his face, thumb running across his cheek. Mark grabbed her wrist, as if to stop her, pressing a soft kiss to it before walking away to his bike.

She sighed and knew it was time to get to work, shaking herself mentally, knowing John and Mickie wouldn't say a word about it. That's how Mark and Lynn were together, everyone knew it. Nobody ever made a crack because they all feared Mark and for good reason. Starting the ignition up, Lynn pulled out and headed on the road, playing Kate Havnevik softly.

"I know this song; it was on Grey's Anatomy." Mickie said after a moment, ignoring John's groan and sang along softly. "So do you know what part of Phoenix?" Phoenix...was a big city, one she wasn't familiar with.

John was ignoring them now; busy coloring with the crayons and paper Glen had given him, sighing when Bastet perched on the back of the front seat, knowing she was staring at him. "Damn cat..."

Mark followed behind everyone, letting Brooklynn lead the procession as she knew where the hell they were going. He had quietly cast shields around each vehicle, knowing if they were dealing with Nemesis anything could happen.

"On the outskirts, we'll just have to search every bridge until we find it." Lynn knew that was vague, but at the same time, it was all the newspaper article had said. It was almost as if someone didn't want people knowing what happened on this bridge. That just intrigued Lynn more, nodding at Mickie. "We'll find it; we just have to be patient and can't rush it. Bastet down." She ordered, knowing the cat was purposely staring at John just to anger him.

Bastet's response was to turn and raise her tail upright, back swaying for a moment, before settling down on the seat and curling into a ball.

"Why is that thing traveling with us again?"

"Mark wanted a link to...us." Mickie said, almost having said Lynn, but figured that'd be opening a can of worms that nobody wanted to dig into. Mark and Brooklynn's friendship wasn't an open discussion.

"Thank you." She whispered to the cat, reaching over to gently run her hand over the fur, pulling back before focusing on the road. There was a connection to this bridge, Lynn simply knew it. Kyle wouldn't show her that room with the woman bleeding to death for nothing. Nemesis wasn't good on playing mind games and Lynn was far too smart to fall for anything of that magnitude. She was thirty years old and dealt with this all of her life, practically a pro. This woman was the link to possibly crossing Kyle over and getting him out of Nemesis's grasp. They had a long road ahead of them just as her cell phone rang. Ten minutes later, Lynn hung up. "We have a place on the outskirts of Phoenix to stay in." She informed them, knowing Bastet would inform Mark.

Mark could only IMAGINE where they'd be staying and knew it would -unlike his apartment- accommodate them all comfortably. When Trish stuck out her hand, signaling they needed to stop; he followed the caravan into a rest area; dismounting in order to stretch his legs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I had to piss." Glen grunted, sliding from the truck.

"So do I." Melina added, following.

Rolling his eyes, he went to see how Brooklynn was holding up with Bastet and Cena.

Lynn stepped out of the car just as Mark walked up, shaking her head. "Bastet was annoying John and I told him to stop. I think he's angry with me." She shrugged, leaning back against the car with crossed arms.

"I gotta piss." John grunted, stepping out and rushing to the bathroom, the cat glaring at his retreating form while Mickie laughed.

"I don't want to know." Lynn muttered, glancing over her shoulder at John before turning to face Mark again, seeing he wanted to ask her something. "Just ask; you know we have no secrets from each other...much."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bastet is a GIRL." Mark informed her; glad his cat hadn't heard that one. She'd of probably pissed on Lynn's seat or something. As it was, Bastet was sleeping…He hoped. "Last night you said you'd tell everything in the morning, all you told anyone was the guy's name and where this happened. I want to know what HAPPENED last night to you with the spirit."

"The long hallway was the dream. Doors on each side, I opened a few of them before he came face to face with me and told me to wake up. When I did, he was there and led me outside. He wanted to talk to me alone, as most spirits do." Lynn sighed, knowing there really wasn't much else to tell besides the conversation they had. "I asked him who he was; he finally told me his name. When I mentioned going into the light and crossing over, he got this panicked look in his eyes, like he was afraid. Then he made all of the streetlights explode and blew me back against the building, which is when you came out. The only clear vision I had in the dream was the operating table one, which I told you." Lynn didn't care if the damn cat was a transvestite; she was still a nuisance to deal with.

Mark considered all that; he knew about the streetlights exploding as Bastet had informed him of that and how Brooklynn had gone flying backwards. That's when he had come out to make sure she didn't go through something or wind up dead. Sometimes spirits could summon enough energy to wreak a LOT of mayhem, even kill. He had a feeling Brooklynn didn't like Bastet anymore than Bastet liked her, but...it was a necessary inconvenience.

"You have to stop being so overprotective of me, Mark. I can take care of myself. I-" John's voice stopped her from talking, knowing they were ready to head out again. "Be careful." Lynn whispered before sliding in the driver's seat, buckling up, locking eyes with him briefly as he walked away back to his bike.

Lynn sighed, pressing her forehead to the steering wheel briefly, and pulled back out on the road. Bastet apparently hadn't overheard her refer to it as a he so that was a good thing, Lynn guessed. She swapped CDs and popped in Three Days Grace, needing something to occupy her mind.

Bastet had heard and was currently sending Mark images of her ripping Brooklynn's throat out. Mark chuckled as he swung his leg back over his Harley, waiting until everyone was on the move, before joining the group. Females were fickle, jealous creatures and he let Bastet know it.

John arched an eyebrow when Bastet snuggled up on Lynn's lap, purring as she curled into a ball. "I don't understand that thing."

Mark rolled his eyes.

Lynn just pet Bastet's head gently, cracking a small smile, while driving toward Phoenix. If they kept on track, it would take no more than a day at most to get there by car. Plane rides would've been easier, but there was no way Mark would let Lynn pay for everyone's ticket. So cars would have to suffice.

They drove and rode for twelve hours before finally stopping at a hotel, nightfall having arrived. They stopped three times throughout the trip for bathroom breaks, food, essential things to help them keep moving, like coffee. That was Lynn's addiction and she currently had a cup in her hand while stretching.

There was no way Mark would have flown, her not paying for everything was his excuse though. Mark did NOT fly. He didn't do ANYTHING if his feet were not firmly attached to good old mother earth.

Now if he HAD to fly, it was usually for short distances and he could do that without the help of a plane. If he was going to die in a crash, he preferred it to be because he hadn't moved quickly enough to miss a tree or something. He wasn't, however, going to lie and say he wasn't glad to see the city lights of Phoenix, legs aching and fairly certain his ass was numb.

They got five rooms.

Steve and Trish, Melina and Glen, John and Mickie, Randy and Beth and, of course, Mark and Lynn with Bastet. Melina and Glen were very good friends, kind of like Lynn and Mark were, though they had with benefits added. Steve and Trish just meshed well together, he was a Texan foul-mouthed redneck and she put him in his place. It was too cute to watch with how tiny she was compared to him.

Mickie and John were on again, off again, though Lynn knew one day they would be settling down. Beth and Randy...she had no idea how that happened, not wanting to know. Lynn set her bag down in the corner before looking around, seeing one king sized bed, a dresser with TV, though they weren't going to be watching any. She knew Mark had to be exhausted from all the riding he'd done today.

Now that he was up and mobile, Mark was feeling better. He was, by nature, nocturnal. But as of late, nightmares had been keeping him up so he had been sleeping whenever, drinking the rest. Now that life had gone back to 'normal', if that counted ten friends, who got together every now and again, to dispatch spirits either to hell or into the light…he was feeling like his...old self.

"Tired?"

"No, I know you're not either." They were night owls at heart, not to mention Lynn had pumped herself full of coffee. She threw the empty cup away and sat down on the bed, pulling her laptop out, sighing when Mark shut it. "I want to do some research." Lynn had to keep her eye on the prize, which was finding out what happened to Kyle, help him come to grips with the reality of things and cross him over. Feeling him pull her away from it and turning her around to face him, Lynn couldn't help smirking. "Be careful, your feline will get jealous."

"She's out hunting; she said you didn't feed her." He replied with a snort, mustache and goatee tickling her skin when he bent down to brush his lips against her jaw line, finally pulling back. "You look like you could use a meal in you." Or something else, but he knew better than to offer that. "Want to order something?"

"I tried feeding her, but she refused to eat the chips. John tried feeding her chocolate, the cat is smart; I'll give her that." Lynn felt a shiver run down her spine at the feeling of his goatee, grabbing his chin gently in her thumb and forefinger, moving his head slowly back and forth. "You already know this, but I'm going to tell you anyway, you are evil." She leaned back against the headboard, keeping her knees down since she wore a skirt. "Whatever you get I'll eat."

He was more interested in her evil comment, emerald green orbs sparkling with mischief. "Really? How am I evil, darlin'?" He asked, tone filled with hurt, as his hands skimmed up her calves, feeling her muscles tightening under his palms. "Damn, yer tense..." He drawled, eyes never leaving her face.

"You know damn well how you're evil." Lynn shot back softly, folding her arms in front of her chest, trying not to show his touch was turning her on, slowly sinking further back against the headboard. "I'm always tense, it comes with the territory." She sighed when his hand slowly inched further up, knowing this was slowly crossing a line, never taking her eyes from his. "I did miss you, what've you been doing for the past three years?"

She was trying to use diversionary tactics and he'd let her think it was working, strong hands shifting from a seductive massage to a plain, straightforward one, working the tenseness from her legs. "Same old shit, drifting from one place to the other, and hoping nothing literally pops out at me saying boo." He shrugged, not tearing his eyes from her legs. Damn she had beautiful calves. "You?"

"I wrote another book and helped a few spirits crossover." Only when it was dangerous did the ten of them get together, mostly when danger approached. She did it all of her life and none of the spirits, until Kyle, had been a potential threat. Everyone knew what Lynn did and didn't have a problem with it. "Mostly writing and wondering when we would meet up again." Her eyes closed briefly, a man hadn't touched her in so long, running her fingers through his hair. Lynn wanted to go see him, visit, but knew that would only complicate things further. She was the only one who saw the good in Mark when the ten first met, all of them finding out about the other. She accepted and trusted him, which never changed even after all these years. "Do you sometimes wonder why we were chosen to do this, to be ghost hunters?"

"Don't say that, it reminds me of that damn show on TV; Tap or some shit." He snorted, wondering how on EARTH they could determine a place was haunted in the course of one night. Unless the ghost jumped out and said BOO, it usually took a bit of time to determine a true haunting and these jokers got people thinking they could usually make a decision in one night about it. "No, I don't, Brooklynn." He said seriously, after a moment. "I'm glad for it actually, because if I wasn't doing this, I'd probably be one of the bad guys you're always fighting."

"No you wouldn't, don't say that." She ordered, hating it when he said things like that, slowly pulling her legs away, only for him to yank her on her back, the skirt riding up slowly. "You're different, one of the many things I like about you." She felt his forehead press against hers, feeling his hot breath against her lips. The man was going to make her cross the line she put between them, she simply knew it. "Mark..." Just before their lips touched, Bastet meowed, dissolving their heated moment in an instant. Lynn took this opportunity to grab her bag and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, breathing heavily.

"Bastet...are you sure you're not a bitch?" Mark sighed, petting her when she jumped into his lap, not missing the possessive look she gave him. Bastet dug her claws into his thigh. He winced, apologizing and looked towards the bathroom door, groaning softly. "Damn..."

After regaining her composure by taking a cold shower, Lynn emerged wearing black cotton shorts and a matching tank top, usual sleepwear, especially since they were nearing one of the hottest places in the country. "Bathroom's free." She was back to her normal self, the desire gone, feeling pleasantly chilled as she sat on the bed. She was hungry, but Lynn had no idea what she wanted to eat, ignoring the cat.

Considering he no longer needed the cold shower... Mark wasn't in any hurry. "Ordered pizza." He yawned, not in the mood to do much anymore besides eat and try not to think about the woman he was sharing a room with. "After it's delivered I'll shield the room." He really did not want her having another 'night', not when they had work to do in the morning and they had all been up since the crack of dawn, knowing they all needed their rest.

"No, you can't." Lynn looked back at him with pleading eyes. "Mark, Kyle will probably come again tonight, I have to let him. I have to try asking him about Julia." Sighing when he just narrowed his eyes at her, Lynn shook her head, suddenly not hungry anymore. "From now on, we'll have separate rooms then so you can get your beauty rest. Excuse me."

She walked out of the room, tempted to slam the door but knew she would wake the others. Lynn had to keep the communication barrier open. Mark's shields were one of the few things that irritated her.

Mark snorted, rolling his eyes, and almost got up to follow her. Almost. She was insane, thinking just by changing rooms he wouldn't shield her. She needed to sleep, a DECENT night's sleep, not broken with...hauntings. Otherwise, she was going to be drained in the morning. He knew because he had seen it before.

"Well, now she's pissed..."

Bastet purred even louder.

When she finally cooled off, twenty minutes later, Lynn went back to the room, not saying a word to Mark. She simply walked over and slid on her side of the bed on her side, staring at the wall. He could put up all the shields he wanted but that wouldn't stop Kyle from invading her dreams. Mark didn't have the power to stop dreams from entering her mind and she could communicate with Kyle that way. The more information she could get from the ghost, the faster this would be solved.

No, he couldn't invade her dreams, and he wouldn't want too. Well, with the proper incantations and spells, Mark probably could, but that would have been way too much hassle when he could simply ask and she'd probably tell him. It was her physically he worried about. Considering Kyle Winters had gotten a bit angry and made lights explode and threw her back against a building, he'd of really hated to resurrect that spirit just to kill him all over again.

"You are too overprotective of me. How many times do I have to say it?" She said after what seemed like hours of silence, refusing to turn and face him. "I don't mind the cat...too much, but trying to keep spirits from finding me is another thing entirely. I know you're worried, especially after what happened with the first encounter, but a spirit has only so much energy. The force of him disappearing caused me to fly back, he didn't touch me." She explained quietly, feeling him turn to where his hot breath was on her neck.

"I know how it works, Brooklynn." He reminded her evenly. "But the fact of the matter is, if this thing is working with Nemesis, forced or not, Nemesis could lend its energies to help it harm you and we both know it." Mark kissed the back of her neck, sighing softly. "I'm sorry."

"I am too; I didn't mean to storm out like that." Lynn sighed and turned on her back, staring up into his eyes. "You're right; this could be Nemesis up to his tricks again. I do have to be cautious. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in this that I don't think and I just...act. I know you're just trying to protect me." Lynn wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and kissed his cheek, sinking back down in the bed.

"And that is your apology from me for the next three years." Mark informed her, as he usually did not apologize. Considering he had probably been overstepping boundaries, like he always did, he felt he owed her one. Not that it would stop him from overstepping again, because it wouldn't. So she could apply that apology for the next screw up he did. "You know you love me even if I am an overbearing ass."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yeah I do." Lynn laughed softly when he poked her side, running her fingers through his hair when he snuggled into her chest. What was she doing? Lynn couldn't get involved with him, no matter how much she wanted too. But something was pulling her to him, forcing her to feel things she tried locking away every time they parted. "You can deny it all you want, but you love me too." She kissed the top of his head and reached up, turning the lamp off, the room bathed in darkness moments later. "You smell good."

"I oughta." Mark snorted, not responding to her 'you love me too' comment.

Truth be told, he loved her in a way she'd probably not appreciate, considering she was constantly reinforcing that friendship boundary between them, since he was constantly pushing it. But on the other hand, they had gone three years without seeing each other. He had to make up for lost time.

"Don't get cocky with me, Calaway." She snorted right back, smacking him lightly when he squeezed her sides. Lynn heard him chuckling and felt his head lift to stare down at her; even through the darkness she could clearly see him. Her world revolved in darkness, just as his did. They were so much alike, yet so different at the same time. "Do you remember how we first met? I think about that a lot. Not many people can say they fought over a spirit who ended up needing crossed over, not destroyed."

"I think about how you looked, your hair was a mess, your face flushed and splotchy..." Mark trailed off, catching her hand before it could hit his chest and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips caressingly against her palm. "You were the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on." Of course he remembered because they'd both damn near died.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat, a flush flooding her body from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. His lips felt sinful and Lynn knew Mark was her purgatory. He wasn't heaven and he wasn't hell, he was somewhere in between. She wanted to be with him in every way possible, but something held her back from doing so. It was fear; it had to be, but he was slowly breaking the walls down that she encased around herself.

"I'm glad you got rid of that ridiculous beard you had. A goatee looks much better on you."

Mark blinked, that was quite the change and then scowled, staring down at her broodingly through the darkness. "I LIKED the beard." He informed her darkly, trying to keep all humor from his tone. "And as I was living in fuckin' Montana at the time, I kinda needed something to keep the face warm." He snorted when she rolled her eyes, catching her hand before she could tug on his goatee. "You do it and I'll have to punish you."

"You looked like a moron with the beard, an old man." Lynn ran her fingertips down his chin, loving how the small hairs brushed against them, smiling. "I'm not yanking on it, though I'm curious, what kind of punishment would I receive?" Mark wouldn't hurt her; Lynn knew that and trusted him completely, arching a curious eyebrow. "Or are you just all talk?" She yanked on it gently, giggling when he growled down at her. "As long as you don't spank me, we're good."

She remembered the first and ONLY time Mark tried that. He'd gotten a broken nose for his trouble, due to her tiny fist plowing into it. That was one of the only times he apologized to her, after fixing his nose.

There were other ways to punish a person, namely a woman, without physically hurting them. Factor in Mark was an experienced Warlock and the interesting factor went up several notches. Snorting, he pulled her out of the bed and sat up, flipping Brooklynn over his lap like he was going to spank her, but he knew better. Instead, he began tickling the back of her thighs, right where the shorts cut off and the insides of her thighs, debating on adding a bit of...magic. No, that wouldn't be fair.

"Mark, stop!" She squealed out, wiggling on his lap, trying to get free. The tickling stopped, only to turn into caressing, knowing he was going to torture her. Sexual torment was a punishment and Lynn inwardly groaned, trying not to let it get to her. The cat would've been a WONDEROUS distraction at the moment, though she had a feeling Bastet wouldn't make another appearance for the night. "Mark, don't..." She gasped when he lifted her tank top up, running his lips and tongue along her lower back and up the middle of her back, physically shivering against him. "Not fair, so damn evil..."

Bastet was currently out patrolling, Mark having sent her packing while Brooklynn was in the shower. Well, more like had politely requested. She would raise the alarm if anything was happening outside the shield he had cast around the hotel, trying to keep everyone safe since he wasn't a complete bastard.

"Mmmhmmm..." He murmured, fingers inching higher until he could almost skim her panties…almost.

He was lighting her completely on fire, also giving her a head rush. Before she could say anything, Mark pulled her up to where her back pressed against his chest, sitting on his lap, strong hand pressed against her abdomen. This wasn't crossing the line, yet...sex would be crossing the line.

Mark and Lynn often fooled around, having heavy make out sessions that lasted for hours, but she never let it go past that point. The clothes never came off, but it was getting harder not to do, not to take this further. Their friendship would never be the same again and she loved Mark too much to let that happen. All rational thought flew out the window when his lips began suckling the flesh of her neck, moving her black hair over her left shoulder, melting against him, mewling softly.

Knowing this was going to reach the point where they didn't stop, Mark was fighting his own body to regain control of himself. He knew Brooklynn would probably never forgive him or herself if they actually had sex and crossed that barrier. But he wanted her so badly he physically ached EVERYWHERE from it.

"Fuck..." He cursed in a harsh whisper, pulling away from her. "Tell me to stop, darlin'..."

"I-I can't even think right now..." Lynn blinked the amount of desire coursing through her very intense, the flame within needing to be put out desperately. How could he even ask her to tell him to stop? That was idiotic and preposterous! Lynn slowly extracted herself from his arms, needing to put some distance between them, raking a hand through her hair. 'I'm fighting a losing battle.' She thought, letting him have a few minutes to calm down, her stomach twisting in knots.

Mark clenched and unclenched his fists, fighting the desire to pull her back down and take her for his own; to stake the claim on her completely that everyone knew he already had. "Fuck..." He cursed again, raking a hand through his loose black hair, and stood up. "I'm steppin' outside." He said aloud, not directly to her, hell, he didn't even know anymore. He slipped out the door, heading down the back stairs that would lead to the parking lot. He needed...a cigarette or a shot of something stiff.

Tears slowly slid down her face as Lynn dropped her head, closing her eyes, and wiped them away angrily. She hated this, feeling her heart slowly begin to crack down the middle. "I did the right thing." She whispered, walking into the bathroom, and splashed cold water on her face. She patted it dry with a towel, staring in the mirror. "What am I doing? I love him, why am I fighting this so hard?" Throwing the towel down, Lynn went to lay down, exhaustion creeping up. For once in her life, Lynn hoped Kyle stayed out of her dreams and Mark entered them.

Kyle had watched the entire thing, pale blue tinted lips pursed into an almost childish pout. The Warlock was distracting her from him; he didn't like that. He had to make communication, he needed her to hear him; to see him, but whenever this man was present, he seemed to block everything. But not her dreams...

**~!~**

_Her eyes opened, sliding off of the four poster bed, wearing a long black nightgown. She walked to the door and slowly turned the knob, opening it, stepping out into the long hallway, the same as before. Doors on either side, Lynn looked from side to side, searching for him._

"_Kyle?" She called out softly, slowly walking, bare feet padding against the wooden flooring. "Kyle, I know you're here. I know you want to talk to me. Please, I have questions; I need to know what happened to you and Julia. I can help you."_

_His anger radiated around her, a stifling; enclosing feeling, like this woman was being pressed in upon. How dare she mention Julia in front of him? Julia, who had watched him die. He hovered behind her, dead eyes staring down at her; though if she were to spin around, she would see nothing. Feel maybe but not see him. Dreams were lovely, the rules never applied._

_His energy was strong and Lynn soon dropped to her knees, breathing harder than normal, wrapping her arms around herself. "K-Kyle, please calm down..." She took in another deep breath, not believing how angry he was. He was dead, so she supposed he had every reason to have SOME kind of anger, this was something entirely different though. This was scary, could Mark have been right about Kyle working with Nemesis. "Kyle..."_

"_Julia..." He whispered, stale air pounding against her right ear, hair swaying as if invisible fingers had moved the strands. "Julia, come to me, I miss you." His voice was sad, truly heart breaking. "I miss you, Julia..." He wept; drifting away from Brooklynn, leaving her to the corridor with doors, knowing behind one door was a sight that would haunt her during the daylight hours._

_Lynn felt her eyes widen as the stale air was fresh, breathing it in, not feeling like she was being slowly crushed. She slowly followed Kyle down the hallway, stopping at the black door in front of her. Kyle went through here; he wanted her to see this. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Lynn put her hand on the knob and turned it, the door thrown open moments later. Tears swelled in her eyes at the sight before her, covering her mouth with her hand._

"_Julia..." Kyle sobbed, staring down at the mess that had once been a human; the floor nothing but a pool of thick, crimson blood swirling at her feet, staining the bottom of her white night gown. "Julia, stay with me." He pleaded, turning towards Lynn, holding out both his arms in a pleading gesture. "Stay with me, please. Julia, don't leave me."_

_Lynn felt sick to her stomach, staring down at the woman on the table. It was her. Lynn felt the tears pour down her face as she stumbled back, slipping and falling in the blood, splattering her white nightgown._

"_N-No...N-No I'm not her, I'm not Julia..." She could feel Kyle coming toward her and closed her eyes tightly shut, shaking her head, gripping her hair in her fingers tightly. "NO!" _

_**~!~**_

Lynn bolted upright in bed, screaming when Mark went to grab her, trembling from head to toe as she fell out of the bed. Her eyes were still squeezed tightly shut, the image of herself on that table haunting her and probably would for the rest of her life, tears falling rapidly as the door burst open.

Steve burst into the room, followed by John, then Trish and Mickie, the four having been playing cards as none of them were able to sleep. It could have been the fact that John couldn't stop writing for more than a few minutes at a time. "What the HELL?" He closed his eyes, groaning. "That's sick...Blood..." He made a retching noise.

Mark was staring down at Brooklynn. "What happened?"

Lynn slowly opened her eyes, staring down at the blood on her arms and hands, legs, the nightgown stained with red strokes. She couldn't speak, tears pouring down her face, and backed up when Mark went toward her. "NO! Stay away from me!" She shouted, damn near hysterical.

Lynn stumbled to her feet, shoving anyone out of her way, and slammed the bathroom door shut before flicking the lock on it, barely making it to the toilet, vomiting. Who wouldn't after seeing themselves dead on a table, their organs hanging out, and blood coating the floor? Lynn cried harder than she ever had in her life, not understanding what was going on.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mark rolled out of bed and ignored the others as he walked over to the bathroom door. "Brooklynn," He knocked softly. "Open up, darlin'." He could hear her vomiting in there and wrinkled his nose.

"Move over, homie." John slid in front of Mark, whipping out his wallet. He started reaching for a credit card only to stop, his hand moving to the door, beginning to write with his finger.

"Here." Trish held out a marker, they were all carrying one in their pockets.

John took it with his free hand, beginning to write.

"Julia..."

"Don't..."

"Leave..."

"Me."

The door swung open at that moment, Lynn walking out, the nightgown deteriorating on the bathroom floor. She was glad her bag was still in the bathroom, having changed into a long sleeved black shirt with jeans, refusing to sleep. "He thinks I'm Julia." She was staring straight ahead, hands shaking slightly. "I-I saw myself...I saw myself on that table. I-I was Julia..." She took a deep breath, knowing Kyle was very confused. "Sometimes spirits can change the visions in dreams, to make it into something it isn't. He thinks I'm Julia, the woman on the bridge."

"What the hell..."

"What does that mean?" Randy was keeping his distance, though he was aching to touch Lynn's forehead, to try seeing her dream. "Lynn..."

"He's confused, this is his unfinished business. He's not with Nemesis, but with how much anger he has, Nemesis can use that to his advantage. We have to hurry and find out who Julia is and what happened to her."

"I'll get the rest of the kiddies up; we might as well start hunting this woman up now." Steve sighed, watching as Glen stumbled into the room, a hand on his head. "Migraine?

"You could say that."

"I'll get him something for it." Mickie sighed as well, not understanding what was happening anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Kyle's anger seeping through; Lynn knew it as she pulled her laptop out, firing it up. Soon, everyone was congregated in Mark and Lynn's room, naturally, while she looked up all the bridges in Phoenix. She hooked her printer up, which was also portable, and took the paper as she read it over.

"We have twenty different spots to look at. No time like the present. I need coffee..." She nodded once when Steve handed her a cup. "Thanks."

"Lynn, are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Sweetie, how can you be fine waking up covered in blood from a dream?"

"I've dealt with this my entire life; it's not out of the ordinary for me."

"But you freaked out, you were screaming and everything. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm FINE. Stop worrying about me. I have Mark worrying about me, I don't need the rest of you following suit. Now come on, we have a list." She shut the laptop down and slipped it back in the bag.

"Groups of two." Mark ordered, watching the couples siding with each other and shook his head, everyone dressed and assembled.

"Wouldn't it be safer if we were all together?"

"We'll cover more ground apart."

"Mickie and Glen, his headache will tell her if they're getting close and she can keep dosing him to keep the pain bareable. Randy and Melina, if her lines disappear, he'll be able to touch and see just what's coming."

"Lemme guess, you and Lynn..."

"Actually, I think Brooklynn has the best chance of finding the bridge than the rest of us so she should take Beth."

Lynn was surprised by that, but didn't show it, nodding, having printed copies of the list for everyone. "When someone finds the bridge, call everyone else. Come on Beth." She walked out, not wanting to waste any time. Kyle wasn't going to stay away from her, especially since he thought she was Julia. She walked to her Ford Focus, unlocking it and felt someone grab her arm, turning around to face Mark. "What's wrong?"

"Don't let him fuck with you." Mark stated bluntly, knowing it was not like Brooklynn to freak out over a dream, no matter how horrible it had been.

She had dealt with this all her life. She knew better. After looking her over once, he walked away, taking John with him as he was the only one, besides Mickie, who could tolerate John's mouth.

Lynn just sighed, knowing she freaked out over the dream, but seeing herself dead in one was definitely a first. She slid in the car, Beth waiting, and started the ignition before driving away. They were going to cover the last five on the list since both had the better chance of finding it first.

"Did you really see yourself dead in the dream?"

"Yes and he kept saying 'Julia, don't leave me'. I saw myself on that table and he was calling me Julia. He thinks I'm his dead girlfriend or whatever."

"Creepy, why do you think he believes you're Julia?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

Beth considered that. "It's possible he's just toying with you." She said quietly, going with Mark's previous statement of 'I'd play a mind fuck if I was Nemesis or working for him'. "Or maybe confusing you with her, you know, maybe she had black hair too. You seen Julia in your dream the other night, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. I saw a woman, but that's it. He might be messing with me, but something is telling me it's more than that." Lynn wasn't going to back down from this. She'd been in this long enough to know the difference between a mind fuck and a ghost being confused. Kyle was heartbroken, she remembered his eyes and how they filled with unshed tears, weeping for the love of his life. He said Julia watched him die, how was that possible? "We're going to figure this out; patience is definitely not a virtue right now."

Beth settled back in her seat and didn't say a word, turning to look out the window. Brooklynn was like Mark, there simply was no arguing with either one, they were both too pigheaded. Personally, she wasn't rushing into anything that hinted of the supernatural, of other worlds; simply because you never quite knew what you were going to get. One spirit was not like the other, each haunting a little different.

The first bridge they went too was too busy, so that definitely wasn't it. They needed secluded, dark, maybe even closed off. The last bridge on the list is where they hit the jackpot.

"This is it." She stated out of nowhere, driving down a gravel road.

"How can you tell?"

"Kyle's presence is getting stronger, I can feel him. This is it, but checking the water will tell us for sure."

Beth nodded, taking a deep breath, and looked up at an old looking bridge. The car stopped as both women stepped out, the water washing gently on the sandy shore, woods surrounding them. Lynn watched as Beth walked toward the water, clasping her hands in front of her, hoping this was it.

Beth hesitated, knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant. Being assaulted with memories that weren't hers never was. Finally she rolled up her sleeves and bent down, reaching out for the water. The moment her fingers touched it, she was lost; a million thoughts and memories from the past hitting her. She had to focus and not drown in them, trying to sort out the ones she needed.

"Julia..."

Lynn whipped around, staring back at Kyle, eyebrows furrowed together. The cut over his eye was gone, his suit still wet, but his complexion was slowly gaining color. When ghosts found out whom they were, slowly, their appearance changed.

"I'm not Julia, Kyle. I'm not her. I need you to focus, focus on me. Tell me what happened here. How did you die?"

"I am focused on you, Julia." He said, frowning as he approached her; walking though he made no sound; left no dents in the tall grass. "I'm always focused on you."

Beth's eyes were in the back of her head, watching as Julia pleaded with Kyle to get down, to not jump. "Don't do it, Kyle, please, baby..." She pleaded loudly.

"But I'm not-" Lynn turned around, seeing what condition Beth was in, immediately rushing over to her. She couldn't touch Beth, raking a hand through her hair, feeling Kyle right behind her. "I'm not Julia, my name is Lynn Meyers. Please, let me help you figure this out…"

"Kyle, no!"

"Beth!" She wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, trying to pull her back from jumping in the water, grunting as they both fell to the ground, Beth landing on top of her.

"Kyle!" Beth screamed, nothing but the whites of her eyes still showing; her face the perfect expression of horror. She was struggling against Brooklynn, trying to reach something only she could see. But as her contact with water had ended, the memories all began leaving her; finally rolling off of Lynn and onto her back, crying softly.

Lynn looked up and didn't see any sign of Kyle, shaking slightly, knowing whatever Beth saw was horrifying. This was it, this was the lake. She immediately whipped her cell phone and dialed Mark's number, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"Mark, we found it." She rattled off the address, nodding when he said he'd make sure everyone got there, and hung up, checking on Beth. "Calm down sweetie, it's alright. It's over now." She touched Beth's shoulder, trying to comfort her, tears stinging her eyes.

What the hell was going on?

She wasn't Julia!

"Julia..." Beth cried, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees which she had drawn to her chest. "She tried to stop him, but he wouldn't...he kept saying he didn't have a choice..."

"Julia..." It was a distant cry now, coming from the water.

Beth wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "All those people who died in there..."

"W-What are you talking about?" Lynn looked at the water, hearing the faint cry of Kyle, wondering if he wanted her to go in the water. She wrapped her arms around Beth, who kept rocking back and forth, shuddering from what she saw. "Just relax, Beth, relax honey. Everyone will be here shortly and then you can explain." She was trying to ignore Kyle's cry, closing her eyes, the dream piercing her memory.

"People, tons of people have died in there over the years!" Beth shrieked, gesturing violently towards the water. All those damn memories, she shook her head, trying to clear them out, or at least focus on the ones that were good. Like families out swimming...in water people had drowned or been murdered in. "I want Randy." She whispered, burying her face in her knees.

"Okay..."

Lynn didn't even know what to say, just holding Beth as tightly as she could, swallowing hard. The water was beckoning her to come, knowing there were more clues to what happened to Julia. She wasn't Julia, but whoever this Julia was she had to find out. She had to see the REAL Julia, wondering if possibly she died the same day Kyle did.

A half an hour later, headlights could be seen and Randy jumped out of the car, rushing to Beth's side as she cried out his name, holding her close. "What the hell happened?" He demanded gruffly.

"I don't know. She said a lot of people have died here, along with Kyle." Lynn immediately closed her eyes, feeling Kyle's spirit surround her. "I'm not Julia."

"Yes you are...You can't leave me, Julia...I love you…"

"I am not Julia." Kyle disappeared when Mark came toward her, tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly, clinging for dear life.

Mark was all business, wrapping one arm around her, while giving instructions to the rest of the team. His long black leather duster moved when a breeze rolled off of the lake, feeling a chill penetrating through the thick skin. "Whatever is going on with this spirit, it's getting to personal for Brooklynn. Trish?"

Trish shook her head. "Still haven't figured it out yet." She looked to Steve helplessly, still trying to decipher her vision.

"Migraine is getting worse; I think you just pissed it off, Mark."

"Kyle, stop it!" She whispered, pulling away from Mark, staring back at the water. "He wants me to go in there."

"WHAT?"

"Are you out of your damn mind?!"

"HELL NO! Lynn, he'll kill you!"

"Please, please stop this, Kyle." She gripped her head, feeling his presence overwhelming her again, closing her eyes tightly shut. "Please, I want to help you, but you won't let me. Please stop it..."

"Never...Julia..."

"I AM NOT JULIA!"

Mark was beginning to get agitated, especially when he felt something beginning to push him away from Brooklynn.

"Oh shit..." Steve pulled Trish down when he seen Mark's eyes roll into the back of his head. "Everyone down, Dead Man is PISSED!"

John was laying over Mickie, just in case; almost pissing himself when lightning flashed out of nowhere dangerously close to them.

Lynn flew back and landed on the ground, eyes wide with both fright and wonder, swallowing hard. "Mark, stop it! You can't hurt a damn spirit, are you nuts?!" Though, Kyle was gone for the time being, seeing his eyes slowly turn back to normal, heart thundering powerfully against her chest. "Is everyone alright?" She called, everyone muttering 'yeah', slowly getting to her feet. "He's gone." Lynn knew better than to touch Mark right now, taking a deep breath. "Come on, let's go find our new place and figure this out."

Mark knew he couldn't hurt the damn thing, but he could show this Kyle that he had his own...power and, if pissed off, it was deadly. And could be directed at...Lynn, Julia, whoever Kyle thought she was. It was a strategy move, threaten the one thing that was wanted and see what happened. Kyle had backed off, simple as that.

Lynn didn't say a word as she led the way to the house, which wasn't far from the bridge. What a coincidence. So many thoughts ran through her mind, mainly this Julia business. How the hell were they supposed to figure this out if Kyle kept calling Lynn Julia?

She could feel a headache coming on, knowing Kyle was scared off for the time being, and would only see him in her dreams. Fat chance of that happening, Lynn refused to sleep after the last time, trying to focus. They pulled up ten minutes later to an old Victoria style there story house, plenty of room and reasonable priced. She was renting it, hoping they weren't here for more than a few weeks tops.

"You HAVE to sleep." Mickie said flatly when she realized what Brooklynn was going to do. Pull an all nighter. "Look, I'll brew you up something, maybe some belladonna. You'll sleep so sound that you'll...well, the dead won't bother you."

"Where's Mark?"

"Probably lurking outside, you stay put so he doesn't murder you."

"No, I'm NOT sleeping. Just stop, he's not going to hurt me. Mark would never do that. He did the scare tactic to make Kyle go away."

When Mickie started up again, Lynn walked away from her, looking at the huge house. She went up the stairs, deciding to go on the first floor, just wanting to be alone. She found a room with a balcony, her style and stepped inside, letting her bag drop to the floor. The house had over ten rooms, Mark was sleeping by himself. She didn't need him breathing down her neck.

Mark had no intentions of sleeping. He was in the backyard, bare from the waist up with his head tilted back, long black hair cascading down his shoulders and back, arms outstretched with his palms turned upwards towards the sky. He was chanting. He was also making sure if Kyle came back tonight as anything but a dream, he'd find out the spirit world was accessible to people who didn't mind risking their souls.

She could hear him, walking out slowly on her balcony, staring down at him. He was putting a shield over the entire house and, for once, Lynn was fine with it. Kyle was dangerous right now and confused.

Lynn walked away from the balcony as the wind picked up, storm clouds rolling in. Sitting down on the bed, Lynn pulled her laptop out, glad the house was, for the most part, clean. She didn't care what it took, what she had to do...she was going to find out who this Julia was.

Mickie was feeling sick, letting John soothe HER instead of her soothing someone else, which was usually Glen. She could feel Mark's magic encasing the house and everyone inside of it, sensing the dark tinge to it. Everything had a venomous green color tinted to it, Mark's personal magical signature. He was livid and it was seeping into his spell work.

He DARED Kyle to mess with Brooklynn tonight.

"Mark..." Lynn could feel his magic, swallowing hard, tears stinging her eyes.

She blinked them back, knowing Kyle wouldn't come near the house tonight. Mark was livid, which was never a good thing. She sighed, wearing blue cotton shorts with a white and blue tank top, hair pulled back in a messy bun while typing in Kyle's name in every damn search engine available on the internet.

Mark walked around the house, just to make sure nothing alive or dead was lurking. Somehow not surprised when Bastet came slinking out of the darkness and stooped to pick her up, letting her wind herself around his neck and shoulders before heading inside. He glanced at Mickie who was sitting at the kitchen table, her head hanging over a pot, and inwardly sighed.

It was necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After two straight hours, Lynn finally gave up, closing the laptop and shoved it back in her bag. She was frustrated. Why did Kyle keep insisting she was Julia? She had to talk to him again, knowing the only way to do that was in her dreams.

Mark didn't have the power over them. But then the dream came to mind, causing her to wrap her arms around herself, shaking her head. If she could find out Julia's last name, then they would be one step closer to figuring this out. She tried Julia Winters, but nothing came up, so they weren't married.

"Run a search on women in this city who died in the past ten years, by the name of Julia." Trish suggested from the bedroom door; where she had been for the past five minutes. She could see the frustration on Lynn's face and knew she wasn't getting anywhere. "You know Kyle's age, so search for a woman around the same age as him. That might turn up something."

"I already tried that. I tried Julia Winters, nothing. I tried all the women in this city, looked up their profiles, everything. It's almost as if this woman doesn't exist. What if her name isn't even Julia?" Lynn gripped her hair in her fingers, wishing Mark wasn't so angry because she needed him right now. She needed his comfort, his arms, him in general beside her. "And what's worse, the only image I've gotten of Julia is me. Beth saw the same thing. I have to talk to Kyle again; I have to somehow find out what Julia's last name is."

"I don't think you're going to be talking to anybody outside of this house unless you do it in your sleep." Trish said with a frown, gesturing around them. "Steve said Mark was outside casting. Mickie's sick in the kitchen." Trish rubbed her temples with her long delicate fingers, inhaling deeply. "Are you positive this spirit isn't working with Nemesis? That should be our FIRST priority, deciding how involved Nemesis is in this."

"No, I don't know for sure, but all of his vibes give off sorrow and despair. He wept in my last dream when I saw myself on the table..."

She turned away from Trish, standing up from the bed, walking out on the balcony. Lynn was scared and that wasn't easy for someone or a spirit to do. She sighed, lowering her head as she gripped the balcony railing, lightning flashing moments later. Kyle was just on the other side of the barrier, crying out to her, the rain pouring harder and faster. He wanted to talk to her, but Lynn couldn't sleep and she knew if she tried leaving, Mark and the others would be on her like white on rice.

As if on cue, Bastet announced her presence with a loud purr, winding herself around Lynn's ankles.

"That cat is a bit scary." Trish commented, smiling when yellow eyes fixed on her.

"Am I interrupting?"

Now the deep baritone timbre of Mark's voice was even scarier. "Nope, night all." She hightailed it out of the room.

"Night Trish." Lynn called back softly, bending down to pick Bastet up, carrying her back inside the room and set her on the bed. She moved to where she was leaning against the headboard, Bastet instantly following suit, laying besides her purring. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, finally looking up into his acid green eyes, the emerald gems gone for now. He was still angry, the dark side having taken over. Lynn wasn't scared though, one of the reasons they got along so well. "I'm glad you're here."

Mark nodded, looking over her bedroom. He had noticed how...old this house was. Not old as in old and worn down, needing a lot of repair work, but old as in antique. The house had been built a very long time ago and the framework and decor was proof of it.

"Nice." He gestured to the balcony, knowing she probably adored it. The view wasn't anything to sneeze at that was for sure. "Odd, how this place is so close to the bridge." He commented, though he didn't sound surprised. He felt like they were rats in a maze, being guided towards something.

"We're meant to be here." Lynn had the same thought, looking down at the cat when she purred louder. "What is with you, girl? You're never this affectionate toward me. Are you sick?" She rolled her eyes when the cat just yawned before laying back down. She moved from the bed, walking over and gently rested her hand on Mark's back, staring up at him with wide amber eyes. "You're incredibly tense..."

"I wonder why." He said dryly, knowing exactly why Bastet was being so affectionate towards Brooklynn. Because she thought that he was pissed off with the woman.

Bastet gave him a decidedly human dirty look.

"Can you feel or see him?"

"I saw him earlier outside of the shield you casted." She pointed at the area, standing in front of him now. "He's not there anymore. He won't come anywhere near me with you around. Only in my dreams and I refuse to sleep." If Mark was smart, he wouldn't question her on that, walking past him to sit back on the bed. "I know you're not angry with me. I just wish you'd talk to me. Unless you are angry with me for something else?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" Mark challenged, knowing full well he was a tad bit irked. Mainly because she was letting this get personal. Of course, it took years of experience to get past that level; especially when one had bitch spirits MAKING it personal by toying with her, but Brooklynn HAD years of experience. "Because you let this ghost get in your head?"

Her eyes narrowed, slowly standing up, placing her hands on her hips. "I did NOT let this ghost get in my head and how dare you say something like that to me! You have no right, no IDEA, what it's like having to live your life with spirits haunting you! For your information, I've NEVER in my LIFE, in my years of experience, dealt with a spirit who claimed I was their significant other! I've NEVER dealt with a spirit who wanted to play games with me so EXCUSE ME for letting it get a little PERSONAL!" She was pissed and it showed, amber eyes flashing angrily. "You know what? Go to hell and take your cat with you!"

"I probably will." He said, gesturing Bastet towards the door, watching her slink out. "You're making it easy for him, Brooklynn. You had better reign in that anger or you'll make yourself even weaker." He informed her gravely, bowing his head to her before following the cat, closing the door behind him,

Lynn felt the tears slide down her cheeks, not believing how insensitive he was being. He had no idea what it was like to see yourself on a table with blood all over the place, knowing it was YOUR blood. She knew there was a connection to this house, to the bridge, to Kyle calling her Julia.

Nemesis hadn't made himself known ever since that night at her cabin in Colorado.

Wiping her tears away, knowing what she had to do; Lynn walked over and lay down on the bed, after locking the door. She wanted to be alone, screw everyone else. Why did she even bother with Mark sometimes? Lynn proceeded to cry herself to sleep, knowing it was the only way to dive into that dark abyss once again, where Kyle would be waiting.

Mark was a bastard and the first to admit it, but when 'Kyle' had actually tried to force him AWAY from Brooklynn, all bets were off. She had been having nightmares about bodies, had been called Julia and the ghost was beginning to think she WAS Julia. She had to get her emotions in check before a mistake was made.

If being a bastard meant that happened, then so be it.

**~!~**

_Her eyes opened, once again in that long, narrow hallway, this time in a pale blue nightgown. Lynn looked behind her shoulder, knowing she had to be strong. No screaming, no freaking out. She knew this was all connected somehow. If she had to act like she was Julia, then so be it. Anything to get the information out of Kyle. She began walking down the hallway, feet padding, hearing movement._

"_Kyle, I know you're here. I have to talk to you now, it's important. Please, talk to me. It's just the two of us."_

"_No." Kyle said petulantly, refusing to show himself. "Not until you get rid of him." The word HIM was filled with bitter resentment and anger, the hallway pulsating with his anger. "HE'S trying to keep us apart, baby, don't you see? He has to GO!"_

"_Kyle, enough!" Her voice was stern and low, eyes narrowing. "Look, I need to know what my last name is. Can you at least tell me that? I don't remember what it is." She was going to play the part, tears burning her eyes. There was no way she was getting rid of Mark, she loved him and she wasn't Julia. "Kyle, if you love me truly, you'll tell me what it is. Please." She whispered, a single tear falling down her cheek. "What's my last name?"_

_Kyle was quiet for a long time, his bitterness drenching the air with its poison, that's how strong his hate was. "Why are you tormenting me, Julia?" He demanded, both mournfully and livid all at the same time. "Why? Why, Julia? Why'd you leave me for him? Get rid of him!"_

"_I'm not with him! Look, I don't know what's going on, Kyle. I'm just as confused as you are! Please, tell me what I need to know. My memory is vague; please tell me what my last name is." She was pleading with him, finally throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine, don't tell me Kyle. You're tormenting me just as much as yourself." She turned, beginning to walk down the hallway away from his voice._

"_You forgot me?" He sounded hurt, weak and pitiful, beginning to cry as Julia walked away from him, reaching out for her with one dripping wet, pale, cold and clammy hand. "You're alive, how could you forget me?" His voice was echoing around her now, the torment crashing over her._

"_I can't forget you because I'm not Julia." She stared back at him with truthful, hurt eyes, not believing how truly confused this ghost was. "Kyle, listen to me. Please just LISTEN. I need your help. Julia is waiting for you on the other side in the light. She's waiting for you to join her, do you understand? The only way we can piece this together is if you tell me Julia's last name. Please Kyle, please help me with this. If you love Julia, you will tell me this information. You are the only one who can help me."_

_Ghosts were fickle things which poor memory as they floated between times, drifting in and out of the now, the past and occasionally even the present. "You're not Julia..." He echoed after a long pause, fading in and out of sight. "Who are you? Julia, don't leave me, don't play games with me."_

"_I'm not playing games with you, Kyle. My name is Brooklynn Meyers." She watched something flicker in his eyes, arching an eyebrow, brushing it off for now. "I'm not Julia, but I need you to help me find out who she is. She's in the light, waiting for you. She didn't leave you, you left her. You jumped off that bridge, Kyle, after she begged you not to do it. You owe her this and I can help you. Now are you going to help me or am I just wasting my time?"_

_Kyle shook his head, rage taking over. "You liar!" He shouted, disappearing. Silence reigned until the hallway walls began to bleed, screaming coming from behind every door. One by one the doors flew open to reveal a Julia in each one, writhing on a surgery table as she was strapped to. "LIAR!"_

"_KYLE, STOP IT! I'm NOT Julia! That woman is DEAD, I am NOT! Don't you think that if I was Julia, I would've already found you? Why would I deliberately lie to you about this? MY NAME IS BROOKLYNN MEYERS!" She watched the walls, feeling the blood begin pooling at her feet, and took off running down the hallway. "YOU NEVER LOVED HER! You never loved her if you don't even want to help her!" Lynn turned the corner, the blood slowly flowing behind her. "Damn it!"_

_Lynn was still stuck in the dream, but she could feel herself being pulled, feeling Kyle grab her by the arm, whipping her around, wind hollowing around them. "You have to tell me before I wake up. What the Julia's last name?" Her black hair whipped around her in frenzy, knowing she had to find some way to prove to Kyle she wasn't Julia. "Look, Kyle LOOK! We don't have much time! Look at my neck." She turned, a birthmark in the shape of a star on it, slowly turning around to face him. "Julia didn't have that birthmark did she? I told you, I'm NOT her; I'm Brooklynn, now what is Julia's last name?!"_

**~!~**

Mark stood at the foot of Brooklynn's bed, the other eight surrounding him and the bed as they all watched blood seeping from under the mattress, dripping steadily to the floor. "Randy."

Nodding, Randy pulled off his gloves, not looking up as Glen and Steve got into place to stop him if he went wild. Blue eyes narrowing, he bent over Lynn and placed his hands on either side of her face. Visions and flashes went through Randy's mind of the doors flying open, each one showing Lynn on operating tables, blood coating everything. Randy couldn't stop himself from screaming, not aware he was now trying to claw Brooklynn's face off, desperately trying to rip his hands away from her.

"WAKE HER UP!" Mark roared, helping Glen pulled Randy away and held both Randy's arms behind his back, Steve on the floor with a broken nose.

Lynn bolted upright a second later, sweat pouring down her face along with tears, screaming at the top of her lungs, blood slowly running down her cheek where Kyle struck her. Lynn looked down, watching as the blood dried up from the bed, seemingly disappearing of its own accord. Whatever happened to Julia, it involved a lot of blood and she still hadn't come any closer to finding out Julia's last name. What the hell was it going to take? She felt the back of her neck, closing her eyes.

Mark assured himself she was fine, before bringing his fist crashing down on the side of Randy's temple. He gently lowered his now unconscious friend to the floor, letting the shocked and semi appalled Beth take over. "Put his gloves back on him." He ordered, glancing at Steve who was getting back up before sitting on the edge of the bed, staring intently at Brooklynn. "Are you alright?"

Lynn reached up; touching the cut on her cheek, remembering the amount of hatred and anger Kyle showed her when she revealed the mark on the back of her neck. "He has to be destroyed." She whispered, staring straight ahead, the pale blue nightgown fading that was literally coated in blood. The cotton shorts and tank top had returned. Randy had caused her the injury so that wouldn't disappear, even though Kyle was the one who did it. "He knows now I'm not Julia."

"So he'll try to...kill you?" Trish murmured, frowning.

"Look, it's been a...long, very long night." Melina interrupted; stepping aside to Glen and John could carry Randy out of the room. "I think we ALL need SLEEP with no dreams. So if Mickie would whip us all some tea...We can tackle this in the morning." Considering they had gone hunting for the bridge, dealt with Mark's fury and now THIS all in the same night…The enough factors had gone up.

"I'm not going back to sleep. The rest of you are fine for the night, he won't be back." Lynn was sure of it as she slowly stood up from the bed, which had been coated with blood just moments earlier, staring at everyone. "Out, all of you. I don't want any tea, I don't want anything." She walked past Mark into the bathroom, everyone else vacating and mumbling. They should've been used to this by now. "I said everyone Calaway; that includes you." She was still angry at him for his earlier comments, refusing to look at him as she splashed cold water on her face, trembling slightly from the aftershock of the dream.

Nodding once, he walked out of the room, knowing she would probably be even more pissed off if she knew he was the one to order that she was woken up. Considering this ghost had some serious power inside her dreams, he wasn't risking her dying in one. If she died in a dream, her brain would very likely register it as reality and shut down, forcing her into a coma.

When she heard the door shut, Lynn sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands, sobs tearing through her. Sometimes love sucked, like now. She cried until no more tears would fall before walking back out in the bedroom part, eyes narrowing at the sight of Bastet.

"Get out." She ordered gravely, walking over to the door and opened it.

When the cat didn't move, Lynn finally had it and lifted the creature up by the back of her neck, tossing her out gently but firmly, slamming and locking the door behind her. Bastet would probably hate her for the rest of her life, but she REFUSED to be spied on by Mark. Lynn walked back over to the bed and collapsed on top of it, exhaustion completely setting in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Three days passed and nothing happened, no sign of Kyle. Every available tool they had was null and void. Lynn hadn't spoken to Mark and it was killing her, surprised Bastet hadn't tried clawing her eyes out after tossing her out. Though John didn't have a good night's sleep that night...or any other night after that.

Lynn paced the floor in her room, wracking her brain, knowing they missed something. Julia...how the hell was she supposed to figure this out if Kyle refused to ever speak to her again? This was just one big mess; it was almost worth aborting, though Kyle was dangerous and had to be stopped.

Randy had been silent for those three days, not really speaking to anyone. He had seen a lot of things in his time, but that was the first time he had seen one of his friends, someone he cared about, being harmed. Finally, he broke his silence in order to go speak to Brooklynn.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked softly, smiling slightly when she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Sure, come in." Lynn knew Randy felt terrible for what he did; the cut on her cheek a deep pink, nearly healed. It hadn't been that deep, thankfully, and it wouldn't scar. "I'm not mad at you, Randy. We're still friends." Lynn smiled at him, scooting over on the bed, setting her laptop aside to give him her full attention. "What's on your mind?"

Randy settled himself down on the bed beside her, staring down at her intently, his blue eyes thoughtful. "When you showed...Kyle your neck," He began, reaching out with a gloved hand to brush her hair, studying the birth mark. "He realized you weren't Julia. You couldn't convince him otherwise until you showed him that, that's where the physical resemblance -to him- stopped."

"That's the only thing I could think of at the time. Any kind of mark, any proof to show him I wasn't Julia." She could see the wheels in Randy's head turning, wondering what he was trying to say, though Lynn was patient. "I was trying to get him to tell me Julia's last name so I could finally find her, but he was convinced...until I showed him my birthmark. He flew into a rage and slapped me across the face, which is what caused you to hit me. It wasn't you doing it, it was Kyle, but I'm sure you know that already."

Randy wondered if she was ever going to reach the point he had already come too, letting her talk with a somewhat amused smile on his lips; finally reaching out to press a finger to hers to quiet her. "You resemble Julia enough that he believed you were lying when you said you were not Julia. It took PHYSICAL proof to convince him. Maybe we should start looking for a woman who matches your physical description, Lynn."

"You mean Julia looks like me physically?" Lynn cleared her throat, blinking, staring down at her hands. "How is that possible, Randy?" She whispered, looking back up at him, wondering if indeed it was true. How could another woman be out there that resembled her exactly, except the mark on the back of her neck? "How should I go about doing that if I can't even find out anything regarding her death?"

"Well, we could hack into the city morgue's database. If her body turned up, it'd be in there." Randy said, trying his best not to sound mean or crass, knowing this had the potential to get very ugly. "Glen could do it for you, his headaches gone." As there hadn't been any signs of Nemesis or Kyle lately, which made him worry. He preferred to know what the enemy was doing. Sighing, Randy reached out to squeeze her hand. "You know anything is possible, honey, especially in our line of work."

"You're right, come on. Let's go talk to Glen." She grabbed his hand, smiling, guiding him out of her room toward Glen's. The man was the hacker of the group, bringing her laptop in the process. They arrived outside of Glen's room, knocking once, and walked in when he grumbled out something incoherent. "Glen, can we talk to you for a minute?" She asked, slowly creeping in, seeing he was standing by the window looking out.

Everyone was on edge.

Glen turned to look at them, his eyes falling on the laptop and knew his...valuable services were needed, for once, not his pain in the skull paranormal services. Talk about a double edged sword. His headaches alerted him to spirits, migraine's told him said spirits were pissed off. Useful danger tool for everyone except him as the migraines usually floored his ass so he was helpless.

"Thank you." She smiled in relief when he took her laptop, sitting on the bed. "Randy thinks this Julia person that's linked to Kyle's spirit still being here, resembles me. He's suggesting to hack into the files at the morgue, see if they have anything on a woman named Julia, even a Jane Doe." She took a breath, having said all that in a rush, rubbing the back of her neck. Thank god the house had central air.

"A Jane Doe...wouldn't have a name. They're called Jane Does because they weren't identified." Randy pointed out, knowing she was a bit frazzled at the moment. "Start with a physical description and see what that pulls up."

"Let me get INTO the site first..." Glen muttered, his tongue poking out from his teeth. "Do you have any idea how hard hacking a mainframe can be?" When they both shook their heads no, he shrugged. "For me, easy as cake. For you, hard as stone."

"Which is why we came to the best, you. Take your time; let me know if you find anything. Black hair, amber eyes. There's not a lot of women with that so it shouldn't be too difficult, if this woman resembles me like Randy thinks." She turned to Randy, sighing. "That's what I meant, sorry. My brain isn't functioning properly. I'll be back; I have to check on something." She walked out, knowing she had to talk to Mark. It'd been three days, they were best friends.

Lynn was tired of the silent treatment.

Glen arched an eyebrow when Randy deflated. "She loves Mark." He said, not even looking up from the screen, now sitting on his bed Indian style and reached over to pick up his mug of coffee, sipping it. "I don't know why you even think you have a chance. Aren't you with Beth?"

"In the sense that she needs a best friend and occasional lover. Not THAT way."

"Time to change that then."

**~!~**

She stood just outside his bedroom door, raising her hand up, then down, biting her bottom lip. Oh Christ on a damn cross, she was an adult for crying out loud and this was Mark! Her best friend, the man she loved more than anything, the man who would never hurt her. He did everything he could to protect her.

Taking another deep breath, Lynn knocked three times before opening the door, stepping inside, hearing the shower going. She closed the door and walked over to the bathroom door, which was cracked open. He wouldn't be able to walk away from her as she pushed it open and stepped inside, closing it behind her.

"We need to talk and I don't care if you're showering or not. It has to be now."

Mark was standing in the shower, in the middle of washing his hair and turned to peer out the steamed glass pane, able to see her outline but not much else. "Why now? Can't it wait?" He asked, finishing his hair and opened the door, not minding his nudity. Watching her intently, he ignored the water that beat down on his muscular body. "Join me in here then, I'm not finished."

"Is that the only way you'll talk to me right now?" When he nodded, Lynn shrugged and peeled her shirt and jeans off, kicking them to the side, leaving her clad in dark red bra and panties. She refused to ever wear thongs, no matter what, and pulled the ponytail out of her hair. Mark probably thought she wouldn't do it, but Lynn was done hiding and running away from him. She slid open the glass door and stepped inside, closing it. "There, happy now?"

"I'd be happier if you weren't wearing a bra and panties." He said, then took that back as the water made the fabric cling to her, watching as her nipples began to peak beneath her bra. He wasn't ashamed in the slightest when his body responded, arching a black eyebrow when she became aware of his issue. "Sorry." He shrugged, not sounding sorry at all and reached for the soap, which was behind her, his body brushing against hers.

"No you're not and I know if I was naked right now, talking would be the last thing we'd do." She sucked in a breath, chewing her bottom lip, staring back into his eyes. He was so amazing and Lynn loved him very much, but was it enough? Was it enough to stop his ways as well as her own? For now, yes. She didn't know what the future held and honestly didn't care. "Give me that, you can't get you back." She took the soap from him, squeezing some in her hands and rubbed them together in the loofah sponge before twirling her finger. "Turn around."

Turning around was the last thing he wanted to do, especially after hearing that delicious admission from her begging to be kissed lips. But...as she could very easily still be mad at him, he did, muscles relaxing under her touch. He was quiet while she washed his back, almost suggesting she could also get his legs but refrained, finally turning to stare down at her. Silently, he took the loofah from Brooklynn, letting it drop to the shower floor. A moment later, he had her pinned against the tiles under the hot sprays, kissing her passionately.

Lynn gripped his hair, kissing him back with equal amount of passion, her legs wrapped around his waist, the sprays soaking her even further as their tongues danced, moaning uncontrollably. Her entire body was lit on fire, melting, steam rising around them as she pressed against him as much as she possibly could. When she couldn't breathe, Lynn finally broke the kiss, her head leaning back against the shower wall, staring back into his darkened forest green eyes that were smoldered with desire.

"I'm sorry..." She breathed out, the two words that were hardest for her to say, knowing he was worth it.

It took him a moment to realize she was apologizing for the three days of not speaking to him and not because she was about to bolt on him. Nodding, Mark bent down to nuzzle her neck. He wasn't apologizing for what he did because he had forgotten, though his comments about the weak bit came rushing back, knowing he should apologize, but it had been the truth, if maybe a little brutal.

Lynn sighed in contentment, eyes drifting closed, knowing he was just worried about her. He was using an asshole tactic, she knew him way too well for his own good. She also wasn't bolting on him, not this time, content with just feeling him against her.

"Let's move on and forget about this, deal?" When he nodded, kissing her again, Lynn instantly responded, this time Mark breaking the kiss. "I love you, I hate fighting with you."

Sometimes, he wished she would clarify just what type of love she felt for him because it would be so much easier. "I love you too, Brooklynn." He murmured, glad they were done fighting. For now, it would come around again, it always did, but they always got past it too. That was the beauty of them. "I want you, all of you." He whispered huskily against her lips.

"No, I don't mean the usual love." She pulled away again, locking eyes with him, cupping his face in her hands to make him focus. "I LOVE you, Mark. You drive me crazy with your overprotective ways and make my heart stop with one heated look. You're funny when you want to be. I would do anything for you. I've walked away from you so many times, but I can't do it anymore. I can't walk away and I can't fight off how I feel. So, I don't just mean I love you like a friend. I LOVE you as in I'm deeply, desperately, passionately, sickeningly, overpoweringly in love with you. Do you get it? I've been in love with you for years, ever since that first night we met. You changed my life that night for the better."

Out of everything she had just spilled to him, Mark's reeling mind latched onto one word. "Sickeningly? You find being in love with me sickening?"

"THEY'RE IN LOVE!" Mickie squealed, shrieking when she heard a low growl and darted off, laughing as everyone else cheered. The bad mood that lingered in the house was broken.

Mark cast a barrier around them, just in case anyone else decided to eavesdrop before claiming Brooklynn's lips again. "I love you too."

Lynn giggled softly against his lips, not caring who found out, though everyone was probably thinking the same thing she was. It was about time. "I want all of you too, Mark. Every piece, darkness and all." She kissed him again before wriggling down, sliding her body along his. "That's all I wanted to say. You can finish your shower up." She winked before darting out, hearing him growl, and giggled as she swiped her clothes, closing the bathroom door shut behind her.

John wasn't the only one who stopped when Mark let out a very loud, "MOTHER FUCKER!" in a tone that literally shook the house. "Think he's mad?"

"I think he's sexually frustrated." Trish said after a moment, smirking when Steve nodded his agreement.

"He might want to control his thoughts...Wow...red...Trish, wear red for me." He ducked when she slapped him.

Lynn had cringed and Bastet actually jumped, which rarely happened, slipping her clothes back on. He would hunt her down, which was fine with her. She had to check on Glen's progress though, pulling her wet hair back in a ponytail. Mark would be in the shower longer, but at least she finally admitted how she felt about him. Whatever happened from here on out, Lynn was going to roll with, knowing she did the right thing.

Randy looked up from his place on the bed next to Glen, both men hunched over the tiny laptop, basically hiding it from view. They were both staring with wide eyes and slack jaws at the monitor. "Holy..."

"Shit, that's...wow." When Glen realized she was back, he clicked out of the porn site and cleared his throat. "Oh look, we have a match." He quickly pulled it up, cursing.

"You two were looking at porn on my laptop." She stated evenly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, causing both men to turn red. "Men, well here's the deal, you put a virus on that computer and BOTH of you will be paying for a new one. Now what have you found?" She walked over, sitting beside Glen, waiting for him to pull the page back up.

"It's interesting, we'll say that much."

"She meant from the morgue, jackass, not that midget and-" Glen trailed off when Brooklynn gave him a look that said he was going to die a very painful, bloody death if he didn't get his mind back on work, clearing his throat. When the page had loaded, they all leaned down. He clicked on the first 'Jane Doe'. "No...Her eyes are brown, not amber."

"This is creepy."

Slowly taking the laptop from Glen, Lynn stared at the picture long and hard, running her finger down it. The woman looked exactly like her, minus the eyes, though there were flickers of gold in them. They were nearly identical. The eyes reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"This is her. This is Julia." She whispered before scrolling down, tears instantly flowing down her cheeks at what she found. "Julia Marie Meyers, age thirty-two, survived by p-parents Katherine and Roy Meyers and boyfriend, Kyle Winters..." Those were Lynn's parents, though they died late last year, Julia died early on. "Oh my god..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Automatically, Randy put his arms around her, unable to tear his eyes from the screen. The woman DID resemble Brooklynn, except her eyes weren't the same amber, they had specks. And she was dead. A pale grayish blue color, her eyes cold and vacant, a tag on her toe.

"Oh Lord..."

Glen didn't know what to say, somewhere in his mind it registered that he needed to get Mark.

"My parents had...and I...and..." Lynn couldn't even speak at the moment, dropping the laptop as Randy caught it while she stood up, covering her mouth with her hand. Julia was...her sister? They were the same age, their birthdays were the same…the morgue had all of the information. The only difference between them was their eyes. "She has my father's eyes...I have my mother's..." Lynn couldn't take it and bolted out of the living room upstairs to her room, tears flowing, tripping up a few of them, needing a moment by herself to digest this.

Mark walked out of the bathroom feeling MUCH better only to see Brooklynn go flying by him, tripping over her own two feet and frowned. He started to call out to her only to watch her bedroom door shut and turned to stare down the stairs, seeing Glen and Randy standing at the foot of them with horrified expressions on their face. "What happened?" He demanded, green eyes narrowing.

Randy couldn't even speak and slowly handed the laptop to Mark, knowing the man was going to probably wretch at the sight of Julia...Lynn's sister it seemed. "This is on the internet man, so it's for real. Lynn apparently had a long lost twin and that's why Kyle kept saying Lynn is Julia. They looked alike except the eyes and the birthmark on her neck." Randy held up his hands. "I saw it in the vision, she showed Kyle to prove to him she wasn't Julia, her twin. This is fucked up in more ways than one..."

"It's fucking sick, but at least we now know why Kyle keeps calling Lynn Julia."

Mark's frown deepened as he read it, arching an eyebrow. "Survived by her parents..." That made no sense. Brooklynn had known who her parents were, but she hadn't known she had a twin sister. Her twin had apparently known who her parents were, but there was no mention of her sister in the obituary. "Give her a moment." He said when it looked like the women were going to head upstairs, needing one himself as he raked a hand through his hair, unable to stomach looking at that picture any longer.

"How could her parents keep something like that from her?"

"They're dead, aren't they?"

"Yeah, which means she wouldn't be able to demand answers even if she wanted too. Her sister must've stayed with someone here in Phoenix."

"Maybe we should track them down, see if they know anything about Julia?" Melina suggested, shrugging when the women shook their heads. "Just a thought."

"No, do it. Julia Meyers, age 32 when she died. John, Melina and Steve go out. Start asking around, check old phone books for addresses and visit them. Glen, get back on that laptop and see what you can dig up." Mark barked orders left and right, knowing now wasn't the time to go soft.

"What about the rest of us?" Randy demanded, gesturing to Trish and Mickie.

"Mickie needs to start preparing for a crossover, the usual protection spells. Trish can help with that. Randy..."

Randy hesitated. "I'll go with Steve and them, if they find something..." He waved a gloved hand and followed the others.

Lynn stood outside on her balcony, overlooking the land they were on, wrapping her arms around herself. She knew she'd been right, wiping tears of sadness and anger away. What happened to her sister? Why did she die at such a young age? Was she murdered? Did she even know Lynn existed when she was alive?

"Julia..." She whispered, arms at her side, the wind blowing through her hair. Now Lynn had a new mission, screw Kyle. She wanted to know what the hell happened to her twin sister she never knew about.

After giving her twenty minutes alone, as well as going over the grounds, Mark finally made his way upstairs, knowing Brooklynn was probably not done crying, softly knocking once on the door before walking in. "Darlin'..." He murmured, walking out onto the balcony and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"No wonder Kyle thought I was Julia..." She whispered, leaning back against him, closing her eyes as more tears fell. "Is this really happening Mark? D-Did my parents actually keep this away from me all of my life?" When he kissed the top of her head, Lynn completely lost it and broke down, dropping to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt Mark lift her up in his arms, leaning against him and clung to him for dear life, her pain radiating throughout the room.

Mark didn't know what to say and just held her, running his hands up and down her back, over her hair, soothing her the best way he knew how by being there for her. Her parents had had twins and never told her...either of them for that matter. That was beyond messed up. He couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around it.

Lynn finally calmed down, but didn't have the strength to move, let alone speak, resting her head against Mark's shoulder, face tear streaked. She looked like a frightened child in Mark's arms, due to his size, but honestly nobody cared at the moment. Curling up, Lynn felt Mark's fingers run through her hair, sniffling very softly and closed her eyes. She didn't want to sleep, but knew it was coming. She didn't want to dream about anything except the man who was holding her, who she loved more than life itself, who she refused to ever walk away from again, even after their hunt was finished.

Sleep would probably be the best thing for her, providing Kyle had the decency to leave her alone and let her have a moment's peace. He laid out on the bed on his side, pulling her against him and felt her curling up into a ball, sighing quietly. He was going to raise her parents and then brutally murder them just for this, for putting her through this pain.

She grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her tighter, lacing their fingers together. "Don't leave me." She whispered, silent tears falling, feeling him increase the pressure, his lips pressing a soft kiss to her neck. Her eyes closed again, letting out a shaky sigh, not even having the strength to raise her hand to wipe the tears away. "I love you, Mark."

Lynn had to say it before welcoming the darkness, though she did hear him say it back. Somehow, she always knew how he felt. They were finally together and, no matter how it ended, at least they would have these few precious moments together. Before she knew it, Lynn passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Mark couldn't sleep; he WOULDN'T sleep. He was going to lie awake and watch her, on top of wait to hear back from one of the teams he had sent out. If it looked like Brooklynn was having a nightmare, he would wake her up. Hell, if he had too, he'd dose her with some of Mickie's belladonna. But tonight, of all nights, she was going to get decent sleep, as much as she could at any rate.

Lynn did dream, but it wasn't about Kyle or rooms filled with blood and her twin sister. It was about Mark. It was filled with passion, love, ecstasy, very erotic. His hands caressed her, loving her the way he'd always wanted, how she always wanted.

She smiled in her sleep, something Lynn rarely did because it usually was a way for spirits to reach her. Not this time though and it was incredibly nice. She snuggled against the pillow, tears having dried up, sighing in contentment.

**~!~**

"She lived HERE?" Trish wrinkled her nose, staring around the apartment. It was in desperate need of remodeling, but the people down below had said it had been vacant since Kyle's suicide. "Should we call them?"

Steve shook his head. "Not just yet, honey. Why don't we get Randy and Beth over here first?"

"I really think Lynn would want to be here when they started feeling around."

**~!~**

"Mark, wake Lynn up. They found Julia's apartment." Glen said, opening the door a crack, seeing the man was watching over her like a hawk. His headaches were completely gone, which meant Lynn wasn't dreaming about Kyle or anything to do with this situation. He felt...peaceful if anything.

"Come on, we only have a few hours until the landlord shows up." Mickie ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Mmm what's going on?"

Mark knew if the landlord showed up, Steve was very likely to pay the guy off, so he wasn't too worried about that one. Gently, he pulled Brooklynn up into a sitting position, waiting until she had woken up a little more, clearing his throat. "Julia and Kyle's apartment was found." He said softly. "Nobody is going in without you being there, darlin'."

It took a few moments to register who he was talking about, the smile disappearing from her face, the euphoria she was in shattered to pieces. "Give me five minutes." She murmured, slowly sliding from the bed, going to her bag. She peeled her clothes off, replacing them with a long sleeved black shirt with black jeans and boots, pulling her hair up in a tight bun, a few tendrils framing her face, refusing to put makeup on. "Let's go get this over with." She felt him grab her hand as they walked out together, Lynn well rested and ready to go.

Steve had indeed bribed the landlord, the man having left them in peace as they loitered in the hallway of the ramshackle apartment complex. He kept an arm firmly wrapped around Trish while Randy and Beth leaned against the wall opposite them. John and Melina were on the way, having been clear across Phoenix.

"Steve said this place looked like a roach motel."

"You'll fit in perfectly."

Lynn didn't say a word as they headed to the apartment, her driving the Ford Focus with Glen while Mark followed closely behind on his bike. They arrived twenty minutes later, pulling up to the raunchy looking building, slowly stepping out. Julia lived here? Lynn zipped up her leather jacket, Phoenix being unseasonably cold, though it was close to Thanksgiving.

She walked ahead of them, going up the stairs, and pushed the door open, spotting everyone on the first floor. She didn't say a word to anyone, finally arriving just outside Julia's apartment, not believing this was happening. Squaring her shoulders, Lynn put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open, coughing as dust blew up at her.

"Yeah, we should have warned you about that." Trish said apologetically, her own hair still looking a bit...dusty as they had peeked inside.

"Do the lights work?" Melina asked, stepping back into Glen, shivering and smiled when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Probably, though the bulbs might..." He flicked one on, not surprised when it blew. "Need replaced."

Mark rolled his eyes, not looking away from Brooklynn.

Lynn looked around, slowly putting one foot in front of the other, swallowing hard. This was her sister's place...her twin...Lynn felt sick to her stomach, tears burning her eyes. For the most part, without the dust, it was the opposite of her style. Julia loved pink, there was pink everywhere.

Lynn walked over to the TV stand, which was covered in cobwebs, pulling a frame off of it, and blew on the picture. It was Julia and Kyle, his arms wrapped around her, both of them grinning, his face resting against hers. She had long black hair and nearly the same color of eyes, though hers were a deeper brown. Lynn slowly ran her finger down the picture, closing her eyes, and set the picture frame on the TV stand.

"Look everywhere for any clues. Touch whatever you have too, we all have to find out what the hell happened."

Randy was not surprised when everyone looked at him, sighing and ripped his gloves off.

"I'll go fill the sinks and bathtub." Trish volunteered, knowing Beth would be able to read into the fresh water since it would be resting in basins Julia and Kyle had used.

"Mark, I'm seeing a lot of angry red and scary black." Mickie whispered, looking at the aura of the room.

"Me too, darlin'."

Lynn couldn't do anything more, unless Kyle revealed himself, jumping when she felt a rush behind her. It was him, she could feel it and slowly turned around, watching as he stared at the same picture she picked up. "I didn't know about her." Tears swelled in her eyes, slowly taking a step back, wiping her cheek when one fell. "I had no idea I had a twin sister." She ignored everyone who was stopping, her eyes focused on Kyle. "What happened to Julia?"

"How should I know?" He shot back sullenly, looking rather strong, but that was because this apartment was a place he had a mortal link too. "I was dead by then."

"Where is he?" Mark demanded tensely.

Mickie automatically shielded herself, just in case Mark went 'dark side' on them, so she didn't suffer an upset stomach.

"You know what happened to her or you wouldn't have shown me that room with blood. She died in either a hospital or a morgue. Was she...murdered?" Lynn wasn't giving up, ignoring Mark's demand, seeing the danger erupt in Kyle's eyes as more tears fell from her own. "Fine, don't tell me. We'll find out though, Kyle. Each one of us has a unique ability, your secrets will be uncovered and I WILL find out what happened to Julia." She flew back against the TV stand, catching herself as things began rising and falling, knowing it was Kyle's energy doing this.

"Oh great, piss him off on his turf." John groaned; waving Mickie back when she tried to shield him, busy holding his hand out towards where the energy seemed to come from, trying to pick up something. He held a pen between his fingers, beginning to write in the air.

Mark was getting pissed off, especially as Kyle seemed hell bent on harming Brooklynn, basically ignoring all the others. This was probably a good thing, minus Brooklynn being attacked. "WHERE IS HE?" He roared, his hair whipping around him as wind seared through the room.

"He's moving all around! He doesn't want us here!" The wind suddenly died, everything dropping, and all the hairs on the back of Lynn's neck stood up. She slowly turned around, eyes widening at the sight of Nemesis. "Everyone stop what you're doing." She ordered, holding a hand up, knowing Nemesis wasn't a force to mess with.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Leave now." Nemesis hissed, having a snakelike face with beaded black eyes, the pupils completely gone, dressed all in black. "Do not test my patience, Brooklynn."

"I'm not leaving until I find out what happened to my sister."

"Your sister..." He cackled wickedly, knowing Brooklynn was the only one who could see him. "Would you like to meet precious Julia?"

"Where is she? Where's Julia, Nemesis?!"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, sweetheart." He snapped his fingers, a dark wind whirling around them, causing things to smash to the floor before disappearing.

Mark and Steve were both trying to stop John, who was writing on himself, so hard he was tearing at his own skin. "SOMEONE HIT HIM ALREADY!" He roared angrily.

Melina was restraining a shrieking Mickie; trying not to scream herself. They all had seen a lot of shit in their time, but this was beginning to get insane even for them.

Randy finally brought a bookend on John's head, effectively stopping him and looked down. "He just carved your name in his arm." He said flatly, looking at Brooklynn.

Lynn knew she could NOT lose it right now, trying to stay strong, nodding. "Kyle's with Nemesis, I just saw him. He told me to leave...and if I wanted to meet Julia..." Lynn now knew Kyle was with Nemesis, which when that happened, there was no turning back. If Julia had done the same thing...they would have to... "Kyle hurt her, I know he did. Beth, did you find out anything from the water?"

"All I could see was blood, a lot of blood..."

Whatever happened to Julia was barbaric and cruel, borderline torture. "Tear this place apart. I don't care what it takes, how long we have to be here. Look for everything, documents, jewelry, pictures..." Lynn was pissed as she stormed past them, heading to the bedroom, kicking the door open as more dust flew at her, coughing. They weren't leaving until they came to some conclusion, something to help them move to the next step.

Steve stared after her, then looked down at John, then at Mark who's green eyes were still acid. "What do we do with him?"

"Help him down to your truck; Mickie...go with him, his arm is going to need tended too. And he'll probably have a concussion."

Randy -who had been about to start touching things- coughed guiltily, shifting down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Mark, there was so much blood..." Beth had tears in her eyes, watching Randy go down the hall, shaking her head. "Mark, Randy's in love with Brooklynn." She blurted out quietly once everyone else was out of the room. "I just wanted you to know that. Don't hurt him." She walked out as well, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Do you think that was a smart choice to tell him?" Trish groaned, knowing they had to stick together and work as a team.

"If Randy knows what's good for him, he'll leave Brooklynn alone." Glen's head was thundering with pain, rubbing his temples. "Mickie, do you have that brew?"

"Yeah, once we get back to the house, I'll give you some for the pain."

Brooklynn's back was turned to the door, looking through Julia's closet, pulling down box after box, not feeling Randy enter the room behind her. She was too busy trying to find any piece of the puzzle, tears stinging her eyes. Something had to be here and she was going to find it, tossing the empty box behind her after emptying it out.

Randy knew she was in love with Mark; everyone knew she was in love with Mark and vice versa. They all had known for years now, it just seemed Brooklynn and Mark were now cottoning onto the fact. That didn't mean he couldn't love her; it just meant he couldn't make a move on her.

"Here." He said gently, pulling her backwards; careful not to touch her skin since he wasn't wearing his gloves. "Just point and I'll touch."

Lynn nodded, knowing Randy could give her the answers that these meaningless objects couldn't. She could only see what spirits showed her, nothing more. That's why everyone had their own unique gift, they helped each other.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking to the bed, and slowly raised a shaking hand, pointing at it. "Do you want me to hold onto you while you touch it in case you can't handle it?"

When he told her to step back, Lynn did, wrapping her arms around herself. Hell no, he didn't want her touching him! If he went off, Randy was very likely to hurt her again and that wasn't happening.

"If I DO go nuts, call for Mark." He said with an attempt at a smile, knowing Mark would probably appreciate the chance to physically damage him a bit; a small warning. Looking down at the bed; he bent down and touched a pillow, his blue eyes widening almost instantly.

All eyes turned to the hallway when the bedroom door slammed shut; red light pooling from beneath it.

Lynn swallowed hard, backing up from Randy as far as she could possibly go, seeing the room was bathed in a dark red glow. It was blood; she simply knew it, trembling slightly. "W-What do you see Randy?" She asked hesitantly, hearing him growl out, stumbling back until her back hit the wall. "Randy, try focusing and tell me what you see..." She winced when he smacked himself across the face, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Randy could NOT pull his other hand off the pillow, slapping himself again, trying to snap himself out of it. His eyes were still unfocused as he stared at something only he could see; not realizing his mouth was open. "He's seeing Julia, sweetheart. He IS Julia. Watch." Randy started screaming; his shirt beginning to tear right down the middle, angry red welts appearing on his chest.

"NO! Randy!" Lynn felt Kyle behind her, restraining her from moving toward him, struggling, but Kyle was far too strong. "Kyle, let go of me!" She watched the angry red welts begin to slowly bleed, eyes widening in sheer horror and watched Randy flop on the bed on his back, smacking himself repeatedly before punching himself in the gut. "NO! RANDY!"

Randy COULDN'T stop at this point, his shirt was in tatters; his back touching the bed, his head. He couldn't stop himself at all.

"I think we'll give him internal bleeding, sweetheart. Maybe even see if we can't get him to punch a hole in his own stomach, wouldn't THAT be interesting?" Nemesis crooned cruelly, eyes flashing.

Mark was having a HELL of a time getting down the hallway, the wind had picked up into what felt like a damn hurricane, forcing them all back as they tried getting to the door.

"NO! Kyle, please don't do this! MARK!" She screamed out helplessly, hearing him bellow. It was useless, Kyle had a lot of anger and energy was coursing through him powerfully. She could feel it. "Randy, fight it! You have to fight it!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Mickie shouted, being blown back along with Mark, both of them having powers. "Mark, we have to get in there!"

Glen dropped to his knees, holding his head as it pulsated with pain, clenching his teeth. "T-They're in t-trouble..."

Trish was crying hysterically, getting visions of a woman being beaten and raped in a bedroom, knowing it was in this apartment.

"RANDY!"

"Randy! Randy! Randy, claw your eyes out!" Randy's hands curved, fighting as he tried NOT to do it.

Mark knew he was about to be in serious pain when him and Mickie both ignited in shields, hers white, his black, representing the different paths they walked and reached through his for her hand. Steve grunted as she touched his, all the rest of them flying backwards as a mini explosion occurred, forcing the bedroom door open. Leaving Mickie standing there looking shocked while Mark was currently lying with his feet in the hallway, the rest of him through the wall.

Lynn had nearly gone through the window, having cracked her head on the wall. She was on her knees now while Randy was rolling on the floor. She immediately got to her feet and rushed over to him, trembling violently, seeing the welts on her chest and blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"Randy...Randy, can you hear me?" She saw his hand out of the corner of her eye try to touch her, knowing that would be a mistake. Lynn grabbed the lamp off the nightstand before smashing it over his head, effectively knocking him out.

Mickie made her way into the room and began casting cleansing spells, hearing Steve trying not to laugh from behind her in the hallway as he helped Mark out of the plaster and debris he had gone through. He wanted to help Brooklynn and Randy but first she had to make sure they weren't in anymore danger.

"What happened to him?" Beth screamed when she finally got into the room; dropping down beside her best friend.

"H-He touched the bed and reenacted what happened to...Julia...K-Kyle held me back...I tried stopping him...I tried fighting..." She started crying, having been through enough. The red tint was completely gone that happened as soon as Randy's hand connected with the pillow.

"Oh my head..." Randy grumbled, holding it as he stared up at Beth, who was crying over him, checking his injuries.

Glen's migraine had gone down considerably, though he was afraid it would start back up again while Mickie finished her charms and spells.

"You're bleeding, Brooklynn." Trish rushed over to her, seeing the blood on the back of her head when she bent over. "You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine." Lynn went to stand up, immediately stumbling back right into Steve's arms, feeling dizzy. "Mark..." Her eyes closed, instantly passing out.

"Oh shit!"

Glen shook his head, watching as Mark tried to push away from the unbroken wall Steve had leaned him up against, holding up a hand. "You're bleeding from the head too." He sighed, that made a grand total of four concussions. John, Randy, Brooklynn and Mark. Tonight had NOT been a good night. "Steve, get her in the truck, I'll get Randy."

"What about him?" Melina pointed to Mark. "If you think we can..."

Beth snorted, flexing her muscles. "Between you, me and Mickie I'm sure we can think of something."

"Whatever, we got to get the hell out of here."

Mickie, Steve and Trish helped get Mark out of there, though the man shoved them away, stumbling of his own accord, demanding to know where Brooklynn was. They tried telling him, but Mark couldn't hear anything. That blast had knocked him nearly completely out.

Somehow, they managed to pile everyone back in the cars, Mark's bike being ridden by Glen. Mickie couldn't believe what happened, looking up at the apartment, shaking her head sadly. They would have to come fight another day, still trembling from the amount of darkness Mark coursed through her when their hands joined.

She never wanted to feel that again.

Mark NEVER wanted to feel Mickie's white light shit ever again. It felt like he had been electrocuted or something, WHILE standing in water no less. He held Brooklynn in the back of her SUV, refusing to let her ride without him and tried ignoring Trish's attempts at keeping him awake, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and get forty winks. When she wouldn't shut up, he sighed.

"How's Randy?" He asked gruffly.

"He'll live, providing he doesn't touch anything for awhile."

"We have to find a way to destroy this thing Kyle before he ends up killing Brooklyn." Beth said quietly, sitting in the far back of the van, Randy's head resting on his lap while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I agree; no more of this searching shit." Steve was fed up, cracking his neck, having been blown back but he wasn't injured, having shielded Trish as well.

Lynn lay prone in Mark's arms, the laceration on the back of her head not serious enough to go to a hospital. She would need it bandaged though. Mark would probably take care of it considering he wasn't allowing anyone but himself to touch her.

All in all, it could have gone worse…perhaps. John had a concussion from being knocked out and would probably have Brooklynn's name scarred onto his forearm for the rest of his life. Mark had a mild concussion, a slight gash on the back of his head and a healthy respect for Mickie and her brand of magic. Randy was going to need bed rest for a few days to recover, not only from the psychological trauma he had put himself through out of his asinine love for Brooklynn, but the injuries Kyle had inflicted on him. And Brooklynn was in the same boat injury wise with Mark.

"Not one of our better nights..."

"No definitely not." Steve agreed, having a beer in hand, scrubbing a hand over his bald head. He still couldn't believe what happened with Nemesis, knowing they had a hell of a road ahead of them to solve this. "Need another one, big man?"

Glen grunted, catching the beer with one hand and cracked it open, both of them sharing a moment. Trish walked in moments later and grabbed a beer, something she didn't normally drink, but after today she needed one. Steve pulled her into his lap and Glen decided to take his leave, wishing them both a good night. Trish looked into Steve's blue eyes and blinked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Sshhh it's gonna be alright honey." He murmured, setting both of their beers down, kissing her forehead softly.

Trish sniffled, clinging to him for dear life, nodding. "I love you." She whispered, looking up to stare in his blue eyes and kissed him with every ounce of feeling she could muster up, sighing softly.

Steve immediately returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, knowing she was scared about what happened. He wanted to take that fear away somehow and suddenly lifted her up in his strong arms, carrying her out of the room. The beer didn't matter, only her, their lips never leaving each other's.

"You have to promise me something." Trish whispered, feeling him gently lay her down on the bed, pulling him down to hover over her as their eyes locked.

"What is it honey?" He sealed his lips to her neck, running his hands up and down her sides, just wanting to completely lose himself in her. "Anythin' for ya."

"If you sense danger approaching, get out and don't worry about me." She stared deeper into his eyes, cupping his face with her hands, needing him to agree with her on this. "Please Steve, if there's no hope for me, just save yourself."

"Why are you talkin' like this?" He demanded, knowing she probably had a vision and kissed more tears away that fell.

Instead of answering her, he kissed her and made her forget momentarily about everything except them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later the next day, Lynn's eyes slowly opened, the pain searing in her head, holding the back of it, wincing. What the hell happened? She let out a soft groan, blinking slowly, noticing some aspirin with a cup of water on the nightstand.

Slowly sitting up, Lynn reached for it, downing the pills, glad the blinds were shut. When she was fully awake, Lynn suddenly wondered if Randy was alright, wrapping her arms around herself, not seeing Mark anywhere. She was alone, wondering where everyone else was. Slowly sliding from the bed, Lynn went to investigate.

She hadn't gotten very far before she was pulled back by Mark, tattooed arms snaking around her waist. He bent down and nuzzled the side of her neck, relieved she had woken up. He had honestly tried to wake her up several times, knowing she shouldn't have been allowed to sleep what with having a concussion and all.

"Everyone is fine." He murmured, slowly turning her around and stared down at her. "How's your head?" He asked softly, his fingers gently probing the spot.

"Sore." She murmured, sighing with relief at the sight of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She should've known he wouldn't leave her alone, kissing his neck and lips softly. "What happened?"

She didn't remember past being restrained by Kyle, feeling his finger press against her lips to quiet her. Lynn simply nodded, knowing he didn't want to talk about that, and moaned when he captured her lips again. He was glad she was awake and, in truth Lynn was too, knowing she had to of cracked her head good in order for it to be this sore.

"I love you..." She mumbled against his mouth, locking eyes with him.

"I love you too." He whispered, lifting her in his arms, feeling her legs going around his waist.

He knew her head probably had to be killing her and yet she had been ready to go out and make sure everyone else was fine. She hadn't said that's what she had been intending on doing, but he knew Brooklynn too well. He was her best friend after all and more.

"You probably...shouldn't leave the bed..." He said in between kisses, liking that the task of keeping her there fell to him.

"Oh really now?" She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his. "Why do I feel like I'm going to be held captive in this bedroom for the rest of the day and night?" Lynn rolled her eyes when she saw his own glitter wickedly, feeling her back hit the bed moments later, his black hair curtaining around her, mixing with her own. "So you're my doctor, what's the treatment plan?"

"Rest with some moderate to vigorous exercise later in the day if you're feeling up to it." Mark said with a wicked smirk, keeping his weight off of her by bracing his elbows on the bed, letting her feel his body hovering against hers. "Probably wouldn't hurt to get some...food in you." He said reluctantly and then brightened. He could probably get Mickie to bring something up as she felt bad about him going through the wall.

This meant...they didn't have to leave the room.

"You are evil, have I said that lately?" Lynn pouted, though her amber eyes sparkled back at him, glad they could have more than a few hours alone to spend together. "What kind of moderate exercise are you talking about?" She ran her finger up his bare chest, frowning when she saw a bruise on his side. "Mark, what happened?" His lips found hers again, shutting her up, and couldn't stop herself from melting against him. Only when they couldn't breathe did he pull away, Lynn breathing heavily. "I hate it when you do that. Now answer my quest-" He kissed her again, knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer from him, breaking the kiss. "Mark..."

There was no way, no force on earth, nothing that would or could make him tell her that Mickie's white magic had actually put his damn near seven foot, three hundred pound ass through a WALL. "Don't worry about it." He murmured against her lips, running his hands up her sides beneath her shirt. "Fighting the forces of evil and all that."

"There was some kind of explosion...Mmmmmm..."

Oh he was an evil man, those strong hands of his working their magic, slowly igniting her body. He loved how gentle he was with her, one of the many reasons Lynn fell in love with him. She knew he'd waited all this time, years, to make love to her and Lynn was ready. Lynn was beyond ready to end both of their torment, but she had to know something first, moaning softly as his lips attacked her neck.

"Mark wait..." She felt him pull back, staring into his eyes, cupping his face in her hands to make him focus. "I need to know what's going to happen once we cross this line. After this hunt is finished, what's going to happen? I can't walk away from you again, but I know you're a drifter and..." Mickie walked in at that moment, clearing her throat.

"What do you want Mark?" Mickie demanded, mildly agitated, frowning at the bruise on his side. "You cracked ribs. That wall did a number on you..."

"Wait, what wall? What're you talking about?"

Mark was going to KILL Mickie; now was NOT the time for interruptions and it sure as hell wasn't the time for her to be opening that fat mouth of hers. "It's nothing." He said quickly, shooting Mickie a dark, dangerous look.

That she completely ignored. "He went through a wall when we joined magical forces to open the door." She said, rolling her eyes when he cursed. "He has three cracked ribs and I cannot believe he's trying to get laid!"

"He WHAT?" Lynn instantly pushed him away, being as gentle as possible, shaking her head. "No, absolutely not. You went through a WALL and didn't tell me?" Lynn was more than agitated, the mood officially ruined, looking over at Mickie. "Is there anything else he's trying to hide from me?" She demanded softly, rubbing the back of her head tenderly, nodding when Mickie shook her head. "Mark, so help me if you even THINK about any physical activity, I will make you sleep somewhere else. You have CRACKED ribs, you're insane."

"Now then," Mickie smiled sweetly, ignoring the stares Mark were shooting her, the stares all promising a violent and painful, perhaps even prolonged death. "Steve said you were thinking about me. So what did you want? Some salve for your ribs?"

She was cracking jokes now, great. He almost told her some ice cubes for the erection he had been sporting but refrained, glancing at Brooklynn who was giving him a death stare of her own. "Food." He grunted.

"I'll get right on that. Lynn, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Mickie. Just a small headache and a little sore." She smiled reassuringly at her, not looking at Mark, standing up slowly. "If you want, I'll help." Lynn sighed when Mickie shook her head, smiling sweetly at her now, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, we're BOTH on bed rest, more him than me because of cracked ribs." Mark was a class a moron in her book right now.

"She thinks yer a class a moron, buddy." Steve said from the door, carrying a tray. "Trish said in ten minutes Lynn is going to be wanting this." He held it out, arching an eyebrow when she stared at him. "Hey, I'm not the one who has visions. I just read thoughts."

Mark was now ready to go somewhere and just die.

"Out back, it's raining and the ground is soft."

"WILL YOU STOP?"

"You know he can't." Lynn took the tray with a smile, inhaling the scent, and set it aside. It was potato soup, knowing she would probably be craving it soon. It was her favorite, but she wasn't hungry...yet. "And you are a moron. You kept that from me, or tried too. I'm your best friend and you were going to try hiding the fact that you have cracked ribs. Do you think I'm stupid Mark…that I wouldn't figure it out?" She sighed, watching as Mickie and Steve vacated the room, closing the door behind them. "I'm going to take a shower, don't even TRY getting out of that bed or you WILL regret it." The bathroom door slammed shut moments later, the water following.

While Brooklynn understood ghosts, spirits and all that jazz, she was sometimes clueless about the rest of the world, him included. He had gone around with a broken foot and managed just fine. Three cracked ribs weren't shit, unless of course he inhaled...or walked...Groaning, he rolled onto his back and choked the air with his fists, imagining it was Mickie's pencil neck.

He was a Warlock wasn't he? What the hell was he doing? Smirking, he got up.

Lynn was careful with her head injury, though it wasn't that bad, didn't even need stitches. She sighed, the hot water rushing down her body, just enjoying the peace and tranquility. Lynn didn't want to think about her long lost dead twin sister Julia or Kyle or Nemesis...or anyone else for that matter. Reaching for the shampoo, Lynn poured some in her hands before beginning to wash it, knowing Mark was probably up and walking around, doing god knows what.

He was stubborn and bullheaded, though she loved him anyway. She just couldn't believe he would try to deliberately keep the fact he was thrown through a wall, literally. Didn't he trust her? Lynn shook her head sadly before washing the shampoo out, tears stinging her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, he was right there, the bruising gone from his side. In fact he was feeling much better. He seen the tears in her eyes and couldn't understand why she was crying. Frowning, Mark reached out to catch one before sprays from the shower washed them all away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"What are you doing in here? Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" Lynn looked at his side, seeing the bruise was gone, blinking. She sighed, suddenly feeling stupid. "I keep forgetting you have the ability to heal if necessary." It took a lot out of him; at least the last time he tried healing himself. Though, that was a gunshot to the arm. This was simply cracked ribs. "Okay, maybe I overreacted a little bit, but I thought you trusted me enough not to keep anything from me. I don't care how small this was, you still should've told me, Mark. You tried keeping it from me, why?"

"Because you worry and overreact." He said simply, shrugging and reached for the loofah and the liquid body wash, lathering it before beginning to wash her, absolutely nothing sexual about it. He wasn't in the mood, Mickie and Steve had effectively killed that off. "And as you are the one without the magical ability, I was more worried about you." He wasn't telling her she had distracted him so well...he'd forgotten about HIS magical ability.

"Fine, maybe I do, but that's because I love and care about you. That's what happens when you're in love with someone, you worry and overreact when they get hurt, magical ability or not."

Lynn's eyes slowly closed, the feeling of the loofah sponge running over her body, strong hands brushing across her soft skin along with it. It was wonderful and, surprisingly, erotic at the same time. Though, she hid it well, feeling his arms snake around her waist as he began washing her shoulders, arms, breasts and stomach, leaning against him. She smiled when he tenderly kissed her head,

He was careful about moving too fast, or letting her move too fast and possibly slipping, what with her having a concussion and all. He had been nice and hadn't asked her about what had happened in that room. He hadn't been able to ask Randy as Randy wasn't really talking to anyone but Beth right now. But then again, he had also been in bed with Brooklynn too, so he hadn't had the chance to do much of anything...besides memorize the planes of her face.

After he rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, Lynn watched Mark step out, smiling as he spread out a towel for her to walk into. She did and received a soft kiss, cupping his face gently in her hand, arms encircling her waist while hers went around his neck, hugging him to her. Mark was a warlock with dark powers that could result in evil, but when it came to Brooklynn, he was gentle and kind.

"I'm alright, I promise." She whispered in his ear, feeling him left her up in his arms, carrying her back out to the bedroom area. "I have to get dressed..."

"What on earth for?" He rumbled with a wicked laugh, nuzzling her throat before gently setting her down on her feet. "You look perfectly decent to me." His green eyes glittered impishly before chuckling when she gave him a look. "Alright, get dressed." He stepped away from her and folded his arms over his bare chest, wearing a pair of jeans that were only a bit wet from the shower. Though there was water running down his chest from having held her against him.

Those jeans clung to him like a second skin, molding to his strong thighs and legs, the water on his chest only bringing out the muscles more. He was absolutely delicious and Lynn suddenly felt heated, hardly able to breathe. Thank the stars he couldn't read minds or else she'd be on the bed with him on top of her in a most precarious position...or positions.

She walked past him to her bag, pulling out garments with a red nightgown. Without letting him see her goods, even though he saw them in the shower, Lynn pulled the panties and bra on before sliding the nightgown over her head. It clung to her body as Lynn pulled her hair out, allowing it to flow down her back.

"I feel much better now." She grinned cheekily, leaning back against the headboard, carefully brushing her hair.

As he had seen her naked before, he found that display at first a bit prudish. But when he had noticed how the panties had covered her…it was like being teased. Sometimes more was less, fueling his imagination when it already had ample fuel.

"Eat." He grunted, turning his back to her before he did something drastic…like pounce her and screw her into the mattress, his usually simmering blood -when it came to Brooklynn at least- threatening to break out into a boil.

"Yeah, yeah."

Lynn rolled her eyes, finishing up, and set the brush back in her bag before pulling the soup over that was still hot. She sighed, seeing a warming charm underneath, grinning. That was Mickie's doing of course. She ate with gusto, devouring the soup, beyond starved after all that had transpired. She finished ten minutes later, setting the tray on the nightstand, and reached out to pull Mark on the bed, sitting on her knees behind him.

"Relax." She whispered in his ear, beginning to rub his shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his strong neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mark snorted at that one. "Darlin', how am I supposed to relax when you're getting me all worked up?" He asked, trying to keep the sarcasm from his tone. He had already determined that anything that wasn't PG was going to have to wait until this was all over. Simply because if it wasn't a ghost interrupting them, it was one of their boneheaded friends. But...under her skilled hands, he did begin relaxing, groaning softly. "Damn Brooklynn, that feels good..."

"Good, that's what it should feel like." She retorted with a smirk, smiling softly as he slowly began becoming putty in her hands. "I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile, but I have to know. Why do you call me Brooklynn?" She didn't stop, moving his hair over his shoulder as she rubbed his neck with her fingers, her other hand running down his arm, massaging his muscles. He was tightened due to stress and anything else he'd been through prior to this moment. "I've told you to call me Lynn for years, how come you're so adamant about calling me Brooklynn?"

"You've been meaning to ask me that for awhile now?" Mark snorted, turning his head to look back at her. "You couldn't have asked it maybe five or six years ago?" He teased, smiling at her before looking forward again. "I don't know, I just do. Everyone else calls you Lynn. To me, you're my Brooklynn."

"No wonder I haven't had a date in years. You've probably scared off any guys who would even attempt at asking me out!" She laughed softly when he just smirked, smacking his shoulder lightly.

In all honesty, Brooklynn hadn't even thought of another man since meeting Mark. Sex wasn't a huge factor to her, though she did get drunk one night, after their second break from hunting. His name was Alex; it was short and sweet.

She forgot how much time went by since her last sexual encounter. The only man she could think about, even with Alex, was Mark and nothing would ever change that. She was indeed his Brooklynn in every way and had been for years.

"Can you believe it took us THIS long to finally admit to each other how we feel? We've wasted so much time..."

Mark shifted so he was facing her, crossing his legs Indian style and rested his hands in his lap, staring at her intently. "Darlin', in all the years we've known each other...how many of them have we actually SEEN each other?" He asked gently. "We just went three years without seeing each other."

He didn't know what she did when he wasn't around and he didn't ask. If she had a lover or something, it wasn't his business. Of course...he'd KILL the son of a bitch, but that went without say.

"I know..." Her head lowered slightly, shoulders slumping. "At first it was just going through the motions, you know? Hunting and protecting the balance. It makes me wonder how we're best friends, but you understand better than anyone. You've known me since day one. I guess I was just afraid of...I don't know...getting you more involved in what I do in everyday life. That's why I seclude myself and disappear because you don't need to go through what I do. Just because the hunt is finished, doesn't mean my job is, Mark. I have a gift and, although I hate it at times, I do good things with it and help people. Hell, that's the reason I don't allow myself to attach to anyone, but somehow you managed to be the only one." Brooklynn took his hand in hers, squeezing it softly. "What do you do when we're apart Mark?"

To anyone else, what she had just said would have made complete and perfect sense. To him it sounded like either bullshit or stupidity. He was the one from the group who had a...dark past. He knew exactly what she did, what she dealt with, and respected her for it. Sometimes he thought she was a bit of a headstrong fool, but that was because he cared for her, so his judgment was a little biased.

"I drift from place to place. Drink a lot, sleep a little and occasionally do a little side work of my own."

"That sounds like a pretty lonely life, but it also sounds like you." Lynn sighed, moving to lie down on the bed, snuggling against the pillow. "I didn't think you felt the same way about me. I thought we were just friends and your blunt way of asking me to sleep with you was part of an inward joke. But you meant it every time didn't you?" That wasn't a question as Lynn closed her eyes, feeling his hand run up and down her side. "What happens after this is over with? Do we part ways again or stay together?" He was a drifter and she liked being totally secluded, which would be a match made in heaven, but they were far from it. "I love you, you love me, but is it enough for both of us to change our ways?"

He closed his eyes, thinking about that. She did her own thing, he did his. They both were set in their ways and while perhaps their ways were lonely, they were also comforting.

"The only thing we can do is try and see what happens, Brooklynn." He said finally. "Even if we're not always together, that doesn't mean I love you any less." He had loved her this long, it wasn't likely to stop now.

Lynn simply nodded, not surprised by his response, knowing changing was highly unlikely for both of them. Love wasn't enough, it never was, and never would be. No matter what, she would always love Mark.

He had her heart and nobody would ever be able to take it. Lynn didn't have time to cry, she had to focus on the task at hand, ending this hunt. That meant killing Kyle and possibly Nemesis, who had become a royal pain in everyone's ass. Enough with the emotion, it was time to get down to business as Lynn sat up.

"What do you suggest we do about Kyle and Nemesis?" Her tone of voice had changed; she was purely business now, staring out the window as it began pouring rain.

If surprised by her sudden change from emotional to pure business, he didn't show it. Mark expected her feelings to be a bit injured after what he had just said. The truth was usually painful, but he wasn't sugarcoating anything, especially when it came to her.

"I suggest we all regroup downstairs later this evening and you and Randy can tell us just what happened in that bedroom."

Lynn didn't want to relive that moment, wishing it was a nightmare, but knew that wasn't meant to be. It never was, not in their world, especially hers. Julia had been savagely raped and beaten in that bedroom, but that's not where she died. That's the next piece of the puzzle that had to be solved.

Lynn knew she should start distancing herself from Mark, but the truth was, she couldn't. Not knowing what was going to happen, if they would even be alive before this was all said and done, Lynn knew what she had to do. Her head slowly turned to face Mark, knowing they had a few hours or so before they would go downstairs.

She slowly ran her hand up his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her touch. Lynn didn't want to think about anything else except this man in front of her, knowing he wouldn't be there forever. They would part as always when the hunt was over.

Swinging one leg over his waist, the nightgown bunched up to her hips since it only went to mid-thigh. Her eyes locked on his, telling him silently what she wanted, feeling his hands on her hips. It was now or never; if he pushed her away, Lynn would never give the opportunity again. She leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, which quickly turned passionate and hot, the embers within them slowly beginning to spark.

If she was teasing him, he was going to kill her and then lovingly embalm her body himself. If she wasn't and Kyle or Nemesis interrupted, he'd find a way to destroy Nemesis and he'd simply risk his soul to resurrect Kyle in order to murder him. Anyone downstairs was fair game.

"Brooklynn..." He groaned against her lips; unable to keep himself from arching his hips up against her.

It wasn't a tease, not this time and Lynn proved it by leaning back, removing her nightgown, tossing the fabric to the floor. All she wore underneath was black panties, no bra, a rush of heat flowing through her. "Take me, Mark, please..."

She leaned down, lips pressing soft, chaste kisses to his muscular chest, holding his sides, sweet tongue running down. His muscles rippled beneath her touch and mouth, letting out a soft sigh, stopping just at the waistband of his jeans. Leaning toward him, her hand snaked between her thighs, reaching down and unsnapped his jeans with a flick of her wrist, eyes molten gold burning with desire.

For the first time in his life, Mark was speechless. Hell, he couldn't even move. All he could do was lay there with his head raised off the pillow and stare at her out of dark green, nearly blackened eyes. He watched as she undid his jeans, his hips rising automatically off the bed when she began sliding them down his long legs; already barefooted and without socks. When they hit the floor; he sat up growling as he gathered Brooklynn into his arms, kissing her passionately.

Lynn instantly melted, wrapping her legs around his waist, lying beneath him, lips never parting. She gasped against his mouth when she felt her panties being removed in one quick yank, the fabric ripping. None of that mattered though, knowing he went commando so both of them were completely stark naked. His hands felt like heaven, running down her body, his lips leaving hers while she ran her fingers through his black hair.

"Bury yourself inside of me, Mark..." Lynn breathed, needing it more than words could say, more than actions, more than anything on this planet. Even if this was their first and only time together, Lynn knew it was worth the sacrifice of heartbreak later, hissing when he brushed against her soaking wet sex.

Whatever happened after this, he would risk it. Just for one moment with her, one slice of time that nothing and nobody could ever take away from them. Of course, he would still love her, still want her and he would definitely fight for her after this, but had a feeling it would be a hell of a fight. His lips moved down to her throat as he brushed himself against her, prolonging the moment, before taking a deep breath.

There was no going back.

When he finally did bury himself within her, like Lynn requested and craved, it was a feeling unlike any other. It was earth-shattering, mind blowing; there were no words to describe it. Every nerve-ending in her body sizzled, a forest fire exploding throughout her.

A soft cry escaped her, walls burning as they clenched his hard shaft to the point where both were completely breathless, holding onto each other for dear life. The rain tapped harshly against the window, pouring harder, or maybe it was just the sheer physicality that was going on between them. Thunder rumbled, shaking the house down to its foundation, just like Mark was shattering hers, both trembling from how intense this moment was.

It was like Mother Nature was playing a sad melody just for them. He matched his thrusts in time with the rain, somewhat, burying his face in Brooklynn's neck. She felt so exquisite, so beautiful. She was a perfect fit to him, his perfect match. He knew she was the only woman for him; the only woman who would ever complete him. Just like he was the only man for her, her soul mate, whether she knew it or not.

"I love you." He murmured, nipping at the flesh between throat and shoulder.

"I love you too."

Lynn felt him yank her up, locking her ankles around his waist, sitting on his lap, never stopping the hard, powerful thrusting. She was well aware Mark was her soul mate and he always would be, even after she passed into the light. She pressed her forehead against his, gripping his arms, crying out repeatedly at how wonderful it felt.

She hadn't had sex in so long, but this wasn't just sex. He was making passionate love to her, something Lynn wasn't expecting. It was filled with so much emotion, so much feeling that it nearly took her breath away. She couldn't even beg him to thrust harder because this pace was perfect, not too fast and not too slow, it was in between.

After what seemed like eternity, he withdrew from her and gently guided Brooklynn down onto the bed, settling himself between her legs again. He bent down to trail kisses along her jaw line. "I love you..." He whispered repeatedly, beginning to move in her again; his hands running up and down her sides, memorizing her luscious curves, burning them into his mind forever.

With everyone else, Mark was cold and hard, but when it came to Brooklynn, he was the opposite. She didn't understand it and had stopped trying years ago. "Ohh Mark I love you too..." She moaned out, soaking by now as he continued thrusting at a slow, steady pace.

Her fingers buried in his hair when his lips attached to her neck, melting her even more, meeting him for every thrust he produced inside her body. She gripped his shoulder with her free hand, feeling his face bury in her neck as he continued making sweet love to her. He never wanted her to forget this night, this time, wanting it frozen in her mind for all eternity.

With every thrust, every kiss, he was pleading with her to remember him in the long months ahead. Whether they were together or not, to never forget him. He loved her; he wanted to be with her, but could they last when there wasn't some force beckoning them? It was always a spirit that brought them together.

When that stopped, would they as well?

She refused to let tears fill her eyes, wanting to enjoy every second of this with him. No matter what, Lynn would never forget Mark. He was a part of her, inside her mind and heart, and nothing would knock him out. He was the only man she wanted, needed, in her life. But there were also the questions that brewed.

Was love enough?

Could they both change for one another?

Would one bend for the other?

Would her spiritual connection to the other side interfere if they tried making this work?

All thoughts and worries flew out the window when Mark sunk himself as deep inside of her as he possibly could, growling out before feeling his seed fill her completely. She screamed out his name to the point where her vocal cords felt like they were on fire. Their voices mixed, each tone filled with agonizing ecstasy and pain, knowing this was the only time they would have together.

They didn't have to bend for one another; they didn't need to change. He knew her life was riddled with spirits, he accepted that. He even could work alongside her, they did it when they all got together, like now. What would be the difference if they were together besides it would be just them and on a daily basis?

"When this is over..." He said after a very long silence, both of them just laying there recovering and enjoying the aftermath. "I'm not letting you go."

Her head slowly lifted from his chest, staring into his eyes, tears forming in them. Lynn knew exactly what he meant by that, which was a huge step for a drifter like Mark. They could make anything work, love was strong enough apparently.

Slowly reaching up, Lynn smiled tearfully as she cupped his face in her small hand, beginning to laugh. She was laughing out of sheer joy, the happiness radiating from her, kissing him until both of their worlds spun out of orbit. No matter how hard she tried, Lynn couldn't stop laughing as he pinned her beneath him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he held her close.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you again, Mark. I told you, I can't walk away again. I'll go anywhere with you." She was done hiding and being secluded.

It was time to live her life, before she did crossover into the light, with the man she loved more anything.

"Including hell? Because that's probably where I'm heading." He only half joked, elated and amused, loving the sound of her laughter. He pulled Brooklynn off the bed and swept her into his arms, doing something he would only do in front of her, act...normal. Laughing as well, he started spinning her around in slow circles.

"YOU BROKE THE CEILING!"

"Don't kill him, he's just kidding." Lynn giggled when Mark growled, though it was playfully, kicking her legs when he blew raspberries on her chest. Cupping his face in her hands, Lynn kissed him softly, resting her head on his chest feeling his heartbeat. "If you go to hell, I'm going with you. But you will go into the light and I'll be right there with you." She promised, kissing him again, and felt her feet slowly land on the floor. "We don't have to end this yet, they can wait."

He nodded his agreement, more than willing to go back to bed with her. When lightning flashed, his eyes strayed to the balcony. Smiling slightly, Mark pulled her back to her feet, tossing the comforter over his shoulder and guided her outside. The rain instantly began wetting them, but he countered that with a wave of his hand, a temporary shield forming around them. He settled himself in a chair and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping them in the blanket.

Lightening, thunder and Brooklynn.

This was his idea of heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The following afternoon, Lynn sat in the living room with everyone, Mark beside her, Randy on the far side of the room. The man was scared to death of touching or being near her. She knew whatever he witnessed at the apartment would be forever burned in his memory, but there was nothing she could do about that. It was his gift and he even warned her about it ahead of time. Sighing, Lynn felt Mark's hand on her back, cracking a small smile back at him, holding his other.

"I know this is going to sound sort of suicidal, but we have to back to Julia's apartment."

"WHAT?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No way in hell is that happening!"

Somehow Mark was not surprised and didn't say anything. Her personally agreed with her, but was reluctant to admit it as that place had a touch of Hell to it.

"Four of ya could have died! Randy damn near DID die." Steve said bluntly. "We're not doing it, Lynn. WHY do you want to go back?" He demanded, looking at Mark for help.

"We know what's waiting for us this time, it's not like we're walking in blind."

"You're no help, jackass."

"I don't think Kyle or Nemesis will show themselves again, at least not in that apartment. Kyle lived there too, which is why he didn't want us prowling around. That means there's something in there we haven't stumbled upon to help us destroy him." There was no crossing Kyle over, not anymore, and Lynn accepted it. He was evil, once a spirit crossed over to Nemesis's side, all bets were off. "We have to protect the balance between the living and dead."

"Okay, let's say we do go there, what the hell are we supposed to be looking for?"

"We damn near tore that place apart, what could be left?"

"I don't know, but my strong instinct is telling me we HAVE to go back."

"No, your 'I'm not going to be beaten and scared off by a dickweed ghost' issues are presenting themselves." Melina said flatly, knowing Brooklynn was going to tell them all to go to hell and that she'd go by herself. A lot of balls and little brains. "Unless Kyle was into the occult BEFORE he committed suicide, just WHAT do you think is there to destroy him?"

Mark's head swiveled to look at Brooklynn, knowing Melina had just presented a good point.

"I don't know." That was the truth; Lynn had no idea why she had to go back. She knew she had too though, something was pulling her there. "I don't care if you go with me or not. I will go by myself if I have too." She held her hand up when someone went to speak. "I've dealt with this on my own before, wouldn't be the first time. So you can either go with me or stay here where it's...safe. Either way, I'm going with my instincts on this one." Brooklynn stood up abruptly from the couch, walking out.

Silence reigned until Steve finally shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "Why are we here?"

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked quietly.

"This isn't US, this is BROOKLYNN." Steve said evenly. "We used to be a group. We'd all do our part and we'd all have our say, and vote on decisions, take everything into consideration. Now it's Brooklynn's 'go with me or stay here where it's safe' bullshit. Since when did this group have a leader opposed to us all being a mutual voice?"

John coughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mark was well aware that NONE of them were looking at him.

"Steve, Brooklynn isn't our leader. We each have a gift, she knows this, but she's not going to force this on anyone. I can't imagine what it's been like for her, finding out she's had a twin all this time that is now dead." Trish couldn't even begin to fathom how Brooklynn felt, frowning. "Why are we fighting this? That place is the only link we could find for both Kyle and Julia. It's the only place there could be clues, anything to help us end this. Its fear, we're scared that we're going to die, but isn't that what we were put here for? Fear has never stopped us before and it sure as hell isn't going to now. I'm going with her." Trish stood up, having made up her mind. "She can only see and hear them, that's it. She's our friend, are we really going to abandon her now?"

Beth closed her eyes, knowing Randy was terrified to go back to that place, slowly standing up. "I'm going too." She ignored Randy's head snapping up toward her. "Every time Brooklynn has had a feeling, it's always led us in the right direction. I'm not turning my back on her now."

"Well neither am I." Melina turned to Mickie, smirking. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you with us or not?"

Mickie groaned, sighing reluctantly. "Yeah, I'm in. You know I'm in. I hate it that I'm in because I KNOW we're going to be in danger and-"

Beth put her hand over Mickie's mouth, shaking her head. "Let's go find Lynn and prepare."

The girls walked out, leaving the guys sitting there flabbergasted.

"I hate women. They always succumb to peer pressure." Steve groaned, looking at John. "What?"

"You're going aren't you?"

"If he ever wants back in Trish' panties..." Glen snorted.

"Well SOMEONE's got to be there to save their stupid asses when this backfires."

"Panties."

"Yep."

"John fair warning, if Mickie even THINKS about touching me tonight, I'll kill her." Mark said as he and the guys assembled supplies in the kitchen. Supplies being medical supplies in case something bad happened; like flying through a wall for example.

"Be my guest."

"You going kid?" Glen asked, passing Randy a roll of bandages.

Randy nodded, stuffing them in a bag. He was going simply because he loved Brooklynn, whether she was right or wrong.

Meanwhile, the girls headed up to Lynn's bedroom, all four of them walking in.

"We're going with you."

Lynn turned around, raising a slow eyebrow, and actually smiled when the women walked over. "I'm not a leader." She said quietly, having overheard everything Steve said. "I need your help, you know that, but I'm also not going to force anyone to do this."

"We know sweetie, it's alright." Beth sighed, walking over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're going to figure this out together and kick some ass, like we always do.

You know damn well we're family. We don't leave anyone behind."

Mickie grunted when Trish nudged her, nodding. "Yeah, what everyone else said. I'm warning you right now though; I am NOT by ANY means mixing powers with Mark again. That was just...no, it's not happening."

Lynn wasn't surprised when the men met them coming down the stairs. "I want to make it clear that I am NOT, in no way, shape or form, your leader. We are a team, but I'm also not going to force any of you to do something you don't want to do. So, Steve, the next time you decide to talk behind someone's back, make sure you do it quietly." That's all Lynn was going to say on the subject, walking past them and out the front door, keys to her Focus in hand.

"You had that one coming." Trish stated evenly, angry at her boyfriend for being insensitive.

"Men...can't live with them and can't shoot'em."

"Well technically you could, but that would be a waste, especially with these five."

Melina giggled, eyes flashing at Glen, who just rubbed his temple with a groan. "You guys have more balls than we thought. Hmmm…" The women were banned together and it was all thanks to Steve's mouth.

How truly uncanny.

That left Mark musing people and remembering why he drifted from place to place usually. He remained silent.

Steve wasn't saying anything either. Women were dangerous creatures and he figured sex wasn't something he was willing to give up.

John was trying not to laugh his ass off right about now.

This was just...amusing.

The women all piled into the Focus, which was bigger than it looked, Mickie, Melina and Trish in the back, Beth in the passenger seat. They blasted Three Days Grace and made fun of the guy's faces, especially Steve's. Sometimes Lynn wondered what it would be like just to hang out with these four, knowing unforbidden things would occur.

Lynn saw Mark following them on his bike, the other four men piling into Steve's truck. Mark never rode with anyone, loving his motorcycle. They arrived at the apartment twenty minutes later, the rain not stopping, amber eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Lynn slowly stepped out of the car. Her black hair was soaked, hanging down her back, clinging to the leather jacket, black jeans and black boots on, squaring her shoulders.

"What is it?" Trish was looking up at the building too, knowing Lynn saw something in the window.

"We're about to find out." Mickie felt sick, which meant they were already in danger.

Lynn began walking up to the building and up the stairs out of the rain, being summoned it seemed, the women following suit.

"Would it HURT them to be traditional and let the guys lead? Honestly? I don't think my ego can tolerate those five on the same page, really I don't." John moaned when Steve parked behind the Focus, joining the three on the sidewalk as Mark roared right on by. "What is he doing?"

"Who the hell knows anymore..."

Mark was curious about the cemetery that was a block away from the apartment.

"Lynn wait!" Trish whispered, grabbing the woman's hand, nodding at the others to do the same. Trish grabbed Mickie's, Melina Beth's, and so on, all the women trekking up the stairs toward Julia's apartment.

Something was different and Lynn had no idea what it was, swallowing hard. It wasn't heavy like Kyle's presence had been or dripping evil. Lynn was confused, her hand landing on the doorknob. With a quick turn, the door pushed open as Lynn looked around, gaping at the sight of the apartment. It was clean, immaculate, the cobwebs and dust before completely gone.

"What the hell...?"

"Who ordered housekeeping?" Melina joked nervously; the women filing in one by one and took in the apartment. It looked...lived in; comfortable, and definitely had a woman's touch. "I smell candles..."

"The aura is...soft, it's nice." Mickie said almost dreamily, the good vibes kind of affecting her in a positive way. "Lynn, do you see anything?"

Lynn blinked, looking around, slowly walking on the polished wooden floors. "No, not yet..." Who had come in here and basically cleaned the apartment from top to bottom?

"I'm so glad you're here!" A voice sounded, causing Lynn to jump out of her skin, whipping around and stared back at herself...or so she first thought. The brown, golden speckled eyes locked with hers. Julia's black hair was up in a ponytail, wearing a jean skirt with a white halter top.

Tears stung her eyes as Lynn stared back at who she knew was her sister, her long lost twin, watching as Julia did the same thing simultaneously. "Julia..." She hadn't crossed over after all and Lynn could barely breathe by now.

"Julia's here?" Trish blinked, looking at the others, that made sense considering how immaculate the apartment looked.

That's also why the sick feeling Mickie had felt when they pulled up to the apartment had abruptly vanished.

"Julia's dead." Glen corrected tactlessly when he walked into the apartment, the guys trailing behind him. "Mark's...did we call for a maid service?" He halted in the doorway, groaning when John plowed into him.

"No, she's here." Steve said, catching a flitting thought from Trish and frowned. "She didn't crossover?"

Trish shook her head, staring intently at Brooklynn. "Want us to step outside sweetie?" She asked softly.

"No, please, tell them to stay." The door shut as Julia walked away from the woman who looked exactly like her, sighing almost sadly. "You're the one I saw in the picture."

"What picture?"

One floated from the stand in the living room, landing in Lynn's hands, Julia smiling sadly. "That's us when we were infants. I found it a year ago..."

Lynn looked at the picture, seeing two beautiful babies in woman's arms, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you know you're dead?" She asked softly, knowing sometimes spirits were confused.

"That picture is the reason I'm dead." Julia walked over to stare out the window, pointing at the cemetery that was down the street, where Mark had gone. "I died knowing the truth about everything..."

Lynn tucked the picture in her jacket pocket, walking over to stand beside her sister. "What do you mean?"

"I was murdered for knowing the truth. What's your name?" Julia turned to face the woman, arching a slow eyebrow.

"Brooklynn."

"Brooklynn..."

To the rest of the crew, it looked like Brooklynn was basically talking to herself. Mickie could see a faint white pulsating where she was guessing Julia was, but that was it while Trish' power wasn't helping her at all.

Glen wanted to marry Julia as his head felt clear...totally empty and pain free. Which is not what he had expected when he'd found out they were coming back to Hell's Apartment. "Lynn?" He murmured quietly.

"These are your friends?" Julia smiled, flitting over to them, examining each person individually before finally arriving in front of the man with brown hair and blue eyes. She reached for his arm, seeing the name Julia carved into his skin, scowling. "Kyle did this...That bastard..."

"What happened to you Julia?" Lynn slowly walked over, watching as John's arm lifted, his eyes wide as saucers as the letters seemingly vanished, the carving a mere memory.

"I was tortured to death...in this apartment." Julia was suddenly in front of Lynn, her hands pressing against the woman's forehead, a flashback happening. "I found the picture and called my parents, or who I thought were my parents. They told me to calm down, that they would be over shortly. So I waited. I cleaned the apartment from top to bottom. Kyle was arriving home shortly and I wanted to know who the other baby was in the photo. Kyle got home and started complaining about his work, like he did every night, so I waited for my parents to arrive. But who arrived instead was a strange man and woman..." Julia stopped, releasing Lynn, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "They knocked me out and...Kyle helped them...They told me it was for my own good, that the secret would die with me...they dissected me slowly...until I could feel no more pain and then buried me in the cemetery down the road."

John stared down at his arm, knowing this wasn't Mickie and it sure as hell was NOT Mark. He could only reason it was Julia and didn't even know what direction to look in to say thanks.

"Do you know what happened here Lynn? Did she tell you?" Melina asked quietly, not wanting to intrude on this...most odd of family reunions.

"She was tortured to death...to keep me from finding out about her..." Lynn was in shock and had to sit down; hands trembling from all that Julia told her. It was all coming back to her now and everything fit together as if a puzzle. "You were dead on that bridge when you begged him not to end his life, weren't you?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Julia nodded solemnly, looking down. "He didn't help with the torturing. They knocked him out. It happened so fast..."

"My parents...killed her...Kyle had nothing to do with it."

Trish blinked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That's why they were so distant from me the last few months they were alive." She looked up at the others, tears glistening in her eyes. "They didn't want her finding out about me so they...killed her...But why is Kyle so evil?"

"Nemesis, he's the reason why I can't cross into the light. I can't go without Kyle."

"Nemesis is preventing her from crossing over. She can't do it without Kyle." This was seriously the most bizarre hunt they'd ever been on and Lynn felt her head spinning, feeling a ghostly arm wrap around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I wasn't there..."

"You have to help me find Kyle, Brooklynn. It's the only way I can fully find peace is if he's with me."

"We have to find Kyle; she said she can't find peace without him."

"Kyle's the reason John carved himself up and Randy damn near died and she wants him to crossover with her?" Steve was confused, beyond belief and shook his head, throwing his hands up in the air. "I think I need a beer."

"I'll second that." Beth said, confused as well. Of course, it might help if things weren't being relayed through Brooklynn, but none of them could actually see spirits.

"Wait…now Kyle is the good guy?"

"Kyle was knocked out and Nemesis is controlling him." It sounded simple to Brooklynn, though she knew it was hard to relay messages the spirits told her, including her twin sister. "It was Nemesis that did it, but he was using Kyle to do his dirty work." Lynn's eyes narrowed to slits, slowly standing up, squaring her shoulders. "You will open Hell's Gate…" She murmured more to herself than anyone, beginning to walk around.

"What do you mean?" Mickie was looking around, wishing they could see Julia.

"That's what Nemesis told me when he paid me a visit prior to even meeting up with any of you. He said 'you will open Hell's Gate' and disappeared." Lynn was just as confused as the others, turning to stare at her sister. "Do you know where Kyle is right now?"

"No, I haven't seen him since that on the bridge. I was lost and found my way back here, probably because of what happened to your friend." She pointed to Randy, frowning. "Please tell him I am very sorry for what happened..."

"She says she's sorry for what happened to you, Randy." Lynn relayed, raking a hand through her hair, looking up when the door opened as Mark stepped in.

"Will you help me find Kyle?"

"Yes, Nemesis has fucked with us for the last time."

Mark had caught the last bit of the conversation from the hallway. "How does a spirit get possessed?" He asked quietly, noticing the white aura that Mickie had and assumed it was Julia. She was also making him physically ill, a side effect to his...aversion of Light, but he pushed it aside. "How do you possess something that doesn't have a corporeal form?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I've never come across something like this before. Nemesis is powerful and he's also a spirit...of sorts. Maybe a spirit can control another spirit if they're dominated?" She was guessing, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "I know for a fact Nemesis can trap souls, he's done it before. Maybe he can also force them to do his bidding…"

Julia nodded, a smile crossing her ghostly lips. "Just letting you know, I could see them too."

"Really?" Lynn wished her sister wasn't dead as nobody else, that she knew of, could do what she did. "It must be in the family genes."

"So how the hell are we supposed to get Kyle away from Nemesis long enough to help him?"

"If we could get him to appear and show him Julia, maybe that would be enough."

"Let's not forget who we're dealing with. This is the same fucker who nearly killed John in our last hunt. He's smart; he won't fall for anymore traps..."

"Unless he met Lynn in another dream...could Julia possibly join them?"

"I'm going to have to make a call and ask for advice." She had one acquaintance out there, who was fascinated with the spirit world. If anyone had the answers, he did.

"Nemesis is not like any other spirit we've encountered." Mark reminded them all gravely. "He's the one who's almost killed each of us at one time or another." He took in their pale faces, beginning to back out of the apartment. "Julia," He said to the room at large as he couldn't see her. "Don't be offended darlin', I just can't..."

"He's feeling ill." Mickie said with a sardonic grin.

"Mark has a point. Nemesis isn't like Julia or Kyle, so that would make perfect sense that he could control Kyle."

"So basically we're going to have to lure Kyle out somehow, without Nemesis."

"No with, we have to destroy him before he ends up destroying the balance."

"It's alright, I understand." Julia smiled, looking over at Brooklynn, eyes sparkling. "He is your other half...as Kyle is mine."

"I know he is. It took me a long time to figure it out." Lynn knew she couldn't go near Mark, not until they were away from Julia. "She said don't worry about it, she understands."

"He lives in darkness, much like you. Kyle was the same way, only he didn't have powers."

Out in the hallway, it was tolerable. He no longer felt like he would vomit at any rate. "Ask her about the cemetery down the street."

"What cemetery?"

"The one that's almost right next door to here."

Randy shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. This was completely mind blowing, it wasn't like anything they had encountered before and he had been fairly certain he had seen it all by now. How wrong he was.

"That's where I'm buried...and Kyle."

"They're buried there." Lynn didn't know if she could visit her sister's gravesite, wishing they could swap places, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do not cry, I am happier this way because I know Kyle is out there somewhere." Julia reached out, wiping the tear away from her sister's cheek.

"I always felt like a piece of me was missing, all of my life...and now I know what it was." It was a twin connection she felt all this time, sniffling. "This isn't fair."

"I know, but you have to believe me when I say everything happens for a reason." Julia looked over at Mark and all of Brooklynn's friends, smiling. "You have a family and they're standing right in front of you. Kyle is mine, please help me find him."

"Hellfire woman, if ya think that again I'll-"

"Steve..." Trish's tone was warning, eyes narrowing.

Steve snapped his mouth shut, sighing. "So are we goin' to the cemetery now?"

For once, John was the voice of sanity. "Um folks, one problem with all that." He blushed when all eyes rounded on him, wondering if Julia was giving him the same 'what's he going to say now' look his friends were. "It's the middle of the night, that cemetery lies on one of the main roads...Someone's going to notice if we um, start poking around and digging things up in there."

John had a point as Lynn sighed, nodding. "We'll have to wait it out then, though there's no harm in going to visit it during the day." Lynn saw Julia smile. "We have to try luring Kyle out of Nemesis's shadow." Amber eyes suddenly lit up as Lynn stared out the window. "There's something I read a while back regarding spirits being linked to their burial plots." She had to call her friend, knowing he would be anxious to hear from her. "Nothing can be done tonight so we might as well go back to the house and chill out."

"Spirits are usually strongest where they loved and where they died, if there was plenty of violence." Mark said quietly, not understanding why he was getting strange looks from everyone. He hadn't been there for the part of the one sided conversation where Julia had told Brooklynn how she had been tortured to death in her apartment. "What?"

"Smooth, jackass, smooth."

"What?!"

"Julia died in this apartment, Mark. She was...tortured to death...by our parents..." Lynn felt sick, feeling Julia's arm wrap around her shoulder again, sighing as it quickly vanished. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Please stop feeling sad for me. I just have to find Kyle."

"How can you expect me to not feel sad over what happened?" She demanded gruffly, rolling her eyes when Julia smacked her on the arm.

"Chin up, it will solve nothing for you to cry and carry on when it's been over a year since my death."

"If they were alive, I'd..."

"I know, Brooklynn, but they're not. They're dead and, let's just say, I've gotten my revenge." She smirked, eyes flashing wickedly, before turning to stare out the window. "Maybe Kyle is in the cemetery."

"She thinks Kyle might be there."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but um...His body was never recovered." Glen said quietly, really hating it when Lynn turned her amber eyes on him. "Honey, face it, most bodies in that water were never recovered, it happens. But if Julia's...remains...are in the cemetery, he might be there haunting HER grave."

"In a really morbid way, that is so romantic." Melina sighed, leaning into him.

"Ew..."

"He's right, Kyle's body was never recovered, but they did bury an empty coffin for him."

Lynn knew Glen had a very good point, suddenly needing to feel Mark's arms around her, but there was time for that later. "That's why Kyle can't come here because of your peaceful aura."

Julia nodded, walking over to press her ghostly hand against the window. "Is he there? Do you really think so?"

"It's worth a shot honestly. What harm could it possibly do to check it out?"

"Not like we haven't been in cemeteries before. It makes perfect sense considering Kyle was the love of Julia's life and vice versa."

"He felt the strong connection with me because we're twins." It was all making sense now and Lynn sighed with near relief, glad Kyle really wasn't evil after all. "We'll figure this out, I promise Jules."

"I know you will, Brook. I'll do anything I can to help out."

"Just show up."

"Mind filling us in on what's going on?" Steve asked good-naturedly, the vibes in the apartment relaxing and putting everyone but Mark in a good mood. "Not all of us..." He arched an eyebrow when John began writing. "What're you doing?"

"Since I can't HEAR them..." John held up the notepad. "I'm letting her vibrations take over and writing out what Julia says." He grinned, pleased with how smart he was being tonight. "I agree with the tall, bald one. We should go to the cemetery, Kyle could be there. I will do anything I can to help you all out, thank you for doing this." John relayed while continuing to write.

Lynn smiled genuinely for the first time, walking over to sit on the couch, letting Julia control John. If spirits could control the living, in a way, could spirits control spirits? She had to find out.

"He's cute." Julia smirked, finally finishing up, and walked over to sit beside her sister. "Though, he looks more like her type." She pointed to Mickie, who was looking around the apartment in wonder.

"She thinks you're cute John and said Mickie belongs with you."

Mickie blushed.

John was blushing. The last spirit who had said he was cute was a maniac in an abandoned prison Brooklynn had to crossover…to hell. "Thank you." He looked at Brooklynn, Julia was identical to her. He smiled widely, then deflated when Mickie gave him a 'don't think it' look.

"Are you kids back again?"

"We're finishing up." Mark stepped in front of the landlord.

"Yes, I'm deeply sorry, sir. Would it be alright to come back here for my sister's things?" The landlord nodded, telling them it was time for them to leave though. Julia was probably going to stay here, feeling attached to the place since she lived and died there. "I'll be back tomorrow." She whispered while Mark distracted the landlord, nodding when Julia agreed. "We'll go to the cemetery and try to figure the rest of this out."

"Thank you." She whispered as they all filed out, Julia closing the door behind them.

"Well...THAT was interesting."

"That was awesome! Lynn was right to come back here!"

Beth smirked, having stayed quiet for the most part. "I hate saying this, but I'll never doubt her instincts again."

"I'll meet you guys in the car." Lynn turned as Mark walked up to her, staring into his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said quietly, knowing while all the rest of them felt like they had just gotten back from the weekend at a seaside resort; he felt like he was recovering from the flu or something. "Just one of the side effects of being who I am and doing what I've done. Steve, Glen and I could probably handle the legalities and get a permit allowing us to dig up the graves if you would like, Brooklynn."

"Why would I want to dig up her grave?" Lynn asked, raising a slow eyebrow, not understanding. "If Julia had something hidden, she would've told me about it, Mark. I don't want to desecrate where she's laid to rest. You look terrible." She murmured affectionately, reaching up to press a soft kiss to his lips, pulling away. "I'll meet you back at the house, then we can get some rest, alright?"

"Brooklynn...chances are...she was buried with something personal. And there's another strong chance that something of Kyle's is buried with her. Or possessions of Kyle's in his own casket as we know it's empty." He said gently, though he nodded at her final words. Rest sounded good right about now. Actually...never leaving the bed again sounded good as well.

"But wouldn't she have told me about them?" Lynn sighed, knowing deep down Mark was right. "We're a team, I'm not the leader, remember? If you think its best, we should converse with the others and make a decision."

She stifled a yawn, beyond exhausted, and knew he was too. They separated as Lynn slid in her car, firing up the ignition, and pulled away moments later. Randy was in the passenger seat, Beth, Mickie and John in the back.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked softly as she drove, ignoring the sounds of John and Mickie kissing in the backseat, along with Beth telling them to get a room under her breath. He was still in a calm, peaceful mood. Thanks to Julia. What he wouldn't give to bottle that feeling and be able to market it. "You know, I think we ought to consider making this a business." He yawned, leaning his head back against the seat.

"Yes, I'm fine, just exhausted." She felt very peaceful, like nothing could harm her, knowing Julia would look out for them. "I can hear it, remember my rules?"

"Sorry." Mickie giggled, feeling chipper due to Julia's aura, shoving John away gently. "Wait until we're alone."

John scowled, though one look from Brooklynn made him decide he liked his balls where they were.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mark thinks we should dig up the graves. I don't know what to do."

"Makes sense when you think about it." Beth said thoughtfully. "Your parents died after everyone else so there's a chance they stashed something into one of the coffins. Or Kyle did since he committed suicide AFTER Julia's...death." She didn't want to say murder and break the spell of good vibes that still infused them. "Mark's got more experience in..."

"Diggin' up coffins?"

"Then we do..."

"I know it has to be done, as much as it'll probably infuriate the dead because desecrating the graves is a huge sigh of disrespect to them." She sighed, stopping at a stop sign before going again, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

What would her parents hide with Julia though, bury with her? Mark knew something, she was sure of it, but Lynn was too damn exhausted to figure it out at the moment. She just wanted to sleep in Mark's arms, knowing this had to be Julia's doing.

"Let's just figure everything out tomorrow."

Considering Mark had openly admitted to desecrating plenty of graves in his lifetime and had lived to tell the tale, John wasn't too worried and settled back comfortably, wrapping an arm around Mickie. "Hey, I had a thought..." He said suddenly, ignoring Brooklynn's warning growl…Her rule and all that. "Considering Mark's...history, think maybe these spirits can sense it and might think we're ALL assholes?"

"More than likely yes."

Lynn couldn't help laughing, shaking her head, turning down the road that lead to the house. Everyone started laughing in the car, releasing tension. Lynn smiled when Randy grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She pulled it away and replaced it with Beth's, nodding with a smile. They arrived a few minutes later, still chuckling at John's blunt statement; Lynn dead on her feet trudged inside, stretching her arms above her head, knowing Mark would join her shortly.

"Hey asshole..."

Mark groaned loudly, letting it be known he wasn't in the mood and arched an eyebrow when Beth and Mickie giggled as they walked on through to the kitchen. "What, Cena?"

"About this grave digging...What are the odds we're not all going to get in some shit because you used to rob from the dead?"

"Well," He rubbed his chin. "They'll probably go after you first."

"Me? Why me?"

"Even ghosts like pretty boys." Mark slapped his open hand twice against John's face before following Brooklynn.

Everyone in the house started laughing while John gushed red, holding his face from where Mark smacked him. Brooklynn was near tears by the time she arrived in the room, holding her stomach, feeling more alive than she had since this whole ordeal started. She peeled her shirt off, tossing it to the side, and fluffed her hair out before removing her shoes.

"Close the door." She requested softly, still giggling somewhat, not even needing to turn around to know Mark was there.

"Why? Are we going to get all hot and bothered?" Randy clamped a hand over his eyes when she spun around, resisting the urge to peek through his fingertips. "Sorry, Lynn, I just wanted to talk to you and you weren't exactly slowing down." He apologized quickly, reaching back with the other hand to feel for the doorknob, fumbling and then frowned when he grabbed something warm.

Mark grunted, picked Randy up by the back of his neck and flung him bodily from the room.

"Mark..." Lynn sighed as she walked past him, having slipped into a black lace tank top. "I'll be back." She promised, kissing him. "Get some rest." She walked out, closing the door behind her, and helped Randy up. "Sorry about that, Randy." She smiled hesitantly, releasing him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't remember..." Randy grumbled, rubbing the back of his head because when he had landed, he had cracked his skull against the hardwood floor. "I'll remember eventually and try again, preferably while you're dressed." He cleared his throat quickly. "Not that you're ugly or anything, because you're not. You're very beautiful and you're..." His eyes dropped to the front of her black top, groaning. "Sorry…"

Lynn knew what she had to do, narrowing amber eyes back at him. "You are a fool Randy Orton." When he stared at her in almost shock, Lynn planted her hands on her hips. "You are the biggest idiot on the face of this earth! What the hell are you doing? You have a wonderful, beautiful, vibrant, smart, funny, sexy woman PINING for your affection and you're using it on someone who isn't and never WAS available! Get your ass in gear before you lose the best thing that's ever happened to you! Life is too damn short, Randy. You have to grab love where you can get it. I waited way too long to tell Mark how I felt about him. I know you think you love me, but honestly, you're scared of committing to Beth and you're using me as a front. Enough is enough; take your balls out of your damn pocket and just SAY something to her. You love her, I know you do, and she loves you. So stop running away, stop being a pansy."

Randy got to his feet, his usually warm blue eyes suddenly turning to pure ice as he stared down at her. "Coming from the woman who hid her feelings are these years...who the HELL do you think you are trying to lecture someone else?" He snarled coldly. "You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met, Brooklynn, you know that? Beth loves CODY, she always has and I'm her best friend. If he wanted her back, she'd go back to him because she still loves him. So DON'T presume to KNOW us. You might know spirits, but you sure as hell don't know a goddamn thing about the living."

"Get away from her."

"Or what?"

Mark raised a fist.

Randy pulled off his glove, wiggling his fingers. "Go for it, we'll find out everything you've ever tried to hide then, won't we?"

Mark's acid eyes narrowed.

"Stop it both of you!" Lynn was standing between them, thankfully, or else Mark would probably tear Randy's head clean off his shoulders. "You don't even see it, Randy, that's what saddens me. I know the dead, you're right, but I also know the living. And I know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Beth thinks of you as MORE than a friend. Trish has SEEN it; Melina has felt it along with Mickie. You're blind as a damn bat." Lynn grunted when Mark began pulling her away from Randy. "Have you even TRIED asking Beth how she feels, Randy? No, you haven't because if you did, she would probably tell you that she isn't in love with Cody anymore. How could she be when the bastard cheated on her multiple times? You can stand there and yell at me all you want, but I'm telling you that you're wrong when it comes to how Beth feels!"

"What's going on?" Beth demanded, having overheard the entire conversation. "Randy Orton, put that glove back on right now! How dare you threaten Mark like that? You are supposed to use your power for GOOD, not evil, remember? Come on, it's time for bed; we're all exhausted from the past few days."

"Fuck you all, I'm out of here." Randy grumbled, pushing past Beth and stormed down the stairs. When John cracked a joke, he pushed John so hard John went stumbling backwards into the entertainment center.

Mark was not surprised when the door slammed shut, every picture in the house rattling from the force and took in the expression on Beth's face.

"What the HELL happened up there?" Mickie shouted, helping John up.

"I have no idea." Beth sighed, knowing she had to go after him. "I know this isn't your fault Brooklynn."

Lynn just nodded, feeling tears burn her eyes, and walked back inside the room with Mark following. "I'm fine, I just need a minute."

What the hell had come over Randy?

Did he really feel that strongly about her?

Lynn didn't feel the same way and knew this was bound to cause a problem sooner or later. She knew how Randy felt about her, he told her the last time they went on a hunt. He kissed her and pressed his hand against her forehead, showing her exactly what he wanted to do to her. Lynn told him she didn't feel the same way...things were never the same between them ever since that night, that moment, though Randy tried being civil.

"I don't love him like he wants me too Mark. I can't give him what he wants."

"That boy is in love with you, Brooklynn." Mark said gravely, closing the door behind them. "And what you just said to him, about him loving Beth he just doesn't know it...He knows exactly who he wants and sadly it's not her. You just hurt his feelings, his pride and pissed him off on top of it." Enough that Randy had actually had the balls to consider touching Mark, which was the ULTIMATE dismay between them. He did not need Randy seeing every aspect of his life, past and present. "He'll cool down, darlin'."

"I know...and what's worse is Beth is in love with him." Lynn sank down on the bed, lowering her head as a few tears slid down her cheeks, wiping them away angrily. "I know he loves me, he told me." She stood up, knowing she never confided this to Mark before. They NEVER kept things from one another, but Brooklynn thought it best at the time. "He touched me, showed me what he wanted to do to me, and confessed how he felt. I shot him down...I told him I didn't feel the same way, that I never would." Sighing, Lynn slowly turned around to face Mark, biting her bottom lip, a gesture she did when she was really nervous. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just figured that's one thing you didn't need to know."

She was right, he didn't want to know. He wanted to kill any male she had been with during their 'off time' and he didn't even KNOW them. He wanted to brutally torture and THEN murder Randy at this point.

"If you knew honestly how he felt," He did not have an easy time saying of this, congratulating himself on doing it calmly and even gently. "Then why would you try telling him otherwise?"

"Because I know how much Beth loves him. She hasn't said it out loud yet, but Mickie, Melina and Trish have all seen and felt vibes from her. You can tell when a person is in love with another. Everyone here has known we've loved each other for years, Mark. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. I figured I could try to sway his attention from me to her, but all I did was made things worse." Lynn slowly walked back over to the bed, not surprised when Mark didn't join her right away, drawing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, not sure what else to say, hoping Beth could persuade Randy to come back.

Sighing, he tugged off his denim vest and removed the heavy necklace from his throat; laying it out gently on the table. It bore an amulet he had started wearing when he had walked away from his old life, well as much as he could at least. Mark slid into the bed behind her and stretched his legs out around Brooklynn's body, beginning to massage her shoulders much in the way she had done for him the other night. He personally hoped Beth didn't go after Randy as there was no telling what the young man would do in his current state.

"I have to go help Beth." Lynn began standing up, only for Mark to pull her back down, staring up into his beautiful green eyes. Usually they were acid, though at the moment, two emerald gems were staring down at her. That's how she knew he was content and happy, though the worry was clear as well. "Mark, this is my fault. Please, I don't want him to hurt her because of me. I..." She sighed when his hands slid up her arms, lacing his fingers with hers, hovering over her so he wasn't crushing her with his weight.

"Beth will be fine, she's a tough woman."

Honestly, Mark didn't think Beth was going to get very far as Randy was probably running at this point, knowing that was something Randy did when he was angry. Just so he WOULDN'T hurt someone. And if by chance he was wrong and Randy DID hurt Beth, well...He'd kill the man, plain and simple.

"Relax, Brooklynn." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

A huge sigh escaped her, knowing Mark was right. Beth could take care of herself, she damn near beat the hell out of Cody when she found out he was cheating on her. Lynn ran her fingers through his hair, loving how soft and silky it was, even though it was still wet from the shower.

"I do want you to get those permits. Maybe you're right; maybe my parents did bury something with Julia."

Or Kyle, he mentally added, knowing there wasn't a body in that casket, but usually people put SOMETHING into an empty casket. He did not fancy the idea of digging up Brooklynn's dead twin sister. Not that he was averse to seeing a corpse, but he had a feeling that whatever was in Julia's coffin, was probably not good.

"I'll get them in the morning." He murmured softly, running the tips of his fingers along the side of her face.

Lynn nodded and closed her eyes, the feeling of his fingertips both soothing and major turn on at the same time. She loved him more than life itself and if anything ever happened to him, Lynn didn't know what she would do. "Did you mean what you said?" When his eyebrow rose, Lynn slowly sat up, their lips mere inches from each other's. "Did you mean it when you said that...you wouldn't let me go even after this was over? Or was that just in the heat of the moment?" She cupped his face in her hand, swallowing hard, kissing him softly. "I won't hold it against you if you didn't, Mark."

Leave it to a woman to dig deeper into a man's words and try to analyze every little facet. Mark tried not to laugh at her, honestly he did, but chuckled anyway. When Brooklynn tried pushing him away from her, he caught her hands in one of his and pulled them to his chest.

"I meant it, darlin'." He said sincerely, all traces of humor gone as he stared down at her. "When this ends, we don't end with it."

"I love you." She whispered softly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, and smiled when he said it back.

Why she had walked away from this man all these years, Lynn would never understand. He was the reason she couldn't get close to anyone, fall in love, because nobody else would understand what she could do, what she felt. Lynn felt him remove her clothes slowly, kissing every inch of her body, loving her the only way he knew how...without magic. He made slow, passionate love to her, showing her with his actions that he meant what he said, even though she believed him. When they finally came down from the clouds, Lynn curled up against him, loving the feeling of his arms tightened around her, sighing in contentment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'm not asking how you got those because I don't want to know." John said the next morning, sipping a cup of coffee with Steve. They had assumed Mark was upstairs with Brooklynn, how surprised they had been when he came in through the backdoor with a permit to dig up the graves.

"Probably fucked the mortician."

"Or maybe I AM the mortician." Mark said dryly. "You know, Dead Man and all that."

"What are those?" John pointed at the window, seeing what he assumed were long poles.

"Shovels."

"Beth is back." Mickie announced, walking inside the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the shovels. "Randy is gone, he's nowhere to be found."

"What the hell did Brooklynn say to him? "Melina demanded, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Beth is beside herself with worry."

"Not to mention Randy is the only one who can touch things and see visions." Trish piped in, rubbing Steve's shoulders, sighing. "It's not Brooklynn's fault. We have to remember that."

"Then who the fuck's fault is it, Trish? When is Brooklynn going to take responsibility for her actions?"

"When bitches like you stop talking behind my back."

"Hey guess what, it's not talking behind your back because I'll repeat myself. What the hell did you say to Randy to piss him off?" Melina demanded coldly.

"And I am not a bitch." Trish added, her own eyes narrowing. She had been sticking UP for Lynn.

"Round two." Steve sighed, finishing his coffee.

"I told him that he needs to stop putting his focus on someone who isn't available and on someone who is, like Beth. We all know she loves him. I'm with Mark now, nothing will ever change that, and if he wants to get bent out of shape about it, that's not MY fault. That's on HIM. For ONCE, this is NOT my fault and I didn't call you a bitch, Trish. I called Melina one." Lynn explained coldly, amber eyes flashing, wearing a simple black dress that went to her knees, the neckline V shaped, with short sleeves. She was going to her sister's gravesite and wanted to pay her respects before the digging commenced.

Melina rolled her eyes. "Lynn, you can't TELL him to think of Beth the way she does him. People don't work that way. You should have just told him you didn't return his feelings and leave it at that." She loved Brooklynn, really she did, but the woman was better at dealing with spirits than actual people. "It's Randy, we all know he has a temper."

"A temper that's going to get his ass knocked down if he don't lose it."

"Exactly and he needed to know how Beth felt about him. That's just the bottom line. He's going to end up getting himself hurt if he doesn't control that temper. You can think what you want, maybe I am better with spirits, but guess what? That's all I've known since I was seven years old. How can I know the living when the dead are more a part of my life?" She didn't wait for anyone to answer, looking at Mark, softening her features slightly. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be outside waiting." She walked out, half of her hair up in a black ribbon.

Melina threw her hands up into the air exasperatedly. "And that's why people wind up talking about her behind her back, she thinks when she ends a conversation and does her little sweeping out of the room thing that's the end of the story." She glanced down at her palm. "I'm seeing all my lines so apparently things are going to go good today, I'm not going with you guys."

Mark arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to go find Randy."

"I'm going to go check on Beth." Trish sighed, heading upstairs.

They could think what they wanted, Lynn had more important things to worry about, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. She knew why Randy wanted to talk to her the night before and, honestly, Lynn knew someone had to put him in his place. She was just tired of the hovering, tired of everything in general. This whole situation with finding out she had a twin, and her parents actually killed her, had gotten to Lynn; she was sure of it. Lynn heard something behind her and turned around, staring back at Randy. She didn't say a single word, wanting to wait and see what he would say first.

Randy snorted and flicked away the cigarette he had been smoking, not wearing his gloves. Truth be told, he had ripped them off and hurled them over a bridge. His 'gift' was his curse.

"You know," He said evenly, his eyes cold, refusing to let her see the vulnerable side of him ever again. "I've touched you, I've seen things about you Mark will NEVER be able to understand or appreciate, not like I do. I KNOW you." He tapped his head and then his heart. "I have for years. If he makes you happy, fine. But don't ever presume to tell me who I do and do not love." He turned, nodding at Mark, obviously not caring the man had overheard everything and walked into the house.

Tears filled her eyes, knowing Randy was right. Randy did know her because of his gift. He touched her that night he kissed her and saw everything, every feeling coursing through her. The more she thought about, the angrier she became, and Lynn was physically shaking with hidden rage.

She couldn't even talk, that's how angry she was with his words. Lynn held her hand up when Mark went to touch her, shaking her head, and went down the steps toward her car. She peeled out moments later, squealing tires, and headed to the cemetery alone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Steve asked, stepping out the door and stood beside Mark, both men watching as Brooklynn hauled ass out of there.

"Something Randy said pissed her off apparently." Mark said, dissecting what he had heard and tried figuring out just what part had really ground her ass. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, tempted to go pound that little bastard into dust on principal.

Lynn pulled up to the cemetery moments later, having calmed down on the ride here. She hauled ass because she didn't want to say something that she'd regret later. Not to mention she wanted a few minutes alone to pay respects to her sister. Lynn had secrets, though Mark knew most of them, but Randy knew them all. He did the moment he touched her and hated it.

He loved her, but there was nothing she could do about it. Randy would probably love her forever, but that was his own fault for pining over someone who wasn't available. She was taken, always had been, and always would be by Mark. Lynn trekked through the cemetery until she located Julia, tears instantly filling her eyes, staring at the stone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there..." She whispered heartbrokenly, bending down to run her fingertips down the hard stone, sniffling.

"There is no sense in crying about it, Brooklynn."

**~!~**

"What're the odds she's not going to let us do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to cast around them graves."

Mark was regretting actually agreeing to ride with Steve and John, they didn't need the whole crew for this; though Mickie was in the back with John, just in case they needed some 'good' magic. "Just to make sure there's nothing..."

"Odd."

"There."

**~!~**

By the time the others arrived, Lynn was dried up, just staring down at her sister's stone almost in a trance. She jumped when she felt Mark's hands on her waist, taking a deep breath. "Sorry." She murmured, pressing a hand over her racing heart. "You would think after all these years of dealing with this shit, I'd be used to it."

"Nobody could ever get used to the spirits, me included."

"Where's Kyle's grave?"

"Over here, follow me." Julia began walking toward it, knowing Lynn and the others were following.

Mickie trailed behind them all, not at all comfortable surrounded by tombstones. Lynn seemed alright and Mark looked like he was in his element, that sick bastard. When he actually started whistling, she made a face and shook her head, trying to pretend the three men were not carrying shovels and that they weren't intending on digging up two graves.

"There's nobody in this one, right?"

"Wouldn't that suck if there was?"

"STEVEN!"

Julia pointed, causing Lynn to stop, the stone before them reading Kyle Winters. This was it. Lynn watched as Mark strutted forward and began digging up the earth, knowing he used to rob graves for a living. That didn't bother her, nothing did.

She didn't care if he murdered, which she knew he did. Mark hadn't told her everything, but she knew. He used to be consumed with the darkness and accepted that, just as he accepted her. When Mark finally hit something hard, he began scrapping the dirt off of the coffin, which turned out to be a pine box.

"My god..."

Julia just lowered her head. "His parents couldn't afford anything else..."

John and Steve began helping Mark raise the casket up, it was obviously light. It was wooden and empty. "Oh shit..." John groaned when he let it slip, hearing something rattle around in there.

"What was that?"

"A fucking skull, Mickie. How should we know?"

Steve snorted.

Lynn slowly walked over to the casket, once it was before her, both her and Julia looking at each other before back at it. "What do you think it is?" She asked quietly, causing Julia to shrug.

"I don't know. What could Kyle have been buried with?" Julia was more confused than ever, finally touching the coffin with a sigh. "Open it, Brook."

Nodding, Lynn lowered to her knees and took the crowbar Steve handed her, silently thanking him before beginning to wrench it open. She finally got it, dust and dirt flying up at her, coughing as she dropped the crowbar, a shiny object staring back at her. "What is that?"

"Oh my god..." Julia felt tears slide down her ghostly pale cheeks. "That's the necklace I gave him on our first date."

Mark stared down at the necklace, really wishing Randy was here right now simply because that little prick's gift would have come in handy at the moment.

Steve apparently was thinking the same thing because he was sliding on a plastic glove, bending down to pick it up and stuff it in the zip lock baggie John was holding out.

"Isn't that grave robbing?"

"Yes." Mark said with a shrug, then looked at Brooklynn. "Ask Julia if it's alright that we take it." He said, realizing she might not be too appreciative of this. "And what its connection to Kyle is."

"It's the necklace she gave him on their first date. She said its fine that you take it, but when this is over, she wants me to have it." When Mark nodded, Lynn raked a hand through her hair, sighing shakily. "Julia, do you think we should dig up yours?"

"It cannot hurt." Julia nodded, knowing that was a smart idea, looking over at her own grave. "Just please, try putting it back the way it was before after you're done."

"She said to dig up her grave, that there might be something in there."

John looked at his woman who was turning a delicate shade of green. She had been queasy about opening a casket they knew a body wasn't in. He knew damn well she'd be blowing chunks over this one.

"Why don't you go sit by the car, Mickie?" He suggested softly.

Nodding, she hightailed it back to the truck.

"Alright, let's get this done." Steve sighed, not too keen on digging up a rotting corpse either.

Lynn took the shovel away from John, nodding at him solemnly, and began digging the grave up with Mark, everyone silent as they did this. She tried to be as careful as possible, not wanting to damage anything, including the stone. Mark was being careful as well, which she appreciated.

When they finally arrived at the beautiful silver casket, John decided he couldn't handle it, going back to the car with Mickie. Steve and Mark pulled it out, Lynn staring at it with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, looking back at Julia, and closed her eyes before opening it.

Mark was the only one who didn't turn to gag when the lid was opened, the scent that came at them wasn't roses. He wrinkled his nose against it, staring down at the decomposing body.

"Dear lord..." Steve coughed, pulling a bandana from his back pocket and held it over his mouth and nose, finally glancing inside as well, his blue eyes unreadable. "How long has she been...dead?" He asked quietly.

"A year, a little over." Lynn wasn't worried about the scent so much as the blood that coated the insides. She looked closer, eyes narrowed, swallowing hard. "You were...buried alive..."

"Yes, I was knocked out when they buried me. I was nearly dead already, but they didn't want anyone else to know."

"So they marked your grave?"

"They had a closed coffin ceremony, refusing to let anyone near it. Our sperm donors had a lot of money, Brook."

"Oh god..." Brooklyn was going to be sick, covering her mouth with her hand and suddenly spotted that Julia was clutching, which now rested on her chest.

Mark seen the locket the corpse was clutching, immediately reaching it with his own gloved hand to gently pull it out.

"Man, that is SICK." Steve said, swallowing down vomit when he heard something...juicy.

"Tell Julia, I'm really…really sorry about this." Mark said gruffly; Rigamortis had set in, obviously. Sighing, he began bending the fingers back, the sound startlingly familiar, which was not a good thing.

"Tell him it's alright, I'm dead, no other harm can be done."

Lynn nodded, trying hard not to vomit, having too much respect for the dead. Mark was used to this and she was glad he was here to take the evidence. He walked over, dropping it in her hand, and Lynn suddenly felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Open it." Julia whispered encouragingly, nudging her sister forward.

Lynn took a deep breath and nodded, doing it, clutching it to her chest as soon as she saw what was inside the locket. It was a picture of both of them, at the age of what looked like five, looking nearly identical.

"Now I remember what they buried with me...their secret, though they didn't get rid of all the evidence. That's what happens when one panics."

Mark left her to converse with her sister since they couldn't, turning back to the coffin and bent over it.

"Man, what the hell are you..." Steve trailed off when Mark literally lifted Julia -or more like her body- up into a sitting position, hoping it didn't...come apart. "'Taker, come on, man..."

"Hold on..." Mark grunted, pulling out a clear bag. "Murder weapon."

"I was wondering what was stabbing my back..."

"Oh god, I can't..." This was too much for Lynn as she ran over to the nearest tree, away from graves, emptying the contents of her stomach. She could feel Julia's ghostly hand on her back, rubbing it up and down, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"You knew it would probably be like this, Brook. They were heartless bastards. They're dead just like I am now."

"I-I can't breathe..." She was crying so hard she had to press her hand against the tree to keep her balance, the crying turning to violent sobs.

Just to give himself an excuse to walk away from Mark and his...casket exploring without being called a pussy, Steve muttered something about checking on Brooklynn, trying not to break out into a run. "Honey, breathe." He urged, rubbing her back; unaware her ghost sister was doing the same thing. "Breathe, Lynn, come on."

"I-I-I just c-can't..." She inhaled sharply, dry heaving and finally turned around, hugging Steve tightly around the neck. Her shoulders shook, that's how hard the sobs tore through her body, the sound heartbreaking and wrenching all at the same time. Her tears soaked his neck, knowing he didn't mind, or at least hoped. "W-Why w-would t-they do this...? Julia..." Lynn wanted her sister with her, alive, and wasn't sure if she could cross her over after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Steve didn't have an answer for her, knowing saying 'because sometimes people are sick fucks, even the people who are supposed to love you unconditionally and protect you know matter what' wasn't the right thing to try to soothe her with. She was grieving for the sister she had never known, hurt by the parents who had lied and murdered. It was a twisted and disturbed tale, one he didn't try to dwell on.

It was just...unnatural.

After her meltdown, Lynn slowly pulled back from Steve, wiping her tears away, eyes bloodshot and swollen. She felt Julia's ghostly hand on her cheek, trying to wipe a tear away, and touched it as her eyes closed. "Julia, I swear to anything and everything I believe in, no matter what, I will give you peace. I promise." She wouldn't break it either, looking down at the locket in her hand, and closed it before placing it around her neck. "We have to find Kyle or somehow make him come to us."

"Let's not do that here." Steve suggested, glancing back at Mark who was beginning to cast. "He's probably going to piss off whatever other spirits are lurking in this place with that, we don't want a ghost with an attitude adding to it."

Mark was HOPING he didn't attract any unwanted attention, especially considering he had permission to do this. He had replaced Julia's body exactly how it had been, minus the locket and the knife in the bag, which was now evidence and with Brooklynn's permission, could be turned into the police. Especially since Julia's murder had been a 'cold case', perhaps now they could close the chapter on that still unfinished book.

"He's right Mark, not here. There are spirits everywhere, I can feel them. We have to focus on the task at hand, which is finding Kyle. Julia, do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, I really thought he'd be here..." Julia lowered her eyes to the ground, sighing heavily. "It's hopeless..." 

"No! Don't ever say that, do you hear me? It's never hopeless! We WILL find him and you WILL find peace! Say it!" Lynn ordered, wanting to shake some sense into her sister's spirit.

"But how? How are we supposed to find him?"

"I'll do some research, make a call to a special friend of mine. We will figure this out."

Mark strolled over to them, carrying both his and John's shovel, passing Steve his. The bag was held in his free hand. He looked down at Brooklynn, taking in how pale she was and knew she had been sick, concern shining in his green eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, allowing Steve to take everything from him in order to pull her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Let Julia know I put everything back the way it was, I don't want to offend her."

"He didn't offend me, tell him he's helped me more than he'll ever know."

"No I'm not alright..." She whispered, hugging him close, burying her face in his chest while he rubbed her back. "S-She said you didn't offend her, that you helped her more than you'll ever know."

She felt Mark kiss the top of her head, more tears falling, hearing his heart beating against her ear. That sound was always soothing to her, not to mention he was moving back and forth, trying to calm her down. Lynn was just softly crying now, knowing she was soaking his shirt.

Steve was leaving them to their moment, spotting someone standing by the fence on a phone and sighed, walking over to explain what they were doing. Mark had given him and John each a copy of the permit, along with a story, to tell anyone. "Damage control..."

Letting Steve handle business, Mark swept Brooklynn up into his arms, carrying her princess style back to her car. "Come on, we'll go home and I'll draw you a hot bath." He murmured in her ear, knowing she needed time to calm down.

She could only nod, leaning against him, knowing someone else would take her car back to the house. She felt Mark pluck the keys from her, tossing them to John, and felt him slide in the truck. Lynn simply buckled up, staring out the window, feeling and hearing the truck roar to life moments later, the wind picking up since the window was open when he began heading back to the house. Lynn knew she was becoming too emotional, but this was her family, her DEAD family, her long lost sister...this went WAY beyond the boundaries of what she was used too.

Steve stared at her car, arching an eyebrow, not believing Mark had just taken off in his goddamn truck and left him and John to scrunch their large asses in her damn car.

Mickie started giggling insanely, feeling much better now. She had put on her MP3, turned her back and pretended grave digging wasn't going on.

"You need to take a day off this." Mark stated after awhile, knowing her usual detachment wasn't happening this time around. It was personal, obviously.

"There's no time for that. I can't let this get to me. I can do this, I can..." She closed her eyes, leaning her head out the window, the air feeling great against her face. "I have too." Lynn whispered that last part out, feeling him take her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I know I'm getting too emotionally involved with this, but it's my family, Mark. It's the sister I never knew I had that was brutally murdered by our own flesh and blood, the people who created us and brought us into this world. I can't help NOT getting emotion over this."

Mark would have said 'yes you can', but she had been through the wringer the past few days. With Julia and finding out all that heavy, disturbing information she had along with everything Randy had laid on her. Not to mention the nitpicking with the girls.

"You need to step back from the situation and regroup, Brooklynn." He said firmly. "Otherwise you're going to make a mistake and wind up insane or dead, you know this."

"I'd rather be dead..." She had to catch herself with the dashboard when Mark slammed on the brakes, actually squealing tires, feeling her heart lunge in her throat. "What the HELL Mark?!" She shouted, trembling slightly, looking over at him and immediately swallowed hard by the look in his eyes.

Mark was silent, ignoring the cars that zoomed by them blaring their horns. "You'd rather be dead?" He said in a cold, hard voice. "Would you like to see what death is, Brooklynn? Feel what it's like to truly die instead of seeing and feeling your spirits death?" He guided the truck down an empty road before getting out and dragging her with him. "Because it's a VERY different thing to feel your own mortality slipping away from you, I can assure you of that!" He spat, enraged with her.

She wanted to DIE?!

"Let go of me!" She shouted, trying to rip her arm out of his grasp, but it was no use, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Yes I wish I was dead so my sister could be alive! I wish I could've been there to stop them, to find out before they killed her! I wish I didn't have to cross her over, knowing I'm the ONLY one because she had the same fucking gift! I wish I could've gotten to know her and now I NEVER WILL! SO YES, I WISH I WAS DEAD SO I COULD AT LEAST BE WITH HER!" Lynn was beside herself with grief and wasn't thinking clearly, only saying what was in her heart.

"You of ALL people should know that crossing over isn't the end, that there's more on the other side. Where you WILL be reunited with your sister and have all the time in this world and beyond to know her." Mark snarled, trying his hardest not to be angry with her, but...She wanted to be dead. His heart had suddenly felt empty and cold at those words. If she was dead, then what purpose in life would he have? She was the reason he had turned from the darkness. She was his Reason, period. "Live this damn life and don't be so eager for your own crossing over."

"I-I just feel so guilty because I'm living and she's not." Lynn murmured, exhausted from all the emotional turmoil she'd been through the past few days, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Mark..." She did want to live, but the guilt was eating away at her, though Lynn knew deep down inside she wasn't to blame. Her parents lied to her for years, decades, never explaining why she felt so empty. Now she knew why, it was because of Julia. "My grief is overshadowing everything else, I'm sorry. I love you, I don't know what to do, what to feel, what to think anymore with everything I've found out. I-I didn't mean what I said...you're right, there is more and she'll be in the light when it finally is my time. I was wrong, I'm sorry..."

Nodding gruffly, he helped her back into the car, not trusting himself to speak right now. Mark shouldn't have been surprised by this outburst. She had gotten too 'involved', too damn emotional. He knew she had every right to, but given their profession, it wasn't wise. She needed to step back and regroup, this was proof. Hell, she might even need to let this one go. But he knew automatically she would never do it. Again, the too personal bit came into play.

The rest of the ride back to the house, all Lynn did was bury her face in her hands and cry. She cried harder than she ever had in her life, feeling sick to her stomach. When the truck stopped, Lynn stepped out and walked inside the house, not even waiting for Mark. She wanted to be alone right now, not speaking to anyone as she headed up the stairs. She knew Mark would be hot on her trail, honestly not caring, tears falling on the hard wooden floors with every step she took. Once inside the room, Lynn slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed, curling up in a tight ball on her side, clutching a pillow against her chest.

He wasn't hot on her trail. He stopped right there in the kitchen and took the bottle of whiskey that was setting before Steve, taking a long swallow right from the bottle.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked warily.

He hadn't missed the tears still wetting Brooklynn's face or the stormy expression on Mark's face. What was really concerning him was the acid pouring from Mark's eyes.

"No." He grunted, dropping down and gestured for Steve to pass him a glass. "Where's Trish?"

"Girl's night with Beth. I got kicked out of the bedroom."

Snorting, Mark slammed the shot.

**~!~**

A knock sounded at Brooklynn's door hours later, Mickie walking in with a tray of soup and crackers. "Brooklynn, sweetheart, I thought you might want something to eat..."

"Please go away." She whispered, motionless on the bed, having no more tears to cry, clutching the locket in her hand. "I'm not hungry."

Mickie sighed, nodding. "I know, but you have to keep your strength up. Julia wouldn't want this..."

"Mickie, I appreciate what you're saying, but this is my grieving for my dead sister. I want to be alone and I'm not hungry, do you understand?" Lynn closed her eyes when the door shut, though Mickie had left the tray for her.

She wasn't eating; she wasn't moving an inch.

"Brook, this isn't worth it."

"Like hell it isn't. You're my sister, even though I don't know you."

"Honey, you have no reason to grieve. There's no reason for you too. You have to eat something." Julia sat on the bed, placing a hand on Brooklynn's shoulder. "Please, eat something for me."

"NO!" She shoved the tray on the floor, food splattering all over, not caring as she clutched the pillow even more. "I want to be alone. Please, just for one night, I want to be left completely alone."

Julia nodded solemnly, sighing. "As you wish." She vanished moments later.

"What the fuck was that?!" Steve's head shot up from the table, a card plastered to his forehead.

Mark looked up at the ceiling. "Brooklynn, screaming at a ghost."

"Why'd yeh call her Brooklynn instead of just Lynn?" Steve yawned, scratching the top of his head, his eyes closing again. "Yeh think yer special, don'tcha, yeh shit..."

Mark waited until Steve was passed out minutes later before using a tube of superglue to attach the entire deck of cards to his bald head. Whistling evilly, he went upstairs.

The door opening caused Lynn to just close her eyes, inhaling raggedly. Why couldn't people leave her alone? Seriously, why couldn't they just give her a little bit of time to grieve? She didn't even reach for the Kleenex, the garbage can already filled, feeling dead to the world. That and her hatred grew for her parents, not believing they murdered their only child by torturing and burying her alive.

Given that he was quite...drunk, if Brooklynn wanted him out, she had best be saying something before he finished getting naked. Mark dropped down in a chair and began tugging off his boots, grunting as he tossed them aside. His eyes landed on the garbage can for a moment, blinking.

"Still cryin', darlin'?" He asked, his natural drawl coming out thanks to copious amounts of whiskey.

It was Mark, the only exception to the rule of people bothering her, slowly shaking her head. "I can't anymore..."

She seriously couldn't, having shed more tears than she probably had her entire life, swallowing hard. Mark was angry with her, but Lynn honestly didn't care at the moment. She knew he was drunk, not even wanting to know how much he'd drank. She just stared at the wall, blinking slowly, sighing raggedly.

"Figured yeh'd be sleepin' by now." He rumbled, next peeling his vest off, scratching his bare chest before yawning and tilted his head back until it rested against the wall, surveying her out hooded green eyes. He would have thought sheer exhaustion would have gotten to her again, considering the day she had had. He didn't want to think about that anymore, it'd piss him off all over again and after drinking Steve under the table, beating his ass at cards and then playing WITH the cards... "Tired?"

"Very." She whispered, not moving to look at him or anything, knowing Julia was probably hurt by what she said.

She just needed some time alone to think things through, to get her emotions out, knowing the others didn't need to see her like this. She wanted to ask him if he had fun with whomever he drank with, knowing it was probably Steve, but refrained. Honestly, she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was trying to fall asleep, closing her eyes.

Grunting, Mark stood up and stretched his arms over his head, yawning as he stared down at her. Finally, he shed his jeans, kicking them aside after a few attempts and snorted at himself. He measured the bed, wondering if he could make it there in three steps without falling on his ass. A second later he joined her, automatically reaching out to pull Brooklynn against him and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love yeh, darlin'..." He murmured in that rare southern accented husky voice.

"I love you too." She whispered, rolling over to face him, burying her face in his chest with heaving breath.

Her body was sore from trembling and being tense. She knew Mark had to be fifteen sheets to the wind, smelling the whisky on his breath, but it surprisingly soothed her. He would never hurt her, drunk or not, so Lynn didn't have a problem with it. She didn't want to die, she wanted to be with Mark, and felt bad for sending her sister away. Lynn closed her eyes, feeling his hand run up and down her back, finally allowing sleep to succumb her with Mark quickly following.

Maybe he was right; maybe Lynn had to take a day off and regroup.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO MY GODDAMN HEAD?"

Mark was woken up to that, followed by a lot of giggling. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. He wondered briefly if Mickie would brew him up something for the hellacious hang over he was now currently suffering.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SONBITCH! HE SUPERGLUED- OUCH, GODDAMN IT THAT HURT- CARDS TO MY -MOTHER FUCKER TRISH, THAT HURTS- HEAD!"

"Oh yeah..."

"I'm sorry, but they have to come off! Now hold still!" Trish was trying very hard not to laugh at her better half, shaking her head, wondering what Steve said to make Mark do this. She knew it was Mark; the man was evil enough to pull a prank like this. "Steve, stop bitching and just let me fucking do this!" She ordered, mildly irritated, using a butter knife with some olive oil on it. "Come on, it'll all be over soon and then you can attempt to kill Mark, now HOLD STILL!"

"You've taken two outta fifty-two off, this ain't-" Steve let out another yelp of pain, fairly certain his head was bleeding from the cards being removed. This was ALL Mark's handiwork. The sick son of a bitch would find it amusing to do something like this to a bald guy, especially three sheets to the wind. "I'mma kill him, I'm going to rip his fucking balls off and feed them to-"

"Here, use my nail polish remover. The acetone will eat through the glue."

"Well at least I can be fuckin' high instead of in pain."

"Thanks Mickie." Trish sighed, shaking her head, gripping Steve's chin as she began applying it. "Stop bitching, it won't hurt as much now. Now close your eyes." When he did, Trish proceeded to pour the entire bottle of nail polish remover over his head, watching as one by one the cards fell from his skin, not tearing it or anything. "Just peel them off now, it won't hurt." She assured him, plucking one off with a smirk just to show him. "Cry baby."

Melina stared at Trish in awe. "You just poured a bottle of nail polish remover over his head...Wow that is brutal." She arched an eyebrow when Steve began literally whimpering. "The SMELL of that shit burns my eyes, I can't even imagine..."

"Well they're closed, he's fine."

"It's liquid, liquid always gets in the cracks."

"STOP ANALYZIN' AND HELP ME TO THE DAMN SINK!"

Mark was listening to all this with a shit eating grin on his face.

Trish shrugged, not knowing what else to do, and grabbed Steve's hand, guiding him over to the sink. "What did you want me to do? Spread it on them one by one? This was the only way to get them all off and without hurting him...much." Trish smiled apologetically, running the cold water, splashing some on his face before handing him some soap. "I'll get you some lotion too that will help put moisturizer back in your pores."

"Yes, because my head needs to be soft and silky..." He growled, busy cleaning the acetone from his eyes, plotting all sorts of horrible revenge on Mark.

"Well...at least it doesn't look too bad. Skin only came off from the first cards." Mickie said helpfully.

"Gee...thanks..." Steve fumbled for a towel, finally mopping his eyes dry and blinked, watching the room slowly come into focus. "YOU!"

"Damn, Austin, not so loud...I have a hangover..."

"A hangover...? FUCK your hangover!"

"You are not right in the head, Calaway." Trish said as sternly as she could, though the amusement clearly shown in her beautiful brown eyes, biting her bottom lip. "Steve, just let it go."

Mickie had to leave because she was cracking up.

"Mickie let me come help you!" Trish called out, hightailing it out of there, and started laughing as soon as they were in the next room.

"What is so damn funny?" Melina demanded, walking out, wearing a red spaghetti strapped nightgown with the middle part see through.

"S-Steve...M-Mark...glued...cards..."

"In English please?"

Once Mickie could regain her composure enough to speak, she told Melina exactly what Mark did and pretty soon all three were laughing their asses off.

"Alright now fellas," John held out his hands, having overheard everything and was trying his best not to grin as Steve looked ready to bash someone upside the head with a shovel, but it was so hard... "Let's not fight. We all know drinkin' ain't the smartest thing..."

"Let alone pass out before the other person." Mark snorted.

"Man, fuck you! I didn't think you'd do this to my head!"

"Next time you'll know better, won't you? Any coffee?"

"On the counter, Mark!" Melina called, still giggling.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING NICE TO HIM?"

"Because it's Mark. He doesn't pull many pranks and this one was a steal." Trish was giggling as well, walking inside, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it over. "Come on, admit it if it wasn't you you'd be laughing too Stevie."

Mickie and John snorted at the same time, covering their mouths with their hands.

"Stevie?" Glen was trying to keep a straight face. "Since when are you referred to as a pussy?"

Trish completely lost it with everyone as they all started laughing, even Mark.

Steve was NOT happy. Yeah, maybe if he hadn't been the one to wake up with a full deck of cards super glued to his goddamn skull he would've found the whole shebang funny. As it was...he was pretty pissed off.

"One of these days, you're going to wake up with a cheese grater glued to your dick." He cautioned angrily.

"Oh that was low, Steven."

Even Mark winced, one hand moving down to protect his boys.

"Okay, okay calm down. Come here; let me make it all better." Trish pulled Steve with her by the hand, winking over her shoulder at everyone, hearing Steve grumbling the entire way. "Either stop it or I won't show you what I have under this robe..." The grumbling instantly stopped and Trish giggled, the door shutting moments later upstairs.

"She has him wrapped around her damn finger. How uncanny. Who woulda thought a petite brunette could do that to Steve of all people?"

"Hey as long as it shuts him the hell up, I'm good to go." John said, watching as Mark made himself a cup of coffee. "What the hell made you think it'd be a good idea to do that to the guy?"

"I was drunk enough to think skull fucking would have been a good idea." Mark shrugged, not turning from the counter, busy adding liberal amounts of cream and sugar to his mug.

Lynn slowly walked out of the bedroom, looking like complete and utter hell, black hair tousled with bloodshot eyes, red and swollen from how much crying she'd done. She heard the women giggling in the living room, honestly not caring. She needed coffee, slowly heading down, wearing black cotton shorts with a matching tank top.

She didn't say a word to anyone and passed a talking John, heading straight for the coffee. She poured a cup slowly, adding some creamer and sugar, sipping it. She had to wake up before any clear thoughts came to mind, walking right back out, heading for the stairs.

"She still...moody?" Mickie asked hesitantly.

They all knew something had happened at the cemetery as she had told everyone what she had seen. Something also transpired between her and Mark afterwards, but neither had said a word. Nobody knew yet.

"Mmm." Mark rumbled, turning and sipped his coffee, wearing a pair of black shades over his eyes. "She needs the day to herself, no tryin' to cheer her up." He ordered gruffly.

"A-Are you sure that's wise?" Beth asked hesitantly, immediately lowering her eyes when Mark shot his at her, knowing he knew what he was doing. "Sorry, she is our friend though."

"How can leaving her alone help?" Melina wondered aloud, her and Lynn had differences, but they were still family regardless.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I think you're wrong, Mark. The darkness isn't always the right road." Mickie stated evenly, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Closing herself off from everyone isn't healthy. I'm going up there..."

He shrugged, sinking down into a chair and sipped his coffee. "Go for it, when she kicks yer asses out..." He snorted, and then inhaled, regretting that instantly. He smelled like whiskey and was in need of a shower. "Well go on." He said when they all just stared at him. "Go cheer her up."

"You're not friendly today, are you?"

"Cena shut the hell up and let me suffer my hangover in peace."

A few minutes later, all the girls came trudging down the stairs, a door slamming shut moments later echoing throughout the house.

"Hey Mark?" When he turned around, Mickie splashed the luke warm coffee in his face, scowling angrily. "Cheer her up your own damn self!"

John and Steve gaped as the coffee dripped off of Mark's chin, looking at each other, before both started busting out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at, cue ball?" Trish splashed her coffee in Steve's face moments later.

"You know what? You men can all go fuck yourselves. We're going shopping." Beth announced, eyes narrowed, and stormed out along with all of them.

Mark sat there wondering WHAT THE HELL; he had TOLD them to leave Brooklynn the FUCK alone. Sighing, he wiped coffee from his face, contemplating his revenge. He smirked when it came to him. Those bitches...

"You going up there?" Steve asked, wiping coffee from his own face.

"Hell fucking no."

"Smart man."

**~!~**

"Get out; I don't want to be bothered." Lynn ordered gravely, staring out the window, arms wrapped around herself. She didn't care who it was, Lynn wanted to be left completely alone, to reflect on everything. Every time she had a heart to heart with her kind mother, who was now a killer. How could that be? When the door closed, Lynn turned around, immediately feeling her heart begin to pound faster. "Randy, I don't have it in me to fight with you right now. Please just go." Turning back around, Lynn continued staring straight ahead, pressing her forehead against the window.

"I'm not here to fight with you." Randy said dryly, wearing a pair of skintight faded blue jeans, a white beater that hugged his muscular chest with an old brown leather bomber jacket. "I'm here to let you know that I'm leaving. Steve asked me to handle a locket, I'm going to do that then I'm gone." He knew she was hurting, but he also knew he wasn't the one she needed to help her through this.

"I'm sorry for what I said. You're right, I don't have any right telling you who you love or how to feel. I don't know the living as well as the dead." Lynn had accepted that fact years ago, fingering the locket around her neck, wondering if that's why he was here. He said locket, there was only one they found in the grave. "Please don't leave." She whispered, finally turning to face him, the amount of turmoil and heartache clear as day in her amber eyes. "You are my family and we had a fight and it was my fault. I'm admitting it, I was wrong. I-We can't do this without you and you know that. We need to keep the balance and if you leave, we won't be able to do that." He had a very powerful gift that was used almost as much as her own and Mark's; though in her eyes, everyone's power was equal. "Don't leave us."

Randy shook his head, his eyes fastened on the locket she was playing with. "The balance will be fine without me, Brooklynn. Besides this...family...only gets together once every few years for a week or two. You guys will get along without me just fine. I HAVE to go, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep waiting for some ghost to pop up just so I can see you. That's...stupid of me. I need to find my own way and hopefully get over you." He whispered remorsefully.

Lynn knew no matter what she said, there was no changing his mind, nodding silent. She knew what he wanted and unclasped it, setting it in his gloved hand. Without Randy, they were doomed because he was the only one who could see visions by touching items.

The circle was broken and that showed vulnerability. This wasn't good and Nemesis already knew what happened, Lynn was sure of it. She sat down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, waiting.

Randy stared down at the locket, sighing. Steve had told him exactly where it had come from; he was not looking forward to this at all. Sighing, he used his teeth to peel off his other glove and hesitantly reached down to touch the locket. Instantly his blue eyes became oddly distant, the blue expanding until his pupils were nothing more than little black pin pricks.

Five straight minutes passed before the locket slipped out of Randy's hand, crashing softly to the floor below, his eyes going from black to blue seconds later. Only when his eyes returned to normal did Lynn attempt to go near him. Slowly walking over, Lynn picked up the locket, clipping it back around her neck, staring back at him with saddened, solemn eyes.

"What did you see?" She asked quietly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, seeing Randy hesitating. "Randy, just tell me. Nothing you can say, or even do, won't add up to all I've been through lately."

Randy shook his head, holding up a finger, silently asking her to give him a second as he processed what he had seen. It never came in a straightforward manner, always flashes he usually had to decipher. "How she died." He said finally, trying to keep emotion out of his tone, but that had been brutal to witness. "How she was buried alive with the locket...she clutched it..." He squeezed his hand, as if he was still holding the jewelry. "To her even as the last air was used..."

"She must've found the locket, one of the many clues that they were hiding something from her..." Lynn looked to her right, seeing Julia, and felt her grab her hand as their fingers laced together. To Randy, it looked as if Lynn was clutching air, though he knew better because of what she could do. "Anything else?" When he shook his head, Lynn nodded, turning around to stare out the window. "Be safe Randy."

"You too." Randy said, knowing they'd be just fine without him. She had managed all these years when the group was together and when she said she, they, needed him now; he knew the truth. They needed his powers, not him. He loved Beth, but as a friend and nothing more. The woman he did love was happy with someone else. He would be happy for her, far AWAY. "Goodbye, Brooklynn." He said before closing the door behind him.

"Goodbye Randy." Lynn whispered, not turning toward the door, more tears sliding down her already scorched face.

She pressed her hand to the window, watching him walk out into the rain, feeling her heart shatter in her chest. He broke her heart because he was her family and he couldn't stand the sight of her while she was with Mark. Maybe someday he'd get over it and come back, but right now, Randy needed time away from everything, from everyone, from her. Lynn understood that, which is why she hadn't fought him on it because, honestly, she needed the same thing. Only, not to leave completely, just one day, whereas Lynn knew she'd never see Randy again.

That's probably what hurt her the most.

She might be sad now, but Randy knew she'd get caught up in the hunt again, trying to solve this thing with Julia, Kyle, her parents. Not to mention Mark would distract her. He knew this time they wouldn't go their separate ways; those two would be together now and after this was over. He wished her well.

Mark didn't even say a word when Randy's duffel bag smacked him on the back of his already aching head, knowing the little prick was leaving and for good.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lynn wasn't surprised in the slightest when she was informed, by Mickie, that Beth had left to go after Randy. So now they were down to eight, wondering who was next. The night drew near and Lynn was finally ready to face everyone, taking a shower first since she smelled of tears and sweat. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans with a long sleeved maroon top, knowing Beth probably hated her for making Randy leave. Lynn didn't blame her and sighed heavily, brushing her hair back before finally walking out, stopping at the sight of Mark sitting on the bed.

Mark was feeling much better by now. The hangover long gone thanks to Mickie finally brewing something to help his migraine. Several mugs of coffee and lots of Tylenol later along with a shower, he was in quite a good mood. It helped knowing that Randy was gone, even if his talent would have been useful. Beth's talent was useful as well, but also limited thanks to the water thing. They'd survive without them just fine.

Lynn walked over and sat on the bed beside him, shoulders squared, taking a deep breath. "You were right. I have gotten too emotionally involved. Family or not, I broke my own rules and I won't do it again. Thank you for giving me time to sort it out."

She knew Mark had to be happy Randy was gone; one less headache to worry about, but Lynn was anything but. She missed Randy, knowing she destroyed what friendship and bond they had. She wasn't that upset about Beth, though she knew the woman would end up with a broken heart pining for a man who didn't want her.

"Time to stop hiding out, we have to lay this to rest and move on with our lives."

"Got a plan?" He asked, laying back on the bed and folded his arms beneath his head; enjoying the relative quiet.

He had spent the day surrounded by everyone, giving her space. Boy did he regret that. He was not a social creature, especially when Mickie, Melina and Trish in a room together. Factor in John...He was surprised he hadn't killed someone today. Must be he was still elated over Randy running off.

"Yes, somewhat. There has to be a way to lure Kyle out. I know if he just reveals himself and sees Julia, he'll immediately see the light and both of them can crossover. As far as Nemesis goes..." Lynn turned to face him, eyes cold and even, no emotion whatsoever in them. "That's where you come in. I don't care what you have to do or how you do it, Mark. You can fight dark with dark. There's only so much we can do, but you're the one who has to finish him…by any means necessary. First things first, we have to cross Julia and Kyle over before even attempting going after Nemesis."

Mark shot upright, staring at her incredulously. He was wondering if he had just heard Brooklynn correctly. "You want me to get rid of him by any means necessary?" He echoed, already knowing what that was going to mean, wondering if he would be able to return from the darkness if he delved down that path again. At her firm nod, he nodded as well. "So be it."

Lynn knew what she was asking of him, also knowing she could lose him at the same time, but it had to be done. There was no other way to get rid of Nemesis besides fighting dark with dark, she'd gone over this in her head for nearly half the day, the other half wondering how the hell she was going to get Kyle to reveal himself. Losing Mark to protect the balance would be a sacrifice, but that's what they were put on this earth for.

"Until this is over and done with, we're sleeping separately also." This was so hard to do, to say, but Lynn had no other choice, closing her eyes. "I love you, I will always love you, but I also know what kind of risk you're going to take doing this request. We have to break the attachment between us, the bond, until we're no longer worried about Nemesis." Deep down, Lynn knew this was the right thing to do, slowly standing up from the bed, bag already packed and sitting by the door.

Somehow, Mark was not surprised. He wanted to point out that the chances of him coming back to the neutral side of the line after this was slim to none, providing he lived. Dark magic was dangerous, what he was going to have to do, and on Nemesis himself, it was suicidal. That instead of separating, they should enjoy their time together, but...emotional attachment would botch this.

"Don't leave, you stay." He said, standing up, his southern drawl fading, his tone become harsher though not with anger. "I have to go prepare anyway. You have my cell number."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Lynn nearly jumped out of her skin, clutching her chest, eyes widened as she whipped around to stare at Julia. "Some WARNING next time would be nice, Julia..." She grunted, setting her bag down by the door.

"No! You can't do this! You can't detach from him! HE IS YOUR OTHER HALF!"

"Do you think I WANT this, Julia? Do you think I don't KNOW what he's about to do?" Tears swelled in her eyes as Lynn looked away, blinking them away, taking a deep breath. "The balance has to be protected and if that means..."

"OPEN YOUR EYES! THE BALANCE ISN'T WORTH LOSING HIM! NO!" Julia actually shoved Mark back with her energy, feeding off of them, stumbling back as he landed on the bed. "NO BROOKLYNN!"

Lynn was slammed back against the wall, not expecting her sister's rage to be so powerful. "Julia..." Her tone held warning, feeling as though she couldn't move.

"You tell him you love him, that you can't live without him, that you can do this WITHOUT losing him! I lost Kyle; do you honestly think I want my sister going through the same pain and heartache? TELL HIM BROOKLYNN!"

"He knows I love him. He loves me too, but sometimes love isn't enough..." She cringed when the lamp levitated and hurled against the wall, smashing into a million pieces.

"I will NEVER crossover, not with you feeling this way!" Julia felt the tears sliding down her pale ghostly white cheeks, eyes narrowed and spitting fire back at her sister. "Don't give up on him like I did Kyle, Brooklynn. Tell him before you never see him again."

"No because more than likely I WON'T!"

Mark could hear Brooklynn's side of the argument, gathering Julia was present as one, Brooklynn did not usually talk to herself and two, Julia had actually pushed him back, which was mildly annoying. "What's going on?" He demanded darkly, not appreciating being left out of the loop.

"She's telling me not to let you do this, to tell you that I love you, that I can't live without you, all mushy shit." Lynn scowled darkly, amber eyes locked on her sister. "Try to understand, Julia, this is the ONLY way."

"Then you will live the rest of your life cold and alone because losing Mark will end YOU." Julia vanished, shattering the window in the process.

Julia was right and Lynn already had it planned out. If Mark didn't survive, she wouldn't either, though nobody had to know that. She simply turned to stare at Mark, clearing her throat.

"She's gone."

He probably already knew that given the window shattering into pieces, but felt she had to tell him anyway. She cried over the possibility of losing Mark, knowing it was more than likely going to happen. She would meet him on the other side, refusing to cry, not until he was gone.

Her cold words actually broke his heart, the pieces becoming like ice as soon as they broke. Like shards of broken glass he swept them under a rug to be ignored until later. "You've made it clear that you can live without me, Lynn." He said flatly. "Call me in two days; I'll need some time to...prepare." He inwardly snorted at that one, already throwing his stuff into his duffel bag. When he was finished, he turned to look at her, his eyes blank.

Lynn was fighting everything within her heart, mind, body and soul not to tell him to stay, that she couldn't live without him. It just wasn't possible. He was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. He was the love of her life, her best friend, and she was basically sending him to his demise.

"I can't live without you, Mark." She whispered painfully, not able to hold back and quickly went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, flipping the lock on it. Her sobs instantly followed, sliding down the door, burying her face in her hands as her heart shattered more than the window.

Mark stared at the door, fighting with himself. He knew to truly end Nemesis; this was the best and most likely to work way. But on the other hand, all he wanted to do was settle down with Brooklynn and be...happy. Well, as much as two people like them could be. Sighing, he walked over to the door and pressed the palm of his hand against it, sighing.

"I love you."

The door opened as Lynn stared back at him, allowing him to pull her into his arms, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. "I can't live without you; you HAVE to come back to me safely." She stated passionately, pulling back as she unclasp the locket around her neck, putting it around his. "You need a piece of me to take with you, to make you remember that you CAN love and be happy. You HAVE to come back to me, Mark, because I can't live without you. I can't and I won't! So you can't die because I'll go right along with you."

Lynn didn't want to let go of him, an iron grip clinging to him for dear life. Distancing herself from him went out the window, along with the coldness. Lynn couldn't be cold towards him even if a gun was pressed to her temple. She would take the bullet gladly.

He nodded, gathering her in his arms and pulled her roughly against him, bending down to claim her lips. He still had to leave, but now that he knew she did want him, no matter what, he had something to come back for. "Three days." He murmured against her lips. "I'll be back in three." Knowing if he didn't go now, he never would, Mark stepped away from her, shouldered his bag and walked out the door.

Lynn ran over to the window, ignoring the glass, glad she was already wearing shoes and watched Mark roar away on his motorcycle, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hoped he came back to her, covering her mouth with her hand, and felt a ghostly hand on her shoulder.

"Well done, he'll be just fine." Julia said confidently, a soft smile on her lips.

"Do you really think so?"

"He loves you and will go through the gates of hell for you, Brooklynn."

Lynn nodded, knowing she had to believe that, and wiped her tears away before turning to face Julia. "We have to find Kyle; we have to lure him away from Nemesis."

"I know and I think I might know where he is. Go back to the bridge, I'll meet you there."

Before Lynn could say another word, Julia vanished.

"What's going on?" Trish demanded, bursting into the room a moment later, Melina and Mickie flanking her. The guys were downstairs, contemplating going after Mark. But as he had also punched John in the mouth for making a moody comment...They'd probably stay put.

"Mark looked like he was going to hell. Did you two fight?"

"His eyes...they were scary..." Melina shuddered violently.

"Because he is." Lynn stated in a monotone voice, not looking at them, wiping a few tears away with the back of her hand. She felt empty without him, but knew this was for the best, taking a deep, shaky breath. "He'll return in a few days. He has to prepare." She slowly turned around, seeing Steve, Glen and John had joined them. "He's going back to the dark side in order to destroy Nemesis."

Glen immediately shot to his feet. "What?! No, he can't! That's suicide, Lynn!"

Steve held up a hand to shut John up before John could start asking his usual million and one questions. "Randy and Beth are gone, Mark's about to switch back to the fuckin' Undertaker...Lynn, this isn't exactly going in our favor, honey." He said calmly.

"I know." She whispered softly, turning back to stare out the window, feeling a hand on her shoulder as she was turned back around to stare into Steve's eyes. "It's the only way to get rid of Nemesis once and for all. Mark agrees, but we'll still need to put our own effort into it. He can't do it by himself. I need everyone's help to find Kyle and I'm going to call an acquaintance of mine who studies the supernatural, see if there's anything of value he can tell me. Once Kyle sees Julia and I cross them over, we can turn our attention to Nemesis and vanquish him."

"I love how she says that, vanquish him." Mickie said to the room at large, talking to a wall. "Like it's going to be easy when we all know we're going to die." She nodded at her shadow. "I thought so too..."

"Uh, Mickie?"

"Busy working on being crazy, John."

"Nice to see she's got her sense of humor in place..."

"We're not going to die...unless we make a mistake. This isn't our first barbeque and I doubt it'll be our last. But we also have to be realistic. With both Beth and Randy gone, which is partially my fault, we're not as strong as we used to be. Mark returning to the dark side will ensure our strength." She looked at them all, tears burning in her eyes.

John said what everyone was thinking, with his usual oblivious bluntness. "That's all well and fine, but this isn't any ordinary rodeo." He said, going with the metaphor thing. "This is NEMESIS, am I the only one thinking we're fucked?"

"Oh no, I'm thinking it too."

"Yer also talkin' to a damn shadow on the wall."

"Hey, I told you, working on crazy." Mickie sighed and turned to look at Brooklynn.  
"Mark said he'd NEVER go back to that, what made him?"

"I-I asked him too..."

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING LYNN?"

Lynn sighed, waiting for them all to shut up so she could speak, burying her head in her hands. "Believe me, if there was any other way to defeat him, I wouldn't, but there isn't. Nemesis is growing stronger...I did what I had to do and Mark respects that. He'll come back, he has too."

"Or maybe you could have asked ME to talk to Mark!" Mickie exploded, turning away from the wall. "Brooklynn, I love you, but you don't know a damn thing about the paths Mark and I walk." She didn't use dark magic because it went against her Wiccan Crede, but that didn't mean she didn't know about it. "Oh my god..." She shook her head, holding out a hand when John opened his mouth. "No, just...no. I need air. Seriously..." She ran from the room, a hand over her mouth.

The chances of Mark coming back a second time...she didn't see it happening.

Lynn knew when Mark returned, he wouldn't be the same man she once knew. He would be the man she first met, the purity of evil. Lynn walked out of the living room and upstairs, the door closing, and stared out the window once more.

"Lynn, is this really worth it? You need to go after Mark and tell him you changed your mind."

"It's too late for that Julia. I will suffer the consequences and if Mark dies, I will die along with him. I might be joining you sooner than you think."

Julia could only cover her mouth with her hand, eyes wide.

"Steve...what was he like?" Trish asked hesitantly. She had joined the group shortly after Mark's turn from the darkness. Her brown eyes widened when Steve groaned and sank down into a chair, not missing the look that had crossed his face.*

"Where do I even begin?" Steve laughed dryly, the sound humorless. "He wasn't Mark, he was..."

"A monster."

"A monster." Steve agreed, nodding at Melina. "He had no morals, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to get what he wanted and if he couldn't get it with his power, he never had a problem resorting to violence."

"Lynn changed him."

"How?"

"He fell in love with her."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Three days passed as Lynn paced back and forth outside, wearing black Capri's with a tan colored top, chewing her thumbnail nervously. She hadn't heard a word from Mark since the night he left, wondering how he would truly change. She only knew his dark persona briefly, not like the others. They refused to come out to greet him and Lynn instantly knew this wasn't good. Her heart began pounding, stopping in her tracks, hearing a motorcycle roaring in the distance.

It was him and Lynn felt the wind pick up a little.

Glen and Steve heard it as well, both men exchanging looks. They glanced at John who nodded and rounded the girls up, forcing them into the living room. With Mark, you generally knew what to expect. This was...the Undertaker and he wasn't...Well, he was volatile.

"Let's go." He sighed, shouldering his shotgun, just in case and led the way out onto the front porch.

Sighing, Steve followed, both men shutting their eyes in order to avoid being sprayed with gravel as the black Titan came peeling to a stop. "Mark?"

Dark, wicked laughter floated up from the darkness, penetrating the dimly lit porch and them.

That sound caused Lynn's heart to ache with pain, feeling like a dagger was stabbing it repeatedly with no remorse. This wasn't Mark, she knew it was coming, but couldn't believe this was actually him. He looked completely different, but she had to be strong.

"Brooklynn..." Julia's voice actually held fear, blinking, not caring if she was a ghost or not. That wicked laughter even sent tingles through her body.

Lynn stepped back a little bit, giving Undertaker plenty of space, swallowing hard along with everyone else, even her sister. They hadn't come close to finding out where Kyle was and Brooklynn found out her acquaintance had died of a mysterious illness over a year ago.

Trish was point blank taken back by the change. He looked downright evil. She instinctively cringed against a wall when he entered the house, seeming much larger than before but she knew that was just her mind playing tricks with her. As if he was in her head -Mark- no 'Taker's head swiveled in her direction, his lips curving into a very cruel grin. She let out a gasp when he peered at her over his sunglasses, his eyes were...

"God..." She almost made the sign of the cross.

Mockingly, he did it for her. "The Father, Son, and Holy Ghost." He bowed his head for a moment and then snorted, turning in a circle to survey them all.

"Brooklynn, what have you done?" Julia whispered, completely mortified by this...this CREATURE.

"I don't know..." Lynn whispered, raking a hand through her black hair, breath catching in her throat when his eyes locked on hers.

They were pure acid pools, the emeralds gone. Mark had acid eyes when he was angry, that was the darkness within him slowly leaking out. Now...now he was fully in the darkness, Mark wasn't here anymore and it broke her heart. No matter how hard she tried, Lynn couldn't move toward him or speak.

Slowly, 'Taker removed his sunglasses that wickedly amused smirk still on his thin lips as he now stared at her. He was aware Glen and Steve were waiting for one sign to stop him, shoot him if need be. Now THAT was hilarious. He tucked the shades inside his black leather vest and began walking towards Lynn, each step measured carefully, purposefully. Finally, he backed her into the wall and rested his palms on either side of her head.

"Is this any way to welcome me back, Lynn?" He asked sardonically.

"Julia don't!" Lynn ordered, watching as her sister went to shove him back, knowing he wouldn't think twice about destroying her. "It's fine, he's on our side..." She could only hope, wishing there was some sign of similarity in those green orbs, trying with all her might not to tremble. "Welcome back, Undertaker." She knew better than to call him Mark, chest rising and falling rapidly.

One black eyebrow quirked down at her, the smile never fading. "Welcome back, Undertaker, that's it?" He rumbled, sounding amused, which sent chills down everyone else's spine. "No kiss?" He leered, bending down and snorted when she turned her head, catching her hair. "Mmm..." He breathed, pushing away. "I see. Well, Lynn, I've upheld my end. Where do you...people...stand?" He demanded, stepping away from her and glanced at Steve. "Pull the trigger and you'll wind up eating the bullet." He cautioned darkly.

"Stop it, he's on our side." Lynn looked at Steve and Glen pleadingly, standing beside Undertaker, though she put enough space between them to feel somewhat comfortable. "We stand nowhere. I don't know where Kyle is and neither does Julia." Lynn felt helpless, still in shock by her acquaintance's untimely demise. "The only person I can think of that could help us is dead. If anyone has any ideas, please say it. I'm willing to do just about anything to find Kyle."

"What about the bridge? You never met me there, remember?"

"The bridge? You honestly think it's that simple?"

"Why not?" Julia shrugged nonchalantly. "Mark said that the dead lingers where they lived and died, right? The apartment is off limits so the bridge would be the next spot."

"But we've been there already and I nearly drowned because of him."

"You didn't go with me though. Maybe he'll somehow feel my energy there and come looking."

Lynn sighed, knowing everyone was staring clueless at her, even Undertaker. "She wants me to follow her to the bridge. The last time we went, she wasn't there. She thinks Kyle might be." She related quickly, staring at her sister. "What if he's not?" 

"Then we'll just have to keep searching."

"We went down and Beth touched the goddamn water, there was-"

"You are a moron and you need to shut the hell up, Austin." Taker said scathingly, interrupting the smaller man, shifting so he was facing Steve, his feet apart in a fighting stance. "Come on then." He raised his hand, bending his fingers.

Steve was more than tempted, but he then spotted the acid flashing at him and knew it wouldn't be a fair fight, stepping back.

"Winters, the pathetic little fool, would not be down by the water's edge. If he's haunting that bridge, he would be ON the damn bridge, where he JUMPED from."

"Exactly, he's right Brook, as much as I hate admitting it." Julia was still leery about this man, wondering how he could change from the loving person she saw with her sister to this monster.

"He's also very smart and knows the dead even better than me." Lynn could not believe she just said that, ignoring him turning to face her, eyes never leaving her sister. "On the bridge, we'll have to make the hike up there since it's closed off."

"All of us have to go?" Julia wondered if that was such a good idea. "Won't that attract attention?"

"You're right; attention is the last thing we need." She already knew Taker was going, there was no stopping the man from doing what he wanted, one of the cons about Undertaker returning. "I don't care who comes with, but all I can do is see and hear spirits, I can't stop them from doing something."

"Everyone can go; I have the attention problem covered." Taker drawled, settling himself down on the couch, looking very out of place among the room and with the rest of them. "Of course, I wouldn't recommend going tonight, there's a storm rolling in."

Melina, Trish and Mickie all jumped and screamed when thunder boomed.

"And the last thing we need is to deal with a spirit when there's an available energy supply happening." He continued as if they hadn't just totally pissed themselves.

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow night." Lynn stated, watching everyone nod, the girls huddled together in sheer fright.

"Enough, Taker, you're scarin' them." Steve growled, wrapping his arms around Trish's trembling form, trying to soothe her. "If we're not going tonight, then we're off to bed."

Trish couldn't believe the change in Mark, wanting to strangle Brooklynn for even asking this request of him.

"It's best everyone get some sleep for tomorrow."

Even though Lynn was doing anything but sleeping, though nobody had to know that. She looked over at Julia, who vanished, knowing she didn't want to be around Undertaker. No one did, including her, and Lynn walked out heading up the stairs.

His laughter followed them all up the stairs, not moving from his spot on the couch. He knew damn well if he even tried going into that bedroom, Julia was very likely to show up and make the attempt at putting him through a window. Then he would have to show her just what happened to meddling spirits who had been stupid enough to NOT crossover at the first chance. Snorting, he made himself comfortable, snapping his fingers.

"TAKER, THE FUCKING LIGHTS, MAN!"

"Is he always...this...pleasant?"

"He's in a good mood; you should see him when he's pissed." Steve said deadpan.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as Lynn curled up in a tight ball on the bed, closing her eyes tightly shut. Julia wouldn't be back until tomorrow night and she felt completely alone. Lynn longed to feel Mark's arms around her, clutching his pillow as she inhaled his scent. It was still strong, hoping it lulled her to sleep, missing him more than words could say. She loved Mark, not Undertaker, and nothing would ever change that.

**~!~**

Taker woke up to direct sunlight on his face, growling and waved a hand, frowning when it didn't go away. He popped one eye open, immediately spotting Mickie standing over him, taking note of the athame in her hand. "You use that on me and you know you'll wind up renouncing your Crede, Witch." He cautioned darkly.

"I'll risk it. Listen good, Taker, don't you DARE fuck with Brooklynn." Mickie cautioned. "She met you and you changed, she doesn't know everything about you like Steve, Glen, Mel and I do."

"What makes you think I don't love her still?"

"Tormenting her like you did last night is NOT love." Mickie groaned when she was knocked to the floor, watching as he boot pressed down on the flat of the athame's blade.

"Hey Mick-WHAT THE FUCK?" John acted on pure instinct, jumping on Taker's back, only to be thrown off moments later, crashing against the wall.

"Oh shit!" Glen immediately rushed out of the room, seeing Mickie was slowly standing up, knowing if their powers clashed, with how powerful Taker was, the house was going to blow up. "LYNN! BROOKLYNN WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Brook, you have to get up!"

Lynn bolted upright in bed, sweating profusely, her eyes widening when the door burst open and Glen started dragging her out of the room. "What the hell is going on?! Get off of me!" She shouted, in just a mid-thigh black nightgown, stumbling down the stairs, hearing crashing going on in the living room.

"Taker stop it!" Trish rushed over to Mickie, shielding her from harm.

"Tell him to knock it off." Glen ordered, shoving Lynn forward into the chaos, knowing this was her doing.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Lynn grunted, wondering what she was supposed to do, standing there yawning loudly, covering her mouth with her hand. "Undertaker, please stop."

All he did was start laughing at her. He hadn't done anything besides knock Mickie away and stop her from recovering her dagger and THIS was what ensued, total madness. These people were afraid of him, he could TASTE it, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, savoring their fear.

"Stop what?" He asked after a moment, his nostrils flaring when John got up. "Stay down, son." He warned.

"Stop all of this. We are a TEAM, we have to work together or Nemesis will destroy us! Don't you people understand what's at stake now?" Lynn shook her head disappointedly, walking over to retrieve the sword, Trish helping Mickie up. "I don't want to know why you provoked him. Don't do it again unless you want to travel into the real light." She dropped the sword in Mickie's hands, going to the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

"And people assume I'm evil..." Taker watched her walk away appreciatively, licking his lips.

"Don't. Even. Think. It." Steve growled, wincing when Taker thought it, purposefully and forcefully, just so he would pick it up.

"Stop me." He hissed, following Lynn into the kitchen. He watched her start the coffee pot, snorting as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Lynn kept her back to him, rubbing her eyes tiredly, hardly getting any sleep. Her body was exhausted from crying so she managed to get two, maybe three hours at most, which is why she was livid when Glen dragged her downstairs to stop Taker. Like she had any control over him? Fat chance of that happening in this lifetime. Lynn tensed when she felt him behind her, sipping his beer, folding her arms in front of her chest while watching the coffee slowly drip in the pot.

"Expect it to brew faster if you stare holes through it?" He asked conversationally, leaning against the counter, staring down at her as he enjoyed his beer. "Lynn...Come on, Lynn, look at me." He gripped her chin; forcing her head to turn in his direction. "You WANTED this." He sneered in a hiss. "You didn't care what the consequences were, remember? You don't care if I live through this or not, so the LEAST you could do is FUCKING LOOK AT ME!"

Trish screamed when every light bulb in the house, whether it was on or off, exploded.

Tears shined in her amber eyes as Lynn flinched, heart thundering powerfully in her chest, wondering why he was so angry. "Mark," She paused, feeling his grip tighten slightly on her chin. "I told you before you left that I can't live without you and I meant it." Even though it wasn't Mark, Lynn knew she had to keep reminding him because somewhere deep inside Mark was there. "If you die, I die along with you, remember?" She pulled out the locket from his shirt, fingering it, gasping when he yanked her against his body by the wrist, pursing her lips tightly together.

"Have you given thought to what happens if I DON'T die, Lynn?" He demanded cruelly. "If I walk away unscathed, which I will inform you now is EXACTLY what I plan on doing. Mark might have been willing to die for love, but I sure as hell am NOT. So...what's your great plan then, darlin'?" He said the endearment exactly as he always did, though his acid eyes were callous, belying the truth. "Do you still love me? Even now?"

"Yes, no matter what happens, I will always love you." Lynn answered without hesitation, remembering the words she told him, keeping the tears at bay. "You love me too and you won't hurt me."

He would only laugh at her, call her weak, and probably throw her down on the floor like a common dog. Defeating Nemesis was the only way for them to start their lives together and Lynn wasn't walking away from him. She was surprised he was calling her Lynn, though this wasn't Mark at the moment, it was Undertaker. Mark refused to call her anything but by her birth name. Undertaker didn't give a damn as long as he got the message across.

"I don't have a reason to hurt you." Taker said bluntly. "Your friends on the other hand..." He looked away from her, the corner of his lip twitching in the barest hint of amusement.

"FUCK YOU!" Steve shouted from upstairs.

"What have you done to prepare yourself and them for Nemesis?" He demanded, abruptly changing topic.

"I haven't..." There was no point in lying to him as Lynn turned around, pouring a cup of coffee, carrying it past him to the table. "Nemesis is dangerous, slick, sadistic...and you know all of this so I'm going to shut up now." She sat down abruptly, crossing one leg over the other, completely oblivious to the fact her nightgown was riding up her thighs. "Do you have any suggestions, Undertaker?" She looked up at him expectantly, sipping coffee, trying to get rid of a headache.

"Oh yeah, sure, but you won't like any of them as they all end in someone dying." He snorted, watching as she raised her fingers to her temples. "Headache?" When Lynn nodded, he moved to stand directly behind her, moving her hand away in order to rest his own fingers on either side of her head. He looked down, arching an eyebrow at the view he had.

"I know what you're doing." She murmured, leaning further back in the chair, not moving away from him. It was Mark, no matter what, and she loved him. He was allowed to look down her nightgown, allowed to touch her...if she allowed him. "Is dying the only way to destroy him?" When she felt Undertaker nod, Lynn closed her eyes, sipping more coffee. "If Mark really is gone, for good, then why not use me and end this once and for all?"

"Because Mark and I are the same and I love you regardless of my personality." He said simply. "Dying is probably the only way to end him, but as I told you last night, I have no intentions of dying. There's always a way around even the most desperate of situations. Obviously, or you wouldn't have...requested my return to the darkness."

"I know a little of what you can do, but I also remember what you told me. To fight the darkness, you have to be consumed within it." Lynn set the coffee down, lowering her head, clasping her hands together tightly. "I didn't want to do this, I didn't want you to go back to the darkness, but I also know it's the only way. If you didn't believe or agree with me, you wouldn't have left." She slowly stood up, turning around to face him. "How can we destroy him without anyone dying?"

"Trick of the trade, my sweet, and it's something that would very likely make your beautiful hair turn grey." He said with a snort, reaching out to finger a strand, watching the honey chestnut hair wind about his finger before pulling away. "You distract him and leave the rest to me, Lynn. But when I say GO, you need to get out of there. Understand?" He gripped her shoulders, his acid orbs burning with seriousness.

"No, no I can't leave you there..." She shook her head repeatedly, absolutely refusing to let him die alone, sighing when the intensity increased tenfold in his eyes. "I'll do what you say if you can swear to me you'll be safe and you won't die. That's the only way I'm agreeing to anything." Lynn heard the growl sound out of his voice, not flinching when the coffee cup on the table shattered, folding her arms in front of her chest defiantly. "You can break anything you want, but you're stuck with me and there's nothing you can do or say to change that."

"I told you already, you infuriating know it all, pain in my ass! I have NO intentions of dying. Well...I might die." He conceded, even he wasn't THAT arrogant. "But I have no intentions of STAYING dead and you can bet that sweet little ass of yours I won't be coming back as some pathetic ghost you need to crossover."

"What does that even mean? What do you mean you're NOT going to stay dead?" Lynn was more confused than ever, eyes narrowing, stopping him from walking out. "No, you are going to explain this to me! And keep my ass out of this. Think with THIS," She tapped her head, the anger building with each passing moment. "Instead of THAT." Lynn pointed to the crotch of his pants. "You're not doing this alone and, if you die, I'm dying with you."

"First off, don't check me out, it's kind of creepy." Taker said flatly, adjusting himself blatantly, only a hint of humor in his eyes. "Lynn, reality check, sweet pea. You are talking about playing as a team. I am not a team player. You either do as I say or I'll leave right now and let you deal with this issue on your own. You want everyone to walk away from this alive?" At her nod, he grunted. "Then learn to take a goddamn order for once in your life."

"I love you." Tears swelled in her eyes, refusing to let them fall, the amber in them clear with pain and heartache. Lynn pressed a hand to his chest over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her palm, gritting her teeth. "I won't walk away from you, no matter who you are." Lynn wiped a tear away from her cheek before walking out of the kitchen, needing to get dressed because they had a long day ahead of them and night.

She hoped everyone was ready, along with Julia and Kyle.

He stood there and watched her walk away, gnashing his teeth. She hadn't exactly responded the way he had been hoping. If anything, she hadn't made it clear whether she'd run or not.

"Damn woman...I might wind up dead yet." He snarled, hurling his half empty can of beer at the wall.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After showering and changing into black jeans with long sleeved lavender top, Lynn made her way downstairs, hair pulled up in a ponytail holder. She didn't answer Undertaker because, honestly, Lynn didn't know what she was going to do when that time came.

"I don't trust him."

"I do because it is Mark in a way, only in the darkness."

"I still don't trust him, Brook. Be careful, don't die for a man that doesn't love you."

"I can't help who I fall in love with and I'm not giving up on him...ever. Now come on, we have to get to the bridge and cross both you and Kyle over."

"Can we trust him?" Melina asked from behind, aware Brooklynn had been talking to her sister. She hoped, at least, the possibility of Lynn talking to nothing at all would have been the single grain of rice that tipped the scale.

"And did he say what we're doing tonight at the bridge?"

"Yes, we can trust him. It's Mark with the intensity turned up full blast." Lynn turned around to face them, feeling Julia place a hand on her shoulder, nodding. "I plan on crossing both my sister and Kyle over tonight...by any means necessary." She slipped her boots on, the jeans tucked in them, going to the middle of her calf. They were black leather and good for hiking; she pulled on a black hooded sweatshirt to finish the look off. "It's time to rally up everyone." She walked past them, leading the way downstairs, stomach tightening.

"Did she just say rally up?"

"Yeah, she did."

Giggling, Trish followed Melina out of the room.

"He left already." Steve said when Brooklynn came down, him and Glen more than ready to go, John helping Mickie pack her 'bag'.

Somehow, Lynn wasn't surprised, pushing the pain aside. "Come on, we have to get to the bridge."

He would be there, she was sure of it. She walked out of the door toward her Ford Focus, Julia following, slipping in the passenger seat. She waited for Mickie, Trish and Melina to slip inside, the guys following in Steve's truck, knowing two cars would be more than enough. Without any music, anyone speaking, Lynn turned the ignition and peeled out of there, heading toward the bridge.

"Do you think Kyle will be there?"

"I can only hope."

"Am I the only one who feels like this is suicide?"

"John?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Shut the fuck up."

The girls all knew better than to talk at this point, each of them dreading what was coming but knowing it had to be done. Each of them also wishing Beth and Randy hadn't left as every hand on deck would have made it seem like they actually had a chance at survival.

They arrived at the bridge twenty minutes later, the sun slowly descending on the horizon, knowing it would take some time to get up to the top. Shouldering a bag, Lynn took a deep breath, smiling at her sister and began the journey. The others did too, just as they always did, and Lynn suddenly missed Randy more than words could say. She missed him more than anything in this world and the next, knowing she would never see him again. The thought brought tears to her eyes as Lynn kept climbing, turning them to Mark, the love of her life.

"Kyle, I know you're here. We know you're here. I want to help you, please. I have Julia with me, please reveal yourself." Lynn spoke softly, loud enough for the spirit to hear.

He listened to her, aware the others were joining them and stared down at the water, one hand wrapped around one of the remaining cables. "He's here." He said evenly, not looking back. "Mickie?"

"I see red again, besides you...you're an ugly shade of green with black."

He snorted, shooting her a dark look before turning to stare at Brooklynn.

"Kyle please come out, come to me. I love you..." Julia called desperately.

Lynn kept quiet as they kept going toward the bridge, the hill somewhat steep, not turning her head back to stare at Taker. She had to cross these two over before they even thought about going after Nemesis, breathing heavily. It took an hour before they were all standing on the bridge, Lynn looking around, the wind blowing around them.

"Keep trying Julia."

"Kyle please, I can't crossover without you!" Julia walked over to look over the bridge, tears cascading down her pale cheeks. "Don't leave me now..."

A brush of her cheek as Julia's eyes to close, turning around as his icy blue orbs locked on hers, Kyle finally revealing himself. "I would never leave you, Julia."

Lynn sighed a huge breath of relief, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. "Finally..."

He could feel the change in the atmosphere, finally heading up towards the bridge, not minding the steep climb as his long legs quickly carried him up the hill. Kyle had come and Brooklynn would be crossing them over, something he had seen many times before...when he was neutral. He did not want nor need to see it right now as it would probably be a distraction he didn't need. He halted long enough to light a cigarette, inhaling deeply and looked down at the tiny black beads wrapped around his hand.

"I can't crossover."

"Why not?" Julia whispered, cupping his face with her soft, ghostly hand. "Kyle..."

"I did a terrible thing, Jules. I can't crossover because I'll be punished if I do..."

"Who told you that?" Lynn demanded softly, stepping toward them, eyes full of kindness, knowing she couldn't be angry with him for joining Nemesis. "Where is Nemesis Kyle?"

Kyle lowered his eyes, closing them painfully shut. "He told me you were Julia and I believed him...I believed everything...I left him after I heard Julia calling out to me, when I saw her find you..."

"You have to tell me where Nemesis is. He's going to hurt you, Julia, if we don't stop him."

Evil laughter resonated around them, the atmosphere growing cold and dark very quickly. "My dear, sweet Brooklynn Jade..." He appeared before her, eyes flashing. "I told you the gates of hell would open and it's been done. Thank you precious, you saved me a hell of a time from turning Mark into what I NEED him to be."

"W-What..? What are you talking about?" Tears burned her amber eyes, watching as everyone began backing away, squaring her shoulders. "He will destroy you."

"Oh really now?" Nemesis chuckled darkly, walking past her toward Kyle, reaching his hand out. "You must persuade her to join us, my son. It is the only way you two can truly be together."

"No! Don't listen to him!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know... I can't cast a circle around her." Mickie said through gritted teeth, her arms outstretched, and it wasn't for lack of trying. "Nemesis must be there, my circle is only protecting us. That's-"

"My kind of magic."

"Took you long enough!" Glen growled from his place on the ground, holding his head tightly between his hands.

"Kyle, you know what I've told you. I've given you everything I said I was going too. Julia is here, just as I said."

"Y-You told me she was INSIDE Brooklynn..."

Nemesis waved him off dismissively. "A little white lie never hurt anyone. I was buying time to try to find her for you." His voice was a soothing caress, standing right behind Kyle, eyes glowing down at Julia. "Join us my dear and you will see things beyond the afterlife. The light is bad for you."

"Julia, don't listen to him! "Brooklynn pleaded, trying to get near her sister, but Nemesis was preventing her from doing so. "Julia please..."

"You interfering little bitch!" Nemesis waved his hand, causing Brooklynn's body to lift from the bridge, the others being held back by his power. Even Undertaker was having a hard time getting through, slowly floating her toward the edge. "Now, do I have to kill your sister or will you come to me willingly, Julia?"

"No! No please don't do this! I-I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt my sister!"

Nemesis laughed coldly, nodding. "Join me then and she will be spared."

When he seen Brooklynn being floated towards the edge of the bridge, he knew Nemesis was right behind the shimmery black orb that seemed to be encasing them. And keeping him out. No more, not when she was about to die. Only Mickie was able to fully appreciate what she was seeing. While she couldn't see the spirits, she COULD see the black aura, and then the acid green that began eating through it as Mark's anger increased, knowing it was because he couldn't reach Brooklynn.

The orb suddenly burst, causing Lynn to fall, grabbing onto the ledge with a scream.

"BROOKLYNN!"

"No!"

Mickie was trying to get through, but Nemesis was too powerful, knowing Mark was the only one who could get to her.

"Nemesis, don't do this..." Kyle pleaded, immediately dropping his head when his master glared at him. "Julia, she will die if Mark can't get to her in time. You have to come with us.

But my sister..."

Brooklynn was trying like hell to hold on, tears streaming down her cheeks, hands slowly beginning to slip from the edge. "JULIA DON'T DO IT!" If she was dying on this bridge, Lynn wanted to die knowing her sister crossed over into the light with Kyle. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! CROSSOVER!"

"Would it kill you to be a little selfish from time to time?" Taker demanded, his hands suddenly gripping her wrists as he pulled her back up over the ledge, wrapping one arm firmly around her waist. "Don't answer that." He snorted, his head turning to stare at the distinct lights he could see. "There's five, why are there five spirits here, Brooklynn?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh my god..."

Lynn began to physically tremble, hearing Nemesis laughing even louder, the sound sending tremors throughout her body. "It can't be..."

"Hello my darling." Vanessa sneered, eyes narrowed, her husband Charlie, standing right beside her.

"N-No...NO! "Julia started backing away from the four spirits, eyes widened, shaking her head repeatedly. "No, y-you're dead!"

"M-Mom? Dad?"

"What the fuck..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Oh, you are too damn good to fool, Brooklynn Jade! That's right! I took your parents after they committed suicide over the guilt they felt for killing poor, innocent Julia." Nemesis walked over, wrapping one arm around each of their waists. "They belong to me now and, soon, Julia will join them."

"No...No this isn't happening...H-How could you..."

"JULIA!" Kyle bellowed, running after her as they both disappeared.

That was a first. Taker tried to remember the last time he had actually seen a ghost run away and shook his head. "Lynn, if we destroy him, we destroy his hold and THEN you can worry about crossing everyone over."

"MY LINES ARE DISAPPEARING!" Melina shrieked from her place behind the acid orb that was now very plainly visible.

"Of course they are, gypsy bitch..." He snorted, shaking his head. "This isn't going to work, nobody but me is prepared and you're about to-"

They all watched wide eyed as Taker and Brooklynn went flying backwards off the bridge and into the cold waters below.

The water felt like pure ice surrounding her body as Lynn crashed into it, the pain overwhelming, taking her last breath before being completely consumed.

"BROOKLYNN!"

"What a true waste of time." Vanessa flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"It's not over, they are not dead. Come on, we have to find Julia and Kyle." Nemesis snapped his fingers, the dark aura disappearing.

"NO! WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!"

Luckily for her he wasn't unconscious. He was freezing his ass off and in sheer agony but very conscious and pissed off. Trying to ignore the feel of stabbing pain attacking his entire body, he forced his eyes open, unable to see anything but darkness…at first.

"Look!" John pointed, leaning over the bridge. "He's got her!"

"Oh thank you Jesus..." Steve exhaled shakily, kissing the top of Trish's head as she sobbed on his chest.

Mickie dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands, feeling John hold her from behind as she sobbed with sheer relief.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much..." Trish whispered, clutching Steve for dear life, wanting to rush down to make sure Brooklynn was still alive.

Brooklynn lay limp in Taker's arms, hair wet and matted to her head and face, the ponytail having busted so her hair was fanned out all over...but she wasn't breathing. Taker immediately set her down on the ground and began performing CPR, breathing air back into her body. It took three heart stopping times before water shot out of her mouth, causing Brooklynn to gasp for air, eyes flying open.

He instantly pulled her upright, allowing her to breathe easier and let out silent thanks of his own, one hand gently cupping the back of her head. He wasn't surprised in the slightest when John and Mickie came running down the hill after recovering from the initial shock; mildly amused when Cena went tumbling head over heels. "She's fine." He said gravely, tossing his own drenched hair back over his shoulders. "For now, she needs to be taken to bed."

"So do you."

"I will be fine."

When her vision became clear, after coughing for what seemed like hours, shivering, Lynn looked up and immediately wrapped her around tightly around Mark's neck, not able to speak. She couldn't believe what happened, still in shock that her parents hadn't crossed over, that they were with Nemesis. Lynn felt her body leave the ground, burying her face in Mark's neck, clinging to him for dear life. She was just glad he was safe, knowing he was angry at her for what happened even though it wasn't her fault.

"Do you want me to take her?"

Taker walked right past him as Lynn closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, even through the smell of the water.

"Hey, can I drive his motorcycle?" John asked, groaning when Mickie slapped him right upside his head.

"No." Glen caught the keys when they came flying at him. "I've got it."

They could all pile in Lynn's car because they sure as hell weren't riding with him in Steve's truck. He didn't do her car, it was too goddamn small, experience had taught him that. Once in the truck. he got the heat going, rubbing her hands between his.

"Are you going to make it?" He demanded, anger lacing his tone.

She nodded, lips slowly turning back to normal, her pale complexion beginning to form roses in her cheeks. Lynn couldn't speak, no matter how hard she tried. It was almost as if the collision with the water had stopped her voice box from working. Tears slid down her face, warming it even more, relief flooding through her that he was alright. Lynn felt him press her hands to his chest, which was also cold, though warmer than her body at the moment. If she warmed too fast too quickly, her heart would stop beating so they had to be careful.

Growling, he forcefully pushed her hands away. He was relieved she was alright, pissed she hadn't planned this out more carefully. He had given her three days and she had done NOTHING!

"We're going to the house and you are going straight to bed." He said through gritted teeth; revving the engine.

"He's going to blow my truck up..."

"W-Why are y-you angry w-with me?" Lynn hated chattering, trying to force it back to speak clearly, though it took several tries. "I didn't know my parents didn't crossover, Mark. I didn't know they joined Nemesis, I can't plan everything ahead of time. I'm not like you." She turned to stare out the window, wishing to have Mark back, her Mark, more tears falling. She missed him and felt dead, even though she had died for a few seconds only moments ago.

"You ALWAYS prepare for the unexpected with this job, Lynn! Have years of experience taught you NOTHING?" He demanded tersely, cranking the heat all the way up and reached across the seat for her hands, holding them over the heater. "Your parents haven't crossed over?" That finally registered, though it did make sense. Considering they had butchered their own daughter, their souls were very likely forfeit at this point anyway.

"How was I supposed to fucking prepare to see my parents after all this time?!" She shouted back at him, pulling her hands away, not shoving him because she didn't want to get into an accident. "Don't touch me!" She ordered gravely, scooting as far away from him as she possibly could, wrapping her arms around herself to try to warm up. "I was prepared as I was going to get, I don't know what more you want from me, Mark! I can only do so much, I'M NOT YOU!" Her anger and fire was keeping her from going hypothermic, already knowing she would gain a bad cold from this.

Taker wasn't going to waste his time arguing with her. She had an excuse for everything. There was no room for error in their line of work, at all. You always expected the worse and prepared for the unexpected, it was a simple aspect of the job. He didn't say a word for the rest of the drive, the truck finally rumbling to a halt in the drive and didn't move, just stared out the windshield.

"What now, Lynn?" He asked finally, breaking the silence.

"I don't know. Maybe we've finally met our match." Lynn stepped out of the truck, slamming the door, needing to get away from him for a little while. He made her blood boil and run cold all at once, sighing heavily.

What were they supposed to do now?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Brook..."

"Julia..." She turned around, facing her sister and Kyle, smiling in spite of everything that happened. "You didn't go..."

"Of course not, you're my sister. I trust you over anyone and Kyle wants to crossover with me. We're ready."

"Are you really?" Lynn ignored Mark's glare as she walked a little ways from him, finally turning her full attention on the task at hand. "Do you see a light?"

Kyle stared into Julia's eyes momentarily, nodding when he finally spotted it in the far distance. "Wow...it's so bright..."

Julia felt tears sting her eyes as she turned to face her sister, knowing this was it. "Thank you for everything." She hugged Brooklynn close, kissing her forehead. "You are a great sister and friend. I'll never forget you."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened and for what I did. I just had to find Jules..." Kyle added, not letting go of Julia's hand, knowing they had to venture into the light together.

"You're welcome. Now go, find out what's on the other side."

"Will I see you again?"

Brooklynn smiled, nodding, the wind slowly blowing through her hair. "Definitely one day." She promised in a ghostly whisper.

"It better not be too soon. You have a great guy there, even though he's rough around the edges."

Lynn nodded, stepping back, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Goodbye Julia..."

"See you on the other side." Julia squeezed Kyle's hand, winking over her shoulder at her sister, before crossing over with the love of her life.

He had left her to her business, knowing from the nauseating white auras that had pulsated, she was crossing some spirits over, most likely her sister and her sister's seriously messed up murderous boyfriend. He stopped in the kitchen long enough to relieve Steve of his 'secret' stash of moonshine and headed upstairs. He wanted nothing more than to shed his wet clothes and stand either under a hot spray for the rest of the night or emerge himself in a bath of boiling water.

Stumbling inside the house, Brooklynn somehow managed to make it up the stairs to her bed, hearing the shower going. It was too good to pass up, not caring if it was Taker or Mark, he was the same man as far as she was concerned. Brooklynn shed her clothes, rubbing her arms, and stepped inside the bathroom, seeing the moonshine on the sink. She took a deep breath and slid the shower door open, the heat from the steam engulfing her, staring back at Mark.

"Body heat is the quickest way to warm a person up." She murmured softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing herself as close as she possibly could, closing her eyes as the shower sprays ran down both of their cold bodies.

"Whatever you say, Lynn, we both know you're just looking for an excuse to be near me naked." He said seriously, though his arms went around her, feeling her deliciously wet; insanely curvy body pressing against his.

Between copious amounts of moonshine and hot water, he was nice and warm at this point. However, she was doing wonders for boiling his blood. Growling, 'Taker lifted her up and pressed her back against the cold tile wall, chuckling darkly when he felt her body shiver against his.

"Of course I want to be near you. I always want to be near you, Mark." Lynn retorted, legs wrapped around his waist, sighing gently as her hands rubbed his muscular shoulders, admiring every inch of him. She moaned softly when his lips sealed to hers, the heat rushing throughout her body feeling like pure heaven, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Mark. She insisted on calling him Mark, the infuriating wench. Growling softly, he bit down on the flesh between neck and shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a noticeable bite. Then he set her down and stepped back, one arm darting out to pick up the bottle of moonshine. His acid orbs never left hers as he took a long swallow, then silently offered her the bottle.

Amber eyes narrowed back at him as Lynn stared at the bottle, snatching it from him and took a long, deep swallow, closing her eyes as the liquid burned down her throat. He would always and forever be Mark to her, she refused to call him Undertaker, Taker, anything like that. His name was Mark as she handed the bottle back to him, loving how the warmth completely engulfed her and reached for the shampoo, lathering it up in her hands and began washing it under the sprays. He could hurt her anyway he wanted, nothing would change the fact he was the love of her life, her Mark.

Taker sipped from the jug, not minding the fact that he was both wet and turned on, but not reaching out for her to quench his desire either. Grunting, he finished what was left of the moonshine and let the jug drop from his fingers. He watched Brooklynn jump as the clatter echoed around them.

"Is that supposed to scare me or something?" Lynn demanded bluntly, rolling her eyes, and proceeded to wash the shampoo out of her hair. She felt him slowly step toward her, the water running slowly down her form, and opened her eyes as acid locked on amber. "I love you." She smiled and reached for the conditioner, lathering it up once again. "I'll be done shortly, then you can have the shower all to your lonesome, Mark, okay?"

She joined him to torment him, it wasn't working. "I'm finished." He grunted, stepping out and reached for a towel; wrapping it around his hips. Mark…she was going to keep calling him that until he exploded, and not in the way he originally planned either.

Damn woman!

Lynn stepped out a few minutes later, wrapping a towel around her body, after towel drying her hair. She walked out, padding over to her bag, pulling blue cotton shorts with a matching tank top, sighing. She wanted Mark back, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

That caused a piece of Lynn's heart to break, but she had to push that feeling away. Lynn asked for this and now she was paying for it. Pulling the outfit on, Lynn curled up on the bed, feeling so alone and vulnerable.

Taker was downstairs making everyone else feel uncomfortable as he sat on the floor before the fire Glen and Steve had started, smirking because as soon as he had entered the room, the flames had gone from orange and blue to pure green.

"Did he do that on purpose?"

"He's a Warlock, and an evil one at that." Mickie said dryly. "I'm going to bed."

Trish decided to go upstairs to check on Brooklynn, genuinely worried about her.

"I miss my best friend." Lynn whispered, knowing nobody else was in the room, finally allowing the tears to fall. Her entire body was sore from falling in the water, but Lynn couldn't sleep to save her life. "I love you so much, I was just trying to do the right thing. I just want you, I need you, Mark..." She sighed heavily, slipping from the bed slowly, walking over to stare out the window. "I made a mistake, I'm so sorry Mark. Please forgive me." Lynn wiped the tears away from her cheeks angrily.

"Lynn?" Trish knocked on the door before poking her head in, frowning when she seen Brooklynn standing at the window. "I brought some chicken broth." She said, carrying a steaming bowl in and set it down on the bedside table. "Mickie added some herbs to make sure you sleep easy, not a sedative, just...She'd have to explain it. Are you okay?" She asked quietly, resting her hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"I miss him, I miss him so much." Her voice cracked softly, swallowing hard, slowly turning around to face Trish with tear filled eyes. "Trish, I've made so many mistakes. I was just trying to do the right thing..." Tears streamed down her face as Trish pulled her into a hug. "I love him, no matter what, but I want my best friend back."

Trish didn't know what to say to that and honestly, what could she say? She couldn't promise that everything was going to be alright because chances were, everything WASN'T going to be alright. She sure as hell couldn't promise they'd get Mark back, because who knew if Taker would step away from the darkness a second time, especially after Brooklynn herself had...asked him to do it.

"I can't live without him, no matter what or who he is. I'm not going to walk away from him, not ever." She pulled away, needing a little space, knowing she could confide in Trish because she was the only person who never judged Lynn. "If I have to love him in the darkness, then so be it." Even though she lived in the light, crossed spirits over into it, Lynn would sacrifice everything that ever meant a damn to her to be with Mark. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to burden you with this. Thank you for bringing me the soup." She sat down and began to slowly sip it, a single tear falling into the broth.

"You're not bothering me at all." Trish said honestly. She had needed an excuse to get away from Taker without looking like too much of a chickenshit since he seemed to find it amusing that they were all...nervous, around him. "Are you going to be alright tonight?" She asked, hesitating. "Steve can make sure...he doesn't bother you tonight."

"I want him to bother me. I want him with me because if this is who Mark is now, I have to get to know him." She couldn't believe how different Mark was just because of the darkness. "People do crazy things when they're in love, Trish." She cracked a hesitant smile at Trish, biting her bottom lip, sipping more soup. "I'll be fine, he won't hurt me, Trish. He loves me, even if he never wants to admit it."

"Lynn, that's the scary thing about love..." Trish said slowly, considering her own words thoughtfully. "Sometimes you hurt the people you love...simply because you don't know how to do anything else. Just...just remember that's not our Mark, it's Taker. I know he changed for you before, but..." She inhaled deeply. "You ASKED him to do this, that made all the difference and...well, who knows how that's affecting him."

"I asked him to change because of Nemesis. I told him I couldn't live without him…that I love him…that I want him to come back to me. I even gave him the locket I got from my sister's grave." She tossed the spoon down, tears burning her eyes again, feeling the frustration building up within her again. "What am I supposed to do, walk away from him, prove that I don't love him and I can live without him?" When Trish just stared at her and nodded, Lynn lowered her head, shoulders slumped.

Silence reigned for a few moments, followed by Trish finally clearing her throat. "What locket?" She asked curiously. "The one that...was buried with your sister?" If buried was the actual term for what had been done to Julia. She flinched when Lynn gave her a baleful stare and nodded. "What'd he do with it?" She wondered aloud.

"I don't know." She'd been wondering that herself, knowing he didn't have it on him, another piece of her heart breaking. The soup was kicking in and Lynn was exhausted, wiping more tears away. It seemed all Lynn ever did was either cry or get herself nearly killed. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Trish, but I need to get some sleep. Mickie's herbs are fast."

"Yeah, she said they would be." Trish nodded, brushing her brunette hair back from her face with a sigh. "Well...get some sleep, Lynn. I'll see you in the morning." She headed for the door, stepped out into the hallway and closed it behind her. As soon as she turned around, she walked smacked into a chest she knew was 'Taker's, groaning and rubbed her nose.

He stepped aside, arching an eyebrow.

The door opened as Lynn's eyes slowly opened, the soup lying on the nightstand, a loud, long yawn escaping her lips. "Hey." She went to sit up, only for him to gently push her back down, raising a slow eyebrow. "Look, you can be this way to the others, but I'M different. I don't take your shit, I haven't from day one and I won't take it now, Mark."

"Shut up, woman. I didn't come up here to talk." He growled, silencing her with a kiss, waiting until she was out of air before pulling away and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. He inhaled, scenting the soup and planned on smacking the hell out of Mickie.

"I love you." Lynn rolled over on her side, wrapping her arm around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. "I just want to be with you and I won't walk away. You can put all the walls up you want, but I'm here." She pressed her hand over his heart, inhaling his scent. "And I know I'm in here. Please don't push me away..." Lynn closed her eyes, holding him as tightly as she could, keeping the tears at bay.

"You asked for this, Lynn." He said coldly, seemingly unaffected by her words or the tears he knew she wasn't letting fall. "You cannot have me both ways, woman." When she didn't let go, he rolled so he was hovering over her, staring down at her face intently.

"I know I did, but I also told you that I can't live without you, that I love you, and I want you...no matter what." She cupped his face in her hand, staring up into his acid pools, falling even further in love with that was possible, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I just want you, no matter what."

He didn't say a word, just stared at her, wondering if she was serious. After a very long moment, 'Taker rolled those acid eyes exasperatedly. "You're impossible, Lynn." He said, making it sound almost like a curse before kissing her. "Now sleep, this was a very, very long day." Being thrown off a bridge and into icy waters...this was a day that wouldn't go on his top ten favorites list.

"I know I am." She wasn't about to deny it, her lips burning from his kiss, and pulled his arms to wrap around her body. "Mmm this is nice..." She sighed in contentment, refusing to let him release her. "I'm not sleeping without you anymore. So you're kidnapped." Lynn smirked when he snorted, the connection between them unconditional.

This woman was going to drive him more insane than he already was. One moment she was breaking his heart, the next she was working her way back in. He knew she was probably curious about where her sister's locket had disappeared too, but that was his little secret.

"Good night, Lynn." He said finally, kissing the top of her head to let her know he wasn't angry, or moody.

He was just...exhausted.

"Good night." She whispered, falling instantly asleep with a content smile on her face.

Her entire body would be sore and probably racked with pain in the morning, but as long as his arms were around her, that's all Lynn wanted. She refused to walk away from him, no matter what Trish said. They would hurt, break and hopefully mend together in the end. Lynn turned around and buried her face in his chest, draping an arm around his waist, leg over his thigh, melting in her sleep, murmuring Mark's name in her dreams.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"RANDY AND BETH ARE BACK!"

Taker groaned, draping an arm over his eyes as if that was going to somehow magically reduce the sound of Melina's excited, harpy like shrieking. "Good for fucking them."

"LYNN, THEY'RE BACK!"

"Lynn, I swear to God if she comes in that damn door, I'm going too-"

Melina burst through the door a second later, opening her mouth and then let out a muffled shriek, feeling her lips. It was like they had been glued together.

"Much better..."

Lynn was up in an instant, having heard the screams, rushing out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time. She rushed past everyone, throwing open the door and felt tears burn her eyes. It was of sheer relief as she threw her arms first around Beth, then turned to Randy, not sure what to do, what to say to him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean anything I said, I never meant to hurt either one of you. God I'm just so glad you're both safe!" She hugged Randy tightly before releasing him, wiping her tears away.

Gently, Randy pried Brooklynn off of him, smiling at her before looking at Beth who just shrugged. "You'll never guess how we wound up back here."

"You're not making her guess." Beth said, slapping him upside the back of his head. "Your SISTER was in both our damn dreams. I thought for sure it was you..."

"But your eyes are different."

"What's wrong with Melina's mouth?"

"Julia..." Brooklynn closed her eyes and grinned from ear to ear, sending a silent thank you up to her, knowing whatever she was in the light, Julia could hear her. "I have missed you both so much, you have no idea. And Melina's mouth is currently glued shut, thanks to um...Taker."

"Taker? You mean Mark..." Beth trailed off, swallowing hard as she looked at Randy. "Oh my god, Julia was telling the truth."

"What truth, what are you talking about?" Lynn knew Randy couldn't lie to her, staring into his blue eyes. "What did Julia tell you?"

"Randy..."

"You really asked him to change back to the Undertaker?" Randy shook his head, wondering if she had lost her mind while they were gone, stopping Beth before she could smack him again. "Don't hit me, woman." He growled playfully.

"Julia told us...that you had...said some things and..." Beth trailed off hesitantly.

"Who knew...even ghosts are horrible gossips."

"I did...because of Nemesis." Lynn bit her bottom lip, raking a hand through her hair. "Look I know it was crazy, but he's the only one that can...and I just..." What the hell was she supposed to say, that she panicked and was completely out of ideas? "I'm not sorry I did it. I know it sounds insane, but...I did the right thing...we did the right thing." She looked at Mark over her shoulder, turning back to stare at Randy.

"Julia also said that...um...well...you were in danger..."

"I fell over the same bridge Kyle did, we both did." She motioned to Mark, biting her bottom lip. "We should be dead..."

"You fell over the bridge..." Randy echoed, his blue eyes unreadable as he took them both in, not missing the way Taker looped his arm around Lynn's waist, reading the possessiveness in the other man's eyes clear as day. "You SHOULD be dead, that water is-"

"Cold. Nothing a hot shower didn't take care, hmm Lynn?"

Beth and Randy both flinched when he called her Lynn.

Lynn pulled away from him, nodding, knowing they weren't used to Mark calling her Lynn. He always called her Brooklynn, which she secretly loved. He was the only one who did it, unless one of them was asleep.

"We're fine, that's the most important thing. I'm so glad you two are back." Amber eyes glittered with happiness, wishing her sister was here so she could hug her, but knew she was safe and sound in the light along with Kyle. "Come on, let's go inside and talk."

Beth led the way in, dropping down beside Glen and rubbed his head. "Missed you, what's the sitch with your woman?"

"I don't know..." He frowned, staring at Melina who was rubbing her mouth. "Mel?"

She pointed at her lips then jabbed a finger in Taker's direction, her eyes narrowing, making sure everyone knew if she wasn't silenced, she would be verbally tearing him a new asshole.

"Mark sealed her lips together."

"I thought he wasn't Mark?" Trish was confused, sighing as she stared at Steve, who just had a knowing look on his face.

"He's Mark to me, end of story." Lynn didn't feel like getting into it tonight, especially with Randy and Beth's return, once again silently thanking her sister. "I'm going to go change. Then, if you don't know already, we'll catch you up on everything that's going on." Lynn turned and walked out of the room, heading upstairs, knowing Mark was following her.

Taker halted, deciding following her was boring when there was a little pup's eyes following her and turned to look at Randy, folding his arms over his bare chest. "What made you come back again?" He asked with a yawn.

"Julia."

He ignored Beth, staring directly at Randy.

Randy stared right back.

"Okay you two, enough." Trish was tired of this and decided to speak up, standing from the couch, crossing her arms in front of her chest with narrowed brown eyes. "I know you both love her in your own way, but Lynn does NOT need any more drama in her life. She just found out about her dead TWIN sister, who was murdered by her their own parents. She sacrificed so much by asking you, Mark, to return to the dark side because she knows that you're strongest when consumed with it. She loves you unconditionally, but remember this: a person can only take so much." Trish had a vision the previous night, one involving Randy, Mark and Lynn, so she felt as though she had the right to speak out. "I am warning you both right now, do NOT stress her out anymore than what she already is."

"Trish is right, we have to stick together. If we don't, Nemesis will pluck us one by one.

"Save the drama for later, AFTER Nemesis is defeated. Mark, Randy loves her and there's nothing you can do to change that. You can't help who you fall in love with, no matter how wrong it may be."

"I'm with them; don't break her because that's exactly what both of you are going to end up doing."

"Yeah man, we're a team, and it's about a damn time we started acting like it. We can bring this fool down just like the rest." John had grown some balls, knowing he had no choice, but to do so. "Randy, it's great having you back, bro." He grabbed Randy in a brotherly hug. "And you too Blondie."

"Call me Blondie again and those balls you've found will be shoved down your throat." Beth smiled sweetly.

Melina had finally pried her lips open and was the first to say something. "Shit." She was already ducking behind the couch, having noticed the way the air seemed to get heavier and heavier, and it was all emanating from Taker.

Taker was fighting everything in him to NOT kill Trish. "She sacrificed so much..." He echoed mockingly, only instead of his voice, it was Trish's. "We have to break the attachment between us, the bond..." He continued, this time in Brooklynn's voice. "Do NOT tell me about SACRIFICE!" He finally roared, his baritone shaking the house to its foundation.

Lynn had heard every word spoken, not fully making it up the stairs, not believing Mark actually held onto THAT part of what she said. She was angry, confused, and didn't mean any of it. She told him that so many times, he still didn't believe her. Lynn knew what she had to do, knowing love hurt more than anything, even losing her long lost twin sister.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, closing the bedroom door, needing to pull herself together. She changed, wearing blue jean Capri's with a wine colored short sleeved top that had a silver design on it. Lynn wouldn't be showing her feelings anymore to anyone, knowing it would only cause them pain, and pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"STOP IT!" Glen roared, clenching his fists tightly at his sides, eyes narrowed. "Now is NOT the time!"

"Look, I wasn't going to say this, but I have too." Trish took a breath, having already told Steve about her vision. "Brooklynn is going to die saving one of you. I don't know which one; the vision didn't show me that. All it showed was Nemesis dying and Brooklynn sacrificing herself."

The acid flashed once more in his narrowed eyes.

John sighed, watching as Taker stormed out, wincing when the door slammed shut. "Should one of us go after him?"

"Are you loco? He'd kill your white ass in a heartbeat."

Mickie pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell them."

"It's alright, everything is going to be fine." Steve whispered, pulling Trish in his arms, looking up when Brooklynn entered the room once more.

She didn't even have to be told Mark left, nodding at all of them. "We have to end this, Nemesis has taken control of our lives and I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm done with it. I'm making breakfast, who wants some?" She didn't wait for an answer, just walked inside the kitchen, a few black tendrils framing her face delicately.

"Well," John said after an awkward moment, clearing his throat and slapped his hands together. "Since we're all freaked out...this white boy is going to go into the kitchen..."

"LOCO white boy."

"Darlin', you can come out from behind the couch now." Steve said, trying not to sound amused as Trish poked her head out.

"Oh hey John." Lynn smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, already having everything under the sun out of the fridge and freezer.

She needed a distraction, though honestly, she wasn't the best cook. She just wanted to get her mind off of everything for an hour or so, beginning to mix eggs in a bowl, while John prepared the bacon. John was a great listener, but Lynn had done enough talking to last her a lifetime. She made a mistake when she told Mark they had to break the bonds between them, knowing that would never happen. She poured some milk in the egg batter before grabbing the bread, soaking it up, and put it in the buttered pan as it began to slowly sizzle.

Usually John was not the guy to go too if you wanted silence. He could listen very well, but somebody HAD to be talking. All things considered, he figured silence was the policy today since this was shaping up to be a very crappy morning.

"We drove all night, I'm going to-"

"Help me; Mickie gave me a shopping list for tonight."

"Have fun with that."

It took a little over an hour, but breakfast was served as Lynn walked out with platters full of every breakfast food on the planet. It was a huge house with two stoves and ovens. She'd had the house stocked prior to them arriving, wondering if she should go tell Mark about the food. She wasn't the best cook in the world and John helped considerably. All in all, it was a great breakfast spread as she began to eat along with everyone else, Randy sitting next to her, Beth on her other side.

'He's not Mark anymore, he's Taker and nothing will change that.' She mentally reminded herself, deciding he could figure it out for himself.

For Trish, this was awkward. The Undertaker was lurking somewhere outside -she was assuming- there was the chance he had always taken off, but nobody had heard his motorcycle. Then there was Randy, sitting there besides Brooklynn, quietly eating and staring down at his plate.

Aware Trish was staring at him, the tips of his ears turned red.

Everyone ate in silence and it unnerved Lynn, knowing the reasoning. It was because of Taker. She refused to call him Mark anymore because that's not who he was. Lynn had finally come to grips with it, especially sleeping in Taker's arms the previous night. They felt cold and distant, especially when he released her and slept on the other side of the bed.

Mark never did that.

Lynn began gathering the dishes, sighing when the girls sent her out of the kitchen, saying they would clean up. Lynn nodded and walked out, going up to her room to grab her laptop. She walked down a few minutes later, Taker walking through the door and walked past him into the living room as she sat down, starting it up.

The new silence in the house was a bit...unnerving. It wasn't completely silent, but 'Taker wasn't even harassing Lynn, the one person he seemed to be able to tolerate.

"Alright boy, we're going." Steve pulled Randy out of the chair he had comfortably settled himself in by the scruff of his shirt.

"Why don't you take Lynn and leave Randy?" Mickie suggested, ignoring the look she got. "Lynn, you need to get out, and in the NORMAL sense, like...doing something BESIDES work."

"This is my life, Mickie, or have you forgotten that? Spirits and death, no matter where I go, what I do, what I say, what I feel, they are ALWAYS there. Shit, I could go to the market with Steve and see a damn spirit who needs crossing over. It's who I am. I've taken enough time off from this and I know everyone here is tired of sitting around, waiting for something to happen." Lynn stated, keeping her tone of voice neutral, looking back at her laptop. "I'm not going, I have work to do." She began typing; trying to find something, anything, that could finish Nemesis off since Taker obviously didn't have the power to do so.

Nemesis proved just how strong he was at the bridge.

That's when Mickie rolled her eyes and walked away, going to the kitchen to help Trish and Melina with the clean-up work. "When we're done, I'll need the kitchen." She said flatly, shooing John out as well. "There's no more scraps, you go."

He flashed pouting blue eyes on her, but scurried out of the kitchen.

Lynn was typing so fast, completely focused, looking on every search engine available. Dark powers, warlocks, dark spirits, anything that could be of value. Lynn knew what had to happen, even though she didn't want to do it. She had to uncover Nemesis's past, find out all she could about him while he was alive. Chances are, if he had a weakness, it would've been while he was alive. Lynn could smell something brewing from the kitchen, not caring what Mickie was brewing up, Lynn's black painted fingernails flying over the keys.

"Nemesis's name was Derrick Mathers." She announced over two hours later, more to herself than anyone who was in the room. "He was born in the 1800's and was hung by the neck due to accusations of witchcraft. He was the town's lawyer of sorts, though they didn't call it that back then."

Glen stared at her with a raised eyebrow, scratching his bald head. "Why are you looking up his past?"

"I'm trying to find a weakness, anything that would make him vulnerable against us. We've already seen he can overpower even the strongest." She meant Taker, though Lynn was smarter than she looked, and refused to say the words out loud. "The incident at the bridge showed us all just how powerful he is."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Actually, it shows us how unprepared you were to face him." Taker said scathingly, coming back down the steps, his hair damp from just getting out of the shower and snorted, the towel draped around his neck, bare from the waist up. "Go on, say it, you meant me, it's alright." He rolled his acid orbs. "Just so you know from here on out, Lynn, magic requires personal energy. If I hadn't been fighting to get through his barrier to save your ass and used mine up, we would have never gone flying off the damn bridge to begin with."

"Then why the fuck did you?" She snapped, slamming the lid of her laptop, amber eyes on fire. "I NEVER asked you ONCE to save my life, asshole! I never ONCE asked you for ANYTHING! It was YOUR choice to go back to this...THING...you are! It was YOUR choice to do what I told you to do! I wish you HADN'T saved me so I could be with my sister in the fucking light and not here with a broken heart! So go fuck yourself, TAKER. Maybe YOU should've been more prepared since you seem to know everything there is to know about the supernatural, hmm?"

"Prepared for everything BUT an egotistical little bitch that seems to think the supernatural world should cater to her. Poor Brooklynn, she lost her sister, the one she never knew she had. She begged her love to turn back to his dark roots and then said she'd loved him no matter what. The little princess who crosses spirits over wants to go into the light herself because for ONCE she's as HUMAN as everyone in this fucking world. You KNEW the consequences when you asked it of me, you said WHATEVER it takes. You gave me all the reasons to do it, spoken and unspoken." His eyes were narrowed slits, remembering asking her 'no matter what?', and her nod of assent, how his heart had broken and then snorted. "Then it was, don't die because if you die, I'll go with you. You never asked me to reconsider or stay with you and find a different path. This, incidentally, is exactly what you're doing now."

She had basically sent him back into the darkness for nothing.

"Yeah because it's my entire fault you did this to yourself. It's my entire fault that you decided to listen to me and go back into the darkness. You never asked me if there was a different path, you just went along with what I said! I meant everything I said to Mark because I love him. I DON'T love you, Taker." She watched as his eyes burned with hidden rage, her own spitting daggers, refusing to back down. "You are not Mark and I know you never will be. I've accepted it and I'm moving on. I want to end this with Nemesis so I can go back home and never see you again! There, how's THAT for being an egotistical little bitch and little princess?"

She ran out of the house, slipping into her car, and peeled out of there before anyone could stop her, tears streaming down her face. Her heart shattered, knowing she probably just made the biggest mistake of her life, and she had nobody to blame but herself. But she also meant what she said; she didn't love Taker because he was incapable of returning the feeling.

He was incapable of love, period.

Mark was gone.

If he was waiting for someone to say something, he wasn't getting it as everyone else in the house was suddenly occupied with doing something else, pretending to not have noticed the mega blow up that had just occurred. Everyone but Randy who was going after Brooklynn, knowing her better than anyone and knew she wouldn't be happy to see him. Whether she liked it or not, he was her friend and he was going to help her through this.

Lynn drove until she arrived at the cemetery where her sister was buried, not knowing where else to go, where to turn. She was a little princess who thought the spirits had to cater to her? She hoped Taker burned in hell for saying that because all Lynn did was help people with her cursed gift.

That's all she EVER wanted to do, what she had done all of her life. She was selfless and had a big heart that was aching to reach out to these poor lost earth bound spirits. Lynn collapsed at her sister's grave, landing on her knees, and cried her broken heart out to the silence, feeling the safest when it came to cemeteries.

"Brooklynn?" Randy called hesitantly from behind her, knowing the only person who had ever gotten away with calling her that was Mark.

Since he had heard 'Taker call her Lynn though, it just didn't sound right anymore. He had known this is where she'd come; he knew because he knew her inside and out, just from that one touch. Sighing softly, he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Randy?" Her voice cracked, slowly turning around to stare at him, amber eyes red and swollen. "What are you doing here?"

She turned away from him before he could brush her tears away, sniffling, angry at herself for showing weakness. This was Randy though. She could tell him anything, knowing no matter what, he wouldn't judge her.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He murmured softly, reaching out to turn her back so she was facing him, his blue eyes taking in the expression on her face, sadness on his own. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, holding it quietly out to her, knowing she didn't want to be touched.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking it from him, dabbing her eyes before blowing her nose, tucking it in her pocket. Lynn didn't know what to say to him, especially after the things she said. Honestly though, Lynn loved Randy in her own way, just not the way she loved Mark. Nothing would ever take place of that, but Lynn was willing to move on with her life, as hard as it would be. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Yeah, well..." Randy shrugged awkwardly, his smile just as awkward. "It was kind of hard to stay away when your dreams are being haunted by a ghost who calls you a 'jackass', you know?" His smile turned genuine when Brooklynn's eyebrow arched. "You and Julia...are a lot alike." He chuckled ruefully.

"We're twins." She reminded him softly; cracking a sad smile, knowing Julia felt how saddened she was by Randy's absence. "It felt like there was a piece of me missing when you left, you and Beth." She cupped his face with her hand, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "I honestly thought I'd never see you again." The wind picked up, slowly blowing her hair around, having pulled it out of the bun in the car. "I'm sorry for-"

Randy pressed a finger to her lips, silencing Lynn, knowing the past was the past.

Randy had to stop her from continuing simply because he was tempted to kiss her, clearing his throat and gently removed her hands from his face. As painful as it was, he still loved her, but knew her heart lied with Mark, 'Taker, whoever the hell that jackass was. She'd never love anyone else, no matter what she did or said.

"Come on, let's go for a ride." He murmured, standing up and held his hand out to her.

Lynn took it without hesitation, feeling him pull her up from the ground, the tears subsiding. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders in comfort, leaning against him, sighing when it began to rain."We'll have to come back for my car." She murmured, slipping inside the truck he brought, and buckled up. He wanted to take her for a ride, probably to get her mind off of things, leaning back against the seat. "So, where are we going?"

"No idea. It's an adventure." He teased gently. "I'm pretty good with my sense of direction though so I'll have you back in time for supper." Randy reached across the seat to take her hand, squeezing gently. "It's good to be back, Lynn."

Once the truck had pulled away, Taker stepped out from behind the tree he had been leaning against, a frown etched on his face.

"Still the jokester." She squeezed back, the smile widening slightly, refusing to waste her tears on someone who obviously didn't love her anymore.

Granted, she knew nothing would ever come of her and Randy, but at least she had one of her best friends back in her life. Lynn explained to Randy throughout the drive about what happened at the bridge, how she nearly died after going over the bridge, reluctantly mentioning Taker. Then, it turned to where Randy and Beth had gone after they left, though Randy wouldn't let her explain why she said what she did. Lynn was fine with that. By the time they arrived back at the cemetery, it was nightfall and Lynn was exhausted but in a good way.

"Thank you for the drive and getting my mind off things." She reached over and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at home?"

"Of course, I promised Beth I'd stay there instead of the motel." He said with a wry grin, shrugging when Brooklynn gave him a 'look'. "I was trying to make things easier on everyone, but she promised...castration." He made a face, squeezing his legs together in mock pain. "You gonna be alright to drive, beautiful?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you there in a bit."

Lynn flashed him another smile before sliding out of the truck, watching him drive off, sighing softly. Randy was so easy to talk too and Lynn knew how he felt about her, but he was also keeping this strictly platonic. Lynn turned around and headed back inside the cemetery, needing to say a few things to her sister before going back to the house.

"You are a piece of work, Julia." She chuckled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Thank you for giving me a piece of my family back. I love you sis."

She kissed the stone, knowing Taker would probably vomit if he witnessed her do this, immediately shoving that thought aside. It didn't matter what he thought unless he was Mark. Lynn stayed there a little longer before heading back to her car.

Taker watched with narrowed eyes as Brooklynn retreated back to her car, wondering if she would be meeting back up with that child, Orton and frowned. When she was gone, he stepped out from his place against the tree and walked over to the tombstone she had been visiting, not surprised in the slightest when he seen whose name was on it. Grunting, he hunkered down to press his palm against the granite, somehow not surprised to feel absolutely nothing, Julia and Kyle had both been crossed over. Sighing, he straightened himself to his full height and headed for his motorcycle.

Time to head back to the house.

Lynn pulled up to the house chewing her bottom lip, not exactly sure what to say because of the previous explosion. She didn't want to fight with Taker anymore, it wasn't worth her time or energy at this point. Brooklynn had to remain focused and bring Nemesis down, to bring this to an end, so everyone could get on with their lives...including herself. Stepping out of the car, Brooklynn walked toward the house as thunder rumbled in the distance followed by lightning streaking across the sky. Lynn wasted no time in rushing inside the house, heading to the kitchen for something to eat, feeling a little better after her talk with Randy.

"Does it do anything here BESIDES storm?" John grumbled, his back to her, more to the point his ass was to her as he was bent over, peering into the refrigerator. "I swear to God...all it does is rain, storm and storm and rain." He opened a jar, inhaled and coughed. "Ohhh...that's spoiled." He recapped it and promptly put it back into the fridge, finally straightening up and turning around.

The same time he caught side of Brooklynn, thunder boomed and, much to his shame, he jumped AND shrieked like a little girl.

Lynn tried so hard not to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand, but it wasn't happening. Laughter emanated from her body as Lynn leaned against the wall for support, holding her stomach, tears forming in her eyes because the echo of John's screams kept running through her mind. John was four shades of red by now, including his ears, and Lynn laughed harder when he jumped again at another loud crackle that shook the house.

"Keep it up, chuckles..." John grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to will his skin to change back to its normal color, knowing he was redder than red at this point. "Where the hell did you go? Randy got back ten minutes ago and Beth is giving him the 'bitch' treatment that he left your ass." Actually, Beth had told Randy that 'if you left her by herself for some stupid reason, I'll castrate you.'

Randy was currently hiding out in Lynn's room with the door locked.

"I was at the cemetery visiting Julia's grave, trying to make sense of everything." Lynn couldn't help giggling softly, touching John's shoulder, her beautiful amber eyes silently thanking him for the moment of tension relief. "Don't ever change, Cena." She shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to her room, still laughing.

"Wasn't planning on it!" John yelled after her, glad nobody else had been present for his little...issue, knowing Glen and Steve would never let him live it down.

Randy was never coming out of Brooklynn's room, ever. Beth had actually thought he had left Brooklynn stranded somewhere, as if. He did not need another haunting; he'd definitely pass on that one. He felt a little bad about holing up in Brooklynn's private space, but...so long as Taker wasn't in here; it was also the safest room in the house.

Lynn walked into her room and stopped, raising a slow eyebrow, though the smile never left her face. "Randy?" She flipped the light on, walking over to him, seeing he actually looked scared. "What happened? Are you okay?" She grabbed his hand, sitting down on the bed beside him, amber eyes wide with worry.

"Ohhh Randy!" Beth's voice called down the hallway, causing his blue eyes to widen.

"He's in here Beth!" Lynn called out, not thinking anything of it.

"Brooklynn!" Randy hissed, looking up as Beth walked into the room, flinching when he seen the garden shears she was carrying. Though, he did sigh with relief when she halted at the sight of Brooklynn. "See, told you I didn't abandon her!"

"Then WHY didn't she come back with you?" Beth gripped the handles, letting them close with an ominous snap.

"Lynn, help..."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"We took separate vehicles; Randy followed me to the cemetery." Lynn immediately came to Randy's defense, though her heart soared because Beth was truly worried about her. She loved both of them like family, nodding as Beth slowly lowered the shears. "He didn't abandon me, he talked with me, we went for a drive and then I told him I'd see him back here. I just wanted to spend a little time at my sister's grave to try to sort things out. So you see, Randy's innocent, no harm done." Twirling around, Lynn showed Beth she was completely unscathed.

"Told you." Randy muttered sullenly, fiddling with his black leather gloves. Beth had already told him to take them off and touch her so he could see firsthand just what she would do to him if he had left Brooklynn to fend for herself, which he had declined as he didn't need the nightmares.

"Are we having a group moment?"

Too late.

Though it was amusing to see Beth jump and drop the shears.

Lynn turned her gaze toward the door, staring over at Taker, before looking back at Beth and Randy. "I'm fine, I promise." She smiled at them as Beth grabbed Randy's hand, dragging him from the room past Taker, leaving the shears on the floor. Lynn waited until they were completely gone and out of earshot before turning her focus on Taker fully. "I don't want to fight with you anymore." Her voice was soft and low, sitting down on the bed.

"Good." Taker said bluntly, stooping swiftly to pick up the shears, wondering just what in the hell Beth had been doing with them, arching a black eyebrow at Brooklynn. "Did you..." He stopped, realizing he was about to say something very cruel pertaining to her and Randy; knowing that would just be pointless. "Recharge?" He finished, feeling a bit lame.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Lynn moved to lean back against the headboard, her knees drawn up, and staring straight ahead. "I went to visit Julia's grave and-" She stopped, shaking her head, knowing he wouldn't want to hear any of that. It wasn't his business what she did when it came to her personal life. "I want this to be done as much as you do so we can both get on with our lives. So do you have any ideas on how to end this with Nemesis?" Her voice remained soft and low, refusing to succumb to the pain in her heart.

"I weaken him with my...talents." He said slowly, knowing full well Brooklynn did not like his 'powers'. His magic made everyone flinch to put it mildly; her dislike went deeper than that as the situation between them was so much more personal, so complex. "You cross him -it- whatever Nemesis is, over."

"Y-You expect me to cross him over into the light?" She blinked when he nodded, wondering if he'd lost whatever was lost of his mind. Lynn had to take several deep breaths to calm down, closing her eyes and felt the bed dip, running a hand through her chestnut locks. "We need to vanquish him, Taker. There is a difference between crossing spirits over into the light and vanquishing the dark spirits. We have to VANQUISH him; there is no crossing him over."

"Explain to me... Lynn," His voice took on its usual dark, patronizing and still deadly tone that he usually reserved for everyone else when he was annoyed with their ridiculous antics. This was...all the time actually. "How do you vanquish something that doesn't physically exist? There is no core to destroy, no body...how do you intend on vanquishing it when you could just cross the damn thing into the light and let the powers that be sort out what to do with him?"

"We vanquish him how you've vanquished the others. With your dark powers...as much as I despise them. He's a dark spirit, he will not go into the light willingly and if he doesn't physically exist and there is no core to destroy, then there's no way for you to weaken him without completely destroying him, right?" Lynn knew she was right as she sat up, sitting Indian style right in front of him. "So you tell me, how do you expect me to force a spirit into the light who refuses to go?"

He had to wonder if she actually graduated high school. "My pet, while there is no physical matter for me to weaken; there is the kinetic energy I can attack, which means...I can weaken it. In fact, I have a little force draining spell I could alter a bit to use on Nemesis. Usually I reserve it for annoying humans, but..." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, wondering if Julia could be recalled just so he could test it on her. "Are you SURE your sister crossed over?"

"Yes she did, her and Kyle are gone." Lynn had to fight back the sadness in her voice, knowing she would never get to know her sister because of her ruthless parents. "Taker, I'm going to say this so that you can understand clearly: I cannot cross a spirit, no matter the stature, into the light without them WANTING to go. The light is all I know of; though I'm sure there are other spiritual realms out there. In that case, YOU would have to do it because I have no unearthly clue how to go about crossing a spirit over into anything but the light. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Taker pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling through his mouth. "There are...other realms." He admitted grudgingly, having spent a limbo in one of them during his little in-between period as Mark/Taker. "But I can't force a spirit into one, you'll need to go through the motions of crossing it over after I weaken it, and then together we can force it into this realm." Which conjuring that up was going to be damn near deadly, a frown creasing his brow. "We're going to have to use our...talents, together."

"I don't have any powers." She whispered, keeping her eyes on her clasped hands, trying not to show any emotion whatsoever. "I'm not you, I can only see and hear the spirits, I can't force them to do anything and Nemesis is far more powerful than any spirit I've ever encountered. The most I can do is communicate with him and tell you what he's doing, warn you ahead of time if possible..." Lynn suddenly looked toward the door, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "What about the others?" She asked suddenly, looking back at him with focused amber eyes. "What if all ten of us put our gifts together? There's no way Nemesis can fight all of us off..."

She had to be the most idiotic woman on the face of the planet and, sadly, he was irrevocably in love with her, which in turn made him the most idiotic man on the planet. They were well matched. She had no power...she had talked how many spirits into crossing over? Her power was the way she made connections with the dead -which essentially was what Nemesis was when one got right down to it, a dead man or woman who had lingered on and turned into something much worse- she emphasized with them and that was perhaps the most powerful talent out of all of them.

"This is true." He conceded reluctantly. "Though, I would advise leaving Glen behind as his migraines will undoubtedly leave him useless."

"I can be a distraction to help you and the others push him into one of these realms. I can goad him on or something until you have the clear shot to do what you do best."

Lynn didn't want to argue with him, she wanted this to end so they could both leave this place and go back to the way things were. Mark wasn't coming back; Lynn accepted that, which is why she wasn't touching him or barely looking his way. It hurt too much, but she knew she had to be near him until this was done and over with.

"He's not the only one we'll need to push into this realm...my parents are going down along with him."

Taker nodded absentmindedly, sitting down in his usual chair in the corner, staring at her without actually seeing her. He was already planning strategy. Randy touched things. Trish had visions. They had migraine boy, an automatic writer, miss water girl...

"How are we going to apply their talents to this?" He asked finally, wondering if there was any chance he could convince Mickie to help him concoct some kind of spell to project their powers, maybe make them actually useful.

"Hopefully, Trish can see what's to come and John will end up writing things down...hopefully not in his skin either. Randy touches things to project images, so I don't see how that would work unless we found an object surrounding Nemesis or my parents..." She suddenly felt her eyes widen, looking over at Taker and stood up from the bed. "The locket...Taker, where is the locket?"

"You gave it to me, remember?" He arched an eyebrow, wondering if she was losing her mind as this was not the time for her to start going off the deep end. He reached beneath the black thermal shirt he was wearing and pulled the locket out, having been wearing it around his neck for safekeeping.

"I know, but this locket also links to my parents. I'm wondering if Randy touches it, if there's anything he can see from them besides what happened to Julia." She reached out and fingered the locket, her heart pounding being this close to him, closing her eyes momentarily as she pulled her hand away. "I agree with you about Glen, I don't know about Steve. Mickie can be very useful because her powers are light...Maybe Melina can cook up something to use against dark spirits..."

Taker considered all that, knowing he and the Wiccan were going to be working very closely for awhile and smirked at the thought, then scowled. Mickie tended to get sick around him, due to his darker energies overloading her nervous system. They were going to have to sort that one out.

"Randy won't lose his mind and get sucked into something again, will he?"

"I don't know, there's only one way to find out, but I think for tonight we should let everyone rest. We'll have to track Nemesis down again because he won't be sticking around here." Lynn knew that for a fact because they'd been tracking him for years, and now her parents were involved, parents who killed their own child to keep her in the dark. "I'll do whatever you think is best, Taker."

"I think a good meal, some after dinner light planning and a good night's rest would do us all good." Taker agreed, knowing that they had a short time frame, maybe. One could just never tell with spirits, especially now malevolent ones like Nemesis. "Besides he's a total prick, do we know anything about Nemesis?" He asked curiously.

"He's from the 1800's, hung by the neck after being accused of witchcraft. His real name is Derrick Mathers. He's been around for a very long time, Mark..." She winced when she said that name, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Sorry, Taker." She corrected, knowing she had to acknowledge him properly, and looked out the window since the balcony doors were closed, the rain pouring down in gallons outside as the lightning streaked the sky repeatedly. "His parents were burned to death in their home shortly after he was born and he was raised by two women who were later killed because of accusations."

Taker hadn't minded being called Mark, which was unusual. He chalked it up to being distracted by everything going on at the moment. He knew them working together and getting their battle plans drawn up was a bit more important than him copping a fit over being called by THAT name.

"So basically we have a dead spirit with an attitude because he got the short end of the stick. I think we can work with that." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, smirking evilly.

If done right, they could seriously mind fuck a ghost of all things.

"That's the jist of it, yes."

Lynn didn't want to know what was going through Taker's mind, deciding she needed to get out of these jeans. He'd seen her naked on numerous occasions so Lynn wasn't the least bit bothered by him watching her dress. She slipped her shirt and jeans off before slipping into a floor length pale blue spaghetti strapped nightgown, brushing her hair out.

Taker arched an eyebrow, feeling only a hint of lust, but his mind was otherwise occupied with Nemesis; wondering how did you get into a ghost's head...his thoughts then straying to the other members of their little group, going over their own powers, debating on how best to use them. "What would happen if Randy touched Nemesis?" He asked, knowing it wouldn't exactly be touching in the sense of something solid, but still doable.

"Randy can't see Nemesis; I'm the only one who can, so probably nothing. I don't know how far Randy's power exceeds...I don't know if he can touch spirits or if they have to be human." Lynn pulled her hair up in a messy bun, knowing it would fall out, but had to get it out of her face for the time being, trying to figure this out along with Taker. "Why do you ask?"

"Randy doesn't have to see Nemesis." Taker said after a moment's consideration, remembering how Randy had touched Brooklynn when she had been...not mentally in this world but physically, and then he had seen shit then. "He can touch you."

Lynn raised a slow eyebrow, wondering what he meant by that, not saying anything for awhile. She knew whatever she said would sound stupid to him because, in Taker's mind, he was always right so Lynn would let him think that way. Nemesis wouldn't visit Lynn's dreams; it was too risky, though Randy already knew everything that Lynn went through with Nemesis, even before she met everyone. So whatever Taker was planning would more than likely backfire, unless he knew something she didn't.

Taker knew ultimately they were going to have to face Nemesis. He also knew if they could throw Nemesis off track, they had a better chance of doing whatever it was they were going to do. What he was thinking was potentially dangerous, for Randy at any rate, remembering Randy suffering physical effects from contact with spirits through Brooklynn no less.

As far as he was concerned, two birds with one stone.

It was as if a light bulb clicked on in Lynn's mind as her head snapped up, amber eyes widening, knowing exactly what Taker had in mind. Nemesis would use Randy as soon as he touched her, while conversing with Nemesis and that would give Taker the distraction he would need to open the realm to send Nemesis in. Lynn looked from Taker to the door, knowing there would be no other way, and Randy was their only chance to truly ending this once and for all.

"You're truly sadistic." She stated finally, breaking the silence between them, shaking her head in disgust as Lynn blinked tears away. "But it's also a brilliant idea."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Considering, my dear, that Randy will probably live -with considerable pain- and I have a very strong chance of dying...tell me where the sadism comes into my brilliant plan?" Taker asked, completely serious sounding despite his choice in words, sounding tired as he stared at her.

"You told me you weren't going to die and, even if you did, you wouldn't stay dead. Are you going back on your word now, Taker?" She retorted swiftly, trying not to let the fact he might die bother her.

Even though, deep down inside, her heart was slowly turning to stone. Lynn couldn't feel anything for him, even though she still did, because more than likely she was going to lose this man. Whether he died destroying Nemesis or afterwards when they all parted again.

Taker considered that, staring at Brooklynn intently, apparently trying to determine something. "Would you care either way?" He asked curiously, wondering if it would matter either way to her if he lived or died. He knew damn well she didn't care for him, just Mark, which, -he loathed to admit it- irritated the hell out of him.

"I'm not answering that."

Lynn refused to meet his eyes, swallowing past the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, trying not to show any emotion. It was a trick question; Lynn simply knew it and wasn't in the mood for anymore mind games from Taker. He told her how he truly felt about her, calling her a little princess and an egotistical bitch, so Lynn was finished and just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Yeah, I didn't think so either." He sighed, standing up and walked over to the bed; stooping down to pick up his bag. "I'll sleep somewhere else, since I'm obviously not wanted here." Taker snorted, tossing his black hair over his shoulder and headed for the door.

Lynn was battling with herself, half of wanting to say 'you do that' and the other wanting to get off the bed and stop him. Her brain and heart were at war and Lynn felt as though she was being completely torn apart. "I didn't think you cared what I thought and I really don't want to give you any more emotional ammo to use against me, Taker." Her voice was low and quiet, finally letting a few tears slip down her cheeks, resting her head back against the headboard. "Do whatever you want, but I DO care whether you live or die, and I hate myself for it."

Now she was just being a pain in the ass, making Taker sigh exasperatedly as he halted, turning to stare intently at her. "You hate yourself for caring about whether I live or die...has it ever crossed your mind that I don't HAVE to be here. I don't HAVE to do this, Lynn. Did you ever stop to think WHY I'm doing this when I don't have to?"

"Yes, it's crossed my mind a few times, and I'm sure you're going to enlighten me on why you're doing this." She snorted, wiping her tears away angrily, hating to show weakness toward him. "I hate myself because, no matter what you say or do to me, I still fucking love you." Her teeth gritted, jaw tightening, knees bent up with hands clenched so hard her knuckles turned ghostly white.

"Just what I was hoping to hear." He murmured, the bag dropping from his hand.

In a matter of seconds, 'Taker had crossed back over to Lynn and was pulling her into his arms; flush against his muscular body. Without giving her time to speak or perhaps even slap him, his lips were descending on hers in an almost feverish kiss. Lynn was really confused, but the feeling of his lips against hers completely made every thought vanish from her mind. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, burying her fingers in his black locks, kissing him back with every ounce of feeling and love she had inside of her, not caring about breathing.

The only thing that mattered was this moment with his lips against hers and Lynn feeling a piece of Mark with her.

As he deepened the kiss, he realized it was all too possible that Lynn could have been envisioning him as Mark. After all, they were technically the same person, in a manner of speaking and that annoyed him, and possibly...hurt his feelings for the second time in the same ten minutes. He wanted her to know it was 'Taker, not Mark, she was kissing and would do what it took to make her see the truth.

She knew who it was with her, who was kissing her, but Lynn also knew somewhere deep inside Mark was there too. She also knew deep down she fell in love with Taker first, not Mark, though Lynn had tried hiding that fact for a very long time. Though, Lynn knew this sounded crazy, but she felt she was betraying Mark by wanting Taker, wondering if that even made sense since technically they were one in the same. He broke the kiss first and instantly attacked her jaw line, causing Lynn's eyes to drift shut as she clung to him for dear life, becoming completely lost in his touch.

It was when he went to move Brooklynn to the bed -and he probably could have gotten her there too- when he actually felt guilt pricking at him. What was it about her...scratch that, he already knew. It was Brooklynn, and she was in love with…Mark, his alter ego, other self, whatever the Hell it was. Grunting, he guided her down onto the bed, his lips never leaving her skin; needing to taste her, touch her, have her.

Hours later, Lynn and Taker just lay in bed together silently, her hand running up and down his stomach, the muscles rippling beneath her soft touch. Her head rested on his shoulder, feeling his chin against the top of her head, closing her eyes as the contentment washed over her. Her leg draped over his, wanting to get as close to him as she could, amber eyes sparkling for the first time in awhile.

Contentment was an odd thing, Taker reflected as he caressed the small of Lynn's back. He had felt content before, such as after rescuing her from the water after they had been thrown off the bridge, contentment in saving her. He had been content when he had cast a spell that had worked beyond what he had expected it. Now he felt a simple sort of contentment, one that made him feel completely at peace. He had always loved Brooklynn; it came with the territory of being Mark's counterpart.

Sadly, it had crossed past that...he genuinely loved her.

"Thank GOD...they've stopped."

"You know, we could give them a run for their money..." Trish suggested slyly, sighing when all Steve did was yawn, shaking her head with a smile. "Never mind, go to sleep baldy." She giggled and squealed out when he lifted her from the bed, carting her off to the shower for some playtime.

**~!~**

Lynn's eyes opened sometime the following day, she wasn't sure what time it was and didn't care. Though, she did care about the empty space beside her, not in the least surprised, tears forming in her eyes. Lynn slowly sat up, pulling the sheet to cover her bare chest, suddenly needing a shower as she slid from the bed and headed for the bathroom, the sheet still wrapped around her.

"You can't be serious; I'm getting sick to my stomach just being in the same room as you." Mickie grumbled, wishing for the love of God, Taker, Mark -whoever the Hell he was- would just go put on a shirt already. He had come downstairs wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans and a smile that did not look right on his cruel, stony face. "Let alone work with you."

"If we want to end this, you'll have too." He replied, taking a bite from the orange he had just peeled, the juice running down his chin just a little bit. He glanced down at the tray he was assembling for Brooklynn. "What else?"

"She likes blueberry waffles." Randy said flatly.

"Morning everyone." Lynn greeted from behind, her hair up in a simple ponytail with a long sleeved shirt on and jeans. Her feet had black steel toed boots on and she looked ready to end this once and for all. "I know we're all going stir crazy around here, waiting to end this once and for all, and I don't blame you a bit. I've been thinking about this and need your opinions on what to do from here. Taker and I brainstormed last night, but we are a team so any input would be greatly appreciated."

"Advil, lots and lots of Advil."

"I can't work with him, he literally makes me sick!"

"Shit, if it means I don't have to listen to a corpse gettin' it on over my head..."

"You're sick, Steve."

John was lost in giggles.

Randy just kept busy at the counter where he was making blueberry waffles.

Lynn turned around four or five shades of red, she wasn't sure, not realizing just how loud her they'd been the previous night.

"STEVEN!" Trish scolded, smacking him upside the head hard enough to make everyone wince.

"I really think you need to hand that Advil over to him, Glen." Beth chortled, shaking her head, standing beside Randy at the counter.

"Be that as it may," Lynn was busy trying to get her cheeks to stop flaming, taking the glass of orange juice Melina handed her. "Mickie, if you can't work with Taker, then I wouldn't blame you if you left and went home. I don't want to force any of you to do anything, though I appreciate everything each and every one of you has done. The choice is yours, but like it or not, we NEED Taker for this to end."

Mickie frowned, going red just a little bit as Taker turned his gaze onto her. "It's not that I don't want too, I just get ill when I'm around him, working with him..."

John wrapped his arms around her sympathetically, kissing her brow. "She'd literally hurl her guts."

"Charming, John."

"You two are witches, figure it out."

"Mickie, we really need your help with this. I don't know when Nemesis is going to pop up again so..." Lynn could not believe she was actually suggesting this, setting the orange juice down, and walked over to stare out the window. "I'm taking whoever wants to come with me to my place..."

"Lynn…" Trish walked over, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "What do you mean your place?"

"I mean my place, where I disappear to whenever we do finish one of our hunts." She turned around, knowing that was forbidden territory. "Nemesis contacted me there once; I just have this feeling he's going to be there, especially since I'm linked to it personally. Whoever is sticking through this until the end, we leave at seven and I have plane tickets for all of you." Her eyes locked on Taker's before drifting to Randy's, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. She was NOT looking forward to seeing her parents again, especially after everything she found out regarding Julia.

Randy stared intently at Brooklynn, knowing how possessive she was of her privacy, of her sanctuary that she never allowed any of them to join her at. He had only been there in...memories, when they had touched and he had seen her soul laid bare, the curse and gift of his power. "Are you sure?" He asked softly, unaware of the speculative look Taker was now giving him.

"Yes, my place is big enough for all of you and more in virtually the middle of nowhere. There are woods surrounding every part of it and it's...home." She sighed wistfully, staring into Randy's eyes because he was standing in front of her now, knowing he was the only one who ever saw part of her sanctuary. "Somewhere personal is the right thing to do and...I just know it's the place to go. Just...if you all do decide to come, just...don't be surprised by the decor or anything like that." Lynn wasn't colorful so she feared some of the things in her house would frighten the girls, cracking a hesitant smile. "Like I said, we leave at seven, please let me know if you aren't coming with no later than five."

Melina was first to speak, as usual, looking out of place in her black leggings, sparkly off the shoulder black top and black faux furred boots. She was vain and into fashion, but essentially a nice person, usually. "Hell yes I'm going, I've been dying to see what your place looks like for YEARS."

Glen rolled his eyes. "Oh great, now you got her started, now I'll never hear the end of it."

"It's four stories and Victorian gothic style with each room having a balcony, a private bathroom; the works." Lynn couldn't wait to go home, her eyes showing it and pulled herself up to sit on the counter, chuckling as Melina started squealing with excitement. Nobody knew just how much money Lynn had under her belt and they never would because it was nobody's business, not even Taker's.

"You damn right I'm in and so is Trish." He smirked when she simply rolled her eyes, kissing the top of her head. "This is gonna be great finally seeing what yer like, Lynn."

"No offense, sweetie, but you've been a complete mystery to all of us for years."

"None taken. Just...please remember it might not be exactly what you think and some things might shock you." With that said, she walked out, needing to go pack for the long trip home.

"You know...someone has got to tell this girl that walking out of a room full of people after having her say is only done in movies and novels..." Melina sighed, though she was still grinning. "Gothic...somehow, I'm not surprised. I bet she has a library with a shelf devoted to Poe."

"I'm going to go be sick now."

"I think I knocked her up." John said proudly as Mickie went to go heave.

"Or maybe she's having an allergic reaction to um..." Glen looked around. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"He followed her." Randy answered, dumping the entire batch of waffle batter into the sink. "I'm in, but I need a smoke." He slipped outside.

Bringing these people to her home was extremely hard for Lynn, but she knew they would never judge her intentionally. Lynn was incredibly nervous as she dragged some bags out and began putting her things in them, looking up when she felt a presence in the doorway. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, I meant everyone downstairs." She said hesitantly, zipping the first bag up and plopping it on the ground, trying to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"So you don't have a plane ticket for me?" He asked humorlessly, wondering if she really wanted all those people in her house, in her most intimate private spaces. "Mickie, by the way, is pregnant. That is what's been making her sick, not me." He smirked, pleased with that one. "Twins I think, it was hard to tell."

"That's a stupid question; of course I have a ticket for you Taker." Her eyes widened at the news of Mickie's pregnancy, chewing her bottom lip, the trouble suddenly entering her eyes. "I don't think she should come with us, especially when she's with child. John was nearly killed by Nemesis the last time we tried destroying him...and he's going to be a father." She was thinking out loud now, rubbing her temples, glad it wasn't Taker who was making Mickie ill. "Yeah, I definitely don't think they should come with, that's too risky..."

Taker closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating and then smirked. "Mickie is going to tell you, you can rot in Hell right alongside Nemesis if you think she isn't coming. She can be placed behind a shield, away from the action." He said after a moment, frowning. "Of course, she might kill John so we'll still be one man down. Maybe we could convince her to kill Glen instead; his headaches aren't all that useful."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Would you be nice to Glen? Lord, you won't give the man a break and those headaches prove VERY useful when danger is headed our way." She sighed when Taker walked over, stopping her from packing, staring up into his green eyes as he sat down on the bed, taking her hands in his own. "Before you even ask, I'm fine with everyone seeing where I live."

"I wasn't going to ask, I don't think you really have a choice in the matter." Taker said with a slight smile. "I was thinking about what you said about Glen's headaches being useful, they are, until they incapacitate his ass…then he's worthless. I was thinking...we might brew him up something to numb the headaches, but keep him on his feet so he can actually do something with that overlarge frame of his." Glen was the only one actually bigger than him, to his annoyance.

"Whatever you think is best, Taker." She pressed her forehead against his, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. "Maybe Mickie can brew him up something that will temporarily numb them, or Melina since using certain herbs could be harmful to the baby..." She sighed, feeling his hands resting on her sides, searing them through the thin shirt and pants she wore. "Now go pack up your stuff so we can get moving." It was already going on four o'clock; Lynn had slept the whole morning and part of the afternoon away.

Taker shook his head but he did vacate the room. His stuff was already packed, he had never bothered unpacking. He was just glad Mickie wasn't around, if she had overheard that bit about Melina brewing, she would have gone off in all her hormonal glory. She knew what was what, he hoped. On his way down the stairs, he thumped Cena on the head.

"Moron."

"Hey!" John cowered, clutching his head. "She wanted it!"

After Lynn was finished packing, she looked around the room one final time before hoisting the bags over her shoulder, walking out. She went downstairs, seeing everyone was waiting for her packed, her heart soaring to the heavens because everyone was standing behind her, including a pregnant Mickie and Taker. "Here's your tickets." She handed them all over, including Taker's, having her own firmly in her grasp.

"We're going to Colorado?" Steve blinked, looking back at Lynn, who simply nodded. "You live in Colorado?"

"Yes."

"Well, Colorado here we come!"

Glen simply nodded, having his arm wrapped around Melina's waist, walking out with her as everyone exited the house.

Lynn stopped and looked back at the house, cracking a hesitant smile, and slipped into her Ford Focus, blinking at the sight of Bastet in the front seat. "Well hello there, long time no see."

She smiled when the familiar just purred, everyone driving away from the house. Once they were far enough away, Lynn pulled something out of her pocket, a remote with a big red button on it and pressed it. A faint explosion could be heard in the distance as she tossed it out the window, having used black gloves so her fingerprints weren't on it, and sped toward the airport with the others.

John clamped his hands over his ears when Mickie and Trish both began screaming like banshees, his eyes on what was left of the house. "Please, tell me Lynn did that." He finally said, ignoring the chuckling Steve who was also driving. Good thing too since John would have crashed them before they even got out of the drive.

It took several hours, most of it being driving...Lynn wasn't kidding when she said she lived in the middle of nowhere. Through the trees a huge four story Victorian old style mansion could be seen with a wrap around red cherry oak porch. It was absolutely breathtaking and Lynn rolled down the window, inhaling the air, not believing she was finally home again.

She looked over at Bastet, who was staring out the window, and smiled before pulling up to the house. Taker had his bike transported, flat out refusing to leave it behind in Phoenix, which Lynn didn't mind so he was riding right behind her. Cutting the ignition, Lynn popped the trunk and stepped out of the car, stretching from the two hour drive while everyone else just gaped at the size of her house.

"Home." She whispered faintly, looking over her shoulder at the others before heading up the stairs toward the double front doors.

"Now technically," Trish began slowly, her eyes threatening to drop out of their sockets. "This is simply too big a house for one person, she's out of her mind."

"Mel, I love you, but I think I'm going to start moving in on Lynn." Glen whistled, running a hand over his head. "Damn!"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing..."

"This is fuckin' insane..." Steve let out a low whistle, keeping his arm wrapped around Trish's shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "She wasn't kiddin'..."

"Randy, are you alright?" Beth wondered if Randy had gone into shock, watching his blue eyes nearly fall out of his skull, trying not to gape herself though it was hard.

Lynn didn't care how big it was because, after the plans were drawn up, she fell completely in love with them. She had the money to burn, not regretting a single second. Opening the doors, Lynn inhaled the air as she stepped inside, the fireplace already roaring to life and smiled gently as everyone began piling in behind her.

"I think Lynn has been holding out on us." John said when they walked inside. "The rest of us have nine to five jobs when we're not playing Ghost Hunters, because we all know that don't pay the bills. Where the hell did you get the bank for this?"

"John!" Mickie swatted his head. "Sorry, Lynn, you know how his mouth is."

"I'm serious!"

"Because of this." She walked over to a pair of double doors, pushing them open after pressing a button, a huge library coming into their line of vision. "I write quite a lot whenever I'm not on a hunt..." She had another reasoning behind her bank, but that was Lynn's little secret, inhaling the scent of books. "Of course I haven't written all of these, you'll notice a few famous authors I'm sure, but this row," She paused, pointing to the bottom row. "And this row," She pointed to the row above it, smiling triumphantly. "Are mine and I have an anonymous name I go under so nobody knows who I am. Most of them are fiction or thoughts I simply jot down and end up making them stories." The library was huge, having at least two hundred rows of books on either side with another roaring fireplace, which instantly flared on anytime Brooklynn came home after putting a certain code in. "This house has a lot of technology within it, so you're going to have to explore and find out. I told you not to be shocked by some of the things you find and each room has a certain...colored theme to it. I think I'm OCD or something, so help yourselves to the second, third and fourth floors. The first has my private study and bedroom on it, so it's off limits."

"Hear that, Deadman, off limits." Randy muttered as he passed by, following Beth. As he had gotten quite the glimpse of Brooklynn's private life, he wasn't too surprised, but also hadn't told anyone else about the things he saw simply because he respected -and yes, loved- Brooklynn.

Taker's eyes narrowed; glad he hated the kid else he would have felt guilty about plotting his possible death.

Lynn rubbed her temples when Randy said that, having heard him, and looked back at Taker with knowing eyes. If he didn't know he was the exception, then he was dumber than Lynn originally thought as she headed upstairs, the staircase winding as the gothic architecture became very apparent. The colors were all dark; there was no lightness in this house because that wasn't what Lynn's life revolved around.

This was simply who she was.

"WHOA, A Jacuzzi tub!" John crowed from the second floor, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, man, that ROCKS!"

"He's such an idiot." Beth muttered good-naturedly, her eyes lighting up at the sight of one in her own room, deciding her and Randy could have their own rooms in this mansion. "I officially love Lynn."

"Steven, stop getting dirty thoughts!"

"Honey, you're a walkin' billboard for dirty thoughts." Steve chuckled wholeheartedly.

Nobody was surprised to hear the slap and the giggle that followed that remark.

Taker made his way to Lynn's bedroom, knowing damn well she didn't care if he was in there or not, musing about her writing profession. He idly wondered if she wrote about the things they did. If so, how did she portray her friends and, most importantly, him?

Lynn's room was beautifully done in midnight blue and black, her two favorite colors, tossing her bags to the side. She had a king sized four poster bed that had a black lace drapery over it. The carpet was black plush and Lynn instantly kicked her shoes off, sighing as she squished her toes into the fabric.

She truly missed home and let her hair down, running her fingers through it, heading over to her private balcony. She had a flat screen bolted to the wall with a DVD player and cable, a fireplace underneath along with a walk in closet with clothes in every color imaginable. A master bathroom attached to her room with a see through shower and Jacuzzi tub black garden tub.

"You're quiet." She commented, turning to stare at Taker with unreadable amber eyes.

"Does that surprise you?" He asked, taking in his surroundings with minimal interest. The Jacuzzi and fireplace he liked, the TV and lavish closets...he could do without, women and their clothes. Even Taker rarely commented on that having seen way to many females lose their minds over fashion.

"No."

Lynn sighed as she walked over to sit on her bed, instantly lying back as the familiar feeling overtook her, watching as Bastet trotted into the room and leapt on the bed. Bringing her hand out as the cat nuzzled it, Lynn arching a slow eyebrow. This cat or whatever it was sometimes unnerved Lynn, but tried to hide it as she scratched the familiar behind her ear gently, sitting up.

"I have to go check a few things in my study, feel free to whatever you want."

Taker stared at Bastet who returned the stare coldly and smirked, waiting until Brooklynn had left. "I was wondering where you had gone off too. Here kitty, kitty." He began outright laughing when the 'cat' swiped its claws at him, knowing well there was a reason the familiar had disappeared. "YOU were the one who wanted me back, fool, that was the only way we could ensure one of us made it through this." He gestured to himself then to Bastet. "And fair warning, you can go sleep with Randy tonight because you won't be in here."

Bastet growled, exiting the room with gleaming green eyes.

Taker headed for the shower, needing to wash off the sweat and road dust, still laughing. Mark had had to suffer a lot of indignities, but being forced into a cat's body had to be in the top ten, a female's to boot. "What a pussy." He rumbled darkly, starting the shower.

Lynn sat down at her computer desk and immediately put her password in, beginning to check her email and whatnot. Another publisher was requesting another story from her, Lynn decided that would have to wait until Nemesis was taken care of. She blinked when the door creaked open, Bastet jumping on the desk to sit beside her, smiling gently as a sense of contentment stole over her.

"Hey you." She picked the cat up and heard it purring, remembering how Mark conjured up this familiar to keep an eye on things. "I miss him so much." She whispered, staring out the window, only for the cat to purr louder and nuzzle her neck. "You definitely are a weird one, Bastet."

Bastet purred, bumping her head beneath Lynn's chin before settling on the massive desk, just out of everything's way, still purring.

Lynn finally stopped several hours later, chuckling when Bastet jumped on her shoulder, nuzzling her head with more purring. "Okay, okay you're hungry, I get it." She walked out and down the winding staircase heading for the kitchen, wondering what Bastet would eat. "No chocolate obviously."

She walked around the kitchen, tapping her chin in thought, finally deciding on a tuna lunch box. Cats loved tuna fish. Setting Bastet down, Lynn prepared it for her before heading to the fridge to grab some lunchmeat and mayonnaise, starting to make herself a sandwich while Bastet ate the tuna fish.

"I think I'm lost..." Came Randy's voice from the hallway, talking to himself. "Yep, I'm lost, fucking lost...How do you get lost in a house?" He stepped into the kitchen, blinking and blushed. He was wrapped in a towel -he had his boxers underneath but still-, dripping wet from his shower and for once, not wearing his gloves. "Sorry..."

"No problem, it is easy to get lost if you don't know where to go." Lynn chortled softly, taking a large bite out of her sandwich, starving beyond belief. She hadn't eaten since they left Phoenix and after all that work in her study...Lynn needed a much needed food break. "If you walk through those doors, you'll find the staircase that'll lead you up to the room you chose." She smiled when Bastet immediately came over to her, nuzzling her hand as she set her sandwich down, jumping up on her shoulder again.

"Isn't that Mark's cat?" Randy asked curiously, having been wondering idly where the beast had gotten off too. It had been a nice reprieve without the feline around to give him nasty looks no doubt shared by her owner. "Where's she been hiding out lately?" He asked, unwinding the towel in order to dry his hair and upper body. "Shit, sorry, I left a little puddle on your floor, I'll clean it."

"It's alright, no worries, and yeah this is Mark's cat..." Her tone was filled with sadness, staring at the cat momentarily, and took another deep breath. "At least he left me something..." She could feel tears burning her eyes and set Bastet down on the island, turning away from Randy so he couldn't see just how heartbroken she was over losing her best friend. "Taker's great and wonderful and I love him, I really do, but...I'm sorry Randy, I shouldn't be saying this to you." She started walking out when he stopped her, gently grabbing her arm, their eyes locking, Lynn not realizing he didn't have his gloves on.

Randy had to close his eyes to keep from reeling, memories, feelings and a lot more stuff he would have to identify later assaulted him. He let her go quickly, but not quick enough to stop the recollection of feeling Taker's lips on hers. His goatee brushing against her skin seeping into his memory, burning his retinas.

"Sorry." He gasped, eyes still shut. "I forgot..." Now he was going to hurl.

Lynn jolted back from the intensity of the touch, flying to the floor as she touched her arm, feeling as though her heart might leap into her throat, tears sliding down her cheeks. Bastet was by her side in an instance, though Lynn was in too much shock. She hated it when Randy touched her because it always felt like an electric shock rushed through her, moving her hand to touch Bastet.

"Randy..." She watched as he ran from the kitchen, taking several deep breaths, and slowly stood up using the counter for leverage, Bastet on her shoulder again. Lynn suddenly wasn't hungry as she walked out of the kitchen and headed up to her room, wiping her tears away hastily.

"That cat is just creepy." John said as he passed her on the stares, hissing back when Bastet hissed at him. "Cats don't balance on people like that, this cat ain't normal." He never forgot or forgave Bastet for tripping him that time at Mark's basement apartment, scowling. "Mind if I raid your kitchen? Mickie wants milk." He made a face.

"Sure, no problem." Lynn was distracted after what happened with Randy, pointing a thumb over her shoulder toward the direction the kitchen was in.

She walked into her room and slammed the door shut, trembling because of how intense the shock was from Randy. Knowing it wasn't his fault, Brooklynn took several deep breaths to calm down her racing heart, sitting on the bed. That was until she noticed something, slowly picking up the piece of white parchment and opened it, amber eyes widening instantly at what it said.

_Brooklynn, you know who this is. _

_Meet me down in the courtyard as soon as you receive this._

_I'm back._

_~Mark_

Not thinking twice about it, Brooklynn tossed the parchment aside and rushed outside, her heart leaping in her chest. If this was a trick of Taker's, she would probably find a way to kill him, though that was Mark's handwriting. Making sure not to disturb anyone, Brooklynn headed toward the backyard, pushing open the sliding glass door and began running as fast as her bare feet could carry her toward the courtyard of her huge mansion.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The courtyard was empty save for the wind, and a few nocturnal birds, at first sight anyway. Once Lynn skidded to a halt, and had a quick look around, Mark stepped out from between two trees, looking haggard, his green eyes lacking 'Taker's cruelty. "Brooklynn…" He rasped when he seen her, clearing his throat of the hoarseness and stumbled towards her.

"Mark..." She whispered in disbelief, blinking as tears instantly slid down her pale face, the moon high above them the only light in the courtyard. Those beautiful emerald green eyes seared her soul, drawing her in, and Lynn couldn't help going toward him. Lynn closed the distance between them, knowing Mark had fought tooth and nail to come back to her, and instantly took his handsome face in her hands as the biggest smile spread across her lips. "Mark, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I love you so much! Please don't leave me again!" Lynn was beside herself with grief, the guilt crashing over her, and felt his arms wrap tightly around her body as her face buried in his chest.

"Sssshhhh..." Mark soothed, stroking her hair and back tenderly; cradling her against his massive body tightly. "Sssshhhh, I'm here, I'm here now, Brooklynn." He cleared his throat again before burying his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. "God I missed you..." He whispered, pressing his lips to her throat, moving up to kiss her right behind her ear, holding her even more tightly. "Missed you so much..."

This was heaven on earth, not even Taker could make her feel this way as Lynn completely melted in his strong embrace, closing her eyes. This was a dream, it had to be, and she never wanted to wake up again. Maybe Randy killed her with that jolt in the kitchen and she was in limbo where Mark was...She didn't care, didn't even want to question this miracle. She loved him more than life itself and would do anything to keep him with her until the end of time. No longer did Nemesis matter, Lynn had what she wanted most and pulled back, capturing his lips in a soft passionate kiss.

Mark growled almost hungrily, deepening the kiss, kissing her like a man who was dying and the cure lay in the kiss itself. His strong hands moved to her back, one straying down to cup her ass, pulling her up until her toes brushed the yard. If someone would have been viewing them from the side, they would have noticed the trickle of blood leaking from between Brooklynn and Mark's attached mouths, a blood so red it was almost black.

Lynn began moaning against Mark's mouth, getting lost in the kiss, when she felt something hot and warm coming from inside when their tongues danced together. She immediately pulled back, slowly opening her eyes, and immediately let out an ear piercing scream that echoed throughout the night. Mark's mouth was completely doused in dark red blood, more pouring from the corners of his mouth down his chin. Lynn shoved away from him, but the arms tightened almost instantly around her waist, preventing her from escaping. Placing her hand against her mouth, Lynn pulled it back and began trembling at the sight of the same blood on her fingertips.

"NO!"

John was the first on the scene as he had been in the kitchen, skidding to a halt just a few feet away and frowned. To him it looked like Brooklynn was struggling with...air. She was screaming and fighting...nothing. Of course, he knew that didn't really mean shit, but as he couldn't see anything, he couldn't really do anything. "TAKER!"

Mark began laughing, blood spraying from his mouth from the force involved. Though, the green in his eyes changed to black; the pupils all but disappearing, blood flowing from his nose and ears now as well. "Kiss me, Brooklynn, kiss me!"

"NO!" Lynn began struggling even more, blood spraying all over her face, coating the front of her clothes. She should've known this was a trap, that Mark really wasn't here, and tears poured from her eyes just as her parents walked up, looking like zombies. "How could you do this to your own daughter?!" She cried out, wincing when the arms felt like stone slowly wrapping around her midsection. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"My dear, sweet child, you have no idea what lengths your father and I have come to see you here and now. Julia was a major distraction, we only wanted one child and we chose YOU."

"You make me sick and I wish I'd never been born from the likes of you! You killed your own daughter all to cover up a secret that should've never been kept to begin with!"

"A minor fault, I admit, but all of that will soon end because you will be joining us...you and that precious gift of yours." Vanessa cackled wickedly at her daughter, eyes flashing the same black as Nemesis.

"Fuck you MOM!"

John was still seeing nothing, but he had a general idea of what was going on, simply because he was now crouched down, writing in the dirt with a finger. The automatic writing kicking in, John groaned softly with each word he managed to get out.

Taker stepped out into the courtyard, bare from waist up, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His long black hair hung down his back, wet as he had just stepped out of the shower. His eyes narrowed, taking in the sickly green auras that surrounded Brooklynn.

Upstairs, Steve got Taker's thought and groaned. "Mickie, get your ass to the courtyard!" He bellowed, ignoring Trish's demands of 'what the hell' as he rolled, buck naked, from the bed, scrambling for his jeans.

Mickie didn't waste a second as she flew out of her room, feeling the dark aura surrounding the house, and immediately put up a light shield around herself as she ran down the winding staircase. Randy was right behind her as they both spotted the sliding glass door, rushing out of it and could see the lightning flashing in the sky. Mickie had a feeling this was it, what everyone had been waiting for, and took off running even faster than before...until she was grabbed from behind by John, who was still writing in the dirt with his finger.

"What is it?" Mickie snapped in a harsh whisper, looking down at the dirt, eyes widening. "Oh shit..."

Pretty soon, everyone in the house had arrived in the courtyard, Glen's head throbbing so much, tears were pouring down his cheeks. The pain was blinding and crippling, forcing him to his knees, Melina beside him instantly with worry in her eyes.

Beth felt utterly useless as her only 'power' involved touching water and that didn't do a whole lot of good at the moment, though she did crouch down besides Glen, helping him the best she could. She watched as Randy slowly pulled off his gloves and frowned. "Stop him!"

Steve all but lunged forward; glad his arms were covered and wrap them around Randy. "Don't touch her!"

Taker had his own shield up, but didn't dare cast it around Brooklynn.

Lynn heard that and immediately turned her head, slowly beginning to lose her breath, knowing what Nemesis was doing. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't form any words, swallowing hard and knew she had to save every ounce of breathing. Tears poured from her eyes, mixing with the blood caking her face, closing her eyes as she tried remaining calm.

Trish sighed with relief when Steve did that, crawling over to Mickie and John, who still wrote in the dirt.

"I do believe she is losing color." Vanessa giggled, her husband remaining silent, stepping over to run her finger down her daughter's wet cheek. "Not too much longer now, my sweet. Then you will be one of us and that gift will no longer stop us!"

"Why?" Lynn could only whisper out, the color slowly beginning to drain from her face, trying not to close her eyes, but it was difficult. It was almost as if Nemesis was sucking the life right out of her.

Besides Taker and Mickie, nobody except Brooklynn could see anything. All they could see were the sickly green auras that pulsated from whatever it was Nemesis was showing her. He scowled when Steve caught hold of Randy, making a swift, curt gesture with his hand causing Steve to release the younger man.

"We need to know what's going on!" He called over the gale of wind.

"I think she's having a hard time breathing!" Beth shouted, cradling Glen's head in her lap while staring at Brooklynn, trying not to listen to Melina's curses that Lynn's lifeline is almost gone'.

"Do you really want to know, Brooklynn?" Nemesis whispered in her ear, his dark aura slowly sucking the life out of her, just as she suspected. "Hmm I suppose I do owe you an explanation..." He cleared his throat, spitting a wad of blood out right at John, laughing when the man squealed like a girl as he jumped back. "Now then," His head turned to face this wretched girl who'd been a thorn in his side for centuries. "You know how I died, burned for false crimes I did not even commit! Your ancestors put me to death wrongfully and for centuries I have been going after each generation of your family line, seeking my revenge! Of course, I could've killed your parents and Julia easily, but decided to use them as pawns in my little game to ultimately destroy you. You have been a thorn in my side since the day you were born, Brooklynn, and nothing is going to stop me from finally taking what is rightfully mine...the last of the Meyers bloodline!"

"Go...to...hell..." Lynn was taking very deep breaths now, wincing because the arms tightened around her more, knowing she was minutes or seconds away from dying. "Mark...I'm sorry...so...sorry..."

Taker actually recoiled when her words reached him, not sure if she was actually talking to him or the force only she could see; feeling something tightening in his chest. It took a moment to realize it was his heart. Randy was directly behind Brooklynn now, extending a hand out to touch her neck, just under her hair. He shook his head, watching with wide eyes as Randy made contact and flinched. Randy was instantly surrounded by the green aura.

As soon as Randy touched Lynn, the tightening around her body suddenly broke as their bodies flew back about ten feet, hitting a nearby statue with a loud thud. Lynn's body fell to the ground, holding her head, coughing as the fresh air entered her lungs. She managed to look up through a hazy gaze, watching and hearing Nemesis screeching at the top of his lungs.

"RANDY!" Beth shrieked, rushing over to him, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as tears instantly slid down her cheeks.

"THAT STUPID FOOL! HE'S RUINED EVERYTHING!" Vanessa shrieked angrily, stomping her feet, only for her green aura to vanish in a sparkle of green dust, Nemesis having destroyed her. Her husband soon followed suit, Nemesis finished with them, having sent them to a realm where they would forever burn for their sins.

"BROOKLYNN!" Nemesis roared, the aura slowly moving toward her, eyes nothing but two black holes.

Lynn looked up, her hands and face bloody, feeling herself slowly losing consciousness until Bastet came into her line of vision. "Bastet..."

**~!~**

"Well," Mickie sighed an hour later, glancing down at the still unconscious Brooklynn, lifting her wrist in order to check her pulse before moving onto Randy. "At least they're alive."

John snorted, wincing as Melina applied a paste Mickie had made from willow bark to his bloodied fingertips, which had just got done being cleaned, soaked and tortured. "Where the fuck is Taker?"

"Patrolling with Steve and Glen." Beth murmured, never taking her eyes off Randy. "WHAT happened...?"

"Only they know."

Trish was busy wiping the rest of the dark red blood from Brooklynn's face, still not believing what they'd witnessed, even though she should've been used to it by now. "What the hell is going to happen now?" She whispered, pulling the cloth away.

"Hell, who knows at this point?" Glen muttered, his head only pounding now instead of being blinding pain, walking inside because he could only stand being around Taker for a short period of time. "She nearly got the fuckin' life sucked out of her and Randy was fuckin' stupid to touch her while that was going down." Glen was going to make sure Taker paid for that somehow. "I'm going to lay down for a while." He walked out, shaking his head, knowing exactly why Taker wanted Randy to do what he did.

"This has been a hell of a night." Melina stated, looking down at her hand before clenching it into a fist, remembering how close Brooklynn's lifeline was from completely disappearing. "We all need to go to bed and figure this out tomorrow."

Taker had also sent Steve inside, kneading his forehead as what had happened replayed in his mind. Randy would live to annoy him another day, of that he was sure. However, maybe the kid would become closed off and introverted for a while, that would be a welcome relief. He halted in the place Brooklynn had been standing, his palms splayed to catch the residual energies left over, sighing tiredly.

Bastet stared at him intently, watching from the upstairs window where Brooklynn and Randy lay just behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lynn was out cold for three days straight, Mickie feeding her herbs along with Melina, both of them trying to get her to wake up. Her body had gone through something pretty traumatic, though none of them knew exactly what since Lynn was the only one who could see spirits. She was pale white, looking near death, but as the days and nights passed, the color began returning to her face. It was in the middle of the night on a late Thursday when Brooklynn's eyes finally opened, feeling like her body had been through a car wreck. Due to the fatigue and trauma, Brooklynn could barely move, but she desperately needed something to drink...and to check on Randy.

"Just lie still." Mickie ordered, sounding like she had been asleep herself, clearing her throat and blinking sleep from her eyes. "Let me get the light..." She carefully turned on the switch, turning it just a little so the lights were very low and dim, knowing anything brighter would overwhelm Brooklynn. "Here, I've got water..." She eased an arm beneath Brooklynn, helping her slowly sit up, using her free arm to prop the pillows against the headboard.

"Thank you." Lynn whispered, leaning back as Mickie handed her the cup, sipping it carefully as the cool liquid flowed down her esophagus. The taste of simple water was exquisite as Lynn began downing the whole thing, handing it back over. She could already feel herself becoming rejuvenated, knowing Mickie had probably been working day and night to help her anyway she could. "What happened? Is Randy okay? Is Nemesis gone?" She had so many questions, having lost consciousness before the end result.

Mickie knew the onslaught of questions would be coming and had been prepared for them, awake. She took a moment to finish waking up and inhaled. "We don't really know what happened. You were...fighting something that none of us could see. I mean, 'Taker and I could see this...green, sickly looking aura surrounding you, but...I don't know if Nemesis is gone, either." She said apologetically. "I think...I think your parents might be, but I'm not certain. 'Taker would know more about that." She bit her lower lip hesitantly.

Suddenly, Lynn blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks, closing her eyes as the pain in her heart ignited, feeling like a thousand knives cutting her to pieces all at once. The image of Mark, hearing his voice, those deep emerald green eyes that held such love for her...Lynn couldn't take it as she simply shook her head, curling up in a tight ball, pulling the cover over her. Her entire body trembled, remembering the kiss that ended with her tasting blood...followed by being nearly squeezed to death by Nemesis. He'd tricked her, made her believe Mark had returned, and Lynn wasn't sure how much more she could take as the crying turned to heart wrenching sobs. She just wanted to be left alone, flat out refusing to talk about it with anyone...even Taker.

Mickie patted Brooklynn's shoulder sympathetically, awkwardly, knowing if MARK had been here, he would have been the one doing this; taking care of her and trying to be there for her. Mark was simply Lynn's best friend and knew her better than anyone else. "Look, I'm sure Randy will be fine. His eyes are open so that's a good thing." She murmured soothingly. "You're up Brooklynn, he's soon to follow. It'll be alright." She sighed, glancing towards the door. "I'll go let the guys know you're awake." She said, backing away to give Brooklynn some privacy.

When Lynn stopped crying and slowly peeked her head above the comforter, the sun was shining through the blinds. Her head pounded something fierce and her stomach growled at her, knowing she hadn't eaten hardly anything in three or four days. She wasn't quite sure the time length, slowly slipping out of bed, wearing a black nightgown that went to her knees. She peeled it off and immediately headed for the bathroom, desperately needing a shower, and tried pushing Mark in the back of her mind.

"He's gone and he's not coming back. You have nobody to blame but yourself, you fucking moron." She muttered to herself, turning the sprays on, and stepped inside they instantly assaulted her.

Bastet had been lurking in the corner of the room, perched on the edge of the chair and now she padded into the bathroom, leaping onto the sink and stared intently at the shower doors.

The events with Nemesis flowed from her body and down the drain as Lynn simply turned the sprays on as hot as she could stand them. She didn't want to feel Nemesis on her body anymore and took the nearest rag, beginning to scrub her skin until it was red and raw. She couldn't cry anymore because there were no more tears to shed or otherwise she would've.

Lynn finally sank to her knees as the hot water beat down on her, drawing her knees up to her chest, and just closed her eyes. This was never going to end and Lynn felt hopeless, though at least she was at home. If there was any place she wanted to die, it was here.

**~!~**

"She's awake." Mickie said quietly, glancing at Randy who surprisingly, didn't say anything, just continued staring out the window they had placed him at. "She was...crying."

Taker stood up from his chair.

Mickie held up a hand. "Just give her a-" She sighed, shaking her head when he just brushed by her.

**~!~**

From outside the shower, Bastet's furry little ears suddenly perked, cocking and her head whipped around, growling angrily.

Taker had slipped his head through the door, scowling at the cat. He made sure Brooklynn was still hunched on her knees before quickly grabbing Bastet by the scruff and hurling her from the room.

Lynn's head snapped up when she felt the shower door open, looking up past the skintight black jeans to a muscled up bare chest, until her amber eyes locked on acid pools. She really didn't remember that happened, though one thing she did know was she called out Mark's name mere moments before her supposed death. "I'm not talking about it." She stated in a monotone voice, going back to stare straight ahead, the steam slowly rising around her from how hot the water was. It felt good, cleansing in a way, though Lynn couldn't help having flashbacks of what happened in the courtyard.

"I wasn't going to ask." He replied blithely, crouching down until they were eye level, reaching out to push a strand of soaking hair off her shoulder, sighing heavily. "What do you think you can keep down?" He asked quietly, knowing if she didn't eat something, she'd probably faint from exhaustion and hunger. Knowing that, even though she had just woken up after three days of sleep, her body would tire out easily.

"Soup probably with crackers." She whispered, sighing when his hand moved to begin massaging her shoulder, trying to work some of the tension out of it.

Lynn was stronger than Taker gave her credit for, though her stomach growled angrily, causing her to sigh heavily. She had to eat and blinked when Taker helped her up from the shower, lifting her out with ease and set her before him. He wrapped a towel around her body, along with his arms, and Lynn couldn't help leaning back against him as her eyes closed again. Her body was beaten up, Lynn was really surprised she was still here and knew it was because of Randy. She definitely owed that man her life as Taker guided her out of the bathroom inside the bedroom.

The fact that she hadn't enquired after Randy yet made Taker want to tell her the bad news, inwardly snorting. He guided Brooklynn to the bed, glancing around quickly to make sure the damn cat wasn't anywhere nearby, before walking over to her closet. The woman had more space than even he knew what to do with…almost. Easy to move in, comfortable clothing…this was pretty much all Brooklynn owned; all this money and she was the essence of practicality.

Sick woman.

"Here." He laid the garments down beside her. "I'll have Beth bring something up..."

"Just tell me, Taker." She whispered, her wet hair flowing down her back and shoulders, not even reaching over to grab the garments. "What happened to Randy?" She finally looked up at him, breathing in and out slowly, preparing herself for whatever Taker had to say.

"He's suffering an altered state of consciousness." He said bluntly, at her blank look, rolled his eyes. "A trance would be a better known, perhaps incorrect, term. He's awake, if you count both eyes being open, but he's not responding to any of us. He woke up less than a day after...the incident with Nemesis and that was it. He moves if you move him, he eats if you put a spoon to his lips and drinks, but he doesn't speak or take note of anything around him. He touched you." He added as an afterthought.

"Randy..." She whispered, blinking as hot tears flowed down her face, covering her mouth with her hand as her eyes closed.

It was all because of her that Randy would probably be a vegetable for the rest of his life. Lynn stood up from the bed, the towel wrapped securely around her body, and slowly walked over to the balcony as thousands of wooded area stared back at her. Lynn felt wave after wave of guilt crash over her, shoulders slumping in defeat, ready to just give up trying to defeat Nemesis because she was losing everyone she loved.

"Randy will snap out of it." Taker said firmly, not about to have her wallowing in despair, not when she had somehow managed to dispatch the ghosts of her parents. Probably with Randy's help as that had been when everything had gone funny, when Randy had touched her. "Maybe he's waiting to hear your voice." He suggested, bitter with himself for even saying it, but the woman was getting to him, making him wish Bastet was around for a good kicking.

"Nemesis disposed of them, Taker. He saw what was happening when Randy touched me and turned them into green mist. Or vapor, I don't really know. The last thing I remember is being blown back and hit something hard..."

Lynn sighed heavily; wiping her tears away, already knowing Taker hated it when she cried. She flat out refused to tell him or anyone what lead her to the courtyard. That was something that didn't need to be discussed as she finally turned around, heading back toward the bed.

"I'll get dressed, eat something and then go see him. He saved my life when he touched me and I'll never be able to repay him."

That something had been Randy and then marble; she was lucky she had only slept for three days opposed to three decades. Nodding, 'Taker stood up and ambled out of the room. He quietly answered the questions thrown at him by Brooklynn's anxious friends before going to stand behind Randy, careful not to touch him, allowing himself a small, fleeting smile.

Bastet raised her head from Randy's lap, baring her fangs.

Lynn walked in about an hour later, seeing Taker hovering over Randy with his hands clasped behind his back. She wore a simple pair of black pajama pants with a deep green long sleeved shirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Eating really helped her regain strength, though it would be several more days before Lynn was feeling one hundred percent again.

She slowly walked past Taker to stand in front of Randy, tears filling her eyes at the sight of Bastet. Lifting the cat in her arms as she kissed the top of her head, Lynn knelt before her friend. Bastet purred and jumped up on her shoulder, her tail wrapping around Lynn's neck while Lynn grabbed Randy's hand, feeling how warm it was and stared into his blue eyes.

"Randy, I know you can't hear me...God how do I do this?" She looked up at Bastet, sighing when the cat nudged her, encouraging her to continue. "You are stronger than this, Randy. I know it and so do you...Why did you do a foolish thing like that and touch me? Why?!" Tears flowed down her cheeks as she brought Randy's hand to her face, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "Please, Randy, please come back to me. I love you; I need you in my life. I lost Mark, but I WON'T lose you. I can't!"

Taker inwardly groaned when she brought Randy's hand to her face, his eyes narrowing in on the flesh of wrist that showed between the soft leather glove and long sleeved shirt he wore.

Randy was very much aware of what was going on around him, he was just a bit...stuck. When he had touched Brooklynn, everything that had been happening to her suddenly had been happening to him; it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. This was becoming normal lately since dealing with Nemesis.

"Lynn?" His voice echoed in her mind, hoping she didn't freak out and break the contact.

Her head snapped up, but never released his hand, lacing their fingers together against her face. "Randy?"

She searched his blue eyes, feeling as though her heart might burst out of her chest, wondering what was happening. Lynn could hear him in her mind, he was speaking to her, but he couldn't do it physically. She didn't break eye contact with him as the hope flared within her soul, praying silently she could hear his voice again.

When she heard his voice in her mind again, Lynn pulled his hand away from her face, hearing his faint scream of protest. She looked down; noticing part of his wrist was sticking out and had made contact with her flesh on flesh, which would usually be dangerous. Something inside of Lynn spoke to her as she looked at Bastet, taking Randy's hand and removed the glove, closing her eyes as his bare hand made full contact with her cheek.

"Oh thank god!" Randy's voice flooded her mind, relief tingeing his tone. "Do you have any idea how damn long I've been waiting for someone to do that? Hell no though, they're all afraid to touch me, like usual." A hint of sadness, bitterness crept in. "How many days has it been? How long have you been awake? What happened with Nemesis?"

"Four days, my god I'm so glad you're okay!" Lynn sighed with instant relief, a big smile crossing her face, wondering how in the hell Nemesis managed to put Randy in this type of trance. "I woke up late last night and Nemesis wasn't destroyed." She was absolutely thrilled, squeezing his fingers, refusing to break the contact. "Well I'm not them, I'm not afraid of you and I never have been. I'm going to kick your ass though when you're out of this trance for what you did, even though I owe you my life..." Tears instantly swelled in her eyes, kissing his hand. "Thank you, Randy, thank you for what you did. Now, we have to figure out how to get you back."

"Mark would know." Randy thought wistfully, surprised that he actually thought that and knowing the surprise would come across to Brooklynn; the mind wasn't a sacred place when you were sharing it with someone else. "Maybe Mickie could help?"

"Lynn?" Taker asked quietly, wondering what the hell she was doing though he had an inkling he knew.

"Mark..." Pain flashed across Lynn's face as her eyes closed briefly, taking a deep shaky breath, trying not to let the flashbacks enter her mind. It was too late though as her eyes opened, hearing Randy's deep growl resonated in her ears. "Please don't say anything to anyone." She whispered, finally looking up at Taker, though she absolutely refused to break this contact. "I can hear Randy. He's speaking to me through my mind. He said...Mark would know what to do to bring him back to us or possibly Mickie. I've never dealt with this kind of spiritual connection before..." She sounded almost in awe, looking back into Randy's blank eyes, Bastet having jumped back on his lap.

Randy wasn't too keen with the assault of what had happened coming on, since they had been touching. His 'gift' or better called a 'curse', kicking in and showing him just WHAT had led Brooklynn outside, knowing that was yet another one of her secrets he would lock away and never mention.

"It's not a spiritual connection; it's his gift that makes the communication possible. I'll get Mickie."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mickie walked inside a few minutes later, looking very tired, along with Melina. Both of them together could come up with a solution, Brooklynn was sure of it. Mickie was hesitant as she walked over to where Brooklynn was, bending down and took Randy's hand in her own. She blinked when she could hear his thoughts as well, looking over at Melina, who did the same thing. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity, even Bastet was silent.

"Is there any way to bring him back fully?" Lynn finally asked, breaking the silence, swallowing incredibly hard as she looked back into those blank blue eyes.

Mickie shook her head, frowning. "I've never seen anything like this. I mean, I have, but...this is different. Most people induce this sort of...trance, this wasn't induced, not willingly."

"He has a healthy lifeline." Melina offered, studying Randy's now upturned hand. "So he's not in any actual danger...of dying."

"Just remaining a vegetable, physically."

Bastet snorted.

Mickie shot the feline a stern look. "Unless you happen to have the talents of your owner, I suggest you go hunt some mice or hush up."

"I can't believe this is happening." Lynn felt helpless as she stood up from Randy, wrapping her arms around herself. "I've never heard of this happening...wait, did you say this wasn't done willingly?" When Mickie and Melina nodded simultaneously, Lynn's eyes locked on Bastet's, who climbed off of Randy's lap to rub up against her ankles. "That means Nemesis did this, put him in this trance. The only way for him to wake up would be to destroy Nemesis..." Lynn rushed out of the room, the overwhelming need to bring Randy back consuming her.

Mickie sighed, placing her hand on Randy's. "She left." She smiled slightly when his groan reverberated throughout her mind.

"She has to stop doing that." He thought loudly enough for Mickie to hear.

"We all love her anyway, will you be alright while we go find out what we're doing?"

"Sure, just..." He hesitated. "When you have Glen watch me, one favor?"

"Yes?"

"Ask him not to sing aloud anymore."

"You know she wouldn't be Brooklynn if she didn't run out in mid-thought. That's just the way she is." Melina giggled, Mickie rolling her eyes, both girls nodding and promising to deliver Randy's message. "Hang in there, Randy, we'll get you back."

Lynn headed downstairs and headed into the kitchen, pushing the sliding glass door open. She did this once before, thinking Mark was waiting for her, but now it was different. Nothing would be waiting for her, she just needed air, needed time to think about what could be done to vanquish Nemesis. Why hadn't Taker done it when he had the chance, the ample opportunity? Lynn scowled darkly, amber eyes flashing, knowing Taker cared only about himself and nobody else in this household, only his selfish needs.

"I wish I'd never asked him to return." She whispered, finally arriving in the courtyard, and sat down at a nearby bench with Bastet hopping up beside her. She looked up at the sky, closing her eyes, and clasped her hands together. "Mark, I'm so lost without you. I never should've asked you to become him again because nothing is getting done or accomplished. I've lost you, I've lost Randy, I've lost Julia...who else is next? Please, just tell me what to do, give me some kind of sign. I miss you so much..." Bastet jumped up on her lap and Lynn instantly clung to the cat, her tears soaking the fur, shoulders shaking as she doubled over, hearing Bastet's purring.

Her ears perked up for a moment before Bastet nudged Brooklynn's chin, jumping off Lynn's lap and bolted inside the house; leaving Lynn there to her misery. She returned shortly, strolling towards Lynn and settled at her feet, yawning as she licked her lips and looked around, meowing loudly. She wasn't alone either.

"Brooklynn?"

Her head slowly lifted, tears caking her cheeks, eyes red and swollen from how much crying she'd done lately. This was déjà vu all over again as Lynn stumbled from the bench, still feeling the effects from what Nemesis put her through, shaking her head in disbelief. Those beautiful green eyes were no longer acid, they were emeralds and a flashback suddenly happened of that night here in the courtyard. How Lynn thought Mark returned to her, only to be gruesomely mistaken.

"No, I won't fall for it again!" She shouted and turned around, bolting further into the courtyard, which was somewhat of a maze design. Lynn knew her way around obviously and hoped she could lose this monster on her turf.

Mark slapped his face and shook his head. "Goddamn woman..." He muttered, glancing at the sky before taking in the maze. He glanced down at his legs, glad to see only two instead of four and murmured a quiet prayer of thanks before staring at the maze again. What he wanted to do was go instead and soak in the bathtub, shuddering inwardly at a memory, but he had to find Brooklynn, wring her neck a bit before kissing her. "Brooklynn, you damn wench, get your ass back here!" He shouted, plunging in after her, almost toppling. "Two legs, two legs..."

Lynn had to stop because a pain shot in her left side, knowing she was in NO condition to be running right now, but there was no alternative. She had to run if she didn't want to die. Brooklynn finally crouched down in the maze behind a wall of green, closing her eyes and held her breath, hearing the cursing and muttering from this mirage.

There was no way Mark was here. Taker was probably inside doing god knows what, probably watching over Randy like the sick freak he was. She closed her eyes tightly shut and prayed to the stars she made it out of here alive, her heart feeling as though it might fly out of her chest.

"Goddamn woman." Mark kept repeating, now walking because he was getting readjusted to his legs; frowning somewhat. "Brooklynn...Jesus Christ…who the hell grew this damn thing?" He muttered, stopping to look around. "Brooklynn! I'mma kill her…slowly..." He said, loud enough for her to hear if she was anywhere nearby. "Why the Hell are you running from? It's ME!"

'Don't fall for it, don't fall for it.' Lynn kept thinking, fairly certain he could hear her heart, and stopped breathing altogether when he arrived just on the other side of the wall.

She could either move or wait until he walked away, but Lynn refused to fall for another one of Nemesis's tricks. The flashback of the blood in her mouth when she kissed Mark came to mind and Lynn physically shuddered, trying to fight back the pain in her side as it slowly began intensifying. Probably due to the position she was in.

'Someone help me, please...' She silently prayed to the stars, not religious by any means, and heard those boots thudding against the grass.

Mark turned and blinked, finally coming...well, not face to face with Brooklynn, but close enough. Growling, he bent down and gripped her by the arms, raising her right off the ground until she was eye level with him. "What the HELL, Brooklynn? You wanted me back, didn't you?" He demanded, his green eyes crossing a moment later when one of her flailing legs caught him, letting her go and dropped, holding himself. "Fuck...me..."

"No! You're not him, you're not real! I won't fall for it again!" She shoved away from him, trembling from head to toe, and stumbled back as he held himself. Lynn was breathing incredibly hard, holding her side as the pain seared, trying to push it away for the time being as tears spilled down her cheeks. What the hell was going on?

Steve was the first one to arrive on the scene, his blue eyes widened in shock. "What the HELL did ya do to Taker, Lynn? Not that I'm complainin' or anythin', but..."

Lynn's eyes widened in shock, swallowing hard. "Y-You can see him?" She stammered, causing Steve to nod, who looked more confused than ever.

"Sure honey, why wouldn't I? It's Taker..." Steve wasn't sure what was going on, seeing all the color drain out of Brooklynn's face. "Lynn?"

This was too much to take as Lynn began swaying, all the energy draining from her. "Mark..." Steve caught her before she could hit the ground, going completely limp in his arms.

"Hellfire…"

"I am NOT, Taker." Mark managed to spit out in a growl, pushing himself off the ground gingerly, still cupping his balls and winced. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Shit, it's Nemesis again, right?" John demanded, swinging a baseball bat. When it actually connected with Mark's arm, John dropped the bat. "Or not, spirits don't take physical hits..."

Mark now had injured nuts AND a sore arm.

"You goddamn moron! Don't ya realize that if it was Nemesis, ya wouldn't be able to see him?" Steve growled, shaking his head when John paled, slowly backing away from Mark. "Good to have ya back, man." Steve walked past him, wondering how the hell Mark managed to return, and carried Brooklynn inside. The woman was still recovering and acting like a fool coming out here by herself.

"Well HOW was I supposed to know?"

"If I was Nemesis and you COULD see me…that wouldn't have hurt." Mark grumbled, following Steve more slowly. "Not to mention, I wouldn't have had to chase that damn woman down; I would have just BEEN wherever she was."

"So uh, where's Taker?"

"Back where he belongs."

"Hell?"

**~!~**

Lynn woke up sometime later that next day, her body having shut down due to pushing herself too much too fast. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, staring at the ceiling and sat up in bed, stretching her arms in the air. She was still in the clothes from the previous day and slipped from the bed, deciding a shower was in order. It would help her get her thoughts in order, especially since they had to help Randy any way they could.

"That was a hell of a dream." She whispered, shaking her head as she stared out from her balcony at the courtyard, wrapping her arms around herself.

**~!~**

Her 'dream' was down in the courtyard with Randy and Mickie, both Mark and Mickie sitting on either side of Randy on a stone bench, each of them touching his bare hands, looking rather blank themselves. Though, that was due to them talking to Randy in their minds.

"So you were the cat?"

Mark withdrew his hand at the sounds of both Randy AND Mickie's laughter ringing in his mind. Nice way to talk except for the fact that everything about one was laid bare.

**~!~**

Trish walked in while Brooklynn stood at her window, tapping the door gently with a smile. "Hey girl, I was just checking on you and brought you something to eat." She set the tray down on Brooklynn's bed, beginning to walk back out.

"Trish, will you stay for a minute?" She asked softly, causing Trish to nod, both girls sitting on the bed as Lynn took a deep breath. "I had a really weird dream and I was wondering if...if you've seen anything..."

"Oh, you mean the cat really being Mark?" Trish grinned, not noticing the disbelieving look cross Brooklynn's face. "Of course I knew honey, but I didn't get the vision until last night…"

"WHAT?!"

"Well..." Trish was obviously trying not to snicker, not at Brooklynn, but at the thought of Mark being Bastet, knowing the poor guy was never going to live that one down…ever. John and Glen had already gotten themselves punched a few times for asking if 'puss would like some cream' and 'how's it feel to clean your ass with your tongue'. "It wasn't a dream, Brooklynn." She said gently, pointing out the window. "Mark is back. He's very anxious to see you I might add, providing you don't um...kick him...between the legs again."

"Oh my god..."

Her amber eyes widened in shock, covering her mouth with her hand, and immediately bolted toward the balcony window looking down. It was him, Mark was really back and he was...the CAT?! Bastet was Mark all along?! Lynn touched the window as tears instantly stung her eyes, pure elation filling every part of her body.

"I thought he was Nemesis...I thought it was another trap. It felt so real last time...and I was tricked. I can't believe I kicked him..." Lynn paled, wincing as it all came flooding back to her. "Holy hell..."

"Well..." Trish had listened to Mark's ranting and raving all night long. Mickie took the time to explain that if Mark had been Nemesis, he wouldn't have had to chase Brooklynn down. Then Mickie had in turn explained to Mark what had happened not even a week ago to make Brooklynn act the way she had.

Mark had been somewhat pacified.

The shower was forgotten because all Lynn wanted to do was feel Mark's arms around her. Taker was long gone, Mark had returned and that's the way it was always going to stay. Lynn suddenly wondered if she could even face Mark, especially after asking him to return to the dark side, to bring Taker back. She slept with Taker...Lynn paled even more, shaking her head.

"I can't do it..." She sank down on the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I think I'm gonna rest for a little while longer. Thanks for the food and telling me Trish."

Trish had seen the eagerness that had crossed Brooklynn's face, quickly followed by sadness, panic and then resignation, frowning. She took a moment to realize that there was a Taker problem, inhaling softly and shook her head. "No, you're going to get up. You've been sleeping for most of the past week and you don't NEED any more rest. What you NEED is to get up, move around, eat something and go down there and tell that man you love him."

Lynn blinked when Trish actually pulled her by the arm out of bed, pushing her into the bathroom to take a shower. Trish was NEVER forceful, but this is exactly what Lynn needed as she finished up her shower. Trish picked out an outfit for her, which was blue jeans and a long sleeved wine colored shirt, leaving her hair down and made her eat the sandwich and soup she brought up. By the time Trish was done, Lynn felt like a new woman, but that hesitation was still there as Trish took her hand, guiding her out the door toward the staircase. Trish was a lifesaver and Lynn would never be able to repay her as she slowly descended the stairs, telling herself to keep breathing.

Trish usually left people to themselves, but the time had come for this madness to end and they couldn't do that without Brooklynn. If Brooklynn was too busy hiding and avoiding Mark, well...then they'd be battling Nemesis for the rest of their lives, which would be very short indeed. When they reached the courtyard, she linked her arm through Brooklynn's, guiding her out into the sunlight.

"How is Randy today?" She asked sweetly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Laughing at me." Mark rumbled from just beside the bench, refusing to touch Randy again. He could get laughed at by John, at least he could maim that punk and not feel bad about it.

"Sounds like Randy."

Lynn didn't notice Trish waving John toward her, wanting to give them a moment alone. John lifted Randy up over his shoulder, carrying him back inside, hearing Randy grumbling in his head the entire time. Lynn could only stand there, staring back at Mark, fighting the urge not to run away from him.

She asked him to come back, but never in a million years did she think that could happen. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, so many things had happened, but all she could do was stare at him, not believing he was sitting before her alive. It felt like her feet were cemented to the grass and Lynn couldn't move or speak, trying to get her vocal cords to work, and to get her heart to stop beating a tattoo against her chest.

Mark stared at her, looking like he might be having a waking dream. This wasn't exactly how he had envisioned seeing her again, in human form at any rate. Not the whole panicking and running from him, then all the rest...Of course, he supposed she had never expected to see him again.

He hadn't expected it either to be honest, grateful his spell had actually worked. It had been delayed, but it had worked and here he was. Finally, he just held out his arms to her silently.

Lynn blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks, running straight into his arms as he lifted her up, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He smelled the same, that mixture of leather, musk and gasoline filling her nostrils, causing her to sigh with sheer contentment. He had returned, even his hair color was back to the deep auburn red instead of pure black. Mark slowly set her down on her feet, but he never released her for an instant, neither of them wanting to ever let go again. Lynn had to tell him though; Trish was right as she pulled back enough to stare in those green eyes, not able to help smiling.

"I love you and I'm sorry for what I did. I'll never ask you do that again, I'm sorry Mark."

"Don't be, you did what you thought you had too." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead, refusing to let go of her though he did relax his grip on her. "I'm just...glad I was able to come back; I honestly didn't think I would be able too." He knew Bastet was lurking around somewhere, very glad to be alone in her body and no longer forced to sit on Randy's lap to protect him from Taker. "Now, tell me everything that happened. I seen and heard some of it, but..."

Lynn nodded and walked with Mark around her large yard, first explaining to him exactly where they were, which kind of shocked him in a way. This was her home, a place she vowed never to share with the others, not even him. Then she explained what happened with Julia and Kyle, how she'd crossed them over, how their parents had been linked to Nemesis.

She explained what happened on the bridge, how Taker actually saved her from drowning, feeling Mark tense beside her. She squeezed his hand, assuring him that he was really here with her and this wasn't some limbo. Then she told him what happened once they arrived here, how Nemesis had lured her to the courtyard, thinking he'd come back to her, only to near suck the life out of him.

"I don't know why Taker didn't finish him off right there. He had the perfect opportunity, but was more worried about taking Randy out of commission." Lynn scowled, clenching her fist at her sides and squeezed Mark's hand, trying not to get angry. "That's fine, we don't need him anyway. We never needed him, I panicked because I didn't know if we could defeat him together, but we can. All of us combined can defeat Nemesis and I'm afraid that's the only way to wake Randy up...unless you've figured something out."

Mark was silent after she had explained everything. Taker was a small part of him that had taken on a life of its own. When Taker was unleashed, it was a like a demon possession of sorts, only Mark was...forced out. He had been brought back once before by Brooklynn; she had saved him. This time, he knew Taker wouldn't be so keen to release his hold on the body and had used his familiar, Bastet, in a spell he wasn't sure would work.

It had, after awhile. Bastet had shared her body with him but they had disappeared for awhile, both adapting to the new change and then returned to the house, in time for the move to Brooklynn's place. When Mark had regained usage of his body, he also had regained Taker's memories, which he didn't trust completely as Taker had tainted a few of them. This was why he had wanted a recount of everything from Brooklynn, the memories that weren't his being matched with the things she told him.

"Is that all?" He asked quietly.

Lynn stopped walking and released his hand, wrapping her arms around herself, slowly shaking her head. There was one more thing she had to tell him and it was the hardest yet, especially since she thought at the time she'd never see Mark again. "I slept with Taker." She whispered, not able to look at him, feeling disgusted with herself for allowing the monster to touch her in that way. "I don't have any excuse for it either other than I hoped somewhere deep inside, you were there with me." Lynn swallowed incredibly hard, beginning to tremble, suddenly wishing she had lied to him and kept those memories to herself, but she couldn't lie to Mark. She simply couldn't. "I'm so sorry..."

Mark was just glad she hadn't kept that one hidden or tried to lie about it, reaching out to cup her chin. Gently lifting her head until she was looking at him, or should have been, Mark bent down to kiss her eyelids, pulling away when she opened them. "I love you." He said simply, knowing what had been done was done and there wasn't any point in dwelling on something that couldn't be changed.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for running away from you."

She sighed with contentment when he simply kissed her lips again, wrapping her arms around his neck, lifting her up as her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. Lynn didn't want to be anywhere else and honestly didn't care about defeating Nemesis, just as long as Mark was here with her. She still couldn't believe he managed to make it back, through the body of that feline, and Lynn suddenly owed Bastet everything. She decided to buy all the treats the cat wanted and more, giving her anything for saving the love of her life.

"I bet everyone is thrilled you're back too."

"Mickie is psyched; she says she's not 'allergic' to me." Mark chuckled in agreement, his hands holding her up, by her ass, which made him smirk just a little bit. "Steve is glad to have someone besides that moron Cena to talk too...And Glen thinks it's funny to provoke me. The ladies, on the other hand, are all being exceptionally nice, which makes me think they're up to something."

"You have no idea what Taker put them through."

Lynn sighed, knowing the girls were thrilled to have Mark back because he didn't screw with them the way Taker had. Hopping out of his arms, Lynn took Mark's hand as she guided him back inside, the sparkle and fire back in those amber eyes that diminished when Mark left. They walked into the living room, where everyone was sitting, including Randy, Beth touching and talking to him through her mind. She smiled up at Mark and then frowned, looking over at his bandaged arm.

"What happened?"

Mark shot John a dark look.

John squirmed a little bit in his chair, looking relieved Mickie was sitting on his lap as it meant he was relatively safe. "Um...I thought he was...well, I uh…"

"This fool took a bat to Mark thinking he was Nemesis." Melina snorted, trying not to laugh. "Apparently he didn't realize that um...a baseball bat against a spirit isn't going to cut it, though...against Mark..."

"It did the damn job."

"John..." Lynn groaned as they walked over to sit on the couch.

She didn't mind it when Mark pulled her on his lap, knowing they had a lot of lost time to make up for. She looked over at Randy, who was being entertained by Beth, knowing they had to end this once and for all to move on with the rest of their lives. Lynn would give up everything she had here in Colorado to go with Mark anywhere he wanted.

She wasn't letting him go again ever. She ran her fingertips on his bandaged arm while Steve handed Mark a beer, toasting him for returning as the men chugged while the women rolled their eyes. Of course, John declined because of Mickie.

"One beer is NOT going to hurt me..." John protested, sighing when he was handed a bottle of water. "Mickie...You're killing my manhood here..."

"Johnny..."

He went beet red. "You promised not to call me that in front of the guys!"

"Good to see things haven't changed any."

"Nope, not a bit."

Lynn giggled softly and it felt good because she hadn't done that in a long time. She hadn't been happy since Mark left, not even when she and Taker had sex. Sure it felt great, but nothing compared to Mark making love to her and Lynn knew that without a shadow of a doubt. She had no idea how they would get rid of Nemesis, but one thing was certain, they would do it together and die that way if need-be.

Trish couldn't help giggling either, having a beer along with Steve, leaning against him. "Mark thinks we're up to something, girls, because of how nice we're being to him."

"Hell man, we're just glad to have ya back and that jackass Taker GONE."

"He was really that bad, huh?" As if he didn't already know, but nobody except Brooklynn knew that, amusement sparking in his emerald eyes.

"He liked to intimidate us all."

"Threaten."

"Physically harm, sometimes."

Mark shook his head, knowing he got rough with the guys, but he never ever threatened or harmed the women, feeling bad. Even though Brooklynn had asked him to do it, he knew better. It was HIS fault Randy was in that…trance, Taker had anticipated it and had wanted it to happen.

"Stop blaming yourself, Mark. It's not your fault and at least he's gone now. He didn't leave any permanent damage."

"That you know of." Glen snorted, drinking his own beer, for once not having a headache. It felt nice because it was very rare that it happened, the last time being when Julia's spirit surrounded them.

"So what happens now? How the fuck do we stop this jackass?" Steve demanded, wanting to get down to brass tactics, looking over at Randy briefly. "I think Lynn's right, the only way for Randy to come outta the trance is to destroy Nemesis. So we gotta put our heads together and figure out how to do it."

Mickie sighed heavily, her eyes looking up at Mark for the first time, clearing her throat. "As much as I hate to say this, do you remember when we combined our powers at Julia's apartment?"

Everyone cringed, remembering how Mark's body flew and imprinted into the wall while Randy nearly killed himself.

"I'll never forget. I went flying through a damn wall..." Mark hesitated, realizing what she was driving at. "You're serious?" When she nodded he sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he considered it. "That might work." He said finally, glancing at Randy and then Brooklynn, knowing she blamed herself for it as well. "We can try."

"Wait a damn minute!" John suddenly stood up, shaking his head emphatically, blue eyes pure ice. "Have you both lost your minds?! She's pregnant or did you not REALIZE that with how big her ass has gotten?"

Trish and everyone in that room winced when Mickie hauled off and slapped the taste right out of John's mouth, causing him to actually fall back in the chair he was sitting in.

"FUCK YOU!" Mickie shrieked, stalking out of the room, John instantly going after her.

Melina shook her head, looking over at Mark, wondering briefly if Mickie and him did join their powers together would it kill the baby. "You said try, so what happens if it backfires?" John had a point, but he definitely didn't need to mention how big Mickie's ass was becoming. Melina actually facepalmed, wondering if John had a few screws loose.

"It would backfire on me." Mark said, certain of that fact. "But as sure of that as I am, I'm not willing to risk it either." He already knew John was a dimwitted fool, now he was wondering if Mickie was a fool as well, letting that waste of sperm impregnate her. "We'll figure out something else."

"I can't believe he said that..." Beth said, smiling at something Randy said. "Randy says he's been noticing her ass for weeks. RANDY!"

Lynn slapped her face; not believing Beth just told them that. "That was something he could keep to himself, Beth." She grumbled good-naturedly, causing all the girls to start giggling, while Mickie was upstairs having her ass kissed by John. "I agree, I don't think mixing their powers together is smart considering it put you through a wall last time." Lynn stared into Mark's eyes, gently pressing her forehead against his.

"I hate bringing him up, but Taker did say something about another realm to send Nemesis in..." Glen had overheard the conversation between Taker and Brooklynn, refusing to feel bad about it because they were leaving everyone else out of the loop. "What was that about?"

"I had a vision of that, I was wondering if it was true though."

"Taker said that there are realms he could open up, but it was incredibly dangerous and he forced me to promise him I would run away when or if it happened."

"Yeah, because when a portal to a different realm is opened up, you never know what could come out or if it might pull you in." Mark said, hating it but having to give Taker credit on that one.

He even knew which realm Taker had in mind, inwardly groaning. Well...even though the man was a bastard, he had been planning on sacrificing himself to save Brooklynn. One thing they shared was their mutual love for the stubborn woman. Even though, Taker would also have ensured that, if he couldn't have her, then neither could Mark or Randy, the evil bastard.

"I can still do it."

Lynn didn't say a single word and slowly extracted herself from his arms, needing to be alone right now. She normally said her piece and walked out, but all the fight in her was diminished. So she just walked out without saying anything, knowing if Mark did this, he was going to end up dying to destroy Nemesis.

She just got him back and he was going to leave her again. Lynn felt sick to her stomach as she rushed to the nearest bathroom, which was downstairs, and slammed the door shut before emptying the contents of her stomach. She gripped the porcelain bowl, finally pulling back when there was nothing left, and let the silent tears roll down her cheeks.

Beth sighed, shaking her head when Mark got up to follow. "Give her a moment." She suggested.

"You could have...you know…not said that it's basically a death sentence in front of her." Melina added, giving him the same look she had given John, which said 'you are a dumbass'.

"Well, when someone else can come up with a better idea, let me know." He snapped, walking out of the room and going off to find Brooklynn.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Lynn cleaned herself up and washed her face, just as Mark rounded the corner, stepping out of the bathroom with a heavy heart. "Sorry about that, I don't think I'm fully recovered from what happened with Nemesis." Lynn lied, hoping it sounded smooth enough, staring into those green fathomless orbs she'd missed so much. The acid was completely gone and Lynn suddenly wondered what she would do if she lost Mark again. No, she couldn't think like that and wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging to him for dear life.

"Lying to me is pointless; you know I know you too well." He murmured, gently pushing her away though he kept his grip on her wrists, staring down intently at her. "Tell me the truth, what's wrong, Brooklynn? Are you worried I...I won't make it?" He asked gently, guiding her towards her bedroom, which he was familiar with since he had been in there numerous times...as Bastet.

"I'm fine, Mark. I know you wouldn't do something without thinking about it thoroughly and I trust your judgment."

She walked over to the bed, watching him kick the door closed, never releasing her wrist as they stood staring at each other. Lynn didn't want to talk about what was going to happen with Nemesis and suddenly brought Mark's lips to hers, passionately kissing him. His lips felt wonderful against hers, familiar, and ran her hands down his arms to pull the shirt from his jeans, running them beneath to feel his warm flesh. This was all that mattered and if Lynn's time with Mark was being cut short, then she was taking every opportunity she could to make each second count.

Mark cast a protective shield around the bedroom. If Nemesis by chance attacked while they were in here, they'd be the last ones to know. He didn't know what was going to happen in the very near future, but he did know he wasn't going to waste any time dwelling on it, not when he had her in his arms again, where she belonged.

"I love you." He murmured huskily, kissing his way down her throat.

"I love you too."

Her amber eyes darkened to molten gold, loving how he touched her, his arm wrapping around her waist as her back arched, giving him full access to her throat. Lynn pulled back and removed her shirt, unsnapping her bra as Mark pulled it away, his shirt going next as they both backed up toward the bed. Mark guided her down, hovering over her, and Lynn finally felt complete again as he slowly made love to her.

It was everything and more, the way he touched her lit her on fire as he claimed her for his own. Lynn clung to him for dear life, trembling, never wanting this to end as they became one. For Mark to come back, after living in the body of a cat, proved to Lynn how much he really loved her and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight to the death.

Truth be told, Mark hadn't been sure he would ever be able to touch her again, at least...not with his hands. Licking her face for the rest of one of their lives would have been about all he could and that just wasn't enough; he wanted more. He wanted to be with her in each and every way, for the second time. Her love had brought him back through that shadowy gate that he had passed in allowing the Taker free.

After making love for countless hours, making up for lost time, Lynn simply laid her head on Mark's chest, her arm draped over his muscular stomach. He still was the same man and it shook Lynn to know that, even though they were in the same body, Taker was completely different from Mark. Mark was gentle and intense, while Taker only cared about satisfying his greedy needs.

"I'm so happy you're here." She whispered, looking up into those hazy green eyes and leaned over as their lips brushed together, just enjoying this one moment with him. Nemesis was lurking on the horizon, but for once, Lynn wasn't thinking about that, simply enjoying Mark's return.

"Well...technically, I've always been here, darlin'." He chuckled softly, catching her hand before she could lazily swat his chest and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. "You just didn't know it." He smirked for a moment, being in cat form had had its perks, like being able to go into the bathroom with her when she showered...watching her change. He shook his head. "I sometimes think I got too used to being a cat."

"I knew there had to be a reason why Bastet was suddenly so nice to me. That cat hated me; I know she still does because she's jealous."

She smirked when Mark chuckled, cupping his face in her hand as she ran her thumb across his cheek, not believing he was back with her again in the flesh. She knew she should be ashamed because she slept with Taker, but honestly, Lynn couldn't resist this body because it was Mark's, not Taker's. Lynn moved to straddle his pelvis, running her hands up and down his muscular chest, his tattooed sleeved arms, just enjoying touching him as her eyes completely devoured him whole. If they could do this for the rest of their lives, she would die a very happy woman.

"Mmm..." He murmured, his eyes drifting shut for a moment before snapping wide open. "It feels like you're petting me." He admitted, rolling his eyes when a hint of a devious smirk flickered across her beautiful face. "Ha-ha, funny." Growling, Mark gripped Brooklynn by her hips and rolled so he was straddling her, careful not to crush her with his weight and ran his hands slowly up her sides, gently kneading her flesh.

Lynn giggled softly and brought his face down to hers, softly kissing his lips. "I couldn't resist."

She winked, causing him to growl even lower, and Lynn did a full body shiver as her eyes drifted shut. Mark moved to where he lay behind her, pulling her tightly against his chest, assaulting her neck and ear gently with his lips. Lynn completely melted and physically relaxed against him, lacing their fingers together as it rested against her stomach. This was definitely all Lynn wanted and silently hoped everything would work out in the end.

Everything would work out in the end. Mark wasn't really a believer in fairytale endings, but considering everything they had been through, it was like living out one long epic fairytale. So far, all the fairytale rules were holding true, including the enchantment/animal part, much to his chagrin.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered, both of them instantly falling asleep.

**~!~**

"Lynn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mickie asked, looking extremely nervous while the woman was in the kitchen making something to eat. "It's about what we were discussing a few days ago..."

"I trust your judgment, Mickie. You and Mark know what you're doing and, even though it's a risk, I fully support whatever happens." She was at peace with it, knowing there was a chance she could lose Mark, and could only hope for the best. "Have you talked to Mark about it?"

"Yeah, he's trying to find another way to destroy Nemesis, but I honestly don't see any other way." Mickie sighed in frustration, feeling tears sting her eyes. "Damn hormones!"

Mickie took a few minutes to calm herself, gripping the counter and inhaled deeply, exhaling through her open mouth. "He keeps insisting that the rebound would be on him, but..."

She shook her head, unsure of what their next step was. Mark also kept mentioning something about a portal. Of course he could open that, but she would have to help drive Nemesis through it. That was less risky -for her at least-, but she wasn't about to sacrifice Mark either, that would destroy Brooklynn.

"Mark will know what the right thing to do is, Mickie. We just have to be patient." Lynn could see how much stress this was putting on her and frowned, knowing it would kill both Mickie and John if she miscarried. She was still in her first trimester so she was in dangerous territory right now. "Just relax and let's all figure this out together, without arguing." She guided Mickie inside the sitting room, where everyone else was, including Randy. Lynn walked over and touched his hand, hearing him say good morning, and she said the same thing before walking over to sit beside Mark on the couch.

"I don't see how that's gonna solve anything." Glen muttered, leaning back in his seat, glad his headache was gone for the moment. That meant Nemesis wasn't anywhere around this place, a true blessing.

"I feel helpless because the only way I can help any of you is by water. And that's not even good enough with this situation..." Beth sighed, looking over at Mickie, who was leaning against John for support. "Maybe we should just back off and leave this one alone..."

Steve snorted, shaking his head, but bit his tongue when Trish shot him a dangerous look, remembering the 'no fighting' rule. Though that didn't stop him from hoping John let loose with another 'fat ass' comment, placing his hand against his nose to keep from snorting beer. "Beth, honey, we can't; if we don't end it now, then He is just gonna keep on hauntin'."

"Steve's right, we can't ignore this. There are some spirits out there who just roam endlessly and they don't do any harm, but Nemesis is powerful." She felt Mark grab her hand, lacing their fingers together, and Lynn didn't know what to say as far as vanquishing him. "I feel helpless too because all I can do is see him and apparently touch him. He had a lot of evil energy when he nearly sucked the life out of me..."

"Yeah, please don't remind us of that." Trish groaned, sipping a glass of tea, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "There has to be a way to get rid of him without losing any of us."

"Well when you figure that out, please let one of us know." Melina snorted, rolling her eyes alongside Glen, who was still thinking they should go with the whole linking Mark and Mickie's magic together.

Mark looked at Mickie and then to John, who had caused him enough grief to go on his permanent dislike list usually. As it was, for John's sake, he wasn't about to put Mickie in any danger in any way shape or form, no matter how remote that danger might be. This is why he wouldn't agree to link their magic, unless there were absolutely no other options.

"Well Melina, do you have any suggestions?" He asked casually, though his green eyes sparked for a moment, like it was completely up to everyone else to figure out what to do.

"I have one, but you're not gonna like it." Melina replied evenly, sipping a special brew she made, arching a slow eyebrow before her eyes turned to stare at Brooklynn. "We all know she's what he wants. If we can use her as bait and someone distract him, without doing stupid shit like Taker did by trying to permanently get rid of Randy, I think we might have a shot to open that portal you were talking about and sending his ass in. Again, we would need bait and Lynn is the only one he wants." She wanted for the explosion, sipping her brew casually.

If there was an explosion, it sure as hell wasn't coming from Mark or Mickie as they had already discussed this option. When he had toyed with the idea of opening a portal, he knew they would need a way to keep Nemesis corporeal long enough to force him through, that way was Brooklynn. However, in the name of peace, he would let Melina believe she had actually had an original thought then sighed. It seemed he still had a little adjusting to do because the lingering attitude of Taker was still shining through. It would take time before he felt one hundred percent back to normal.

Lynn looked up at Mark, shocked when he simply raised an eyebrow down at her, knowing it was all her decision. She looked over at Randy, feeling her heart go out to him and knew it was because of her that Nemesis put him in this trance. She knew what could happen and was prepared for it, finally nodding.

"I'll do it. Either way, no matter what happens, Nemesis will be finished and Randy will be fine." She was willing to sacrifice herself, considering her family had been initially responsible for Nemesis's untimely death. In a sick and twisted way, she felt responsible for that too, deciding to give the spirit what he wanted.

Steve shot her a knowing look. "And no playing the hero." He added, tapping his head to remind her not all her thoughts were her own, his blue eyes piercing hers. "We'll devise a plan and EVERYONE will stick to it."

Mickie nodded her agreement.

"You DISTRACT him, not sacrifice yourself." Mark ordered, catching her hand in his and squeezing gently. "Nobody is going to...to get hurt, understand? If you do anything stupid, I can very easily stop the portal."

Lynn forgot briefly about Steve's gift, sighing heavily and nodded, squeezing Mark's hand back in return. "I won't, but we also have to remember that Nemesis isn't stupid. He's going to know something is up if I don't play this off perfectly."

"She has a point." Glen admitted reluctantly, wondering exactly what the hell he was supposed to do since Nemesis damned near crippled him with head pain.

"Steve's right, we have to devise a plan and everyone sticks to it. I had a vision about Nemesis going through that portal last night and no one died, so that's a good omen right?"

"Or a false one."

"How often are her visions...uh...false?" John asked hesitantly, hating to sound like the coward of the bunch, but he knew nobody else was going to ask what they were thinking.

Steve arched an eyebrow. "About eight outta ten times, she's right on the money."

"So let's try not to make it into that two out of ten slot, alright?"

"Right." Trish hoped she was right about the vision, glancing nervously over at Brooklynn, though she had to keep the faith. "So what's the plan then? Brooklynn somehow lures Nemesis in a territory he's familiar with, thinking he has her in his grasp, and then Mark will open the portal blasting him inside?" Trish rambled when she was nervous, flushing when Steve put a hand over her mouth to stop her from continuing.

"Mark and I can see Nemesis's aura." Mickie said slowly, hoping everyone knew what the hell she was talking about. "Brooklynn can actually SEE him; we can see...a light, that comes from him."

"So all she needs to do is keep him distracted, whether in our world or the dream world-"

"Because we'll still see the aura either way."

"Long enough for me to conjure open the portal doorway and for us," Mark gestured to himself and Mickie. "To force him through."

"If everything goes right, we won't even have to cross our magic."

"Kinda like the Ghostbusters?"

They both gave John a blank look.

"You know," He grinned. "Don't cross the laser beams."

"Sounds like you're already got it figured out. Now we just have to wait for Nemesis to show himself." Melina looked over at Brooklynn through narrowed eyes. "Is there any way you can force him to show himself?"

"No, I can only see and hear the spirits, sometimes touch them if they're powerful enough. I have no control over what they do, especially with a spirit like Nemesis." Lynn replied evenly, feeling a little better knowing at least they had a plan, visibly relaxing. "It's just a waiting game now."

"Just don't fall for anymore tricks." Trish cautioned, causing Brooklynn's eyes to widen slightly. "I'm just saying we do this TOGETHER. Nobody ventures off by themselves, no matter what they think they might see."

Glen simply held his head, feeling another headache approaching.

"So we're using the buddy system?"

"That's probably a good idea. Nemesis might get it into his head to start harassing...others, to get to Lynn. He knows she's not going to be easy prey anymore so he might try to strike her friends to get to her."

"Mickie, be my buddy?"

Mark, Steve and Glen all slapped their faces.

Mickie facepalmed and smacked John upside the head, shaking her head. "If you're using the buddy system with anyone else, I'll castrate you." She stated heatedly, hating how emotional she was because of the hormones. "Go get me a banana shake." She ordered, eyeing him dangerously, daring him to defy what she wanted. "I want it extra thick too!"

"I have never in my life seen that boy run so fast." Lynn giggled, all the men actually scooting away from Mickie, genuinely afraid for their own genitals. The women just laughed, knowing exactly what Mickie was going through, or they had a pretty damn good idea.

"You know," Mark said, genuinely feeling bad for the boy as Mickie was a pregnant bitch to the ninth degree. She could have at least ordered him to do it AWAY from them and save the kid a little dignity. "You don't have to be SO damn hard on him. Leave me some fun." He winked at her.

Steve just wondered why she didn't brew herself up something to make her feel less miserable. She was a witch, after all, and not just in the one way.

"That's her bitch, or didn't you figure that out Mark?" Melina smirked wickedly, watching as Mickie shot Mark a deadly glare, shaking her head. Some things truly never changed. "Are we done with this meeting? I have a few things to brew in the kitchen."

"Sure, we're done for now. Just remember to stay close by. This is a huge fuckin house so we're gonna have to figure somethin' out." Steve didn't like the fact this house was so damn big because there had to be some trap doors. He looked over at Brooklynn with skeptical blue eyes. "Why do you even have a big house like this anyway?"

"I wanted it." Lynn simply answered, feeling Mark kiss the top of her head, though she couldn't help feeling uneasy about this entire situation.

"Because she likes the idea of having a labyrinth for a house." Mark laughed, draining the rest of his beer, before crushing the can in the palm of his hand with a contented sigh. "She finds it romantic to be the only living being in a giant mansion."

"Because, Lord knows, she ain't got enough creepy in her life." Steve tossed Mark another beer before holding one in front of Randy. "Want one kid?" He asked, pressing his hand to Randy's.

"Tell John I like my shake extra thick too." Randy was laughing inside Steve's head.

"You all can kiss my ass if you don't like it because I do." Lynn had no malice in her tone, just pure amusement while Steve poured some beer in Randy's mouth. Luckily, he swallowed it, though that's all the man could really do before Lynn took the rest of it, just needing to take the edge off. "And my house isn't a labyrinth, not if you know where everything is."

"Hell, I'm still wondering how you got this house." Trish looked around at the beautiful decor, though it all had a dark touch to it, which unnerved her for some reason. "I bet Mark's right at home here."

"I probably will end up leaving this place for good once we get rid of Nemesis."

"Are you insane?" Glen demanded, looking at her like she had done lost her mind, arching an eyebrow and looking around the room, everyone else pretty much had the same expression on their face. "Why in the blue hell would you leave this place? I thought you said you liked it?"

"Oh I do, I love this house, but..." Lynn chewed her bottom lip, not sure exactly how to say what she wanted without sounding like a love struck fool. "I've lost Mark too many times; I've walked away from him too many times and I'm not doing it again. If we survive this with Nemesis, then I'm going wherever he goes, and something tells me he won't want to stay in the labyrinth." She smirked when his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him, sipping more of her beer.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Trish said after a moment, blinking and elbowed Steve as hard as she could when he snorted, causing him to slosh beer down his front. "We all know Mark's a drifter."

"Not always." Mark countered softly. Before, Brooklynn always took off and nobody knew how to find her, but it seemed she'd had a change in heart, which meant he didn't need to be drifting anywhere. "If you want to stay here, we can stay here, Brooklynn."

"We'll discuss it later on, once this situation with Nemesis is over with." Her eyes looked around to all of her friends, the people who stuck beside her through everything, smiling softly. "This house, labyrinth, mansion, castle whatever you want to call it is more than big enough for all of us. So you all are welcome to stay here as well, but the decision is yours. We're family, even though we don't get along sometimes, we're still a family."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A few days later, everyone was sitting around the living room just conversing; there'd been no sign of Nemesis anywhere and Lynn was starting to become on edge. She didn't know what to expect, sighing gently as Mark assured her that everything would be fine, mildly sore from making love so much the previous night. It was wonderful every time they came together and Brooklynn was happy for the first time in months.

She laughed at something Mickie said and blinked when a knock sounded on the front door, everyone looking back at her. Lynn kissed Mark's lips softly and stood up, walking out of the sitting room toward the front doors, opening them. She blinked in shock at who stood before her.

"Oh my god...Teddy Bear?"

"Brook!" Ted DiBiase JR stepped through the door, scooping her up into his arms and hugged her tight enough to crack her back, smiling apologetically when he set her down. "God I missed you..." He trailed off, shifting from one foot to the other.

Lynn was absolutely stunned and just allowed Ted to hug her, blinking rapidly, remembering reading about his car accident in the newspaper. "I've missed you too, Teddy." She murmured, so many emotions rushing through her, taking his hand because of how nervous he was. "How did you...What are you...Jesus I can't even talk!"

"What are I?" He echoed, blinking in confusion. "Calm down, Brook, calm down." He patted her hand before tucking her arm in his, guiding her deeper inside the house, only to halt when he was greeted to a lot of people, hesitating. "Is this a um, bad time, Brook?"

"Brook?"

"I don't...I mean no, no of course not! Jesus I thought you were dead, Teddy!" She still couldn't believe this and looked at Mickie, smiling softly with reassurance. "Everyone, this is Ted DiBiase JR. He's a dear friend of mine..." She turned to face him, arching an eyebrow. "How did you even find me? I'm not listed or anything..."

Glen had to excuse himself because his head was throbbing.

"Well, considering how well I know you, you weren't, you know, TOO hard to find. It only took me a few years to track you down." He chuckled, running his hand along the back of his neck awkwardly, frowning slightly when a giant behemoth of a man came up and wrapped his arm around Brooklynn's waist, a hint of possession in the gesture. "Hello."

"Hey."

"Ted, this is Mark, Mark this is Ted DiBiase JR, a friend of mine I thought died a few years ago in a car accident." She smiled thoughtfully at Ted, still not believing he was standing before her, and took his hand as she guided him into the sitting room with everyone else. "I don't care how you found me or why, I'm just so glad you're here alive and breathing! I read your obituary; did you fake your death or something?"

"Something like that." Ted pulled a pained face, a blush tinting his cheeks. "You remember my dad?" When she nodded, he grimaced. "He was...getting worse, I had to do something. A little drastic perhaps, but I'll tell you, being dead has its perks. Nobody bothers me or...or anything." He trailed off awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Enough about that...What's up with the...guests? Did I interrupt a party?"

"No, not a party per say. This is my family of sorts. It's really hard to explain, but...Look; you remember what I do right? I see spirits and cross them over into the light." When Ted nodded, Lynn took another deep breath, feeling Mark tensing beside her. "Well when spirits, who try to upset the balance between the living and dead, arise we're the ones who take them out. All ten of us, we each have unique powers. So basically you've walked into a super natural zone." She cracked a hesitant smile when Ted just looked around the room slowly, watching him swallow hard. "Come on, you know you're safe here."

"Just as long as none of them zap me into outer space we're cool." He said good-naturedly, looking at her and smiled again, reaching out to pull Brooklynn into another strong hug. "Goddamn I missed you, Brook."

"I just can't over the fact that she lets him call her Brook." Mickie said, sucking on another milkshake, having been craving them something fierce.

"Me either."

"I missed you too, Teddy Bear." She sighed, pulling back with a big smile on her face, amber eyes sparkling. "Come on, I'll show you upstairs to one of the rooms and we can talk about what the hell you did exactly."

She walked out with him by the hand, leaning her head against his arm. Ted was a very good friend of Lynn's, one that she saw quite frequently whenever the gang split up. He was a constant figure in her life and she thought of him as a brother, not to mention he had a great sense of humor. They walked upstairs and she showed him one of the rooms on the third floor, nodding because it wasn't taken up.

"Um, where'd Glen go?" Trish asked when the two had disappeared; sparing a glance at Mark to make sure he wasn't going to do something...odd. Like steam from the ears, or breathe fire.

"Yanking his chain." John answered, wincing when Mickie slapped him.

"Did anyone else ever hear her mention this guy?" Mickie asked curiously, not surprised by the bunch of heading shaking. "Hm."

"Something's not right." Steve was having this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, glancing over at Trish, who was feeling the same thing. "We need to find Glen."

"I'll stay with Randy." Beth volunteered, wondering who the hell this guy Brooklynn seemed to know so well was.

Melina nodded and stood up, looking down at her hand, immediately feeling her eyes widen as her breathing became erratic. "Oh my god, my lines are gone!"

"Oh shit!"

Trish immediately rushed out of the room, calling Glen's name.

Mark was already on his way to Brooklynn, frowning as the stairs seemed to meld together and inwardly cursed. "MICKIE!"

Mickie was casting a protective ward around Beth and Randy since Randy was currently helpless and only had Beth to rely on should something go wrong.

**~!~**

"Here we go. Is this okay for you?"

"Damn...this place is something else, I swear I'm lost." Ted laughed as he dropped his bag on the bed, turning to look at Brooklynn. "C'mere." He held out his arms invitingly.

Lynn smiled and immediately went into his arms, not realizing a silencing charm had been placed around the room, so she couldn't hear the others calling or screaming out to her. "I'm so glad you're alive, Teddy Bear. You have no idea what I did when I found out you were dead." She rested her head against his chest, sighing in contentment, feeling him run his fingers through her raven locks as her eyes closed. "So tell me what happened.

"Well," Ted began, sitting down on the bed and pulled her with him, keeping his arms around her in the comforting hug, still running his fingers through her hair. "My old man wouldn't stop...you remember..." He swallowed hard, never having liked discussing his family problems. "Anyway, he got real sick for awhile and I had to take over the family...business, it was too much. I never wanted that life, so I figured I'd kill myself and escape. Of course, killing meaning, faking my death."

"Wow that's unbelievable that you had to take over the business..." Lynn felt terrible for her friend, sitting on his lap with his arms around her waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. "You did what you had to do, Ted. I don't blame you one bit for wanting out. But you're here now." She looked up into his blue eyes, smiling widely. "You can stay here as long as you want." She went to get up, but Ted pulled her back down, trembling slightly and Brooklynn frowned. "What's wrong Teddy? What is it?"

Ted frowned, staring at her intently. "I just don't...don't want you to go just yet. It's been how long since we've seen each other? Stay with me just a little bit longer, Brook, please?" He flashed a pleading smile, his arms tensing around her.

"Okay, I'll stay, you're not alone anymore Teddy Bear." She said soothingly, feeling his arms tighten around her, remembering how protective he used to be of her. "I'm here, we can talk as long as you want."

**~!~**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Mark cursed when he seen the corridor, seeing a HELL of a lot more doors than he knew this house had on either side of the hall. "BROOKLYNN!"

"SHIT! Mark, this isn't good!" Mickie could feel the dark aura all around them, her eyes widened, knowing this had to be Brooklynn's 'friend' playing another trick on her. "It's Nemesis, it has to be!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

Mark was holding a hand to each door, 'tasting' the aura from each one, growling every time nothing came to him. "If I can, I'm going to put him in a body...just so I can KILL him..."

Mickie was right behind Mark, feeling sick to her stomach as she tasted the darkness, groaning. "We have to find her, how many goddamn doors are there?!"

"OH MY GOD, MY LINES!"

"MELINA, SHUT THE FUCK UP IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING CONSTRUCTIVE TO SAY!"

John was going door to door with a black felt-tip marker, knowing if by chance he happened to write on a door that actually was part of the house, Brooklynn would either forgive him or kill him. Either way, he had to take his chances. That and he wasn't straying too far from his pregnant girlfriend, shooting her a worried look over her shoulder.

"We have to hurry, if he's left alone with her much longer, he could wind up putting her under whatever spell it is he's weaving."

"I can't even get a connection to her, Mark. FUCK!" Steve was frustrated as he looked over at Trish, who looked extremely worried. "Did you see any of this in your vision?" When she nodded, everyone turned to Trish as she simply pointed up to the thousands upon thousands of doors.

"She's at the very top..." Trish swallowed hard when Mark went to attack her and backed away. "Listen to me! I didn't see HIM in the vision because that's NEMESIS using her friend's body! That's not her friend, that's why the vision was unclear! So don't blame me for this! Just get your asses moving!"

Glen felt like his head was going to explode, stumbling past Mark up the stairs, groaning when he started slipping down like a slide. "SHIT!"

John literally leapt across the floor to push Mickie out of the way, before Glen could plow into her, Mickie went falling back gently into a door while John got pinned under Glen's massive body, both men flying down the 'slide'.

Mark's hands had flown out, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was levitating along with the rest who had managed to stay on their feet, his temples throbbing with the exertion of keeping everyone up.

"Whoa what the hell?!"

"Steve!" Trish squealed, holding onto him for dear life, looking down through widened eyes as Mickie began floating with them. Glen and John were too busy sliding down to the front door, where Beth and Randy were, but they couldn't wait for them because they had to make it upstairs to Brooklynn. "BROOKLYNN!"

Lynn was laughing at something Ted said, leaning against him as their fingers entwined together, feeling completely at ease.

"Mark, can you levitate us to the top?" Mickie called, feeling mildly nauseous again, this time from being in the air, even if it was a few inches.

Mark just nodded, too busy concentrating on NOT dropping them.

The room 'Teddy Bear' and Brooklynn in was currently getting darker, though inside the little 'bubble' they were in, everything seemed normal.

Steve was cursing every word he could think of, even going as far as to making them up, groaning when they finally made it to the top. Mark stumbled and Steve instantly went over to him, knowing that had to take a lot out of the man. The fourth floor was becoming darker, a black shadow flowing over it. Steve swallowed hard and looked over at Trish, who immediately began trembling from head to toe, along with Mickie.

"We have to find her fast!"

"Mark, take my hand!" Mickie ordered, her hair being blown behind her, feeling as though they were in some kind of invisible twister. "It's the only way! It won't backfire! Just take my hand!" Linking their powers together was the only way because there were too many doors to find as Mickie closed her eyes, focusing primly on Brooklynn. "Trust me!"

"What is she-NO DON'T!"

Mark really didn't have too many other options at the moment as he was currently running on almost empty. Magic used up a hell of a lot of personal energy. Nothing would backfire simply because he didn't have enough 'juice' in the tank to really do anything besides aid hers, at least for awhile. He took her hand without a second thought.

John cringed, waiting for the explosion and flying bodies.

Within seconds, Mickie and Mark's bodies were engulfed in a white light, Trish and Steve blown back from the force, though they were fine. Mickie clasped Mark's hand tightly in her own as they both started walking down the hallway, the doors disintegrating before their very eyes, slowly turning back to normal. Mickie kept nodding, gritting her teeth as they pushed the shadow force back the way they had at Julia's apartment. Mark couldn't let go of Mickie whatever he did, keeping a vise grip on his hand.

"BROOKLYNN!"

Out of nowhere, just as Lynn was about to say something else, Ted was suddenly blown back through the balcony window as the glass shattered, causing her to blow in the opposite direction. Her body hit the wall with a sickening thud, groaning from low in her throat, shaking her head as the trance she was in broke, the dark aura in the room suddenly growing into focus. Her eyes widened when Ted's body suddenly floated back into the room, a pitch black glow surrounding him and those blood red eyes locked with hers.

"NEMESIS!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"MARK, I CAN HEAR HER!"

"I can too, let's get in there and get this portal jumping, he ain't going anywhere now. He's got too much energy invested in her!" He exclaimed, slowly but surely feeling his energy returning. Fairly certain that Bastet was in the house somewhere, feeding hers to him, Mark vowed he was going to give her cream every day after this, providing they lived. This was it, the final confrontation; it had to be. "That door, can you open it?"

Mickie nodded both of them moving very slowly toward it, feeling like hours were ticking by because they were fighting off Nemesis power. She didn't bother calling out Brooklynn's name, holding her free hand up as her eyes closed, a white ball of energy forming in her hand. It felt like a bomb went off when she threw it against the door, the door flying off the hinges through the room, Steve and Trish right behind them.

Lynn was nowhere to be found when they entered the room, though they could hear her screaming. She currently dangled in the air, hanging off the ledge of the balcony, tears streaking her face. "MARK!"

"Oh my god!" Trish went to go after Brooklynn, but Steve stopped her, knowing that wouldn't be a wise decision to do.

"You honestly thought I was done with you, dear Brooklynn?" Nemesis's evil laughter echoed in her ear, growling angrily. "Let me show you what it means to SUFFER!" The balcony began to slowly crumble and shake, piece by piece falling at least a hundred feet down. "You are going to die just like your pathetic family!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Mark, you have to get that portal open, I'll get Lynn!" Steve shouted, using the shortened version of her name, simply because it WAS shorter and a waste of time to say it fully. Trying his damndest not to attract the attention of a spirit he couldn't see, he began easing himself towards the balcony.

"Mickie, try to shield her, but keep yourself shielded too." Mark ordered, his arms and hands beginning to move in specific ways, starting to speak under his breath. Focusing all his attention on conjuring the portal, Mark knew he couldn't think of the immediate danger Brooklynn was in or he'd fail this attempt and then they were all dead.

Lynn could see Steve edging towards her, remembering what he told her about not being a hero, but the balcony was crumbling by the second. Nemesis was right behind her, whispering how her body would be crushed into a million pieces once the balcony fell and nobody could save her. Lynn was doing her best to distract him as much as possible, closing her eyes tightly shut, not realizing a portal was being summoned silently right behind Nemesis.

"You'll never win and you know why? Because you have no heart! You won't beat me, Nemesis! You can't!"

"Watch me Brooklynn, in a matter of minutes this balcony will crumble and my prophecy to destroy the Meyers family bloodline will FINALLY be completed!"

"I don't think so Nemesis." Mickie stated, causing the spirit to look at her, a protective shield around both women while Trish stayed back. "You're the one who is going down."

Steve's bald head poked out over the balcony, his blue eyes widening when he realized the precarious grip Brooklynn had. "Here, take my hand, honey!" He extended his free hand, the other gripping what was hopefully something solid.

"It's OPEN!" Mark bellowed, watching in mild awe as the portal shimmered gold, before becoming solid, tensing for a fight in case something decided to come out. Having absolutely NO idea where the hell this door went, all he knew was it was AWAY from them and the spirit world. "We need to force him in!"

"Working on it, shut up Mark!" Mickie snapped, clearly not amused because she felt sick one second and fine the next, the mixture of their power completely dizzying her.

Lynn reached for Steve's hand and screamed out when another piece of the balcony broke off, the ledge she'd been hanging onto. Lynn closed her eyes, ready to fall to her death, when Steve caught her hand as another piece of the balcony fell. "STEVE, GET BACK!" She shouted, feeling him beginning to pull her up, knowing their weight wouldn't be able to support the balcony much longer.

"NO!" Nemesis screeched, looking at himself as a bright white light began poking out of him at all sides. "BROOKLYNN!"

Mickie kept muttering under her breath in a different language, along with Mark, their powers mixing too much for Nemesis to fight off as he began to slowly edge backward toward the portal. The balcony was still crumbling and they couldn't stop that, but they had to make sure Nemesis went through that portal and it shut.

"STEVE!"

"Shit..." Steve grunted, knowing they were about to both take a very nasty fall. And providing they survived the fall, they sure as hell weren't surviving the solid stone that would come crashing down on them. "Lynn...climb over me, honey..."

Now that the portal was open, Mark focused on helping Mickie push Nemesis through it. He wouldn't need to focus on the portal until it was time to close it. "Now!" They both gave particularly violent pushes with magic, one pure white and the other a soft purple color, the spirit giving a gruesome keening wail and the inevitable happened.

Both Mickie and Mark flew back into the room, crashing to the floor as their hands parted, the portal closing causing an invisible force to fly throughout the area. "Oww..."

"Steve no! You're not dying on me!" Lynn shouted, the force of the portal closing sending both of them flying back on the balcony. Lynn coughed and sputtered for air as Steve dragged her up, both of them diving into the room just as the balcony came crashing down, falling the hundred or so feet.

Trish was crying too hard to speak as she rushed over to Steve's side, burying her face in his chest, trembling from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

"I-I'm fine honey, I'm fine..." Steve couldn't believe how fast his heart was pounding, not even thinking about moving right now just as the door crashed open, John, Glen, Melina, Beth and an awakened Randy standing before them. "Wow the kid is up again. Ya'll look weird upside down..."

Randy just slapped himself in the face, something he had wanted to do for awhile now, and looked about the room. Then at Mark and Mickie, who were both laying on the floor looking ready for a yearlong rest. "You two can't do anything without blowing something up, can you?"

Mark glanced at the Wiccan witch who was breathing heavily but also smiling. "Nope."

"Not our style."

Lynn could barely breathe as her chest rose and fell rapidly; staring up at the ceiling, not believing they all survived that. She thought for sure she was a goner when 'Teddy' blew her back with a dark force, managing to grip the balcony before plummeting to her death. A pair of soft blue eyes came into her vision and Lynn couldn't stop the large smile from stretching across her lips, glad she'd been right.

"Randy." She took his extended hand as he slowly helped her up, immediately tossing her arms around his neck to hug him briefly, before pulling back. "Good to have you back."

Trish wasn't letting go of Steve for anything, though she couldn't help feeling gratitude toward Brooklynn for saving him, looking around at all of them. "Did we actually survive this?" She started laughing, tears falling.

"Yeah we did." Glen grinned, for the first time in ages, his head didn't feel like it was going to explode.

"Fuckin' right we did." John grinned, pulling his woman off the floor and then frowned, his hands moving questioningly over her stomach. "Everything okay in there? Still attached and working?" He demanded nervously.

"Everything is quite alright in there." Mickie pushed his hands away, but she was laughing, glancing over at Brooklynn and then at Mark. "Quick thinking on the levitation."

John and Glen shared looks that said they would never again speak of them sliding down the stairs...together. Even though, John HAD done it to save his woman.

"What the hell happened? The last thing I remember was talking to all of you downstairs..." Lynn looked confused, wondering how she managed to come up on the fourth floor, seeing everyone staring at her almost incredulous. "Just tell me, I can handle it after everything else I've heard."

"You don't remember inviting your 'friend' Teddy Bear inside the house?" Melina remembered her lines disappearing shortly after Brooklynn went upstairs with him, shuddering.

"Teddy Bear..." Lynn frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. "He's been dead for three years, I crossed him over shortly before finding all of you again to take Nemesis down...He was HERE?"

"A version of him, yes, though it was Nemesis all along, the jackass." Steve grunted, Trish helping him to his feet, wiping her tears away. "I'm okay honey."

"I would have said something," Glen said apologetically, smiling sheepishly. "But a migraine kind of had me...out of commission."

"That alone should have tipped us off."

"But how would Nemesis know about Ted?"

"The same way a spirit knows anything, by watching and learning." Randy answered, rubbing his arms, just to reassure himself he was up and mobile.

"I don't remember any of it until it was nearly too late. Nemesis must've somehow gotten into my mind and saw him there when he nearly squeezed the life out of me..." Lynn sighed heavily, knowing it wasn't her fault that Nemesis had her under some kind of trance but she felt responsible for this. "I'm sorry you guys, I don't even remember getting up to answer the damn door..."

"It's alright Lynn." Beth wrapped an arm around her shoulders; a big smile on her face, glad Randy was back with them who kept feeling himself. "Randall, stop that. You're back to your old self again."

Lynn slowly moved away from Beth, watching as Mark slowly got to his feet, tears shining in her eyes. "Are you okay?" She whispered, seeing how drained he looked, the worry clear in her amber eyes.

"Hey I'm just making sure everything works alright." Randy said defensively. "Let's see you sit your ass still for a week or so unable to move. You'd be checking everything you-" He suddenly groped the front of his pants. "Please…let it still work."

Mark snorted, shaking his head as he turned to Brooklynn, leaning back against the wall. "Right as rain, darlin'." He said with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

"He probably needs a good solid twelve hours sleep, conjuring that...portal thing couldn't have been easy." Mickie said, already shooing people out of the room to give the pair some privacy.

Beth smacked Randy upside the head and walked out of the room, giggling when he growled back at her in return. "If it doesn't, I'm sure we can get you some penile implants." She watched his blue eyes widen and laughed even harder, along with Mickie, Melina and Trish.

Steve tried so hard not to laugh as he walked out with his woman, clapping Randy on the back. "You poor, poor jackass..."

Glen simply snorted, heading downstairs with Melina, wondering what the hell was going to happen now.

Lynn took Mark's hand, leading him out of the room and downstairs to her own. She didn't want to be on the fourth floor, having never been comfortable up there. They walked inside her bedroom and, for the first time, Brooklynn felt completely at peace.

"We made it through..."

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind?" He snorted, grunting when Bastet landed on his shoulder, wincing and then sighed as she wound herself along his shoulders and over his neck. "Yes, yes credit to you too, thank you." He reached up to scratch her ears.

Bastet began purring, shooting Brooklynn what was definitely a smug look.

"I had several doubts, Mark. I honestly thought I was going to die, that Nemesis would find a way..."

Lynn slid on the bed and kicked her shoes off, removing her shirt and jeans, just wanting to rest for the next year or so. She knew Mark did too as he sank down on the bed, the cat never leaving her master's side, which Lynn honestly didn't mind. She still couldn't believe it was over, they were finally free...until the next hunt began, hoping that wasn't for a very long time.

"Brooklynn, the next time you get a visit by a spirit...tell them to find someone else to bother." Mark muttered as he eased himself in a chair, kicking off his boots with a contented sigh, frowning when Bastet growled at him. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Bastet bit his ear.

"I'm not saying she can't handle it, I just think some time off would be a good thing, a LOT of time off."

Bastet gave a decidedly human twitch of her shoulders.

Lynn couldn't help giggling softly; knowing Mark just wanted it to be them for awhile, sighing gently. "You know I can't do that, Mark. It's part of who I am and there's not very many like me out there. The spirits who are confused and need to be crossed over will eventually find their way here. Though I agree, some time off from this would do a lot of good." She smiled when Bastet jumped up on the bed and began rubbing against her bare legs, slowly petting the life saving animal.

Mark threw his hands up in the air, trying hard not to look at the two females in his life who were both grinning, the grin looking very out of place on his familiar. "I can't win! Now there are TWO of you wenches." He shook his head and rested it back against the wall, smiling in spite of himself. "Well...after this, I'm pretty sure...anything else that comes along will be a piece of cake." Just in case though, he knocked on the nearest wooden item.

"It's not as bad you think honey." Lynn slid from the bed and walked over, straddling Mark's lap, and kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

She kissed his forehead and nose before sliding off his lap, walking into the bathroom to take a nice soothing hot shower. She was dirty from the rubble, having a few cuts on her face, arms and hands, but Lynn was very grateful it wasn't more than that. She could've died and closed her eyes, knowing Julia had been watching out for her.

Mark smiled when he heard the water running, feeling like a soak in the hot tub himself, but it was going to have to wait. He knew standing up would be a chore, his muscles hadn't been overworked, but it FELT like they had. All the energy had been sucked from his body in conjuring that portal and he secretly knew how lucky he was to have not died while doing it.

Of course, nobody else would ever know about that, but it had to be done and, in the end, it was very worth it. Nemesis was gone, they were alive and Brooklynn was free of the spirit who had been trying to end her bloodline all because of past wrongs. Brooklynn...Maybe a shower was in order.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A year had passed since Nemesis was destroyed and Lynn couldn't have been happier. Her and Mark decided to leave the mansion behind and ventured to Texas, where they had a new house built, though it was nowhere as big as hers in Colorado. It was a huge ranch, though they didn't have any animals, except Bastet. They both agreed Texas was the place since that's where Lynn first met Mark and she honestly loved the heat.

Steve and Trish lived in Dallas while Glen and Melina ventured back to Tennessee; she still couldn't believe they'd gotten married. John and Mickie were married as well, having a beautiful baby girl named Sarabeth. As for Randy, Lynn hadn't seen him since they all left the mansion a year ago in Colorado and she often thought about him. He would always hold a piece of her, though Mark completely had her heart.

She smiled, watching him pull up on his black Harley, looking delicious in a black leather vest and black skintight jeans, his dark red hair pulled back in a tight braid with black shades over his incredible green eyes, a black bandana around his head. Lynn was irrevocably in love with him as she finished up the dishes, wearing just a pair of blue jean shorts with a black tank top, her hair pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun of sorts.

After parking his precious Harley in the garage, Mark strode into the house, his boots making deliberate thudding noises with each step. Knowing damn well it both annoyed and amused her when he did it. His way of letting her 'know he was home', even though she had undoubtedly seen him.

"Mmm..." He rumbled when he seen her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head, watching as she drained the dishwater, having just put the clean dishes away apparently. "Barefoot and in the kitchen...there's a part missing to that old sayin', you know that?"

Lynn rolled her eyes playfully, turning around as he lifted her up to sit on the sink, standing between her legs. "That's not funny." She kissed his lips softly, running her hand down the part of chest that was exposed, her eyes never leaving his. They talked about having kids, but Lynn was scared to death that her gift would be passed onto them, not wanting that. "Since when do you want kids anyway?" She asked playfully, still not believing he actually managed to settle down with her for the most part. Mark had a local motorcycle shop in town that he ran, so she knew he was only home for lunch, having it already prepared.

"Well darlin', when I seen you, it just came back to me. Barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen; it's really sexist actually." He knew she had mellowed out a lot because a year or two ago, she would have probably knocked him on his ass. "I didn't mean it honey, I was just teasin'." He knew how scared she was of passing on her gift; they didn't know if any of her ancestors had it so there was no way to know if it was some type of genetic...disorder.

"Oh I know, I'm not mad at you Mark."

She hopped down from the counter, walking around to the fridge and pulled out his sandwich, which had four layers the way he liked it, along with some chips. She also knew Mark had been hinting at the pregnancy bit for awhile now, having seen how happy John and Mickie were with their bundle of joy. Their mother wasn't a freak though; she just knew how to perform Wiccan magic and whatnot. It wasn't inside of her the way it was Lynn and having a child go through what Lynn did was just too much to even think about.

Mark lifted the top piece of bread up and piled chips on top of the fixings before putting the top back on and crushing it all with his hand, shrugging when she made a face. "I like it this way."

He grinned when she placed a beer in front of him, feeling...a bit weird. He would never get used to the way they had settled down. It was surreal considering only a year ago they had been discussing the best way of crossing a spirit over. It was like that world had never existed.

Lynn had crossed spirits over here and there, they'd found her in Texas. They'd always find her, but that didn't stop her from trying to have a normal, happy life with Mark. That's all she ever wanted, all she needed, though she also wanted him to be happy. She sat down beside him with those amber eyes, chewing her bottom lip nervously, not sure how to go about talking about this.

"Do you want to have a baby?" She finally asked, causing him to slowly raise an eyebrow, cracking a hesitant smile. "I'm just asking, I'm not pregnant right now or anything, I don't think..."

Sure he joked about it with her, occasionally tried envisioning what any child of theirs would look like, but truth be told, Mark wasn't even sure if they SHOULD have a baby, let alone consider it. There were always going to be spirits coming to Brooklynn, some of them good, some bad and some benign. Some of them powerful enough to harm her, not to mention a baby she would carry. Or possibly even harm a newborn, he couldn't begin to fathom it.

"What do you mean, you don't think?"

"I'm late on my period, but it happens sometimes, so I'm not going to panic yet. Four days late to be precise." Lynn hadn't even thought about it until she looked at the calendar, realizing she hadn't been moody at all lately, which was very out of sorts for her. "Look don't freak out, okay? We'll handle it; I just want to make you aware of what's going on." She needed something to drink and stood up from the table, walking over to grab bottled water out of the fridge.

His sandwich didn't taste so good suddenly and Mark reached for the beer, taking a long swallow to ease the sudden dryness in his throat. He mentally searched out Bastet, asking her to keep an eye on Brooklynn for him, report anything...unusual. "Okay." He said after a moment in the most normal voice he could, forcing himself to finish the sandwich before standing up, looking at her intently. "You alright?"

"Besides being scared to death, I'm peachy."

Lynn hadn't been sleeping well lately and it wasn't due to spirits either. It was due to dreams of having a demon come out of her womb, ripping her to shreds. The dream was recurring, though she refused to tell Mark about it, having kept it to herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I honestly didn't realize I was late until today. I looked at the calendar...I guess I just haven't let it sank in fully that I could be pregnant..." She exhaled shakily, gripping the water in her hand, swallowing hard. "We'll figure this out, we've been through worse before."

"Worse? Being pregnant isn't...a bad thing; it's just...awkward given our...situation." Mark said, standing up and rinsed off his plate, his back to her while he sorted through his own thoughts, finally turning around and surveyed her. "If you haven't started in a day or so, maybe a trip to the doctor is in order." He suggested, walking forward to stare down at her, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. "Is there anything else you...you might have forgotten?"

"You know birth control isn't one hundred percent effective, Mark." She sighed heavily, burying her face in his chest, trembling slightly as she closed her eyes. "I've already made a doctor's appointment, I'm not waiting, but it's not until Monday." It was only Friday afternoon so they had a few days to wait. "I'm also going to the store to pick up some pregnancy tests. Mickie suggested a few to me that I'm going to scoop up." Lynn had to keep a level head, knowing getting overemotional or flying off the handle wasn't going to help matters.

Mark didn't know what to say to that, feeling like the bottom of his world had just dropped out and he was hanging onto a ledge, ready to fall into nothing. He didn't know if he wanted to know how she was feeling, knowing it was probably amplified by ten compared to him. "I...I have to get back to the shop." He said after awhile, kissing the top of her head. "Unless you want me to just call them and have it shut down for the day and stay here with you?"

"No, no of course not. There's nothing you can do here, Mark. I'll be fine, I just have to take the tests and go from there."

Lynn had an assuring tone to her voice, honestly wanting to do this alone, because if the test came back positive she was going to freak out. She didn't want Mark here to see that, afraid he was going to leave her and she'd never see him again. Lynn immediately pushed that thought out of her mind, kissing him softly and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I love you; now get going before you're late." She winked and watched him out of the house, having to guide him because Mark looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Even as she was ushering him out the door, he was informing Bastet to let him know how the results of those tests came out.

Bastet wound herself around Brooklynn's ankles, meowing loudly. She wanted a lot of cream for this.

Lynn knew Mark was having Bastet keep an eye on her, making sure the cat was locked out of the bathroom while she did the testing. She could feel Bastet scratching at the door while she did her thing, having went to the store right after Mark left, and now she was pacing back and forth nervously waiting for the results. She bit her bottom lip, raking a hand through her hair, and closed her eyes because it was time to check the stick. Lynn blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks, seeing the pink plus mark in the tiny square, and immediately dropped to her knees as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was pregnant with Mark's baby and Bastet was probably informing him right at that very moment because Lynn let out an ear piercing scream.

Mark had been in the middle of repainting a gas tank for a Titan, when Bastet let him know the joyous news. In fact, Bastet broadcasted the scream Brooklynn had let out right into his mind, which in turn made him drop everything and clamp his hands over his ears. As if that would somehow stop the scream that was ringing the inside of his head, paint spraying from the gun onto his legs.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He bellowed, knowing what that scream meant.

It took Lynn several hours to calm down, after taking five other pregnancy tests, all of them positive. Lynn finally just collapsed on the couch and turned on a movie, trying to get her mind off of having a living being growing inside of her. The tears had stopped flowing, Bastet staying beside her the entire time, which Lynn didn't mind.

What the hell was she going to do? How was she supposed to bring a child in this world, knowing more than likely they would have her gift? Would Mark want her to get rid of it, even though he'd been hinting at being a father? Lynn sighed heavily, her head beginning to pound, and popped some aspirin before going to lie down in the bedroom.

Mark now had the migraine from hell, forcing himself to finish his work, which only made it worse as inhaling paint fumes wasn't conducive to ridding himself of the migraine. By the end of the day, his employees had all threatened to quit at least once. He closed shop an hour early, sending everyone home with a case of beer, and was mentally threatening Bastet with skinning her alive if she didn't stop sending him the mental images of Brooklynn's crying and replaying the scream from hell in his head.

As far as Bastet was concerned, she was just doing what he had asked her too.

Lynn had thrown away the evidence, knowing Mark didn't even need to see them to know because of Bastet. She simply lay in bed, running her hand up and down her abdomen, wondering what was going to happen now. Her eyes snapped open when she heard the front door open and close with authority, knowing Mark was not in a good mood.

Hell, she didn't blame him and Lynn decided to just give him space. This was a lot to digest and knowing Mark, he was probably downing a case of beer. Lynn was scared of losing him, had been for the past year, wondering when the bubble was going to bust. Would this be too much for him, she honestly didn't know.

Lynn couldn't lie in the room anymore and went into the connecting master bathroom, shedding her clothes, and started a nice hot soothing bath to relax herself. She even poured in lilac scented bubbles and lit some candles, trying not to stress herself out so much over this baby situation. A baby...she was going to be a mother. Lynn sank into the hot water while it still ran and leaned back, loving her garden tub, and closed her eyes, having pinned her hair up on top of her head. She wasn't in the mood to wash it again, having just done it earlier that morning.

Mark was actually taking a shot of whiskey, borrowing a leaf from Glen's book, wondering if this even reached the scale of Glen's most minor of headaches. "Go away..." He growled when Bastet wound herself around his ankles. "You're not funny."

She hissed at him.

"I said let me KNOW, not drive me INSANE. She alright?"

Bastet blinked.

"It's not her I'm upset with, it's your furry, flea bitten ass." He groaned when she clawed his leg, reaching right through the denim. "Fine! Ouch! I'm sorry, damn!"

Purring, she trotted away, tail high in the air.

Knowing Bastet had drawn blood on purpose, Mark made his way to the bedroom and began shedding clothes, snorting when he seen the scratches. Damn cat, he sometimes questioned his own sanity in having a familiar, let alone one with an attitude, but...He loved her, she loved him and he'd just have to deal with her sense of humor, which was a bit like his own.

"You in there, darlin'?" He called, hearing the water run but figured he'd let her know he was in the next room over.

"Yeah, come in if you want." Lynn called back, covered in bubbles as she ran the water up her arms, opening her eyes when the door opened as Mark stepped inside. She slowly pulled her gaze away from him, turning the water on again to warm the water, refusing to get out for awhile yet. "How was work?" She asked softly, once the water turned off with her foot, staring straight ahead at the wall.

"Besides the constant throbbing of my head? Fine, real productive. Everyone about walked out on me I was so damn grouchy." He replied with an easy smile, knowing they were going to have to have a serious talk relatively soon. He raised his leg up, propping it on the toilet and turned on the sink, snatching a hand towel off the rack and wetted it, cleaning his leg. "How're you feeling?"

"Let's just quit the bullshitting and get down to business, Mark." Lynn sighed heavily, honestly hating it when they both beat around the bush because that wasn't them. "What are we going to do about this? I'm saying US because we both did this and we're BOTH making this decision." She turned to face him, seeing he was busy wiping away blood, blinking and then saw they were scratch marks. "What did you do to Bastet?"

"Called her a furry, flea bitten cat." He replied, now holding the towel against his leg to stop the slight bleeding. "And I never said it wasn't US, darlin'. I'm not just going to leave you hanging to make this decision on your own. And unless you can give me at least three very good reasons why not to have that baby, I see no reason why we shouldn't keep it."

Lynn blinked at him in absolute shock, wondering if he was messing with her, though his green eyes told her he wasn't. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, finally turning to stare down at the water, drawing her knees up to her chest. She hadn't been expecting to hear that from him and suddenly realized that he did want a baby. He wasn't screwing around with her all those times, he kept hinting for months that he'd love to see her barefoot and pregnant. She smacked him a few times and laughed it off, but now it was really going to happen.

If this baby had her gift, how would they handle that?

"Alright." She whispered when he turned the sink water off, exhaling shakily. "We're having a baby then."

Mark frowned, watching her slinking down into the bubbles and moved so he was sitting on the edge of the tub, reaching down to pull her back up into a sitting position above the bubbles. "What do you want to do, Brooklynn?" He asked softly, staring down at her intently. "Forget about me, forget about what you think I want and think about what YOU want."

"I don't know what I want, Mark. I would love to have a baby with you, but I can't help worrying about my gift being passed onto the kid. Do you have any idea how fucked up I was when I was a kid? But then again, I had nobody there to help me through it. I was completely alone, talking to spirits, and I was ridiculed for it most of my life until my parents died." She could feel the tears building and blinked, allowing them to escape as she reached over to cup his face in her wet hand. "I'm afraid I'm going to fuck this kid's mind up, I'm not the motherly type...I don't think anyway. But I also can't destroy what we've created together either and life isn't worth living without taking risks. So we're having a baby, I want this baby and I know you do too."

"Look, what happened with you...will be different, darlin'. This baby, it will have us, and an extended family of uncles and aunts and a cousin. Who are ALL special, who can help out explaining this gift IF she or he has it." He said gently. "You're not alone anymore, Brooklynn. And as for the motherly type...well, you weren't the settlin' down type either darlin', look where you're at now."

"You're right." Lynn whispered softly and cracked a smile, sitting up a little more as she turned to face him. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." She leaned over, kissing his lips softly, and rested her forehead against his. "You're going to be a father, you realize that right?" When he groaned, Lynn giggled as she drained the tub and stepped out, allowing Mark to wrap the towel around her body. He lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom, setting her gently on the bed. "The reason why I settled down was because of what lies beneath with me and you. It's deep and only comes once in a lifetime; it's something unique and special, just like this baby will be." She kissed him again, sighing in contentment. "I love you, Mark."

"I love you too, Brooklynn." He murmured, settling himself so he was hovering over her, running a hand down her side and then over her stomach, knowing it would be quite some time before she grew rounded.

What Lynn said reigned true because everything that lied beneath her and Mark they'd conquered. Through her asking him to bring Taker out of the darkness to try defeating Nemesis, to all the attacks, to Mark finding his way back to her…it was all worth it in the end because they ended up together. No matter what happened in the future, even if this baby did have Lynn's gift of seeing spirits, one thing was certain and that was what lies beneath would never die.

The End.


End file.
